Le temps du renouveau
by Hahn tah Yhel
Summary: La suite directe du Temps des gardiens. Rien n'est encore gagné pour Sephiroth et le trio, il leur reste beaucoup à faire pour trouver leur place dans la société de Gaïa, mais ils ne sont pas les seuls dans ce cas et pour ne rien arranger, d'autres problèmes se profilent à l'horizon, sans compter la menace qui plane sur leur avenir.
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

**Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite directe du Temps des gardiens.**

****Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller...****

****Dédicace spéciale à Suu-kuni, dont la review m'a poussée à publier ce premier chapitre plus vite que prévu à l'origine. J'espère qu'il saura lui plaire et lui apporter du réconfort après le choc causé par la fin du Temps des gardiens.****

* * *

**Le temps du renouveau**

**Chapitre 1**

_An 2012 _

Lorsque les hommes de Reeve, alarmés par les bruits émanant de la machine mise en marche par Gaïa entrèrent dans la salle où elle se trouvait, le processus était déjà achevé. Ils fixèrent avec un peu de surprise l'homme enfermé dans la cuve, puis, ayant constaté que rien ne semblait être à même de poser problème dans l'immédiat, ils se retirèrent afin d'informer Reeve de leur découverte.

Ce dernier, intrigué par cette information, décida d'aller voir par lui même ce qu'il en était.

Il s'arrêta devant la cuve et étudia longuement celui qui s'y trouvait.

Très vite des soupçons lui vinrent. L'homme qui était là était visiblement très différent, par le physique et par la condition, des autres personnes découvertes dans l'autre salle. Il était surprenant et suspect qu'il ait été mis à l'écart.

Il n'avait aucune certitude à ce sujet, mais son instinct lui soufflait que cet état des choses était à prendre en compte.

Ne voulant prendre aucun risque, il se décida à prévenir ceux qui seraient le plus à même de prendre le problème en charge.

Shane répondit immédiatement à l'appel, conscient que si le dirigeant du WRO faisait appel à lui, ce n'était pas sans raison.

\- Que se passe t'il ? Pourquoi me contacter ? Questionna t'il, ne voulant pas perdre de temps.

\- Nous venons de découvrir un laboratoire avec des cobayes en cuve. Si la plupart sont des humains qui ne semblent pas avoir été modifiés, il y a un homme tenu à l'écart des autres qui a retenu mon attention. Je pense que vous devriez venir le récupérer, tout me pousse à croire qu'il est le fruit d'expériences lui aussi.

Shane fronça les sourcils, ce que lui disait Reeve était à la fois préoccupant et alléchant, si vraiment un autre spécimen venait d'être découvert, alors il ferait bien d'aller voir sur place ce qu'il en était.

\- Je viens avec une équipe aussi vite que possible, ne touchez à rien en attendant. Dit il finalement.

\- Nous vous attendons. Répondit Reeve avec soulagement.

Une fois la conversation terminée Shane se hâta de réunir l'équipe dont il avait parlé et de prendre la route en direction des coordonnées envoyées par Reeve.

Personne ne posa de questions, ils savaient par expérience qu'il n'y avait pas à le faire, Shane était celui qui prenait les décisions et il savait ce qu'il convenait de faire, s'il avait décidé de les faire voyager, c'était pour de bonnes raisons.

Une fois à destination Shane salua Reeve venu les accueillir et le suivit, le reste de l'équipe leur emboîta le pas.

Ils avaient tous hâte d'en finir avec cette expédition et de regagner leur repaire.

Lorsqu'ils découvrirent celui qu'ils venaient récupérer, les regards des membres de l'équipe de Shane détaillèrent avec des regards appréciateurs son corps dénudé. Comme quelques commentaires salaces étaient même osés, Shane les fit taire d'un regard sévère.

Ils étudièrent l'appareil et Shane laissa échapper un soupir désolé, il n'y avait aucun moyen pour le déplacer sans risques, ils allaient devoir sortir l'homme.

\- Préparez le matériel de transfert, nous allons le transporter dans un brancard sécurisé, pour éviter de le stresser nous allons tout d'abord le sédater.

Le nécessaire fut fait immédiatement et un produit anesthésiant injecté à l'homme par le biais de l'équipement présent dans l'appareil. Une fois assurés qu'il dormait profondément ils entreprirent de le retirer de la cuve et de le sangler dans la civière.

Une fois leurs actions achevées ils se remirent en route pour regagner leur domaine.

Reeve ne les questionna pas sur ce qu'ils allaient faire de l'homme, il savait qu'ils agiraient au mieux. Il était soulagé de ne pas avoir à gérer un probable non humain, il aurait bien assez de travail avec les autres victimes.

Une fois de retour à la base Shane fit transporter leur nouveau protégé dans une chambre sécurisée, où il pourrait revenir à lui sans aucun risque pour qui que ce soit. Cette pièce équipée de caméras était l'endroit idéal pour recevoir un arrivant d'origine inconnue comme lui.

Une fois l'inconnu installé il referma la porte avec soin et plaça un appareil qui lui permettrait de garder un œil sur lui dans sa poche.

Il se tourna ensuite vers ceux qui l'avaient accompagné, les fixant d'un regard dur.

\- Je trouve votre attitude de tantôt inadmissible, je ne veux pas la voir se reproduire. Même si nous ignorons tout de lui, et que son aspect vous attire, il n'en reste pas moins une victime et je ne veux pas le voir devenir la cible de comportements odieux, il est déjà bien assez répréhensible qu'il ait été traité comme il l'a été.

Les hommes eurent la décence de sembler gênés et de baisser le regard devant lui.

Il les laissa retourner à leurs occupations et se mit en quête de Vincent, il ne savait trop pourquoi, il avait le sentiment qu'il devait parler de l'arrivant au compagnon de son frère Sephiroth.

Lorsqu'il frappa à la porte de la chambre où il pensait le trouver, il eut la surprise de voir un Sephiroth pour le moins agité la lui ouvrir et le considérer avec un air empreint d'inquiétude.

\- Sais tu où est mon compagnon ? Questionna Sephiroth nerveusement. Il était dans cette chambre voila quelques minutes, j'ai suivi son fils qui affirmait que Malachi avait besoin de moi, mais Malachi dormait profondément à mon arrivée, Lochan s'est éclipsé et Vincent est introuvable... je suis allé voir Kadaj, lui et son dragon favori ont semblé préoccupés, mais ils ignorent où il a bien pu passer. Ils le pensaient ici, là où Soren l'avait reconduit quelques minutes avant que je n'aille les voir... je crois qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Vincent, mais je n'en sais pas plus. J'aurai bien secoué un peu Kadaj et le dragon, mais je ne voulais pas effrayer leurs bébés...

\- Je venais justement le voir, il y a un nouveau venu dans nos murs, une autre victime des scientifiques semblerait il. Répondit Shane. Je voulais l'avis de ton compagnon sur cet homme. Reeve semble se méfier de lui, et même si je ne prends pas sa parole pour argent comptant, il a parfois de bonnes intuitions.

Sephiroth le regarda, les sourcils froncés. Tout cela ne lui disait rien de bon, la disparition de Vincent, les cachotteries de Kadaj et de Soren, il était persuadé que les deux ne lui avaient pas tout dit, et maintenant cet inconnu qui rendait Tuesti méfiant...

\- Je peux le voir ? Questionna t'il.

Shane hocha la tête et activa l'appareil de vidéo surveillance afin que Sephiroth puisse se faire une idée, lorsqu'ils posèrent les yeux sur le petit écran pour examiner la chambre, la même exclamation de surprise leur échappa.

L'homme était toujours dans la chambre, visiblement inconscient, mais il n'était plus seul, Vincent se trouvait avec lui, assis par terre non loin du lit.

Sephiroth regarda Shane.

\- Depuis quand Vincent est il là bas ?

\- Je l'ignore, il ne s'y trouvait pas lorsque j'y ai déposé le nouveau venu... j'espère que tu me crois, je n'ai aucun intérêt à taire une information de ce genre. Viens, allons tirer tout cela au clair, j'ai autant que toi envie de découvrir les raisons de sa présence.

Sephiroth le suivit, sa fatigué oubliée tant il était soucieux du sort de son amant. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Vincent avait éprouvé le besoin de se rendre dans cette chambre.

Vincent lui même ne parvenait pas à déterminer comment il s'était retrouvé dans cet endroit, il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où il se trouvait en vérité, après que Soren l'ait laissé dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Sephiroth il avait ressenti comme un appel irrésistible, un besoin dévorant de repartir et y avait cédé sans trop y réfléchir. Suivant son instinct, il s'était téléporté à l'aveugle, et retrouvé dans une pièce dont il ne savait rien, sinon qu'elle était occupée par quelqu'un dont il ressentait la présence très fortement.

L'autre, il était persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, sans même le voir, semblait dormir, du moins si l'on se fiait à sa respiration, mais Vincent réalisa très vite qu'il n'en était rien, il était à peine arrivé dans la place qu'il sentait un esprit puissant toucher le sien. Pourtant, si puissant soit il, son contact était d'une grande délicatesse et lui fit l'effet d'un effleurement aussi léger que celui d'une plume de duvet.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir l'homme étendu sur le lit avait perçu son problème et sans même remuer y avait remédié, un souffle d'air tiède avait touché son visage, comme surgi du néant, des gouttes d'une eau très pure s'étaient formées sur son front avant de ruisseler sur ses yeux, faisant fondre le givre, délivrant ses paupières de ce qui les entravait. La douleur qu'il ressentait depuis l'attaque du petit dragon s'estompa avant de cesser tout à fait et il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

Rouvrant les yeux avec précaution il battit des paupières pour s'assurer que tout était redevenu normal à ce niveau, puis tourna la tête vers celui étendu non loin de lui.

Lorsqu'il posa le regard sur l'homme il resta saisi par son apparence, d'une taille similaire à la sienne, l'inconnu était indéniablement très séduisant avec sa peau brune et sa longue chevelure aussi noire que la sienne.

Vincent se détourna, troublé et surpris de cela, comment pouvait il être attiré de la sorte par un total inconnu, surtout considérant qu'il avait déjà un amant des plus extraordinaires...

Le bruit de la porte s'ouvrant brutalement le tira de ses pensées, et le fit se relever vivement. Il rougit en découvrant Shane et Sephiroth sur le seuil.

Sephiroth entra le premier et se dirigea droit vers lui, l'enlaçant nerveusement, avant de le fixer droit dans les yeux.

\- Est-ce que tout va bien ? Soren et Kadaj me semblaient préoccupés... je n'ai rien pu tirer d'eux, mais je suis persuadé qu'ils me cachaient quelque chose.

Vincent remercia mentalement son fils et le dragon pour leur discrétion et s'efforça de sourire.

\- Tout va bien, je te l'assure. Tu auras tout loisir de t'en assurer lorsque nous aurons regagné notre chambre.

Sephiroth qui le considérait, les sourcils froncés, peu convaincu par l'explication, tendit soudain la main et cueillit une goutte d'eau qui s'accrochait encore aux cils de Vincent.

\- Tout va bien, mais tu as pleuré... dit il.

\- Je n'ai pas pleuré ! Protesta instinctivement Vincent.

Sephiroth considéra le visage encore humide de son amant, puis, sans y réfléchir, lécha la goutte d'eau qu'il venait de recueillir, ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus lorsqu'il réalisa que ce n'était effectivement pas une larme mais de l'eau douce.

\- Tu peux nous expliquer ? Demanda t'il.

Vincent secoua nerveusement la tête, non, il ne le pouvait pas, il n'en avait aucune envie d'une part, et quand bien même il l'aurait voulu, qu'il aurait été bien incapable de fournir la moindre explication au phénomène qu'il venait d'expérimenter.

Alors qu'il gardait le silence l'homme étendu sur le lit ouvrit les yeux et se redressa lentement, Sephiroth recula instinctivement, entraînant Vincent à sa suite. Même si l'inconnu n'avait pas fait le moindre geste menaçant il préférait ne pas prendre de risques.

Vincent protesta et se débattit, jusqu'à parvenir à se retourner pour considérer lui aussi le lit.

L'homme à la peau brune était désormais assis, mais il avait refermé les yeux et semblait en proie à la souffrance, sa respiration était presque haletante et il tremblait légèrement.

De fait, la croissance rapide à laquelle son corps avait été soumis le laissait endolori, ses articulations étaient vraiment douloureuses et le moindre mouvement entraînait une souffrance à la limite du tolérable.

Lorsqu'il avait été sorti de l'appareil, encore inconscient, il n'avait pas souffert de ses premières inspirations et du déploiement de ses poumons, mais à présent il se ressentait du reste.

Bien qu'ayant été conçu autrement que Malachi il n'était pas très différent de lui quelque part, son corps n'était pas aussi fragile, mais il n'en était pas moins bien plus neuf que celui du jumeau de Sephiroth.

Vincent en prit brusquement conscience et s'en alarma.

\- Il est comme Malachi, ce n'est qu'un nouveau né... murmura t'il d'une voix blanche.

Shane et Sephiroth échangèrent un regard surpris et inquiet.

\- Que veux tu dire mon pyrope ? Tu dois te tromper, ce n'est pas possible... se risqua à dire Sephiroth.

Puis son regard accrocha le ventre de l'homme à peau brune et s'arrêta au niveau du nombril, où un vestige du cordon ombilical était encore visible, vision incongrue sur ce corps d'homme adulte.

Désireuse de pousser le réalisme à son plus haut niveau Gaïa avait pris grand soin de ce détail, qu'elle avait espéré apte à inspirer de la compassion à ceux qui prendraient son émissaire en charge, mais trop pris par leurs préoccupations et leur envie de retrouver au plus vite leurs lieux familiers, ils n'y avaient pas prêté attention.

\- Nous devrions peut être le mettre dans une structure similaire à celle de Malachi. Lança Sephiroth à l'intention de Shane. S'il est vraiment à peine né, alors il est en danger...

\- Nous n'avons que celle qu'occupe Malachi. Répondit Shane. Ce serait trop long d'en construire une, soit nous le laissons ici, soit nous les mettons ensembles.

Sephiroth tiqua à entendre la dernière option, il n'aimait pas trop l'idée de placer un inconnu, fut il un bébé à taille adulte, auprès de son jumeau.

Vincent se rapprocha à nouveau du lit et aida l'homme à s'étendre à nouveau, les yeux de l'inconnu se rouvrirent, dévoilant des iris ambrés, Sephiroth qui s'était lui aussi rapproché se sentit comme happé par ce regard. Malgré lui il y plongea le sien et eut du mal à s'en détourner. Même s'il n'était pas en mesure de percevoir les sentiments des gens comme le faisait Loz, il sentait confusément la profonde tristesse émanant de l'inconnu.

L'autre était seul, autant que Vincent et lui l'avaient été, il n'espérait rien de personne, se contentant d'attendre et de subir.

Cette pensée le fit ciller.

Il avait été ainsi par le passé, et Vincent l'avait été également, puis ils s'étaient trouvés et plus rien n'avait été comme avant.

\- Très bien, conduisons le auprès de Malachi, si cela n'est pas risqué pour mon frère, je suis d'accord. Dit il vivement.

\- Nous prendrons toutes les mesures nécessaires afin de limiter les risques au maximum, comme nous le faisons pour tous ceux qui entrent dans la structure, Malachi ne courra aucun risque. Assura Shane qui était déjà en train de préparer le transfert. Juste le temps de faire venir des gens pour le transporter...

\- Inutile. Le coupa Sephiroth après un bref échange de regard avec Vincent. Nous allons l'y conduire nous même.

Se penchant, il souleva l'inconnu entre ses bras, découvrant avec soulagement qu'il ne pesait pas plus lourd que Vincent, le porter ne serait donc pas un problème, si toutefois le déplacement n'était pas trop long.

Vincent inclina la tête, soulagé de la décision de l'argenté, il ne perdit pas de temps et les conduisit auprès de la structure. Il ne les y fit pas entrer, préférant que les protocoles soient respectés.

Bien qu'un peu désorienté par le brusque déplacement, Shane ne perdit pas une seule seconde et entrepris de déclencher la procédure d'admission, l'inconnu, toujours entre les bras de Sephiroth, fut amené dans le premier sas. Vincent les y suivit, ne voulant pas se séparer d'eux.

L'homme qu'ils amenaient avait refermé les yeux, être transporté de la sorte n'arrangeait pas vraiment son état, mais il ne voulait pas se plaindre. Il estimait ne pas en avoir le droit, pas alors qu'on prenait soin de lui.

Vincent, qui percevait vaguement sa souffrance, effleura sa main du bout des doigts.

\- Courage, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Lui dit il doucement.

Sentant ces doigts contre les siens l'homme les agrippa sans en avoir conscience et Vincent ne fit rien pour se délivrer de cette faible étreinte.

Ils patientèrent le temps nécessaire à la désinfection, puis se laissèrent entourer par les hommes chargés d'examiner l'arrivant et de s'assurer qu'il ne présentait aucun risque pour Malachi.

Sephiroth refusa de le déposer sur le brancard qu'on lui indiquait, sans trop savoir pourquoi, l'idée d'abandonner si vite celui qu'il portait lui était insupportable.

Vincent ne relâcha pas non plus la main qu'il étreignait. Ils restèrent auprès de l'inconnu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit autorisé à entrer dans la partie où se trouvait Malachi.

Ce dernier, éveillé par le remue ménage, regardait dans leur direction et battit des paupières en découvrant celui qui partagerait la structure avec lui.

L'arrivant, n'ayant pas besoin d'être immergé, fut simplement installé sur un lit non loin de la cuve où se trouvait Malachi. Si proche d'elle qu'en tendant le bras il pourrait la toucher, si toute fois il en avait la force, ce qui n'était pas le cas pour l'heure.

Sephiroth l'y laissa à regret, sous l'injonction des personnes en charge de Malachi et du nouveau venu qui leur intimait de repartir afin de laisser les deux "nouveaux nés" prendre un peu de repos, repos bien mérité après tant d'agitation.

Tandis que l'homme sombrait dans le sommeil et que Vincent et Sephiroth regagnaient leur chambre afin de s'y reposer eux aussi, Malachi lui continuait à observer son nouveau compagnon.

Il était touché de découvrir un autre individu semblable à lui, et en même temps si différent... il se sentait moins seul, bien qu'attristé de savoir qu'un autre avait enduré quelque chose de similaire. Un peu de colère lui vint à la pensée des scientifiques coupables de cette action. Si pour lui la mise en cuve avait été un choix visant à lui venir en aide et à le garder en vie, il doutait fortement qu'il en aille de même pour l'inconnu à peau brune.

De l'extérieur de la structure Shane les observait lui aussi, un peu perturbé par les derniers événements. Tout s'était enchaîné si vite... un peu trop vite à son goût, et la curieuse gentillesse dont avait fait preuve Sephiroth pour l'inconnu l'étonnait et le rendait suspicieux. Ce n'était pas trop le genre de Sephiroth d'agir de la sorte... même s'il pouvait faire preuve de bonté, se montrer parfois altruiste, il n'était pas aussi impulsif, du moins dans les souvenirs de Shane.

Il repensa aux réactions déplaisantes de ses hommes, se pourrait il que l'inconnu induise chez les gens un comportement anormal ? Il espérait que non, ce serait bien trop risqué de conserver auprès d'eux un être capable de choses de ce genre.

Il secoua nerveusement la tête, puis s'obligea à se détourner.

Pour l'heure l'inconnu n'était visiblement pas une grande menace, mais il allait le garder à l'œil et il agirait en conséquences si ses soupçons se vérifiaient par la suite. Il ne laisserait personne mettre en péril ceux qui vivaient ici, pas même une victime de la SHINRA.

Il n'aimait pas tuer, mais il était prêt à le faire s'il le fallait absolument. Il espérait seulement qu'il en aurait le loisir si l'inconnu s'avérait être un danger, qu'il ne serait pas alors tombé lui aussi en son pouvoir.

À suivre


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

**Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite directe du Temps des gardiens.**

**Le temps du renouveau**

**Chapitre 2**

_An 2012 _

Lorsque Kael atteignit sa destination, il ne fut pas surpris de constater que ceux qu'il venait chercher l'attendaient déjà, visiblement préparés au départ et impatients de cela.

Deux hommes se détachèrent du petit groupe, très différents par leurs tailles et leurs allures, mais depuis toujours inséparables et complémentaires.

Le plus grand des deux, un homme aux cheveux blonds coupés à ras et aux yeux gris, avait le visage rude des hommes habitués à se battre, l'autre, visiblement d'origine asiatique, aux cheveux noirs qu'il portait longs était d'un aspect plus délicat, mais ses yeux sombres posaient un regard vif sur celui qui venait de les rejoindre. S'il le salua avec un respect indéniable, il ne s'attarda pas outre mesure dans ce salut.

\- Marcus, Li Wei, heureux de vous revoir. Dit sobrement Kael après leur avoir rendu leurs saluts.

\- Nous sommes honorés d'être enfin jugés dignes de fouler le sol de cet autre monde où vous vous êtes réfugiés. Commenta l'asiatique d'un ton onctueux. Pour ceux d'entre nous qui y ont sacrifié des enfants, ce sera l'occasion de se recueillir sur l'emplacement de leurs tombes.

Kael resta impassible, malgré qu'il ait perçu le reproche à peine dissimulé sous les mots de Li Wei. Il s'attendait à quelque chose dans ce genre là, les dragons qui accompagnaient Marcus et Li Wei avaient en effet de bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir, ils avaient perdu plusieurs de leurs enfants qui avaient fait le choix de s'installer sur Gaïa voila déjà un bon moment.

\- Vous pourrez en effet, mais aussi rencontrer leurs descendants, je ne peux faire revivre ceux qui sont morts, mais ils ne se sont pas sacrifiés en vain et leurs noms reste dans les mémoires des dragons qui peuplent encore Gaïa.

Les dragons qui jusqu'à là étaient restés en retrait s'avancèrent, suivis par l'humain lié à Storm qui semblait fébrile et angoissé. Son visage était hâve, ses yeux profondément cernés trahissaient son mal être.

Kael posa sur lui un regard soucieux. Ce serait un véritable saut dans l'inconnu pour lui, même s'il était désormais immortel, ayant reçu une écaille, à l'instar de Marcus et Li Wei, cela ne faisait que peu de temps pour lui et il avait été séparé du dragon à qui il était lié peu après avoir reçu cette écaille, cela n'avait sans doute pas été chose facile pour lui. Kael savait fort bien que les liés avaient besoin des dragons qui leur offraient l'immortalité dans leurs premiers mois en tant qu'immortels. Malheureusement, cet humain là s'était vu refuser ce droit.

\- Nous y allons dès que vous le souhaitez... murmura t'il en se détournant de cette vision navrante.

Il appréhendait déjà la réaction de Storm à la vue d'Arvo, nul doute que le dragon vivrait mal l'état de son compagnon, lui qui était déjà nerveux d'en être séparé.

Du coin de l'œil il vit un des plus jeunes dragons et une jeune femme rousse, dont il ne parvenait pas à déterminer la nature, entourer Arvo pour le soutenir et cela le soulagea un peu de constater qu'il était bien surveillé.

Arvo tremblait, autant d'impatience que d'angoisse, même s'il avait depuis longtemps tiré un trait sur son passé, qu'il était mort aux yeux du monde et ne vivait plus qu'avec les dragons et leurs proches, il n'était pas moins un peu effrayé à l'idée de quitter la Terre pour une autre planète.

Lorsqu'il avait été sauvé par Storm, que ce dernier l'avait ramené à la vie en lui offrant une de ses écailles, après qu'il ait manqué périr noyé, pour être sorti en mer malgré les avertissements, il n'était encore qu'un jeune homme de dix neuf ans, qui ne croyait pas en grand chose, pas même en cette légende qu'il trouvait alors ridicule, d'un dragon des eaux veillant sur ceux qui habitaient la petite île au large de la Finlande qui était son principal horizon. Sa vie et son destin avaient basculé d'un seul coup, en cette froide matinée de décembre, alors qu'un corps puissant, qui n'avait rien d'humain, le ramenait, plus mort que vif, sur la terre ferme.

Alors qu'il suffoquait, les poumons emplis d'eau, il avait vu le dragon se dresser au dessus de lui et redevenir un homme qu'il croisait parfois sur les rives de l'île et dont il ne s'était jamais soucié. Le dragon avait fait son possible pour lui permettre de rejeter l'eau qu'il avait ingurgité, mais il était déjà trop tard, le froid et l'eau glaciale avaient déjà bien trop malmené son organisme. Il avait senti qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas et cette constatation l'avait fait paniquer.

Il était trop jeune pour mourir, surtout de cette façon ! Il avait encore tant à vivre, tant à découvrir ! Pourquoi !

Le dragon avait repris sa forme première et avait arraché une écaille de son torse, avant de redevenir humain.

Arvo l'avait senti déchirer ses vêtements, puis poser l'écaille contre sa chair, les sensations suivantes étaient trop incroyables pour être décrites, mais après ce geste de Storm, leurs existences n'avait plus jamais été semblables.

Il lui avait fallu près d'un an pour se remettre de l'épreuve et accepter de croire enfin que tout cela n'était pas qu'un horrible cauchemar, qu'il était bien lié à Storm et désormais immortel. Une année au cours de laquelle il avait repoussé obstinément le dragon malgré tous ses efforts pour se faire accepter. Au final, découragé, Storm avait accepté de le laisser en paix, mais son absence avait été plus pénible encore.

Ils seraient bientôt à nouveau réunis... et que se passerait il ? Storm lui en voudrait il de l'avoir repoussé si longtemps ? Et si le dragon des eaux ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui ?

Il se sentit trembler plus fort à cette idée.

Que ferait il si Storm le rejetait à son tour ? Que deviendrait il ? Il n'avait plus d'existence sur Terre, il ignorait tout de l'autre monde où ils seraient bientôt... comment y trouver sa place ?

Marcus marqua une pause, regardant les membres de son groupe. Les réunir avait été plus facile qu'il l'avait pensé, même les dragons russes n'avaient pas fait de difficultés pour se joindre à eux, ils étaient las de devoir se cacher sur des terres hostiles pour éviter la curiosité humaine. Même s'ils étaient tous des dragons de glace ils aimaient l'idée de pouvoir vivre en d'autres lieux que les terres sibériennes.

Il croisa le regard de Foka, le dragon le plus âgé du groupe de dragons russes, qui lui adressa un sourire quelque peu forcé et dont le regard sombre n'était pas dépourvu d'une menace latente. Sans être aussi âgé que lui, puisqu'il était né près de 1000 ans plus tard, Foka était plusieurs fois millénaire et avait de ce fait la main mise sur les membres de son groupe, lequel formait un véritable clan. Il n'était pas vraiment un tyran, mais il n'admettait pas qu'on lui tienne tête et se montrait agressif s'il se trouvait en présence de personnes qu'il estimait de nature à lui poser problème. S'entendre avec lui n'avait pas été chose facile au début, mais ils avaient fini par trouver un terrain d'entente.

Le frère cadet de Foka, Fima, se tenait légèrement en retrait, aussi paisible et serein que son aîné était menaçant et agité.

Leurs épouses, Sigrun et Kara, également sœurs, les rejoignirent, entraînant le reste de leur clan.

Marcus ne put se retenir de les contempler avec fascination, Sigrun, l'épouse de Foka était aussi blonde que Kara était brune, alors que les deux dragons de glace avaient eux des cheveux blancs comme neige. Il ignorait à peu près tout d'elles, mais savait qu'elles n'étaient pas des dragonnes. Elles n'en avaient pas l'odeur, ni les façons. Elles n'étaient pas non plus russes, même si elles parlaient parfaitement la langue de leurs époux, elles avaient un accent étranger.

Leurs descendants avaient hérités de chevelures de diverses nuances de couleurs, allant du blanc le plus pur au brun le plus sombre.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? Questionna Fima en voyant son regard.

Gêné d'avoir été surpris Marcus se passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- Non... je me demandais seulement qui sont exactement vos épouses.

\- Sigrun et Kara ? S'étonna Fima. Je pensais que vous aviez deviné à leurs noms, ce sont des valkyries.

Marcus cilla devant l'information, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas croisé de valkyries, il les pensait toutes reparties sur les terres de leurs Dieux, et surtout, il ne comprenait pas comment deux valkyries avaient bien pu se retrouver mariées à des dragons russes.

\- Je les croyais toutes parties pour le Valhalla. Commenta t'il.

\- Et bien, vous savez à présent qu'au moins deux d'entre elles ont préféré rester. Il faut dire que tomber amoureuses et se marier, même à des dragons, n'était pas bien vu par leurs semblables.

\- Mais, comment sont elles devenues vos compagnes ?

Fima le regarda en souriant.

\- Cela, mon cher, ne regarde qu'elles et nous. Répondit il avec malice.

Foka qui n'avait pas manqué un seul mot de l'échange, enlaça son épouse et toisa Marcus avec ironie.

\- C'est quelque chose qu'un humain, fut il immortel, ne parviendra jamais à comprendre, nous autres les dragons sommes irrésistibles.

Sigrun lui envoya son coude dans le ventre pour se délivrer de son étreinte et s'écarta de lui.

\- N'écoutez pas cet idiot, Kara et moi cherchions un prétexte pour quitter le service d'Odin, lui et son frère étaient les meilleures options possibles.

Kael qui attendait avec patience, se gardait bien d'intervenir, lui savait déjà ce qu'il en était de Kara et Sigrun et il était très content d'avoir ces valkyries dans le groupe qu'il ramenait sur Gaïa.

Elles seraient sans doute utiles à l'avenir, surtout considérant ce qui n'allait pas tarder à se produire.

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes en songeant à ce qu'il savait et qu'il se gardait de dévoiler... Minerva n'était pas seule à percevoir l'avenir. Il en était aussi capable, et savait que des jours sombres attendaient Gaïa, fort heureusement, ce futur n'était pas immédiat, ceux qu'il amenait et d'autres auraient le temps de se faire à leur nouvelle vie.

Lorsqu'enfin tous furent prêts il les transporta sur Gaïa, les conduisant devant les portes de la maison du labyrinthe où Enoch attendait les nouveaux venus.  
Pour leurs premiers jours sur le sol de Gaïa Kael préférait les garder à l'écart, le temps qu'ils se fassent à ce monde nouveau pour eux et prennent un peu leurs marques, le temps qu'ils apprennent à le connaître et à apprendre les dialectes parlés. Pour cette raison il les avait conduit dans l'entre monde, là où la réalité s'altérait pour rendre tout envisageable. Dans cet endroit les arrivants seraient en sécurité.

Arvo considéra avec un peu d'étonnement la maison qui se dressait devant eux. Bien qu'ancienne, elle ne différait pas de celles qu'il connaissait sur Terre par ses formes et ses ouvertures. Lui qui s'était attendu à quelque chose de totalement différent de tout ce qu'il connaissait, contempla longuement la façade de pierres brutes, les grandes fenêtres rectangulaires aux carreaux impeccables mais des plus banals. Il cessa d'y penser lorsqu'un brusque vertige l'obligea à fermer les yeux, les deux personnes qui veillaient sur lui le soutinrent aussitôt.

Le petit groupe se rassembla autour de ceux qui les menaient et de Kael

\- Soyez les bienvenus dans le domaine du labyrinthe. Entrez vous mettre à l'abri, la pluie ne va pas tarder. Dit Enoch en saluant les arrivants avec respect, s'adressant à eux dans une langue qu'ils pouvaient tous comprendre. J'ai pris la liberté de préparer vos chambres, ainsi qu'une collation de bienvenue. Vous pouvez laisser vos affaires dans l'entrée, nous vous installerons une fois que vous serez rassasiés et désaltérés.

Il contemplait d'un œil calme le nombre important d'arrivants, il y était préparé et la maison également, elle s'était adaptée comme elle le faisait toujours.

Le petit groupe entra à sa suite, les deux jeunes gens traînaient presque Arvo à présent, le jeune homme claquait des dents, comme s'il était en proie à une forte fièvre et n'avait pas rouvert les yeux, totalement en confiance, sachant que ni Irinushka, ni Isay ne le laisserait tomber, il s'en remettait totalement à eux.

Enoch se rapprocha du trio et considéra attentivement Arvo, sans rien montrer de ses sentiments, il était inquiet pour le jeune homme, visiblement son passage au statut d'immortel ne se passait pas bien, cela arrivait parfois, même s'il était rare qu'un dragon abandonne celui à qui il était lié avant que ce dernier n'atteigne la plénitude de son état. Il était visiblement urgent de réunir le duo, avant qu'ils n'en payent le prix.

Faisant signe au jeune dragon et à celle qui l'accompagnait de le suivre avec celui qu'ils soutenaient, il se remit en marche sans attendre, Kael prendrait sa suite pour l'accueil, lui tenait à installer le jeune homme sans attendre.

Pour ne pas fatiguer inutilement Arvo il prit la direction des chambres du rez-de-chaussée, là où pourrait le faire s'étendre et lui prodiguer quelques soins. Même si ces derniers ne suffiraient pas à rétablir totalement la santé déclinante d'Arvo, cela le soulagerait temporairement.

Tout en progressant il contacta mentalement Kael.

"Kael, Storm doit venir au plus vite, son lié ne tiendra plus très longtemps, le laisser ainsi est irresponsable et cruel, qu'est il donc passé par la tête de ce dragon et celle de Minerva ? Il est clair que ce jeune humain n'était pas prêt à être séparé de son dragon."

"Je le sais bien, mais Storm déprimait des refus répétés d'Arvo, Minerva n'a pas pensé plus loin. Elle tient avant tout au bien être des dragons, ce qui fait qu'elle tend à oublier celui des humains, même si ces derniers sont en lien avec des dragons."

"Et bien, lorsque Storm tombera lui aussi malade, elle sera bien avancée..." gronda Enoch."Je n'ai rien contre ta bien aimée, mais elle n'a pas toujours le sens des réalités, toute déesse soit elle."

Kael se contenta de soupirer.

"J'irai chercher Storm une fois ceux ci installés."assura t'il.

Enoch hocha la tête, puis il ouvrit la porte de la chambre et laissa le couple y entrer avec Arvo, il les rejoignit ensuite et entreprit de soulager un peu la souffrance du jeune homme. Quelques minutes plus tard, Arvo reposait paisiblement sur le lit, rafraîchi et profondément endormi.

Pendant ce temps, Kael conduisit le reste du groupe dans la salle à manger où tout était déjà préparé pour les accueillir. Il les laissa déguster la collation et s'éclipsa pour récupérer Storm. L'intervention d'Enoch lui avait confirmé ce qu'il redoutait, Arvo ne tiendrait pas très longtemps dans cet état.

Le dragon des eaux se tourna vers lui, le visage crispé et les yeux rougis, comme s'il venait de pleurer.

\- Il est temps. Dit simplement Kael, sans même tendre la main vers lui, sans rien lui dire de plus ou lui expliquer quoi que ce soit.

Cela n'était pas nécessaire, Storm savait fort bien pourquoi il était venu le trouver. Il attendait, appréhendait cet instant depuis le moment où il avait choisi de suivre Minerva et de gagner Gaïa.

Storm secoua nerveusement la tête.

Ainsi, il allait revoir Arvo... après tous ces mois loin de lui, à tenter vainement de l'oublier.

Cette éventualité le soulageait, la vie sans le jeune homme à qui il avait remis une écaille pour le garder en vie, devenait de plus en plus dure à supporter, il avait l'impression de se désécher de l'intérieur, de ne plus avoir vraiment de raisons d'exister. Le faible espoir allumé en lui par Minerva, par la perspective de se montrer utile, avait très vite disparu. Même s'il s'efforçait de ne pas le montrer, il n'arrivait pas à se lier à celui à qui on l'avait confié. Kadaj n'était pas Arvo, ne lui ressemblait en rien et n'avait pas vraiment besoin de son aide, de sa présence, il avait bien assez des dragons déjà présents à ses côtés avant l'arrivée de Storm.

Le dragon des eaux ne pouvait pas lui en tenir rigueur, intégrer un nouveau venu, surtout quelqu'un comme lui, qui n'avait pas vraiment le désir de se rajouter à l'équipe, qui ne le faisait que dans le but de se reconstruire, de trouver un nouvel élan, un autre but à son existence, et n'y parvenait pas... Kadaj avait déjà été bienveillant de ne pas lui faire de reproches, alors qu'il se rendait bien compte que leur entente n'était que factice, qu'aucun lien n'existait entre eux et que même cohabiter avec ses semblables ne parvenait à soulager la peine qui le dévorait.

Oui... sans Arvo Storm n'était plus qu'une coquille vide et Kadaj l'avait très vite compris, mais il n'avait rien dit à personne, il n'avait fait aucun commentaire, se contentant de le laisser en paix, de poursuivre sa route en le laissant en retrait ainsi qu'il le souhaitait.

Quelque part, cela avait été blessant, douloureux, plus encore que d'être repoussé par Arvo à de nombreuses occasions. Au moins le jeune homme de la Terre disait franchement sa peur, son refus du lien qui lui était imposé, alors que Kadaj ne disait rien, se contentant de le laisser se morfondre.

Peut être que s'il s'était emporté, s'il s'était permis des commentaires, de donner des ordres, Storm aurait pu trouver la force de se secouer un peu, même si cela lui avait été douloureux, mais Kadaj n'avait que faire de lui en vérité et n'avait rien fait de tel.

Une fois de plus, Storm s'était retrouvé délaissé, inutile et désabusé.

Pourtant, les choses pouvaient encore changer, Arvo avait quitté la Terre, il était venu sur Gaïa, ils avaient encore une chance de nouer le lien, de trouver un équilibre tous les deux.

Storm ne se faisait pas d'illusion, Arvo ne l'aimerait sans doute jamais, mais cela n'était pas grave, du moment qu'il lui laissait une petite place à ses côtés, il était prêt à composer avec le manque d'amour, il se contenterait de miettes.

Comme s'il avait perçu que Storm était sur le point de les quitter, Kadaj les rejoignit et considéra gravement le dragon des eaux. Il semblait fatigué, mais il se tenait cependant bien droit.

\- Je sais que je n'ai pas été celui que tu espérais Storm, je ne t'ai pas donné ce que tu attendais, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Du moment où Minerva t'a amené et m'a dit que tu étais mon nouveau dragon des eaux, j'ai su qu'elle avait tort, ta place n'était pas parmi nous, tu n'étais pas fait pour te joindre à notre groupe, tu avais trop mal pour t'intégrer. J'espère que là où tu vas à présent, tu seras plus heureux. Je te souhaite bonne chance.

Sur ces mots Kadaj se retira sans attendre de réponse, laissant Storm ébahi et honteux.

Dire qu'il avait cru que l'argenté se moquait totalement de son sort... il s'était bien trompé à son sujet. Il lui faudrait lui en demander pardon lorsqu'ils se reverraient.

Un faible sourire se posa sur les lèvres de Storm.

Oui... ils se reverraient... une fois que le lien avec Arvo serait consolidé, les choses seraient différentes, peut être même parviendrait il à être le dragon des eaux que Kadaj méritait d'avoir... ce serait alors un honneur que de le servir.

À suivre


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

**Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite directe du Temps des gardiens.**

****Petit mot pour ******Suu-kuni : Merci pour le petit mot. J'espère que ce qui va suivre ne te décevra pas.**

* * *

**Le temps du renouveau**

**Chapitre 3**

_An 2012 _

Dans la pièce où étaient Lochan et Ekten, le calme qui régnait, les deux hommes dormaient profondément, fut soudain troublé par un gémissement douloureux qui s'échappait de la gorge de Lochan.

Ekten entrouvrit les yeux et le considéra avec un peu de chagrin. Il attendait ce qui était en train de se produire, et en même temps, il avait espéré que cela ne soit pas, que l'avertissement qu'il avait reçu reste du domaine de l'improbable.

Malheureusement, il semblait bien que Kael ne se soit pas trompé et que ce qu'il avait prédit soit en train de se réaliser.

Le renouveau débutait bel et bien et il n'épargnait personne.

Se redressant, Ekten esquissa un geste pour éveiller Lochan, l'arracher pour un temps à ce rêve qui le faisait geindre dans son sommeil, geste qu'il n'acheva pas, même s'il en avait terriblement envie, qu'il lui était pénible de voir celui qui l'attirait en proie à la souffrance, il savait que rien ne pouvait plus empêcher le retour des souvenirs en train de s'éveiller dans la mémoire de Lochan. Quoi qu'il fasse, il ne pourrait que retarder l'inéluctable, prolonger les tourments du jeune immortel à peau brune. Ce serait contre productif et cruel, Lochan avait besoin de savoir la vérité, de se souvenir de qui il était et des choix qu'il avait fait, des raisons qui avaient motivé ces choix.

Ekten se força à rester immobile et à refermer les yeux.

Lochan haletait, pris dans un rêve pénible.

_Il n'était qu'un enfant... il en avait conscience, un très jeune enfant, pour la première fois, toute la famille de son père se réunissait, un événement capital que beaucoup attendaient depuis fort longtemps, depuis bien avant sa naissance et celle de ses parents, avant même celle de celui qui avait rendu cela possible, qui était parvenu à réunir toutes les branches d'une famille longtemps dispersée par des querelles depuis longtemps oubliées.  
Pour lui, qui n'avait jamais vu autant de monde en un seul endroit, l'événement était des plus marquants. Malgré son jeune âge il avait conscience qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose de vraiment important. Ses parents lui avaient expliqué qu'il devrait bien s'y conduire, faire preuve de politesse envers les gens qui croiseraient sa route, mais qu'il pourrait s'y amuser avec d'autres enfants._

_Il n'était pas vraiment à l'aise à cette idée, enfant unique, élevé un peu à part du fait du statut particulier de son père, il n'avait guère l'habitude de fréquenter des enfants, il était plus à l'aise avec les adultes, mais pour l'heure, personne ne semblait lui prêter attention et il s'ennuyait un peu._

_Si seulement son père était là... hélas, ses devoirs l'avaient retardé, il les rejoindrait plus tard, mais l'enfant qu'il était ignorait quand._

_Pour se distraire quelque peu, il entreprit de partir à la découverte de l'île spatiale où se déroulait la rencontre._

_C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait dans un lieu de ce genre, le peuple dont étaient issus ses parents vivait dans des vaisseaux. Peuple errant, il allait de monde en monde, au gré du hasard ou des besoins. L'enfant qu'il était était donc fasciné par ce décor très différent._

_Il l'ignorait, mais l'île où ils se trouvaient était l'une des plus grandes jamais construites, un véritable prodige d'ingénierie._

_Alors qu'il s'aventurait toujours plus loin il ne cessait de découvrir de nouvelles choses et ne préoccupait plus de rien d'autre que de son exploration, certain de ne rien risquer, loin de sa mère qui ne s'inquiétait pas, elle aussi persuadée qu'il était en sécurité dans ce domaine sécurisé appartenant à leur famille._

_Brusquement, alors qu'il découvrait un nouveau recoin d'un jardin aux allures de paradis tropical, une impression étrange, désagréable, de gêne s'empara de lui, il se mit à tousser sans comprendre pourquoi, la tête lui tournait, il avait sommeil, mais ce n'était pas ainsi que la fatigue s'abattait sur lui d'ordinaire. Perplexe et un peu effrayé, il s'efforça de repartir en direction de l'endroit où était sa mère. Il n'y parvint pas, s'écroulant à quelques mètres de son point de départ. Un gaz invisible se répandait dans l'air, très vite toutes les personnes présentes s'effondrèrent elles aussi, au bout de quelques minutes tous gisaient à terre, inconscients. Avant qu'ils ne puissent revenir à eux des hommes en armes firent irruption dans l'île spatiale et se livrèrent à un véritable massacre, n'épargnant personne. Ils avaient ordre d'éliminer la famille toute entière et ils le faisaient sans état d'âme.  
L'enfant qu'il était ne se sentit pas mourir, il passa sans s'en rendre compte de la vie au néant, et son âme encore juvénile en fut totalement bouleversée._

_Trop jeune encore pour vraiment comprendre, il avait cependant profondément conscience que ce qui venait de se produire était injuste. Il se révoltait tout entier contre le sort cruel qui avait frappé sa famille._

_Il voulait vivre encore, à n'importe quel prix. Des hommes lui avaient ôté la vie, il allait faire en sorte que d'autres la lui rendent._

_Décidé il se mit en quête des personnes les plus à même de le satisfaire et jeta son dévolu sur des scientifiques pour qui les mots éthique et respect n'avaient aucun sens. Habile malgré son jeune âge, il parvint à les manipuler, obtenant d'eux qu'ils conçoivent un corps pour lui, sans même qu'ils s'en doutent. Il surveilla attentivement chaque étape de la conception, intervenant par moment pour influencer cette dernière afin de conserver quelques caractéristiques qui étaient siennes à l'origine._

_Lorsque l'enfant ainsi conçu vint au monde, les scientifiques s'étonnèrent de le découvrir différent de ce à quoi ils s'étaient attendus, mais, avant que sa mémoire originelle ne s'endorme, engourdie par cette nouvelle incarnation, l'enfant revenu à la vie apaisa leurs esprits, puis il cessa de se souvenir pour un temps de ce qu'il avait fait, pour quelles raisons et comment, pour n'être plus que le nouveau né qu'il semblait être._

Lochan s'éveilla à son tour, en tremblant de tout son corps. Il se passa une main nerveuse sur le visage, puis se leva, incapable de rester en place plus longtemps.

Sa mémoire lui était revenue toute entière et ce qu'il se souvenait le bouleversait.

Shalua avait à la fois raison et tort... il était en partie le fils biologique de Vincent et de la mère d'Aeris, sur ce point elle ne s'était pas trompée, mais il était également celui d'un autre couple, disparu bien avant qu'existent ceux dont il avait utilisé les gênes pour revivre.

Il n'était alors qu'un enfant, il n'avait pas conscience d'être en train de mal agir, mais désormais, il n'avait plus cette excuse, il était un adulte à présent, capable de comprendre toute l'horreur de son action et il en était plus bouleversé que de la triste fin qui avait été sienne lors de sa précédente vie.

Qu'allait il faire à présent ? Comment annoncer à Vincent qu'il n'était pas vraiment son fils... comment l'immortel réagirait il à cette nouvelle ?

Lochan frissonna à l'idée que peut être celui que l'on tenait pour son père ne parvienne pas à accepter la réalité, qu'il décide de le rejeter. Après tout, il avait d'autres enfants, pour lesquels aucun doute n'était permis, il allait bientôt en avoir d'autre, il n'avait vraiment pas besoin d'un fils qui ne l'était pas vraiment.

Alors qu'il était en proie à l'indécision et au chagrin, il sentit soudain les bras d'Ekten l'entourer avec précaution.

\- Tu doutes... murmura le särne, ne crois tu pas que tu devrais en parler avec ceux que tes doutes concernent en premier lieu ?

Lochan secoua la tête, trop nerveux pour apprécier le contact qui se voulait pourtant réconfortant. Il s'en délivra sans oser regarder Ekten, conscient d'être en train de le peiner, puis quitta la pièce sans se retourner.

Ekten ne chercha pas à le retenir, conscient qu'il devait lui laisser faire ses choix sans influence. Il aurait aimé le garder auprès de lui, mais une fois encore, il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit.

Il regarda la porte se refermer et se rassit lourdement.

L'attente ne faisait que commencer, il le savait... lui qui avait toujours détesté attendre.

Lochan se réfugia dans une autre pièce, où par chance se trouvait un lit et tout ce qui était nécessaire à un séjour. Cela était parfait pour lui, il pouvait se passer de manger, il avait de l'eau à disposition, c'était plus qu'il ne lui en fallait pour rester isolé jusqu'à avoir pris une décision.

Ignorant pour l'heure le lit, il se mit à tourner en rond, ressassant ses doutes et ses craintes.

Finalement, il quitta la chambre et se dirigea vers la structure, qu'il longea jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur des deux hommes qu'elle protégeait et qui dormaient profondément.

Son regard se posa sur l'homme à peau brune, empli d'amertume.

Cet homme était il encore son père ? Lui aussi était revenu à la vie... depuis fort peu de temps et il ne l'avait pas fait pour le retrouver... il avait probablement tout oublié de sa précédente vie...

Si tel était le cas, il n'avait pas le droit de lui parler du lien qui était le leur, pas plus de lui tenir rancune de ne pas avoir été là pour les sauver, de ne pas être venu à leur secours alors qu'ils étaient en danger...

Lochan sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes.

L'enfant qu'il avait été avait tellement souffert de cette absence, qu'il avait perçu presque comme une forme de trahison.

Pour lui, son père était alors le plus grand des héros, un être exceptionnel, infaillible, découvrir qu'il pouvait manquer à ses devoirs avait été un véritable choc. Un bouleversement qui le tourmentait encore.

Après un dernier regard en direction de celui qui avait été son père, il fit demi tour, les épaules basses.

Quelque part, il venait de perdre ses deux pères, et cela lui était plus douloureux que tout. Même les blessures reçues lorsqu'il avait informé Reeve Tuesti de la situation ne lui avaient pas fait si mal.

Il ne pouvait plus se dire fils de Vincent, et il n'était pas plus celui du réincarné qu'il venait de voir. De qui était il donc le fils alors ?

Il esquissa un sourire empreint d'amertume.

Après tout, il avait toujours su qu'il était le fruit d'une expérience génétique, les résultats de ce genre de choses n'avaient pas de parents... S'il en doutait, il n'avait qu'à songer à l'existence de Sephiroth, l'ancien général n'avait pas ni père, ni mère, et s'il avait perdu pied pour un temps, il s'en était remis et avait su très bien s'en accommoder des années durant, à lui d'en faire autant.

Dans la structure, l'homme à peau brune avait rouvert les yeux et le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse, lorsqu'il ne fut plus en vue des larmes se mirent à rouler sur les joues de l'homme impuissant. Il ne pouvait rien pour Lochan... ce dernier avait raison, son père avait failli à ses devoirs, il n'avait pas été présent pour les siens, alors qu'ils en avaient tant besoin, les avoir vengés dans le sang de ceux les ayant assassinés n'effacerait jamais sa faute. Il n'avait aucun pardon à espérer, de son fils encore moins que quiconque.

Lochan se réfugia à nouveau dans la chambre et s'étendit sur le lit, espérant se perdre pour un temps dans le sommeil.

Kael se détourna soudain de Storm, les sourcils froncés.

\- Désolé, je dois partir, une urgence. Dit il sobrement. Ton lié est dans la maison du labyrinthe. Je crois qu'il est inutile que je te dise comment t'y rendre, tu es un dragon, tu es à même d'y aller seul. Ce doit être ta décision de toute façon.

Sans attendre que le dragon indécis ne lui réponde il s'éclipsa pour réapparaître auprès de Vincent.

Tiré du sommeil par l'arrivée de son père Vincent se redressa avec précaution pour ne pas éveiller Sephiroth qui dormait à ses côtés, une attention louable, mais qui ne fut pas une réussite, à peine avait il esquissé un mouvement que les yeux de l'argenté se rouvraient et fixaient Kael avec un peu de méfiance.

\- C'est pourquoi cette fois ? Grogna Sephiroth avec humeur.

Il était fatigué, un peu endolori par ses efforts des dernières heures et peu enclin à voir qui que ce soit lui retirer Vincent pour une raison ou pour une autre et tenait à le faire bien savoir. Que Kael soit un être à part lui était tout à fait égal, il n'était pas n'importe qui après tout.

Vincent regarda son père avec un peu d'inquiétude, redoutant sa réaction, mais Kael se contenta de sourire brièvement de cet éclat que s'était permis Sephiroth.

\- Je suis vraiment navré, mais je dois vous priver de la compagnie de mon fils quelques instants, il a un problème personnel à régler. Déclara Kael.

\- Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris. Râla Sephiroth en basculant sur le dos, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

Vincent songea vaguement qu'il ressemblait curieusement à Kadaj par moment, avant de se focaliser sur les propos alarmants de son père.

\- Un problème personnel à régler ? Répéta t'il. J'ignorai en avoir un qui vous soucie à ce point.

\- C'est malheureusement le cas, mais viens, ne perdons pas de temps, chaque seconde qui passe est une seconde de souffrance supplémentaire qui pourrait laisser des traces à long terme.

Vincent se tourna vers Sephiroth avant de suivre Kael, il déposa un baiser léger sur les lèvres de son compagnon.

\- Je ferai aussi vite que possible. Assura t'il.

Sephiroth le considéra, les sourcils froncés, puis, alors que Vincent s'apprêtait à partir, il sentit la main de l'ancien général se refermer sur son poignet.

\- Non. Déclara Sephiroth d'un ton ferme.

Vincent cilla, surpris et déçu par le geste et le propos.

Sans le relâcher Sephiroth s'adressa à Kael.

\- Non, je suis désolé, mais je considère qu'un problème qu'il a me concerne également. Si Vincent a un problème, alors j'entends être avec lui pour le soutenir s'il en avait besoin. Je ne suis pas avec lui uniquement pour les bons moments.

\- J'en suis conscient, répondit Kael avec calme, c'est tout à votre honneur, mais pour l'heure, ce problème est vraiment de l'ordre du personnel très personnel, ce qu'il se passe ne vous concerne pas tant que ceux qui sont en cause n'auront pas décidé de vous en parler. Maintenant, si vous pouviez lâcher le bras de mon fils, nous devons vraiment y aller.

Sephiroth fit la moue, puis obtempéra, non sans laisser échapper un profond soupir.

Vincent et Kael s'éclipsèrent sans tarder, mais Vincent n'était pas tranquille, le comportement de Sephiroth lui semblait pour le moins surprenant. Il n'était pas tout à fait tranquille à l'idée de le laisser seul, sans trop savoir pourquoi.

À sa grande surprise, Kael le mena dans une salle vide, en un endroit dont il ne savait rien, perplexe il interrogea son père du regard avant de prendre la parole afin d'obtenir des réponses.

\- Que se passe t'il exactement ? Pourquoi sommes nous là ?

Kael posa la main sur une cuve vide à présent, mais qui avait servi voila peu, Vincent voyait des signes très clairs l'indiquant clairement.

\- C'est ici qu'a été conçu celui que vous avez rencontré voila peu. Je voulais te parler un peu de lui avant de te mener auprès de ton fils aîné, cet homme n'est pas n'importe qui, et il n'est pas non plus le résultat d'expériences démentielles, il est le dernier envoyé de Gaïa, elle est à l'origine de sa présence actuelle sur notre sol, mais il a un long, très long passé derrière lui.

\- Je vois, vous vouliez me mettre en garde contre lui. Je vous remercie de cela père, mais en quoi cela concerne Lochan ? A t'il à redouter de cet individu ? Devons nous le mettre en garde lui aussi ? Pourquoi avoir tenu Sephiroth à l'écart ? Ce n'était pas si personnel il me semble...

\- Tu fais erreur Vincent, je voulais en effet te mettre en garde, mais pas contre l'envoyé de Gaïa, plus contre vos choix futurs, aussi bien les tiens, que ceux de ton compagnon et de ton fils. Ce que vous déciderez de faire et de penser, tout cela jouera un rôle crucial, non seulement dans votre avenir, mais également dans celui de tous les habitants de ce monde. Celui qui repose actuellement aux côtés du jumeau de Sephiroth est très puissant, peut être aurez vous un jour besoin de ses capacités... je ne peux pas l'affirmer avec certitude, le futur est quelque chose de très incertain, même pour quelqu'un comme moi... rien n'est définitivement écrit, parfois, quelques mots qui semblent anodins peuvent modifier le destin d'un univers tout entier.

\- Mais, qui est il au juste ? Questionna Vincent troublé.

\- Il est la dernière incarnation d'une très ancienne divinité, venu d'un autre univers que le notre, son arrivée est le signe que je redoutais, la preuve que notre monde va traverser une période troublée... il n'apparaît que lorsque des événements cruciaux sont sur le point de se produire.

\- Vous avez dit que c'était Gaïa la responsable de son retour. Objecta Vincent, refusant de céder à l'angoisse.

Kael soupira.

\- Je l'ai dit en effet, mais je crains que des forces plus puissantes que celles de l'âme de notre monde soient entrées en jeu, dont même elle n'a pas pleinement conscience.

Il regarda son fils gravement.

\- Je voulais te dire tout cela, parce que tu es concerné plus que quiconque, toi qui est également lié à Gaïa par ton rôle en tant que Chaos... vous avez beaucoup en commun lui et toi, et tu ne tarderas pas à t'en rendre compte. Maintenant, assez parlé, allons rejoindre Lochan, il est plus que temps que votre destin s'accomplisse.

Vincent réprima tant bien que mal un frisson d'appréhension. Il n'était pas certain d'apprécier le fait d'avoir des choses en commun avec un ancien dieu venu d'ailleurs, dont il ne savait pratiquement rien. L'homme lui avait semblé sympathique, attirant même, mais après les propos de Kael, il commençait à se demander si ces sentiments étaient vraiment siens ou le fait des puissances évoquées par son père. Il n'aimait pas plus les mots qui terminaient la phrase qu'il venait d'entendre.

Que leur destin s'accomplisse... cela sonnait désagréablement à ses oreilles.

Il porta instinctivement les mains à son ventre, en un geste de protection.

Pourquoi n'avaient ils pas droit de vivre sereinement leurs grossesses ? Sephiroth et lui n'avaient ils pas assez enduré ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait il de la sorte sur eux ?

Il brûlait de retourner se réfugier auprès de l'argenté, de refuser d'affronter ce que son père semblait avoir perçu, même si cela signifiait laisser Lochan se débattre de son côté. Il ne le fit pas, son sens du devoir l'emporta sur son envie de tourner les talons. La situation était assez grave pour que Gaïa en vienne à faire naître un nouvel émissaire, pour que son père prenne le temps de l'avertir, sans pour autant en dire plus que nécessaire, il n'avait pas le droit de se dérober. Redouter l'avenir était autorisé, tenter de le fuir inutile. Il était bien placé pour le savoir, il avait tenté, vainement, de le faire par le passé, désormais, il ne referait plus cette erreur. Il n'aurait plus cette faiblesse.

Comme le disait Kael, il était temps que leur destin s'accomplisse, quel qu'il soit.

_À suivre_


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

**Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite directe du Temps des gardiens.**

****Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller... ****

* * *

**Le temps du renouveau**

**Chapitre 4**

_An 2012 _

Après un dernier regard en direction de la cuve, Kael transporta son fils dans la chambre où se trouvait Lochan, ce dernier, assis sur son lit, les genoux repliés sous le menton, les regarda apparaître sans manifester de réelle surprise, il s'était douté que cela se produirait, Kael ne pouvait pas ignorer la réalité des choses, pas d'avantage le laisser en paix, ou laisser Vincent dans l'ignorance...

\- Vous lui avez donc dit ce qu'il en était... alors que je voulais le taire... souffla t'il avec une pointe d'amertume.

Kael ne chercha pas à se disculper, il n'en éprouvait aucun besoin, même s'il n'était en rien coupable de ce dont Lochan venait de l'accuser. Quelque part, bien que n'ayant pas révélé toute la vérité à Vincent, en l'informant comme il venait de le faire, ce n'était pas très différent, Lochan avait donc de bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir.

\- Je lui ai dit ce que j'estimais juste de lui dire, à toi de lui dire le reste. Répondit il avec calme.

Il regarda ensuite Vincent droit dans les yeux.

\- Je vous laisse discuter entre vous, mais n'oublie pas, l'avenir dépendra en grande partie de vos choix, de ce que vous direz ou déciderez de faire.

\- Je n'oublierai pas père. Assura Vincent.

Satisfait Kael les laissa seul et Vincent se rapprocha du lit, troublé par l'expression tendue et douloureuse de Lochan.

Lochan le regarda approcher, le cœur un peu serré par l'angoisse et les remords. Il n'avait plus le choix... il devait dire à Vincent toute la vérité.

\- Que se passe t'il Lochan ? Questionna Vincent avec calme, s'arrêtant avant d'atteindre le lit.

\- J'ai retrouvé la mémoire... ma mémoire d'avant ce corps, d'une vie qui fut très courte... je suis mort très jeune et n'ai pas voulu m'y résigner, j'ai fait en sorte de revivre au plus vite, ici et maintenant. Murmura Lochan en fixant les draps.

Il n'était pas fier de sa lâcheté, mais il ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à soutenir le regard de Vincent.

Vincent ne chercha pas à le forcer, ce qu'il venait d'entendre le poussait à ne pas brusquer le jeune homme. Ce serait un choc pour n'importe qui de se souvenir d'une autre existence, il était bien placé pour le savoir. Il n'avait pas beaucoup mieux vécu de se souvenir qu'il était Chaos.

\- Est-ce que tu vas surmonter cette révélation ? Questionna t'il avec calme. Je sais à quel point cela peut être bouleversant...

Lochan frissonna et leva vers lui un regard surpris.

\- Pardon ? Est-ce que vous avez bien compris ce que je viens de dire ? Ce que cela signifie ?

\- J'ai compris... j'admire le courage dont tu as fait preuve alors que tu n'étais qu'un enfant arraché à la vie.

\- Mais, je ne suis pas votre fils...

\- Pourquoi dis tu cela ? Alors que ce sont mes gênes qui ont en partie permis ta renaissance...

\- J'ai gardé une partie de celui que j'étais avant... je ne suis pas seulement votre fils, je suis également celui d'autres personnes et celui qui était mon père est ici. Souffla Lochan avec angoisse.

Cette fois, Vincent savait ce qu'il en était, comprenait pourquoi Kael avait tenu à lui parler de l'homme arrivé voila peu, son instinct lui soufflait qu'il était sans nul doute le père en question.

\- Lochan, je sais que je n'ai pas été présent pour toi avant que tu sois adulte, et que je n'ai donc aucun droit de m'imposer à toi comme père, mais je serai là si tu as besoin de moi à l'avenir, si cela m'est possible. Je comprendrai cependant si tu préférais te détourner afin de renouer avec celui qui fut ton père et que tu dois avoir envie de retrouver. Le choix t'appartient.

Lochan le regarda, les yeux emplis de larmes.

\- Mais je ne veux pas avoir à choisir ! Protesta t'il. Je viens à peine de vous connaître et lui... lui... il n'est pas venu nous sauver maman et moi... il me semblait parfait mais... il n'était pas là pour empêcher qu'on nous fasse du mal...

Vincent s'assit au bord du lit et l'étreignit avec précaution.

\- Je n'étais pas non plus là pour toi lorsque tu étais enfant, pourtant, tu ne m'en tiens pas rigueur... peut être devrais tu parler de ce qu'il s'est passé alors avec lui.

Lochan hocha la tête, essuya nerveusement ses larmes.

\- Je le sais bien... mais depuis que je me souviens, j'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau cet enfant qui attendait que son père vienne le sauver et qui est mort sans le voir arriver.

\- Je suis certain qu'il aura une explication à son absence. Dit Vincent en le gardant contre lui. Tu te dois de lui laisser l'occasion de t'en fournir une. Je sais qu'il t'est pénible de te souvenir être mort ainsi, mais lui vous a perdu tous deux. Je ne crois pas qu'un père digne de ce nom puisse traverser cela sans en souffrir.

Lochan fut frappé par ces mots qui étaient l'expression du bon sens. Il s'écarta de Vincent, le regardant avec respect.

\- Merci... je ne sais pas encore comment cela se passera avec lui, mais je sais que je ne cesserai pas de voir en vous un père. Même si nos liens sont récents, ils sont réels. Je ne veux pas y renoncer.

oOo

Loin de là Enoch avait laissé les nouveaux arrivants à leur installation et avait pénétré dans le labyrinthe. Ceux qui en avaient déjà arpenté les allées étaient loin d'avoir tout vu de son contenu.

Guidé par sa parfaite connaissance des lieux il se dirigea tout droit vers l'endroit qu'il voulait rejoindre. Au centre du dédale se trouvait une seconde maison, plus petite que celle qu'il venait de quitter, du moins en apparence, parce qu'une fois la porte poussée elle se révélait bien plus vaste qu'elle ne l'était vue du dehors.

Alors qu'il en refermait la porte un homme aux cheveux noirs se tourna vers lui, l'air surpris de le voir.

\- Enoch ? Que viens tu faire ici ? Questionna t'il d'un ton un peu inquiet.

Enoch s'inclina devant lui avec respect.

\- Salutation à vous seigneur Azariah, je viens le réveiller. Répondit il avec calme.

Les yeux gris de son vis à vis s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

\- Le réveiller ? Maintenant ?

\- Le moment est venu, celui qu'il a tué est revenu à la vie.

Celui qu'il avait appelé seigneur frissonna de tout son corps, ramené à un lointain passé par ces mots. Des larmes se mirent à luire dans ses yeux.

\- C'est vrai ? C'est bien vrai ? Adar est revenu à la vie ?

\- Karion est revenu. Corrigea Enoch. Il n'est pas prêt à redevenir Adar.

\- Je vois... pas surprenant, après ce qu'il a traversé, à sa place je n'aurai pas voulu revenir tout court.

\- On ne lui a pas laissé le choix. Murmura Enoch. Mais puisque vous avez envie de parler, si nous évoquions vos descendants ? Ils se sont distingués vous savez ?

\- Je sais, je me tiens informé, même si je ne me montre plus à eux depuis qu'ils sont devenus humains.

Enoch vit la tristesse dans son regard et se rapprocha pour prendre les mains.

\- Celui qui porte actuellement votre nom est mort et revenu lui aussi. Il est digne du sang de votre peuple. Quand à son fils, il est tout sauf humain, le sang des démons et des dieux n'est pas en vain dans ses veines.

Azariah secoua la tête avec lassitude.

\- Je doute que cela soit une bonne idée... pour eux je ne suis plus qu'un nom sur la longue liste de leurs ancêtres, ils ignorent tout de moi et c'est bien mieux ainsi. Depuis la mort de mon fils, je n'ai plus eu de contacts avec qui que ce soit, je reste ici à veiller sur le sommeil de celui que tu veux éveiller.

Enoch relacha les mains qu'il étreignait et se recula.

\- Comme il vous plaira seigneur Azariah, mais maintenant, il est temps pour moi d'aller éveiller Arieh.

Azariah ne chercha pas à le retenir plus longtemps. Enoch grimpa des marches et arriva dans une chambre où reposait un homme de grande taille à l'épaisse chevelure blonde qui s'étalait autour de sa tête. Son corps pour l'instant dénudé dévoilait une musculature puissante et une peau claire pâlie par un long temps de sommeil.

Lorsqu'Enoch referma la porte derrière lui l'homme allongé souleva les paupières, un regard bleu et brillant se tourna vers l'arrivant et un sourire satisfait se posa sur les lèvres pleines d'Arieh. Il se redressa souplement, comme s'il ne se ressentait nullement de son sommeil de plusieurs dizaines d'années.

\- Il était temps, je commençais à croire que tu ne viendrais jamais. Dit il d'une voix profonde.

\- Je suis vraiment navré, je ne pouvais venir tant que Gaïa n'avait pas agi et vous le savez.

Arieh fit un geste de la main trahissant son agacement et entreprit de s'habiller, passant avec plaisir la tenue blanche qui l'attendait sur un meuble.

\- Les choses sérieuses vont enfin pouvoir commencer, et il était plus que temps. J'ai très hâte de voir comment ce monde a évolué pendant que je dormais. J'ai également hâte de découvrir s'il reste des descendants de mon sang sur son sol.

Enoch ne put s'empêcher de baisser les yeux, attirant l'attention d'Arieh.

\- Est-ce qu'il y aurait des choses que je devrai savoir ? Questionna t'il d'un ton ferme.

\- Il reste quelques représentants de votre descendance, mais certains d'entre eux ont nuit à ce monde. Je crains fort que vous ne soyez déçu de voir comment ils ont tourné.

\- Je vois... c'était sans doute dans l'ordre des choses. Et bien, j'aviserai lorsque je serai en leur présence.

Il termina de s'habiller et prit une épée avec délicatesse, la tirant en partie de son fourreau pour vérifier son état avant de l'attacher dans son dos.

\- Bien, il est temps pour moi d'aller voir comment va Servant et si la structure de cristal est toujours intacte. Nous nous reverrons plus tard.

Enoch inclina la tête et le regarda disparaître.

oOo

Arieh gagna l'endroit où se trouvait la structure et s'arrêta devant elle pour la contempler, les yeux emplis de mélancolie.

\- Iqal... si tu savais combien tu me manques...

Comme en réponse à ses propos la structure cristalline s'illumina plus encore.

Arieh ferma les yeux et y appuya la main. Ainsi il avait l'impression de retrouver un peu sa compagne dont l'âme s'était réfugiée au cœur de la structure.

Rufus qui était encore non loin de là se retourna en voyant la vive lueur. Intrigué il fit demi tour et retourna vers le bord afin de voir ce qu'il se passait.  
Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant la présence de l'homme auprès de la structure. Il fut plus surpris encore, et indigné, en voyant Servant sortir et s'incliner devant l'inconnu.

Qui était donc cet homme pour que Servant se montre aussi respectueux ?

Alors qu'il hésitait à redescendre, Sun fit son apparition et le rejoignit vivement, soulagé de le retrouver en pleine forme, et inquiet de le trouver à cet endroit.

\- Nous ne devrions pas nous trouver ici... cet endroit sent le danger. Déclara le dragon d'un ton nerveux.

Rufus le regarda avec surprise. Il ne ressentait rien de pareil et ne comprenait pas ce qui poussait le dragon à parler de la sorte.

Alors qu'il réfléchissait Arieh tourna la tête et les considéra. Malgré la distance il les voyait parfaitement et ne tarda pas à déterminer leurs natures.

\- Qu'avons nous là ? Murmura t'il. Un dragon et quelqu'un de mon sang... on dirait que je vais rencontrer ma descendance plus tôt que je ne le pensais.

Servant le fixa avec inquiétude.

\- Maître, je ne crois pas que cela soit une bonne idée, celui qui est de votre sang ne le mérite pas. Il est porté par le désir du profit.

\- Je vois... on dirait que cela était plus dans nos gênes que je voulais bien l'admettre...

Arieh songea avec une légère pointe de nostalgie aux nombreux fils qu'il avait laissé derrière lui lorsqu'il avait renoncé à son ancienne vie. Dans son jeune âge il avait été un séducteur sans limites, passant de femme en femme jusqu'à sa rencontre avec Iqal. De ses liaisons étaient nés une bonne dizaine d'enfants, en majorité des garçons, qu'il avait reconnus et pris en charge, sans pour autant s'attacher à eux et à leur prêter attention. Iqal l'avait ensuite fait changer, mais trop tard pour que certains d'entre eux puissent vouloir lui pardonner son indifférence première.

Parmi ces enfants plusieurs étaient eux aussi doués d'un sens du commerce assez discutable, même s'ils s'efforçaient de rester dans le cadre de la loi.

Alors qu'il pensait à sa famille délaissée Sun entraîna Rufus en direction de la sortie, même s'il n'avait que peu dormi il se sentait un peu reposé et préférait reprendre sa progression vers leur destination première.

Rufus résista quelque peu, mais il ne pouvait rivaliser avec la force d'un dragon et Sun parvint à l'amener jusqu'à l'extérieur, lorsqu'il reprit sa forme de dragon et s'envola Rufus n'eut d'autre choix que de s'accrocher à lui.

\- J'aurai voulu parler avec lui. Commenta t'il avec mauvaise humeur. Vous auriez pu me laisser un peu de temps pour cela. Il m'intrigue.

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais je pense que cela aurait été une mauvaise idée. Qui que soit cet homme, il émane de lui quelque chose de vraiment étrange, je persiste à dire qu'il est source de danger.

\- Je n'ai rien senti de tel... mais je ne suis pas un dragon. Soupira Rufus.

Il n'insista pas, conscient que cela ne servirait à rien, Sun ne ferait pas demi tour pour autant, et il avait l'impression que sa route croiserait à nouveau celle de l'inconnu un jour prochain.

Refoulant sa frustration il s'efforça de penser à quelque chose d'autre.

Sa disparition devait être connue de tous à la tour SHINRA désormais... il se demandait comment les gens prenaient la chose ? À n'en point douter, une bonne partie d'entre ceux qui travaillaient encore pour lui ne seraient pas malheureux de cette information. Il était même très possible qu'il en soit qui aient célébré la chose.

Un sourire teinté d'amertume se posa sur ses lèvres.

Pas plus qu'ils n'avaient pleuré la mort de son père après tout... c'était dans l'ordre des choses, ils n'étaient pas de ceux que l'on regrette et toutes les actions plus bénéfiques qu'il avait bien pu mener n'y changeraient rien.

Arieh se secoua et constata qu'il n'y avait plus personne en haut.

\- Ils sont partis, le dragon a entraîné votre descendant. Signala Servant. Celui de votre sang semblait réticent, mais il n'était pas de taille.

Arieh ne manqua pas de noter la pointe de soulagement dans sa voix et sourit avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

\- Ce qui te convient parfaitement... tu es plus semblable à Alexis que tu ne veux bien l'admettre.

Servant se troubla un peu plus, commençant à se tordre les mains.

\- Je ne saurai me comparer à un androïde hors classe comme lui... il est un des premiers libres... souffla t'il d'un ton oppressé.

\- Laissons cela pour le moment. J'ai besoin de m'isoler un peu avec Iqal... reste à proximité, je viendrai te chercher lorsque j'en aurai fini.

Servant hocha la tête et ne bougea pas alors que l'homme entrait dans la structure.

Dédaignant le poste de pilotage où il n'avait rien à faire, Arieh se dirigea vers une salle fermée à clef, posant la main sur le panneau il le déverrouilla et entra sans perdre de temps, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Devant lui un cristal lumineux de la taille d'un être humain était retenu par un système de maintien qui le gardait en sécurité sans l'altérer. Une autre porte, pour le moment ouverte, dévoilait d'autres salles contenant chacune un cristal similaire.

Il les contempla avec une fascination qui n'était pas loin de l'adoration. Depuis qu'il avait découvert ces fabuleux cristaux, si peu nombreux, abritant chacun un esprit très pur, il avait été obnubilé par la volonté de les réunir et de les protéger. Un seul lui avait échappé, ou plus exactement, il avait renoncé à le retrouver, le cristal noir de Qali. Le seul esprit ayant mal tourné.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait du cristal qui l'attirait le plus, une forme féminine se forma devant lui, lumineuse et impalpable, qui lui souriait avec tendresse. Des bras minces s'enroulèrent autour de lui, immatériels, mais visibles et lui causant la même émotion que s'il pouvait vraiment l'étreindre.

Arieh la contempla avec avidité, ils avaient été séparés si longtemps et il savait qu'ils le seraient à nouveau... chaque seconde qu'il pourrait passer à ses côtés était une bénédiction.

La main fine d'Iqal passa au ras de son visage, ainsi qu'elle le faisait lorsqu'elle avait encore un corps et qu'il pouvait l'étreindre vraiment.

\- Tu me manques tellement... murmura Arieh. Même si je ne suis plus celui que tu as connu... mes sentiments pour toi n'ont pas changé, ne changeront pas.

\- Je le sais bien. Répondit Iqal doucement. Je suis l'incarnation de tes rêves après tout... comment pourrais tu te lasser de ton idéal ?

Arieh accepta la légère moquerie, qui était la vérité également, lorsqu'Iqal avait pris forme humaine, elle s'était inspirée de sa vision de la femme idéale, celle qu'il rêvait de trouver et qu'elle lui avait offert.

\- Je t'ai aimé aussi sous ton autre apparence, je ne suis plus le jeune homme insouciant qui t'a acheté comme un trophée. Protesta t'il pourtant.

Iqal inclina la tête. Elle le savait, elle savait ce qu'il avait traversé pour en arriver ici et maintenant, elle savait également ce qu'il devrait faire par la suite.

Elle se recula à regret. Elle ne pourrait pas être à ses côtés avant qu'il en ait terminé avec la mission que lui avait confié un Dieu voila des siècles, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un enfant. Une mission qu'il attendait d'accomplir depuis si longtemps qu'il doutait parfois que l'occasion ne lui soit enfin donnée de le faire, mais elle, elle savait que cela ne tarderait plus...

Elle lut dans son regard qu'il en avait tout aussi conscience qu'elle, qu'il était prêt.

Elle eut un sourire un peu triste.

Oui... il était prêt, il l'avait toujours été, il était un combattant dans l'âme, il en avait fait la preuve en remportant le tournoi des adolescents alors qu'il n'avait que quinze ans. Il ne reculerait pas devant l'épreuve qui l'attendait. Il ne reculait jamais.

Elle lui adressa un dernier regard empli de tendresse et regagna son cristal, sans qu'il ne cherche à la retenir, sur ce point également il avait changé. Avant il aurait tenté de la convaincre de rester avec lui.

Arieh se détourna du cristal, quitta la salle sans chercher à se rapprocher des autres pierres. Il avait tant à faire... aurait il le temps d'agir un peu à sa guise avant que la mission ne débute ?

Il crispa les mâchoires et serra les poings.

Il aurait le temps, et s'il ne l'avait pas, alors il le prendrait. Il était Arieh Shinra, il avait été un autre homme, et dans ces deux existences, il avait été un homme de pouvoir, tout comme le Dieu qui lui avait confié la mission qu'il attendait d'accomplir. Il ne subissait pas le destin, il le provoquait.

_À suivre_


	5. Chapter 5

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

**Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite directe du Temps des gardiens.**

* * *

**Le temps du renouveau**

**Chapitre 5**

_An 2012 _

Après avoir discuté encore un moment avec Lochan Vincent retourna à pas lents vers la chambre où il avait laissé Sephiroth.

Dire qu'il était troublé par les dernières nouvelles qu'il venait de recevoir était peu dire, il avait fait de son mieux pour rassurer et réconforter son fils, mais il commençait à entrevoir derrière tout cela un dessein qui ne lui plaisait guère.

Il n'était pas naïf au point de songer que la renaissance de Lochan sur le sol de Gaïa, à leur époque, soit le fruit du hasard, ou de la seule volonté d'un enfant assassiné et meurtri. Son fils n'en avait probablement pas conscience, pas encore, mais il parviendrait lui aussi à cette conclusion, tôt ou tard, et que se passerait il alors ?

Vincent ne voulait pas accuser celui qui venait tout juste de renaître lui aussi, il n'avait aucune preuve qu'il soit partie prenante de tout cela volontairement, mais il allait tout de même le surveiller de très près.

Il poussa la porte de la chambre et s'immobilisa sur le seuil, Sephiroth l'attendait, assis sur le lit, le visage tourné vers lui exprimait du soulagement, mais également une certaine frustration.

De fait, pendant l'absence de son amant, l'ancien général avait pris conscience qu'il ne serait d'aucune utilité s'il devait y avoir un affrontement. Il n'avait plus d'arme, Masamune était retourné à Ren-Qing ainsi qu'il se devait, et il ne se voyait pas aller la réclamer au dragon, même s'il était tenté de le faire, cela n'était pas la chose à oser, pas sans mettre à mal sa fierté et risquer d'offenser le dragon. Même s'ils avaient été amis enfants, et avaient gardé de bonnes relations par la suite, même si Ren-Qing ne lui tenait pas rigueur de l'avoir vaincu et laissé entre les mains d'un savant fou, il n'était pas généreux au point de se défaire volontiers d'une arme qui lui venait de ses ancêtres, ce que Sephiroth concevait parfaitement.

Il lui faudrait trouver une autre arme... cette idée lui était quelque peu déplaisante, il s'était si bien fait à Masamune, se faire à une autre lame ne serait pas chose agréable. Même s'il s'en défendait, il aimait bien ses petites habitudes.

\- Je vais avoir besoin d'une arme. Murmura t'il.

Vincent cilla nerveusement, que s'était il donc passé en son absence pour que son amant en vienne à cette conclusion ?

Lui même n'avait pas récupéré les siennes, il en prenait soudain conscience, il n'y avait plus pensé depuis leur affrontement dans le manoir. Elles devaient toujours s'y trouver, là où il les avait laissé.

\- Pourquoi ? Te sens tu menacé ? Questionna t'il avec effort.

\- Non, répondit Sephiroth, mais j'ai le pressentiment que cela me sera nécessaire un jour prochain.

Vincent s'avança et referma la porte, avant de s'y adosser, préférant ne pas s'avancer pour le moment. Même si Sephiroth avait raison, et qu'il le savait, il n'aimait pas l'idée que son amant veuille s'armer alors qu'ils attendaient des enfants.

Il réprima l'envie de porter les mains à son ventre, pour protéger celui qu'il portait.

\- Vincent, je ne veux pas me battre, mais... souffla Sephiroth.

Vincent inclina la tête, il comprenait ce que voulait dire l'argenté. Il n'avait aucune envie de repartir en guerre, mais il était prêt à le faire pour défendre ce qui lui était cher.

Pourtant, jusqu'à ce jour, il ne voulait pas penser à cela, il voulait vivre le temps de leurs grossesses en paix, si cela était possible.

Il ferma les yeux, n'osant s'en ouvrir à son amant, redoutant sa réaction. Une fois encore il savait ne pas être en train de réagir ainsi que l'on s'attendait à le voir faire. Il avait été si longtemps considéré comme un combattant, pratiquement une arme vivante, à l'instar de Sephiroth... pouvait il vraiment se permettre de changer ?

Sephiroth lui tendit les bras, l'appelant doucement, se doutant de son malaise, voulant y remédier. Vincent n'avait rien dit, ce n'était pas nécessaire, il savait ce qu'il pensait, il comprenait ce qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Malgré lui Vincent entrouvrit les yeux et fit quelques pas en avant, qui l'amenèrent auprès de l'ancien général. Les bras de Sephiroth l'enlacèrent, l'homme aux cheveux d'argent appuya sa joue contre son ventre.

\- Je voudrai qu'il en aille autrement mon pyrope... mais je sens que nous n'aurons pas la chance de vivre en paix à moins de bâtir nous même cette paix.

Vincent glissa les doigts dans les mèches argentées, jouant distraitement avec elles, fixant le mur en face de lui.

Sephiroth avait probablement raison... leur avenir était encore si incertain... le retour de Sephiroth n'était encore connu que d'un petit nombre de personnes, mais cela changerait bientôt, une fois que le journaliste aurait fait paraître l'article qu'il devait être en train d'écrire.

Il réprima un frisson. Il n'était pas certain que cela soit la meilleure voie à suivre, mais il ne pouvait plus rien y changer, qu'il le veuille ou non, l'article allait paraître, la nouvelle se répandrait rapidement ensuite...

oOo

Au même instant, le journaliste en question terminait de rédiger son papier. Tourmenté par le doute il resta un long moment, les yeux rivés sur l'écran de l'ordinateur que lui avait fourni Hiyu pour accomplir sa tâche. Près de lui, le grand-père de Sephiroth se tenait immobile, regardant lui aussi l'écran. Il n'avait pas quitté Darrel depuis que ce dernier s'était mis au travail. Il avait lu par dessus son épaule tout du long, et même si cela avait été plus que pénible pour l'homme, ce dernier n'avait pas osé protester.

Celui qui se tenait ainsi, si proche qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa nuque, n'était pas de ceux avec qui l'on pouvait se permettre des objections.

Brusquement la main d'Hiyu se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter et se raidir nerveusement.

\- Vous êtes satisfait de ce que vous avez écrit ? Questionna le dragon d'une voix grave.

Darrel avala sa salive avec effort et regarda une nouvelle fois l'article qu'il venait de terminer.

Il avait fait de son mieux pour museler la rancune qu'il avait longtemps éprouvé pour l'ancien général et pour la SHINRA, pour se montrer impartial, mais y était il vraiment parvenu ?

_L'une des victimes la plus remarquables de la SHINRA, le grand général Sephiroth, a bénéficié de la clémence de Gaïa et de la déesse, il a été, au terme d'une épreuve difficile, autorisé à revivre sur notre sol. Cet individu, pour nombre d'entre nous irrémédiablement lié à la calamité venue du ciel, il m'a été donné de le rencontrer et de lui parler. Ayant déjà été en contact avec lui, bien avant les événements terribles ayant si profondément modifié nos existences, je l'ai approché en proie à une certaine angoisse parfaitement justifiée. Je m'attendais à retrouver celui m'ayant marqué à l'époque de sa splendeur, et je me suis retrouvé en présence d'un homme très différent de celui dont j'avais le souvenir. Bien que n'ayant rien perdu de sa prestance et de son charisme, il s'est révélé plus accessible qu'il ne l'était. Lui qui était à mes yeux insensible et implacable s'est montré prévenant et désireux d'expier des crimes qui ne pouvaient pourtant pas lui être totalement imputés. Pour l'heure affaibli par la maladie, en proie à des problèmes personnels, il ne cherche qu'à trouver sa place et n'est plus une menace pour qui que ce soit._

\- Je crois que cela ira ainsi... se risqua t'il à dire après une dernière hésitation.

Il attendit la réaction d'Hiyu, mais le dragon ne fit aucun commentaire, il retira sa main et se détourna.

\- Vous ne dites rien ? Questionna Darrel avec surprise.

\- Sur votre texte je n'ai rien à dire, c'est votre point de vue. Maintenant que vous en avez terminé, préparez vous à la suite.

Darrel le regarda d'un air interdit.

\- La suite ?

\- Le moment où vous le lirez devant les caméras. Répondit Hiyu.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Vous avez parfaitement entendu, votre texte aura plus d'impact si vous le diffusez en vidéo. Ce sera plus marquant pour ceux qui le découvriront.

Darrel resta figé par la surprise quelques secondes, avant de protester avec vigueur.

\- Je ne vais pas faire cela ! Je ne suis pas...

Le regard soudain assombri d'Hiyu le poussa à se taire.

\- Vous allez le faire, je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis à ce sujet, je sais ce que vous êtes, je le sais fort bien, et croyez moi, c'est votre seule et unique chance de redevenir quelqu'un. Refusez ou ratez et vous ne serez définitivement plus rien, même ce que vous pensiez être jusqu'à ce jour vous manquera.

Darrel se mura dans un silence prudent, mais bouillait intérieurement. Il avait certes accepté de participer un peu à la réhabilitation de l'ancien général, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de s'impliquer autant.

Hiyu quitta la pièce sans se retourner. Alors qu'il progressait dans le couloir il fut rejoint par Akio, comme toujours l'autre dragon noir portait son masque, mais son regard quelque peu angoissé n'échappa pas à Hiyu.

\- Des nouvelles ? Questionna t'il.

\- Sun est presque arrivé sur l'île, et les envoyés du dragon de la terre ne tarderont pas à nous rejoindre. Répondit Akio d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Hiyu s'arrêta pour lui faire face afin de le rassurer un peu.

\- Tout ira bien Akio, tu ne seras pas obligé de te montrer à eux si tu ne le veux pas, il y a bien assez de dragons ici pour que tu passes inaperçu. Je recevrai les émissaires, ne crains rien, il est plus que temps que je fasse face à mon destin.

Akio baissa la tête, un peu honteux. Même s'il avait conscience d'être un dragon à part entière, il ne parvenait toujours pas à se voir comme tel. Il était trop imprégné par son éducation humaine.

Hiyu l'enlaça avec tendresse, sachant à quel point la situation était pénible pour lui et les efforts qu'il consentait à faire pour ne pas fuir.

Même si Akio n'était pas vraiment le fils d'Hojo, il continuait à le considérer comme son petit fils et avait pour lui une profonde affection.

\- N'aie pas peur, je ne laisserai personne te faire du mal. Murmura t'il.

Akio hocha la tête, n'osant pas aborder le sujet qui lui faisait le plus peur. Hiyu était sur le point de revendiquer son statut de dragon noir, il était l'un des derniers encore en vie, et le plus ancien de tous, il était donc plus que probable que les dragons ne le veuillent pour souverain et qu'il accepte de le devenir. S'il le faisait, il serait sans aucun doute dans l'obligation de gagner l'île, un endroit où Akio ne pourrait se rendre.

Hiyu lui adressa un dernier sourire, puis s'écarta de lui.

\- Je dois y aller à présent. Nous nous verrons après la visite des envoyés.

Akio ne chercha pas à le retenir, n'osant pas lui faire part de ses craintes et de son désir de ne jamais quitter l'endroit où ils étaient pour le moment, ce lieu où il avait grandi et où il se sentait en sécurité.

Si seulement il n'avait pas été si imprégné par Hojo, au point d'avoir son visage...

Il sentit soudain d'autres bras se refermer autour de lui, tandis qu'une tête venait s'appuyer sur son épaule.

Sans se retourner il posa les mains sur celles nouées sur son ventre. Il savait exactement qui venait de le rejoindre, il sentait l'autre trembler un peu et savait pourquoi. Il n'était pas le seul à redouter l'avenir et à être en proie à la crainte.

Il entendit l'autre réprimer un sanglot et ferma les yeux.

Ils s'étaient si bien trouvés tous les deux... ils étaient aussi perdus et effrayés l'un que l'autre.

\- Ne pleure pas Ezekiel, souffla t'il avec effort, nous survivrons...

\- Peut être... ou peut être pas... répliqua Ezekiel d'une voix faible. As tu senti ce que dégage celui qu'ils ont ramené ? As tu perçu l'étendue de son chagrin ?

Akio soupira, il avait senti effectivement, et cela l'angoissait quelque peu. Il se doutai déjà que cela serait attirant pour Ezekiel.

Ezekiel était irrésistiblement attiré par les gens en détresse... il ne pouvait pas manquer de sentir que le nouveau venu en était un.

Un peu de chagrin lui vint à l'idée qu'il ne ferait jamais le poids face à un être pareil... même s'il était un dragon par sa naissance, il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel par ailleurs, il ne faisait pas le poids. Même si pour l'heure Ezekiel se reposait sur lui, il avait parfaitement conscience que si Weiss se réveillait, Ezekiel ne tarderait pas à retourner vers lui. Et à présent, il y avait cet inconnu... un rival de plus pour lui.

Il soupira doucement, après tout, il avait toujours su qu'il n'avait aucune chance, Weiss était le père d'Ame, cela comptait aux yeux d'Ezekiel, plus que le fait que ce soit lui, Akio, qui ait été présent pour eux bien avant la naissance du petit.

\- Je l'ai senti en effet. Je crois que tu devrais aller le voir. Il a sans doute besoin d'être soutenu par quelqu'un qui lui soit semblable comme toi. Dit il avec effort.

Il avait conscience d'abandonner ainsi tout espoir d'être un jour vu autrement que comme un soutien, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, si Ezekiel était heureux, alors ce serait aussi bien ainsi.

Un homme, qu'ils n'avaient vu ni l'un ni l'autre, se détourna en serrant les dents, il s'éloigna discrètement, silencieux malgré son handicap. Même s'il boitait il savait se déplacer sans faire le moindre bruit lorsque cela était nécessaire.

Il regrettait d'être revenu avec ceux ayant décidé de rejoindre le complexe, il aurait mieux fait de rester à la Plume dorée, cela lui aurait évité de constater, une fois de plus, qu'Akio espérait toujours vainement après Ezekiel qui ne mesurait visiblement pas à quel point le dragon lui était attaché.

S'il avait pu être à la place d'Ezekiel, il n'aurait pas fait l'erreur de le dédaigner, il aurait répondu avec joie à ses sentiments, mais il ne l'était pas, Akio n'avait jamais remarqué son existence. Il n'était qu'un soldat après tout, handicapé de surcroît, depuis qu'il avait été blessé en secourant les victimes lors de l'incident du secteur sept. Une blessure qu'il n'avait pas soigné à temps, qui lui avait coûté une partie de la jambe. Il portait désormais une prothèse, mais cela le faisait boiter, même s'il s'efforçait de le masquer le plus souvent.

Il se reprit vivement, il n'était pas là pour soupirer après ce qu'il n'aurait jamais, il était là pour voir ce qu'il se passait et faire son rapport par la suite, aux personnes pour qui il travaillait.

Pour l'heure, il n'avait voulu leur dire que peu de choses, même si Malachi était enfin né et si Sephiroth et Vincent faisaient leur petit bonhomme de chemin, que Kadaj et Soren avaient eu des enfants, il préférait attendre encore pour informer ses employeurs de tout cela, il répugnait à leur livrer ce genre d'informations, non que cela ne présente aucun intérêt pour eux, mais parce qu'il pensait que cela était de l'ordre du privé.

Il attendit d'être certain de ne plus risquer d'être surpris par les deux autres pour s'arrêter et fermer les yeux.  
Le poids des ans commençait à lui peser sérieusement, et plus encore d'être toujours aussi solitaire qu'à son arrivée sur Gaïa. Comment se lier à quelqu'un alors qu'on est immortel et que l'on sait que peu de gens pouvaient en dire autant ? Tous ceux qui auraient pu être des partenaires potentiels étaient soient déjà en couple, soit inaccessibles.

Ezekiel se redressa et força Akio à lui faire face. Son expression grave fit frissonner le dragon qui baissa les yeux pour éviter son regard.

\- Akio, je sais que tu as des sentiments pour moi, je t'apprécie également beaucoup, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que rien n'en sortira d'autre qu'une amitié sincère. Je suis en attente d'un homme qui ne viendra peut être jamais à moi, mais toi, tu as quelqu'un qui est en attente de toi et tu vous fait du tort en l'ignorant.

Akio rougit et s'agita nerveusement.

Il avait plus d'une fois senti le regard de l'espion posé sur lui, mais il avait préféré faire comme s'il ne se doutait de rien.

L'espion, il ignorait jusqu'à son véritable nom, ne le connaissant que par le surnom qu'il portait depuis qu'il avait intégré le groupe de Reno Sinclair, ce nom qu'Akio trouvait quelque peu ridicule. Kaki... Ci-dessous... quel choix étrange, il n'avait jamais compris le pourquoi d'un tel surnom.

\- Tu ne peux pas être certain de ce que tu avances... c'est un espion, il ne me prête de l'intérêt que pour sa mission... dit il avec hésitation.

\- Tu essaies de t'en convaincre ? Questionna doucement Ezechiel. Crois tu que je t'en parlerai si j'avais des doutes ? Je ne veux pas te laisser te languir après moi en vain, pas alors qu'il y a un homme immortel qui n'attend qu'un signe de toi pour se déclarer.

Akio frissonna nerveusement.

\- Je ne sais pas si cela serait une bonne idée... cet homme n'est pas de notre univers, il est immortel certes, mais pour des raisons qui m'effraient... c'est un démon qui a fait de lui ce qu'il est.

\- Un démon l'a condamné à l'immortalité, il n'a pas choisi de le devenir. Corrigea Ezekiel. Il aurait pu accepter de lui céder pour se délivrer de cette malédiction, il a préféré le fuir, quitter son univers pour ne jamais y revenir. Il s'est exilé pour ne pas se soumettre, ne crois tu pas que cela mérite le respect ?

Alors qu'il terminait sa phrase, il entendit une voix s'élever derrière lui.

\- Je n'ai nul besoin de votre pitié ! Oui, je suis un être maudit, condamné à vivre à jamais pour m'être refusé à un démon qui avait des vues sur moi. Un démon dont la mort n'a hélas pas mis un terme à cette malédiction. Vous pensez tout savoir sur moi ? Vous qui savez si bien vous glisser dans les esprits... et bien, je vais vous prouver que vous êtes loin du compte !

Akio laissa échapper un cri de surprise et de détresse, Ezekiel se retourna pour faire face à celui qui venait de parler.

L'espion était là, le regard étincelant d'indignation, il n'avait pas su pourquoi, il avait soudain éprouvé le besoin de revenir sur ses pas, il était arrivé à temps pour entendre les propos d'Ezekiel et cela l'avait blessé profondément, voir ses sentiments être dévoilés de la sorte...

Désormais certain de ne plus rien avoir à perdre, il arracha son haut, dévoilant sa poitrine meurtrie, une lueur rouge brillait sous sa peau à l'emplacement du cœur.

\- Le spectacle de ce qui me sert de cœur vous plait ? Ironisa t'il. Vous voyez, vous avez raison de vous méfier de moi, je ne peux éprouver de sentiments sincères ! J'ai perdu mon cœur voila une éternité !

Ezekiel enlaça Akio, le sentant trembler contre lui.

\- C'est maintenant où jamais Akio. Lui murmura t'il.

Akio qui hésitait encore vit l'espion serrer les dents en voyant cela. Les yeux ambrés de l'homme se firent plus brillants, comme s'il était au bord des larmes, mais il resta silencieux, comme résigné à être rejeté.

Akio prit une profonde inspiration et s'arracha aux bras d'Ezekiel. Il franchit la distance qui le séparait de l'espion, tendit la main et la posa sur la poitrine nue, à l'emplacement de la lueur. La peau qu'il touchait était chaude et douce sous la sienne.

Kaki laissa échapper un gémissement sourd.

_À suivre_


	6. Chapter 6

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

**Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite directe du Temps des gardiens.**

****Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller... ****

* * *

**Le temps du renouveau**

**Chapitre 6**

_An 2012 _

L'espion savait qu'il devrait s'éloigner, échapper au contact de cette main qui le torturait. Il ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre. Il se languissait tant d'un contact de ce genre...

Bien sur, il était le second de Reno dans le petit groupe formé par le turk, il était à la direction de la Plume dorée, même s'il avait fermé sans regret l'établissement, pour gagner le complexe et renouer avec d'autres personnes, il s'entendait bien avec les membres des groupes avec qui il était en contact, mais cela n'allait pas plus loin. Ils n'étaient que des collègues, à la limite des amis, mais rien de plus, jamais rien de plus. Il avait de la tendresse pour la jeune Kemie, mais il ne la voyait pas comme une partenaire potentielle, plus comme une enfant sur qui veiller, ce dont elle ne se plaignait pas, même si, parfois, elle s'efforçait d'éveiller en lui des sentiments qu'il n'éprouvait pas et l'obligeait alors à lui dire non, ce qu'il faisait fermement mais le plus gentiment possible, ne voulant pas la blesser ou la peiner par trop.

Akio lui était fasciné par la lueur rouge qui pulsait sous la peau qu'il touchait, il ne savait pas ce que l'espion avait exactement dans le corps, mais il était clair que ce n'était pas un cœur de chair. Il n'était pas familier des démons originels, n'en avait jamais rencontré en personne, ceux de Gaïa étaient très différents de leurs ancêtres, mais il savait par des rumeurs que certains étaient fort doués pour priver leurs victimes d'organes vitaux sans pour autant leur ôter la vie.

Ezekiel frissonna, lui savait exactement ce qu'il en était, il l'avait compris à peine la poitrine de l'espion dévoilée, il avait partagé ses souvenirs de ces instants terribles et douloureux, où son cœur lui avait été retiré et remplacé par cette gemme écarlate qui le maintenait en vie et faisait de lui l'être immortel qu'il était à présent.

Il savait également la raison du boitement de Kaki, il savait combien sa douleur physique était forte, la prothèse mise en place gênait l'action de la gemme, elle empêchait le membre amputé de se reconstituer. Il aurait fallu la retirer, mais Kaki ne semblait pas vouloir s'y résoudre, comme s'il se complaisait dans la souffrance.

\- Pourquoi vous infligez vous cela ? questionna Ezekiel.

Le regard douloureux de Kaki se tourna vers lui.

\- La souffrance me prouve que je suis toujours un peu humain... murmura t'il.

Akio retira sa main de la poitrine qu'il touchait et noua ses bras autour du cou de l'espion, alors que ce dernier se figeait de surprise, ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de son geste, le dragon se rapprocha de lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Kaki, stupéfait, n'eut pas le temps de réagir au baiser, déjà Akio se reculait, rougissant de sa propre audace.

\- Pourquoi ? Questionna faiblement Kaki, tremblant et partagé entre l'espoir et l'envie de fuir.

\- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser continuer à penser que tu n'es plus humain.

Kaki laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement et se détourna pour fuir, poussé par l'habitude, ainsi qu'il le faisait lorsqu'il était soumis à la tentation de faiblir.

Akio le retint en lui prenant la main.

\- Ne pars pas... regarde, je te vois, tel que tu es et je ne recule pas. S'il te plaît, reste.

Kaki resta un moment silencieux et immobile, Akio sentait sa main trembler dans la sienne. Puis l'espion se laissa tomber à genoux, agité par les sanglots.

Akio s'agenouilla devant lui et posa les mains sur ses joues.

\- Tout ira bien, tu n'es plus seul à présent... il s'interrompit, ne voulant pas le nommer Kaki à nouveau, il ne voulait pas se contenter de ce surnom, pas s'ils essayaient de bâtir quelque chose.

L'espion compris ce qu'il pensait et esquissa un faible sourire.

\- Silas, je me nomme Silas Tremblay.

Ezekiel sourit et s'éloigna, les laissant à leurs débuts.

oOo

Dans la chambre où il se trouvait Loz fut tiré du sommeil par l'arrivée de Kadaj. Entrouvrant les yeux, il se redressa sur un coude pour le contempler. Kadaj semblait de mauvaise humeur et fatigué, il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et se frotta les yeux de ses poings fermés.

\- Un conseil Loz, lança t'il, ne deviens jamais père, c'est épuisant.

Le regard de Loz accrocha un anneau brillant entourant l'un des doigts de Kadaj et il fut surpris de cela, il n'avait pas souvenir que son cadet ait jamais porté quelque chose de ce genre avant. Il le regarda donc avec surprise.

\- Tu portes un bijou ? S'étonna t'il. Depuis quand ?

Kadaj rougit et cacha sa main en se rendant compte que Loz avait vu l'anneau, avant de renoncer et de se passer la main dans les cheveux avec embarras.

\- Euh... c'est un truc qui se fait sur Terre, une sorte de symbole... c'était pour faire plaisir à Soren, une façon d'officialiser notre relation quoi...

Loz le regarda avec perplexité, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il semblait aussi gêné.

\- C'est joli, et c'est bien, Soren le mérite, tu n'as pas à être gêné, je comprends. Dit il doucement en souriant.

Kadaj le regarda avec soulagement.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu ne m'en veux pas de m'être marié sans vous ?

Loz fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Euh, non... dit il d'un ton plus hésitant.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que cela voulait dire être marié. Visiblement cela préoccupait Kadaj, ce n'était peut être pas une si bonne chose finalement...

\- N'en parlons plus. Grogna Kadaj avec mauvaise humeur, regrettant déjà d'en avoir trop dit. Comment ça va ? Le problème de Yazoo ne t'affecte pas ?

Loz fronça un peu plus les sourcils, mettant de côté le fait que Kadaj avait volontairement changé de sujet, pour se préoccuper de sa question.

\- Non... je ne l'ai pas vu depuis un moment... répondit il. Il a quoi comme problème ?

\- C'est celui après qui il soupire qui a un problème, mais ça devrait aller, une fois que quelqu'un se sera décidé à lui foutre le coup de pied au cul qu'il mérite, ça rentrera dans l'ordre.

Loz le considéra d'un air inquiet et se mordilla les lèvres. Il n'était pas vraiment d'accord avec son frère sur la méthode à employer, mais il ne savait pas comment le lui dire sans le mettre en colère, il n'avait aucune envie de se disputer avec lui. Il se faisait du soucis pour Yazoo également, la personne dont Kadaj faisait mention ne pouvait être que Tseng, et s'il avait un problème, alors Yazoo allait en souffrir. Si seulement il n'était pas cloué au lit... il aurait été prêter main forte à leur aîné.

\- Tu sais où ils sont ? Demanda t'il pourtant.

Kadaj le fixa, les yeux à demi fermés.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ils sont en sécurité.

Loz hocha la tête, et alors qu'il cherchait comment relancer la conversation sans mettre Kadaj à cran, la porte s'ouvrit sur Shane, lequel se renfrogna en découvrant Kadaj aux côtés de Loz.

\- Ah, tu es là toi aussi... maugréa t'il. Tu ne voudrais pas retourner auprès de ton compagnon et de vos gosses ? Ils se sont réveillés et il ne s'en sort pas.

Kadaj lui lança un regard froid.

\- Ils se sont réveillés à peine dix minutes après s'être endormis ? Ironisa t'il. Vous espérez vraiment que je vais gober ça ?

\- Non, tout ce que j'espère c'est que tu vas foutre le camps de cette chambre avant que je ne décide d'employer une autre méthode pour t'en faire sortir. Répliqua Shane d'un ton agacé.

Kadaj se leva en haussant les épaules.

\- De toute façon j'allais partir, j'ai autre chose à faire que de vous tenir compagnie, désolé Loz, mais il n'y a pas assez d'air pour lui et moi dans cette pièce.

Il s'éclipsa sans attendre de réponse.

Shane jura entre ses dents et se tourna vers Loz qui semblait ne pas trop que penser.

\- Ne te creuse pas la tête pour comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Conseilla t'il en s'arrêtant près du lit.

Loz le regarda avec un peu de reproche dans le regard.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir dire à Shane que Kadaj était tout de même son frère et qu'il tenait à lui. Qu'il savait que Kadaj n'était pas facile à vivre, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour parler de lui de la sorte, mais sa voix ne lui obéissait pas, une fois de plus.

Shane soupira et secoua la tête avec lassitude.

\- Je sais, mais il m'agace. Murmura t'il. Il serait temps qu'il se décide à grandir un peu. Mais ce n'est pas pour parler de lui que je suis venu, je voulais te conduire auprès de Malachi, il a envie de te rencontrer, cela te conviendrait ?

Loz le regarda avec stupeur, ne comprenant pas le pourquoi de cette demande qui le prenait au dépourvu. Même si Malachi était son frère lui aussi, leur lien lui semblait à peine réel, ils n'avaient jamais été en contact, Malachi ne savait rien d'eux en principe... pourquoi donc voulait il donc le voir ?

Il se mordilla à nouveau les lèvres, perplexe et un peu perdu.

Il hocha finalement la tête en signe d'accord, curieux de voir ce que ce frère encore inconnu pouvait bien lui vouloir.

Shane l'aida à prendre place dans un fauteuil roulant et le poussa jusqu'à la structure.

Une fois à destination il lui fit face, le visage sérieux.

\- La procédure de désinfection est un peu pénible et assez longue. Dit il calmement. Tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

Loz fit signe que non, il ne trouvait pas cela nécessaire, même si Shane avait de bonnes intentions, sa présence serait plus pesante qu'autre chose.

Un des individus affectés à la surveillance de la structure prit la suite de Shane et poussa le fauteuil dans le sas, il se tint dans un coin de la pièce, surveillant Loz sans rien dire, préférant ne pas le quitter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit arrivé auprès de Malachi.

Loz resta stoïque, malgré l'angoisse que le fait de se trouver enfermé dans un espace restreint faisait naître en lui. Il fut cependant un peu soulagé de se retrouver dans un endroit plus vaste une fois la procédure achevée.

Il posa un regard curieux sur Malachi qui avait été sorti de l'eau, pour une nouvelle tentative pour l'amener à vivre une vie normale. Son frère lui rendit son regard et lui sourit un peu timidement.

"Bonjour Loz, merci d'avoir accepté de me rendre visite, je suis content de te connaître." dit mentalement Malachi, touchant directement l'esprit de Loz.

Les yeux de ce dernier s'écarquillèrent avant qu'une expression joyeuse se pose sur ses traits.

Le fait que Malachi s'exprime de la sorte lui facilitait grandement les choses, il n'avait pas à redouter de ne pouvoir lui répondre.

Malachi sourit sans ironie de cette joie presque enfantine qui le touchait. Il ne savait encore que peu de choses sur les trois de leurs frères présents à l'heure actuelle, mais il avait glané quelques brides de souvenirs les concernant dans la mémoire de Sephiroth et cela l'avait intrigué au point de lui donner le désir d'en rencontrer un. Même s'il ne partageait pas les à priori de son jumeau concernant Kadaj, il avait jugé plus prudent de ne pas commencer par lui. S'il était vraiment aussi pénible et fatiguant que le pensait Sephiroth, il risquait de ne pas être le plus agréable à rencontrer pour l'heure, peut être plus tard, lorsqu'il serait à même de vivre comme tout un chacun. De la même façon il avait préféré écarter Yazoo dont les préoccupations devaient primer sur tout autre chose, ce qu'il comprenait fort bien. Il n'avait personne dans sa vie, mais il parvenait fort bien à appréhender que l'on puisse se préoccuper plus de l'être aimé que de qui que ce soit d'autre.

Loz était donc le meilleur choix possible pour un premier contact, et maintenant qu'ils étaient en présence, Malachi en était plus convaincu encore.

S'il avait été en mesure de se déplacer par lui même, peut être que le jeune colosse lui aurait inspiré quelques craintes, il était des plus impressionnants, même assis dans un fauteuil roulant qui suffisait tout juste à le contenir.

"Pourquoi vouliez vous me voir ?" Questionna Loz tout en regardant autour de lui.

Même si son intérêt principal portait sur Malachi, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'étudier ce qui les entourait, c'était un réflexe acquis lors de son séjour au laboratoire, qu'il n'entendait pas perdre de sitôt. Même si pour l'heure il ne semblait pas y avoir de menace, il n'oubliait pas que ce monde n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt à les accepter ses frères et lui. Il remarqua très vite l'autre homme étendu un peu plus loin, aussi sombre de peau et de cheveux que Malachi et lui même étaient pâles. Ce n'était pas le premier individu à peau foncée qui lui soit donné de voir, mais celui-ci ne ressemblait en rien à ceux qu'il avait eu l'occasion de voir avant. Il se dégageait de cet homme quelque chose d'exotique, d'inhabituel, Loz le sentait au plus profond de son être, cet homme était aussi étranger à ce monde que lui et ses frères, mais en même temps, il en faisait partie... c'était une constatation pour le moins surprenante et paradoxale.

"Pourquoi n'aurai-je pas envie de rencontrer l'un de mes frères que je ne connais pas encore ?" répondit doucement Malachi.

Loz détourna son regard de l'homme à la peau sombre pour fixer à nouveau Malachi.

Il ne sentait pas vraiment de mensonge en lui, mais ce qu'il venait de dire n'était pas non plus toute la vérité. Malachi était poussé par la curiosité et n'en faisait pas mystère, mais il ne l'avait pas choisi tout à fait parce qu'il était celui qui présentait le plus d'intérêt à ses yeux, mais parce qu'il était le plus disponible et le plus agréable.

Il fronça les sourcils.

Que se passait il ? Ce n'était pas normal... il n'était pas censé percevoir les pensées des gens, seulement leurs sentiments, mais là, en présence de Malachi, il parvenait à saisir des bribes de ce que pensait le jumeau de Sephiroth. Il frissonna à l'idée que, peut être, ses pouvoirs étaient en train d'évoluer, de devenir plus puissants... ce n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour lui, il n'avait aucune envie d'entendre les pensées des gens, endurer leurs sentiments était bien assez pénible comme cela !

Comme s'il avait senti sa détresse, l'homme à la peau brune se redressa maladroitement et tendit la main vers lui. Il semblait avoir du mal à bouger et Loz se demanda ce qu'il devait faire.

"Ne vous effrayez pas, ce ne sont pas vos dons qui sont en cause, ce sont ceux de Malachi, en vous contactant comme il vient de le faire il a laissé une partie de ses pensées se mêler aux vôtres." le rassura finalement l'homme aux cheveux noirs en renonçant à bouger d'avantage et à le toucher.

Il se laissa retomber lourdement sur sa couche et ne bougea plus, comme s'il avait perdu connaissance.

Tout comme l'avait fait Malachi il s'était exprimé mentalement et Loz apprécia l'effort, mais également le fait que cette fois, aucune pensée parasite n'était venue se promener dans son crâne.

Il réalisa qu'il ne percevait rien venant de l'inconnu, pas le moindre sentiment, il s'en effraya dans un premier temps, puis s'apaisa en constatant que l'autre respirait.

"Qui est il ?" demanda t'il à Malachi.

"Je l'ignore encore, on m'a dit qu'il était comme moi, tout juste né, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il est très différent de nous..." répondit Malachi.

Différent, l'homme l'était en effet, Loz ne pouvait que l'admettre, par l'apparence, comme par les capacités, il en avait le pressentiment.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était éveillé à sa capacité, il était en présence de quelqu'un qui ne lui laissait rien percevoir de ses sentiments et cela était vraiment reposant.

"Il nous le dira lorsqu'il le voudra." commenta t'il finalement.

Malachi approuva.

Loz se détourna de l'inconnu pour fixer son aîné.

"Je n'étais pas votre premier choix n'est-ce pas ? Vous auriez préféré un de mes frères." attaqua t'il franchement.

Malachi rougit un peu et s'agita sur sa couche.

"Pourquoi dis tu cela ? Quelque chose dans mes pensées te l'a laissé entendre ? Ce n'est pas tout à fait exact, j'ai envisagé tous les cas de figures et c'est toi qui était le meilleur choix pour une prise de contact, tu es plus calme que Kadaj et pour l'heure, Yazoo est pris par ses soucis, je préfère attendre qu'il en ait fini avec eux pour le rencontrer."

"Mais si Yazoo n'avait pas de problème, ce serait lui qui serait là." soupira Loz.

Malachi fronça les sourcils, perturbé par les propos. Pour s'être souvent senti inférieur et inutile, il comprenait ce que pouvait ressentir Loz et était désolé de l'avoir ainsi peiné.

"Je suis désolé Loz, je me suis mal exprimé et j'en suis navré, je ne voulais pas te causer de chagrin."

Loz haussa les épaules.  
"Ce n'est pas grave, au moins, vous avez bien voulu me rencontrer, au laboratoire j'étais souvent mis de côté, j'avais moins à apprendre que mes frères, les scientifiques me laissaient m'entraîner seul le plus souvent, pour se muscler on a pas besoin de quelqu'un."

Malachi sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes, il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point ses jeunes frères avaient été maltraités par ceux qui les avaient élevés pendant des années. Loz lui semblait si fort, autant que l'était Sephiroth, il s'était naïvement imaginé qu'il avait donc été traité d'une façon similaire.

Loz reçut ces pensées comme une gifle et secoua nerveusement la tête. Lui ? Semblable à Sephiroth ? C'était cruellement ironique que le jumeau de leur aîné puisse penser cela.

"Je ne suis pas du tout comme lui... lui, il est intelligent, il sait parler aux gens, moi, tout ce que je sais faire c'est me battre." dit il avec amertume.

"Je trouve que tu parles très bien pourtant..." répondit Malachi.

"Je ne parle pas là !" protesta Loz. "Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose."

"Pour moi, c'est exactement pareil. Affirma Malachi. Ou alors, moi non plus je ne sais pas parler dans ce cas."

Loz le regarda avec surprise, pris au dépourvu par cette répartie à laquelle il ne trouvait pas de réponse.

Malachi semblait vraiment penser ce qu'il venait de dire, se pouvait il qu'il y croit ? Que d'autres que lui puissent le penser également ?

Puis il abandonna cet espoir à peine l'eut il effleuré.

Quand bien même cela serait la vérité, cela ne changerait rien, même si quelques rares personnes seraient en mesure de lui parler sans se servir de leurs voix, la plupart des gens eux ne pouvaient pas communiquer autrement qu'avec des mots et il restait incapable de leur répondre.

Totalement épuisé par ces échanges et les émotions ressenties, Malachi ferma les yeux, encore agité par les sanglots, à tel point qu'un de ses surveillants s'en alarma et les rejoignit vivement.

Regardant Loz sévèrement il lui fit signe de partir.

\- La visite a assez durée, vous êtes en train de l'épuiser, vous laisser le voir n'était définitivement pas une bonne idée, je le signalerai.

Loz baissa les yeux, ne cherchant pas à protester il commença à faire reculer son fauteuil avec maladresse.

_À suivre_


	7. Chapter 7

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

**Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite directe du Temps des gardiens.**

****Avertissement 2 : cette histoire contient des scènes de sexe entre hommes, même s'il n'y en a pas dans tous les chapitres. Mes personnages ne sont pas des obsédés, sauf un ou deux méchants, qu'on a tué vite fait, mais parfois ils se laissent aller... ****

* * *

**Le temps du renouveau**

**Chapitre 7**

_An 2012 _

Malachi trop épuisé pour réagir, encore agité par les sanglots, ne parvenait pas à parler, ni à protester, mais l'autre occupant des lieux lui intervint sans attendre. Sachant qu'il ne serait pas écouté par celui qui venait de chasser Loz, il préféra faire appel à quelqu'un qui saurait se faire entendre. Il contacta donc Sephiroth et Vincent au plus vite.

"S'il vous plait, il vous faut venir sans tarder, Malachi et Loz ont besoin de vous sur le champs."

Sephiroth se raidit, comme à chaque fois que son jumeau était concerné, il regarda Vincent.

\- As tu entendu mon pyrope ?

\- J'ai entendu en effet, allons voir ce qu'il se passe.

Vincent les transporta devant la structure et ils virent ce qu'il s'y passait.

Loz, honteux et blessé d'être tenu pour responsable de l'état actuel de Malachi luttait contre les larmes. Pressé de quitter la structure, pour laisser libre cours à ses pleurs sans témoin, il manœuvrait le fauteuil d'une main trop nerveuse. Brusquement, l'une des roues rencontra un obstacle imprévu et s'y bloqua, le fauteuil manipulé trop brutalement tangua et versa sans que Loz ne parvienne à redresser la situation. Projeté à terre par l'incident il se retrouva sur le sol, sa jambe blessée sur laquelle il était tombé lui faisant mal à nouveau. Il roula sur le dos et cligna des paupières, n'essayant plus de retenir ses larmes, la douleur était trop forte.

Pourquoi est-ce que cette rencontre se terminait de la sorte ? Qu'avait il fait de mal cette fois ? Il n'avait pas voulu épuiser Malachi... il ne voulait nuire à personne... surtout pas à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait qu'à peine... cela n'avait aucun sens. Malachi ne lui avait fait aucun mal, n'était pas un ennemi.. pourquoi aurait il voulu lui nuire ? Pourquoi l'autre individu l'estimait il responsable ? Parce qu'il était lié à Sephiroth et avait servi celle qui se disait leur mère ?

La gorge nouée par le chagrin et la souffrance, il laissa échapper un sanglot bref.

Shane, revenu de ce qu'il était parti faire après avoir été prévenu que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la structure, s'arrêta auprès de Vincent et de Sephiroth, jugea lui aussi de la situation et jura entre ses dents, furieux de ce qu'il voyait.

\- Suivez moi, lança t'il aux deux autres, nous allons appliquer la procédure d'urgence et passer des tenues de protection intégrale, ce sera moins long que de suivre le protocole habituel.

Vincent et Sephiroth lui emboîtèrent le pas sans protester, très inquiets de ce qu'ils allaient trouver une fois entrés.

Ils ignoraient ce qui avait pu entraîner tout cela, mais ils avaient bien l'intention de le découvrir.

"C'est de ma faute, leur dit Malachi en sanglotant nerveusement, je n'ai pas supporté ce que me disait Loz... on leur a fait tant de mal quand ils étaient dans un laboratoire, il en porte encore le poids... et j'ai ravivé sa peine..."

Pendant que Vincent, Shane et Sephiroth passaient les combinaisons, ce qui ne fut pas chose facile pour Sephiroth qui peinait à tenir debout et eut besoin d'aide, ce qui les retarda d'autant, Ajilu, angoissé par l'incident se matérialisa sous sa forme de dragon et montra les dents à l'individu qui avait parlé si mal à Loz, lequel recula vivement devant cette créature menaçante.

Le dragon de l'air n'était pas bien gros, ni très grand, mais sa gueule fine largement ouverte sur des dents aiguës et ses griffes acérées qu'il exposait clairement suffisaient à décourager un simple aide soignant comme celui qui se trouvait là.

Loz le regarda avec surprise, le découvrant sous un nouveau jour, bien plus impressionnant, terminé le frêle dragon aux airs fragiles, l'être qui se dressait entre lui et l'aide soignant n'avait plus rien de délicat, c'était une créature décidée à se battre et équipée pour cela.

Tout en gardant l'individu à bonne distance, Ajilu luttait contre l'angoisse qui le taraudait. Il ne voyait pas clair, mais il sentait l'odeur du sang et de la souffrance, celle des larmes de Loz et de Malachi, cela ne l'aidait pas à se calmer. Finalement, ne sachant que faire, n'entendant personne venir, il décida de faire appel à quelqu'un d'autre. Loz avait besoin d'aide et il en avait besoin sur le champs !

Utilisant ses pouvoirs, il se déplaça avec son protégé là où il saurait trouver de l'aide. Même si la personne en question s'était montré défaillante, il ne voyait personne d'autre et saurait faire en sorte de la garder sous surveillance.

Lui et Loz se matérialisèrent devant Shalua et Ingrid qui sursautèrent et se reculèrent vivement, avant de les identifier et de se reprendre.

Ajilu avait fait en sorte que Loz ne souffre pas de ce brusque déplacement, mais l'argenté n'en frissonna pas moins. Il ne savait pas exactement où il se trouvait à présent, mais il était clair qu'ils étaient désormais loin de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient quelques secondes plus tôt. Loin de ses frères et de son père...

Shalua s'empressa près de lui, Ajilu gronda sourdement, mais la laissa faire, non sans un avertissement.

"Faites lui mal encore une fois et je jure que vos rêves ne seront plus que des cauchemars sans fin."

Shalua ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre.

Loz tourna la tête vers elle, mais ne parla pas, il se laissa examiner sans broncher, malgré la souffrance qui le taraudait.

Shalua défit le pansement déjà ensanglanté et soupira en constatant que la blessure s'était à nouveau rouverte.

\- Mais que faut il donc faire pour que vous vous ménagiez ?

"Il est tombé parce que son fauteuil s'est renversé." gronda Ajilu avec rage.

\- Je vois... Ingrid ? Pouvez vous m'apporter ce dont j'aurai besoin pour le soigner ? Je vais devoir le recoudre et lui refaire un bandage... il nous faudra également un fauteuil, plus solide que celui qu'il utilisait visiblement.

Ingrid hocha la tête et s'éloigna rapidement afin de lui procurer ce qu'elle venait de demander, elle revint rapidement avec tout le nécessaire et seconda Shalua tandis que celle-ci soignait l'argenté.

"Il n'aura pas besoin de fauteuil, je vais le ramener là d'où nous venons, sa famille doit se faire du soucis." déclara Ajilu.

Ingrid et Shalua échangèrent un regard.

\- Vous voulez dire que vous retournez là où se trouve mon mari ? Questionna Ingrid.

"En effet."

\- Dans ce cas, je suis du voyage, je dois parler avec lui.

\- Moi aussi, vu la propension de Loz à se blesser, je crois que je ne serai pas de trop. Ne perdez pas de temps à protester, cela vous évitera de revenir me l'amener s'il a à nouveau un problème.

Ajilu gronda et secoua la tête avec nervosité, puis décida d'accepter.

Il les ramena au complexe, mais les déposa au dehors de la structure protégeant Malachi et l'homme à peau brune.

Sephiroth, Vincent et Shane, arrivés trop tard pour les empêcher de disparaître avaient pour le moins mal pris la chose. Pendant que Vincent et Sephiroth s'empressaient auprès de Malachi, Shane passa ses nerfs sur l'aide soignant responsable de l'incident. Ce dernier, qui n'en menait pas large depuis l'intervention d'Ajilu, ne se défendit qu'à peine, conscient qu'il avait une grande part de responsabilité dans l'accident de Loz et ne voulant pas augmenter la colère de Shane, il endura les reproches et s'empressa de filer sans demander son reste.

Tournant la tête, Shane découvrit qu'Ajilu avait ramené Loz, mais qu'ils n'étaient pas revenus seuls.

Il jura entre ses dents, attirant l'attention de Vincent et des jumeaux.

Sephiroth soupira en réalisant ce qu'il en était. Il regarda Vincent, partagé entre l'envie de rester auprès de Malachi et celle de ressortir afin de voir comment allait Loz.

Son jumeau attira son attention en tirant sur sa manche.

"Tout ira bien pour moi, allez vous occuper de Loz, c'est de lui dont vous devez vous soucier pour le moment." dit Malachi avec fermeté.

Sephiroth hocha la tête et Vincent l'aida à retourner vers l'endroit où ils s'étaient équipés.

\- On dirait qu'ils ne vont pas tarder à nous rejoindre. Commenta Shalua à l'intention d'Ingrid. Je peux vous demander ce que vous avez de si urgent à dire à votre époux ? Je dois dire que cela m'a étonnée que vous décidiez de partir alors que votre frère est lui aussi absent...

\- Ceux qui travaillent là bas n'ont aucun besoin de moi pour cela. Répondit Ingrid. Pour ce qui est de ce que je dois dire à Angeal, c'est du domaine du privé.

Shalua n'insista pas, d'autant plus que déjà Vincent, Sephiroth et Shane étaient sortis de la structure et se dirigeaient vers eux.

Ajilu réintégra l'habit de Loz, préférant ne pas se mêler de ce qui allait suivre, à présent qu'il était rassuré il n'éprouvait pas le besoin de s'attarder.

Loz ressentit comme un manque une fois que le dragon se fut retiré, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, ne voulant pas imposer sa volonté.

Shane fut le premier à arriver à leur hauteur, il mit un genoux à terre pour être plus proche de Loz et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Je suis vraiment navré pour cet incident, j'ai recadré celui s'étant permis de parler ainsi, crois bien qu'il n'est pas près de revenir auprès de toi et que je ne tolérerai pas que qui que ce soit fasse du mal à mes frères, pas même à ce petit poison de Kadaj.

Loz fronça les sourcils, même s'il devait admettre que Kadaj pouvait se montrer pénible par moment, il n'aimait pas entendre quelqu'un parler de lui de la sorte.

\- Shane, intervint Vincent en arrêtant le fauteuil qu'il poussait, tandis que Sephiroth, qui avait tenu à se débrouiller seul pour mener le sien les rejoignait, je n'apprécie pas ce genre de propos, Kadaj est mon fils, votre frère, autant que les autres, il n'a pas eu une enfance facile et ce qu'il a vécu par la suite, je ne le souhaite à personne. Je vous demanderai donc de garder votre opinion à son sujet pour vous à l'avenir.

Shane se redressa en lui lançant un regard noir.

\- Aucun de nous n'a eu une vie idyllique. Grogna t'il. Cela n'excuse pas tout.

\- Certes, mais cela n'excuse pas non plus que vous parliez de la sorte.

Sephiroth n'intervint pas, il regardait Ingrid, se remémorant la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, le jour où elle avait épousé Angeal, un moment qu'il n'oublierait jamais. Outre le fait que ce mariage avait sonné le glas de ses rapports avec le banoran, la tenue d'Ingrid ce jour là avait fait sensation, mais pas exactement dans le bon sens. Choisie par le président en personne, elle était des plus voyantes, et de l'avis de Sephiroth, une véritable insulte au bon goût. Elle était taillée dans un tissus doré et dotée d'une traîne si longue que la malheureuse mariée peinait à se déplacer et ne pouvait se tourner sans aide si elle ne voulait pas se prendre les pieds dedans.

Ingrid soutint son regard, devinant ce à quoi il était en train de penser, elle se raidit et fronça les sourcils, levant le menton, elle n'était plus la jeune fille soumise de l'époque, elle avait appris à tenir tête aux gens, et même un ancien général tel que lui, fut il l'être dangereux qui avait semé la terreur sur son passage à plusieurs reprises, ne parviendrait à l'impressionner facilement.

Par dessus tout, elle détestait l'idée qu'il se souvienne encore de ce jour et de cette maudite robe. Ce qu'elle avait pu la haïr, elle aurait bien voulu refuser de la porter, mais si elle l'avait fait, jamais le président ne lui aurait laissé épouser Angeal, le mariage ne se ferait que sous ses conditions.

Fort heureusement, Angeal ne s'était pas permis le moindre commentaire, et si son ami aux cheveux roux s'était autorisé un rire, le regard d'Angeal et celui de Sephiroth lui avaient coupé l'envie de rire plus longtemps.

\- Sephiroth... le salua Ingrid avec froideur.

\- Heureux de vous revoir... comment dois-je vous nommer à présent ? Répondit Sephiroth d'une voix calme.

\- Pour vous ce sera Madame Hewley. Répondit Ingrid d'un ton glacial.

Elle n'était pas sans savoir que l'argenté avait eu des relations sexuelles avec Angeal avant qu'il ne devienne son époux et que même si Angeal s'était montré fidèle à ses engagements envers elle, leurs sentiments ne s'étaient pas éteints pour autant.

Elle ignorait tout cela lorsqu'elle s'était mariée, mais le président ne s'était pas privé de lui en faire part après la disparition tragique d'Angeal.

Elle, qui pleurait la perte d'un époux qu'elle avait eu si peu de temps pour connaître, avait reçu comme une gifle cette information. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir en parler avec son époux, mais il n'était plus là pour le faire, elle pensait alors qu'elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de le revoir, mais il était revenu...

Oui, il était revenu, mais Sephiroth également, et même s'il semblait être passé à autre chose, Ingrid redoutait que le lien qui l'unissait à Angeal ne soit cause de problèmes à venir.

\- Heureux de me revoir ? Ironisa t'elle. Alors que je suis l'épouse d'Angeal, de votre ancien amant ?

Elle lança un regard en direction de Vincent.

\- Vous a t'il dit qu'il avait couché avec mon mari alors qu'ils étaient adolescents ? Attaqua t'elle franchement.

Vincent ne broncha pas, son visage resta impassible.

\- Il n'a pas eu besoin de le faire, je sais déjà qu'il n'était pas abstinent et je n'ai rien à lui dire à ce sujet, ce qu'il faisait avant de me connaître ne me regarde pas. J'aurai du culot de lui en vouloir d'avoir vécu avant notre rencontre.

Ingrid fit la moue et n'insista pas, ayant perçu le reproche implicite que lui faisait l'immortel. Elle reporta son attention sur Sephiroth.

\- Et donc, vous êtes en couple à présent, quels sont vos projets concernant Angeal à l'avenir ? Je sais que vous lui étiez très attaché avant qu'il ne m'épouse et que malgré tout ce qu'il s'est produit, il vous reste fidèle.

Sephiroth sentit son cœur se serrer devant cette question qui l'obligeait à repenser à ce qu'il avait perdu à l'époque, qui ravivait une ancienne blessure pas totalement refermée.

\- Je suis avec Vincent à présent, même si je ne renie pas mes relations passées, elles sont passées. Je ne repousserai jamais Angeal s'il a besoin de mon aide un jour, mais nos rapports ne dépasseront plus le cadre de l'amitié fraternelle. Répondit il avec dignité. Méprisez moi, détestez moi si vous le souhaitez, mais ne lui faites pas l'insulte de douter de sa fidélité, il ne le mérite pas.

Shalua, ayant fini d'aider Shane et Vincent à installer Loz sur le fauteuil roulant, se permit d'intervenir, fixant Ingrid avec réprobation elle prit la parole.

\- Je croyais que vous étiez venue pour votre époux, et non pour vous en prendre au général. Si vous pouviez cesser de laisser parler votre côté Shinra, ce serait une bonne chose, vous semblez l'oublier, mais ce n'est pas un nom très apprécié par ici, et votre comportement actuel n'aidera pas à faire évoluer les opinions. Je comprends que vous ayez des rancunes, mais il n'est vraiment pas temps pour des choses de ce genre. Je dois avouer que je suis déçue de vous voir agir ainsi, je vous tenais pour une femme censée et désireuse de voir la situation s'améliorer...

Ingrid lui fit face, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je ne suis pas pour autant une postulante pour le titre de sainte. Je suis surtout une femme à qui celui qui affirmait être son père a ordonné un jour, juste avant ses dix huit ans, de choisir un époux parmi trois hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, dont elle avait certes entendu parler, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré en personne et dont le statut était impressionnant pour la jeune fille qu'elle était alors. Je suis une femme qui a obéit, ne voyant pas d'autre choix à faire, qui a rencontré ces hommes et qui, impressionnée par l'un d'eux, effrayée par le suivant et inquiétée par le dernier, a porté son choix sur celui qui l'impressionnait. Choix qu'elle n'a pas regretté, cet homme s'est montré digne de ce choix, mais lui a été arraché par le devoir et les événements, par les actes des deux autres. Je suis une femme qui a pleuré un homme qu'elle avait été forcée d'épouser, mais qu'elle avait appris à apprécier, malgré la brièveté de leur union. Je suis une femme qui s'est retrouvée mère sans le soutien de celui qui aurait du être père.

Elle lança un bref regard, chargé de rancune, en direction de Sephiroth.

\- Je suis une femme à qui l'on a appris que l'un de ceux ayant entraîné la perte de son époux, avait été l'amant de ce dernier. N'ai-je pas droit d'éprouver un peu de rancune à son encontre ?

\- Vous l'avez. Déclara Sephiroth sombrement. Autant que moi j'ai celui de vous en vouloir de m'avoir privé de lui. Son sens du devoir a primé sur l'amour qu'il pouvait me porter. Vous êtes celle qu'il a choisi, pouvez vous vraiment vous en plaindre ? Vous l'avez dit vous même, ce n'est pas l'amour qui a motivé votre choix d'alors. Moi, je l'aimais... j'aimais sincèrement Angeal. Il fut mon premier amant, le premier avec qui j'ai expérimenté les relations sexuelles. Je n'ai pas honte de l'avouer, je n'en aurai jamais honte. J'éprouve de la honte pourtant... mais pas d'avoir couché avec lui, ni d'avoir eu des sentiments pour lui. Non, si j'ai honte c'est de n'avoir pas su l'aimer correctement alors et de lui avoir fait du mal. J'ai honte d'avoir été jaloux et de m'être éloigné de lui. Vous parlez de votre souffrance, mais que savez vous des nôtres ?

Ingrid serra les dents, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, lassé de ces échanges qui ne faisaient aucun bien à Loz Ajilu se matérialisa à nouveau, cette fois sous sa forme humaine. Il se tourna vers Ingrid, le visage crispé par la réprobation.

\- Cela suffit ! J'ai honte de penser que vous avez un peu de sang de notre race. Je ne sais pourquoi vous êtes venue, mais quelle que soit votre raison, elle ne prend pas en compte ce que pourrait ressentir Loz en vous écoutant. Que vous ayez de la rancune envers Sephiroth ne vous autorise pas à faire souffrir l'un de ses frères.

Ingrid cilla et secoua nerveusement la tête, elle adressa un regard empreint de regret à Loz.

\- Je suis navrée... je me suis laissée emporter. Murmura t'elle à son attention.

Loz ne savait que répondre, même s'il n'avait pas aimé assister à cet échange, il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Ingrid d'avoir de la rancune. Lui et ses frères n'avaient pas été moins rancuniers envers ceux qui leur avaient fait du mal au laboratoire, les tuer tous ne leur avait posé aucun problème, la femme au moins ne semblait pas désireuse d'ôter la vie à quelqu'un.

Il se passa une main hésitante dans les cheveux, avant de se mordiller les lèvres et de se risquer à répondre. Il espérait qu'elle ne prendrait pas mal la question qu'il voulait lui poser et qu'elle pourrait lui répondre. Il avait très envie de savoir à quoi s'en tenir sur le sujet qu'il allait aborder.

\- C'est pas grave... j'ai connu pire je crois... mais...

\- Mais ? S'étonna Ingrid.

\- Euh, épouser, c'est comme se marier ?

\- Oui, c'est la même chose. Confirma Ingrid.

\- Et ça consiste en quoi exactement ? Questionna encore Loz.

_À suivre_


	8. Chapter 8

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

**Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite directe du Temps des gardiens.**

* * *

**Le temps du renouveau**

**Chapitre 8**

_An 2012 _

Les personnes présentes le regardèrent avec surprise, sa question les prenait au dépourvu et les interloquait quelque peu.

\- Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda Vincent en se rapprochant de son fils.

\- Je voulais juste savoir... bredouilla Loz en se mordillant les lèvres. Kadaj m'en a parlé, mais je ne sais pas ce que cela veut dire.

\- Kadaj t'a parlé de mariage ? Questionna encore Vincent.

\- Pas vraiment, il a dit qu'il s'était marié avec Soren... je n'ai pas bien compris...

Loz était vraiment mal à l'aise à présent, devant les expressions de ceux qui étaient là. Peut être aurait il du ne rien dire, peut être que ce n'était pas quelque chose que Kadaj était censé faire et qu'il serait en colère de découvrir qu'il en avait parlé...

Vincent se raccrochait à cette information, pour ne plus penser à ce que Sephiroth avait dit à Ingrid un peu plus tôt. Qu'il aimait Angeal... même s'il avait aussi dit qu'il n'y aurait plus rien d'autre entre eux que de l'amitié, il avait affirmé qu'il avait été son premier amant... c'était le genre de choses que l'on oublie pas.

\- Ainsi, Kadaj est marié... commenta Sephiroth. Pourquoi je ne suis pas surpris qu'il ait fait cela en cachette ?

Cette fois, Vincent se tourna brièvement vers lui, avant de revenir à Loz.

L'inquiétude qu'il voyait dans le regard et l'expression du jeune homme le poussa à le rassurer.

\- Tu as bien fait d'en parler Loz, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Dit il doucement.

Le soulagement de Loz fut visible. Il retrouva le sourire.

\- Tant mieux, parce que quand j'ai vu sa bague, il avait l'air contrarié. Je crois qu'il a pas envie d'en parler.

\- Nous ne lui en parlerons pas, à moins qu'il n'aborde le sujet. Affirma Vincent.

Il se redressa et se tourna vers Ajilu.

\- Je compte sur vous pour prendre soin de lui. Je sais qu'il est entre de bonnes mains, je dois vous laisser, j'ai à faire.

Il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide, sans attendre Sephiroth malgré les appels de ce dernier. Il se contenta de marquer un temps d'arrêt.

\- Je crois que tu devrais accompagner l'épouse de ton ami auprès de ce dernier, il me semble que vous avez des choses à mettre au point tous les trois. Dit il sans se retourner.

Sephiroth le regarda s'éloigner et adressa un regard peu amène à Ingrid.

\- Cela vous convient il, madame Hewley ?

Il n'en dit pas plus, ne voulant pas lui donner la satisfaction de penser qu'elle avait réussi à éloigner Vincent de lui comme elle lui avait pris Angeal par le passé.

\- Parfaitement. Répondit Ingrid sur le même ton.

Sephiroth regarda Loz et Ajilu.

\- Cela ira pour vous ?

\- Oui.

\- Je reste avec eux. Intervint Shalua.

Sephiroth inclina la tête et fit pivoter son fauteuil afin de prendre la direction de la chambre où il savait pouvoir trouver Angeal.

Tout en se dirigeant vers un endroit plus tranquille, Vincent se débarrassa de la tenue fournie par le WRO et reforma celle qui lui était habituelle.

Il se sentit un peu mieux, un peu plus lui même. Changer avait été agréable, mais redevenir ce qu'il avait l'habitude d'être était un soulagement.

La seule chose qui lui manquait était son gant de métal, il n'éprouvait pas le besoin de le remplacer. Sa tenue noire et sa cape rouge suffisait amplement.

Loz et Shalua avaient assisté de loin à la transformation. Ils n'auraient pu manquer de la voir, étant tournés dans la direction qu'avait pris Vincent.

Shalua soupira.

\- Ce n'est pas bon...

Loz regarda la scientifique avec inquiétude.

\- Vous croyez ?

\- Votre père avait changé, mais visiblement il a décidé de redevenir comme avant... je suis vraiment désolée de cela.

Les yeux de Loz s'emplirent de larmes.

\- C'est de ma faute, si je n'étais pas tombé, Ajilu n'aurait pas eu besoin de vous faire venir.

\- Non Loz, je crois que cela se serait produit, même sans cet incident, c'était inévitable.

\- Mais... pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'il y a de la rancune, et là où elle se trouve, ce genre de choses se produit inévitablement.

\- Je préférais mon père dans son autre tenue... murmura Loz. Même si je l'ai rencontré dans celle-ci, l'autre me plait plus. Il n'avait plus l'air triste avec.

Shalua fut frappée par ces mots, Loz venait d'exposer une vérité aussi simple qu'imparable.

Vincent était en train de régresser, il se renfermait à nouveau.

Elle se prit à espérer que Sephiroth parviendrait à le ramener à de meilleurs sentiments.

Ignorant tout cela, Ingrid et Sephiroth atteignaient la chambre d'Angeal.

\- Voila, nous y sommes... déclara Sephiroth en désignant la porte à Ingrid.

\- Merci. Dit elle en frappant à la porte d'une main ferme.

Genesis vint ouvrir et fixa Ingrid d'un air ennuyé, il secoua la tête avec agacement avant de lui refermer la porte au nez.

\- Angeal ! Il y a quelqu'un pour toi dans le couloir ! Claironna t'il.

Angeal qui sortait de la douche acheva de se sécher, prit le temps de passer un pantalon et se dirigea vers la porte, sans prendre la peine de terminer de se vêtir, pensant qu'il s'agissait soit de Sephiroth, soit d'un envoyé quelconque qui ne s'offusquerait pas de le voir torse et pieds nus.

Genesis fut tenté de lui demander s'il ne préférait pas finir de se vêtir, puis se ravisa, songeant que cela serait plus savoureux ainsi.

De fait, lorsqu'Angeal ouvrit la porte et découvrit Ingrid sur le seuil, il se figea, vraiment gêné qu'elle le découvre ainsi, alors qu'il s'était toujours efforcé de se montrer correct en public lorsqu'il était avec elle.

Ingrid s'empourpra en le voyant ainsi, si peu vêtu, il était toujours aussi magnifiquement musclé et, si elle appréciait la vision, elle aurait préféré que Sephiroth ne soit pas là pour la savourer lui aussi.

\- Désolé... souffla Angeal avant de tourner la tête pour interpeller Genesis.

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir !

\- Je pensais que tu apprécierais la surprise, toutes mes excuses. Répliqua Genesis nullement gêné pour sa part.

Angeal leva les yeux au ciel, adressa un regard à Ingrid, puis recula vers l'intérieur de la chambre.

\- J'arrive tout de suite...

Il se hâta de finir de se vêtir, non sans jeter des regards noirs à Genesis que cela laissait indifférent. Angeal eut même le sentiment que son ami d'enfance se délectait de la situation, les années n'avaient clairement pas arrangé son caractère.

Ingrid était contrariée de la présence de Genesis, elle n'aurait pas su expliquer pourquoi, mais elle avait toujours été mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle devait se trouver en sa compagnie. Autant elle était effrayée par Sephiroth jadis, ce qui n'était plus le cas à présent, autant elle ne se sentait toujours pas à son aise lorsque le banoran roux se trouvait dans la même pièce qu'elle.

\- J'ai l'impression que ta chère et tendre n'est pas d'une humeur très joyeuse, et pour autant que j'ai pu en juger, Sephiroth non plus. Commenta Genesis depuis le fauteuil où il était retourné s'installer.

Angeal soupira à nouveau, il avait eu la même impression et aurait aimé se tromper, mais pour que Genesis le souligne...

Il quitta la chambre, étreint par un très mauvais pressentiment.

\- Pourquoi être venue ? Où sont les enfants ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'enquit il avec inquiétude.

\- Les enfants sont en sécurité. Répondit Ingrid, tout en priant pour que cela soit vrai, elle n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de s'en assurer. Rien de grave ne s'est produit, Rufus a bien disparu, mais il est avec un dragon qui veille sur lui, tout ira bien je pense.

Après tout, Reno était sur place, il prendrait soin des enfants, il tenait vraiment à eux, elle savait qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les garder en sécurité. Sur ce point, elle lui faisait totalement confiance. Il avait ses défauts, mais il était fiable quand il s'agissait de veiller sur Justice et les jumeaux.

Le contact des mains d'Angeal, que ce dernier venait de poser sur ses bras, lui causait un certain émoi qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps... elle se sentait à nouveau dans la peau de la jeune femme de 18 ans et cela était à la fois agréable et troublant.

Si seulement il n'y avait pas eu cette horrible robe dorée... ce jour aurait pu être le plus beau de sa vie... elle donnerait tant pour pouvoir revivre ces instants, et que cette fois tout soit parfait...

Puis elle réalisa qu'elle le pouvait, le président était mort et enterré, elle pouvait peut être avoir enfin la journée de ses rêves.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle riva son regard à celui de son époux.

\- Angeal Hewley, voulez vous m'épouser à nouveau ?

Sephiroth et Angeal se figèrent de surprise en entendant cela, de la chambre leur parvint le rire de Genesis, puis ses applaudissements.

\- Un ban pour la mariée ! Lança t'il sans quitter son fauteuil. J'espère être invité à la seconde noce, après tout, j'étais un des témoins lors de la première, cela compte n'est-ce pas ?

Ingrid préféra l'ignorer, pour se concentrer sur Angeal qui, la surprise une fois passée, la fixait intensément.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites ? Questionna t'il d'un ton un peu oppressé, comme s'il doutait d'avoir bien entendu.

Ingrid hocha la tête.

\- Absolument, lors de notre précédente union, nous n'avons pas vraiment pu profiter convenablement de ce jour, et nous n'avons eu qu'à peine le temps de nous connaître par la suite, je veux que cette fois les choses soient différentes. Je veux que tu sois mon époux parce que tel est ton désir, et non parce que le président de la SHINRA le souhaite, ou parce que nous avons eu un enfant.

Angeal se courba pour l'embrasser et lui adressa un sourire sincère.

\- Je serai très honoré d'être à nouveau marié avec toi.

Sephiroth avait assisté à la scène sans broncher, tout en réprimant une forte envie de partir sans se retourner.

C'était pour le faire assister à cela qu'Ingrid était venue ? Elle avait vraiment la rancune tenace... mais il n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce serait à ce point.

\- Je vais vous laisser fêter cette décision... dit il le plus calmement possible. Toutes mes félicitations.

Comme il commençait à faire tourner son fauteuil, Ingrid s'empressa de le retenir en posant une main sur le dossier du fauteuil. Son intervention l'avait arrachée au sentiment agréable qu'elle ressentait, pour la plonger à nouveau dans une désagréable réalité, balayant ses projets chimériques pour la relancer dans la voie qu'elle devait suivre. Une voie ou pour l'heure aucun remariage n'était envisageable, et ne le serait peut être jamais en raison de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire.

\- Pas si vite. Lança t'elle d'une voix vibrante. Vous n'allez pas partir si vite, nous avons à parler, l'auriez vous déjà oublié ?

Sephiroth lui adressa un regard froid.

\- Il me semble que cela pourrait attendre.

\- Je préfère en finir au plus vite, tant que nous sommes dans les dispositions propices à cela.

Angeal regarda tour à tour son épouse et son ami, il nota immédiatement la tension de Sephiroth, le regard dur d'Ingrid et préféra intervenir.

\- Je ne sais pas de quoi il était question, mais pour l'heure, je n'ai aucune envie d'une discussion. Sephiroth a raison, cela peut sans doute attendre.

Ingrid se raidit, mais n'osa pas protester. Elle ne voulait pas mettre Angeal dans de mauvaises dispositions pour le moment, pas alors qu'il venait d'accepter de l'épouser à nouveau, elle aurait d'autres occasions pour mettre les choses au point entre eux.

Sephiroth s'éloigna sans attendre qu'elle change d'avis, et sans un mot, ce qui laissa Angeal préoccupé. Une fois l'argenté hors de vue, il fit face à son épouse.

\- Que s'est il passé ? Questionna t'il d'un ton neutre.

Ingrid soupira.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas de discussion.

\- Je ne voulais pas en imposer une à Sephiroth, il est encore vulnérable.

Le regard d'Ingrid étincela.

\- Vulnérable ? Nous parlons bien de l'individu qui a failli détruire Gaïa à plusieurs reprises ?

\- Nous parlons de mon ami. La coupa Angeal.

\- Ton ami ou ton amant ? Oui, je suis au courant, le président s'est fait un devoir de m'en informer après ta disparition, j'aurai souhaité l'apprendre de ta bouche.

Angeal accusa le coup.

\- Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, je suis toujours là. Lança Genesis depuis la chambre. Mais ne vous en faites pas pour moi, continuez.

Angeal claqua la porte et s'y adossa.

\- Ce n'était pas quelque chose dont j'avais envie de parler avec celle que je venais juste d'épouser. Mais oui, effectivement, Sephiroth et moi avons été amants. Je n'ai jamais prétendu être pur lorsque j'ai accepté de me marier avec toi.

Il vit avec dépit les yeux d'Ingrid s'embuer de larmes, des larmes qui n'avaient rien à voir avec du chagrin, des larmes de rage.

\- Je n'ai pas pensé que tu puisse être encore vierge, tu étais un homme après tout, mais j'aurai aimé savoir que tu préférais les hommes !

\- Je ne préfère pas les hommes ! Protesta Angeal. Je n'aurai jamais accepté de t'épouser si tel était le cas !

\- Aurais-tu refusé de m'épouser alors que le président en personne tenait à cette union ? Ironisa Ingrid.

Le regard d'Angeal se fit sombre, par ces mots Ingrid mettait en doute son sens de l'honneur et il le vivait fort mal.

Il ne comprenait pas comment la même femme qui lui avait demandé de l'épouser à nouveau pouvait à présent lui tenir de tels propos.

Il s'inclina légèrement, les sourcils froncés et le visage fermé.

\- Je suis vraiment navré de ne pas être l'homme que tu imaginais. Je présume que ta proposition de remariage ne tient plus. Ne t'en fais pas, je comprends fort bien que rester mariée à quelqu'un qui a aimé un autre homme te soit insupportable. Je signerai tous les papiers que tu voudras, je ne demande en échange que le droit de continuer à voir Justice.

La porte commençait à devenir vraiment chaude dans son dos, il s'en écarta et se retourna pour la contempler, la vit noircir et réalisa que Genesis avait décidé d'employer les grands moyens.

La porte ne tarda pas à voler en éclats, Ingrid et lui n'eurent que le temps de s'écarter pour éviter les débris enflammés.

\- Désolé de m'imposer de façon aussi brutale, mais d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre, vous êtes sur le point de faire une monumentale connerie, et je m'y connais, j'en ai fais assez pour savoir les reconnaître. Ingrid, c'est d'Angeal qu'il est question, vous semblez oublier que la chose qui lui importe le plus est son honneur. Même si votre père lui avait promis des ponts d'or, il n'aurait pas accepté de vous épouser s'il avait été porté sur les relations homosexuelles. Les rapports qu'il a entretenu avec Sephiroth étaient plus le fait des hormones des adolescents que nous étions qu'autre chose.

\- Sephiroth m'a clairement exprimé son amour pour lui, cela aussi c'était les hormones ? Lâcha Ingrid.

\- Non, ça c'était le fait qu'il ait été élevé par des tordus pour être un symbole et que cela entraînait pour lui une solitude extrême. Partant de là, il a sauté sur la première personne qui soit disponible et à sa portée un jour où il était en état de faiblesse.

Ingrid cilla, choquée par les propos et par ce qu'exprimait Genesis. Elle n'avait jamais songé que Sephiroth, le grand héros de la SHINRA puisse avoir été un adolescent en manque de compagnie, au point de s'attacher à un compagnon de lutte.

Elle regarda Angeal d'un air égaré, il soutint son regard, toujours aussi sombre, dans ses yeux Ingrid pouvait lire du chagrin et du ressentiment.

\- Vous devriez aller réfléchir un peu à tout cela. Dit encore Genesis à Ingrid, tout en prenant Angeal par le bras et en commençant à l'entraîner.

Angeal le suivit sans rien dire, préférant prendre ses distances avec Ingrid pour le moment.

Ingrid resta là où elle se trouvait, regardant les deux hommes s'éloigner.

Elle essuya les larmes qui perlaient à ses paupières d'un geste vif, il n'était plus temps de pleurer, elle avait une mission à accomplir, il en allait de l'honneur de ses parents... de sa famille également. Elle pensait que la mort du président avait mis un terme définitif à la menace, mais avant qu'Ajilu n'arrive à l'improviste, lui fournissant un prétexte idéal pour quitter la tour et rejoindre Angeal et ses amis, un message des plus déplaisants lui était parvenu, ranimant en elle de bien mauvais souvenirs et une rage qu'elle avait tenté d'étouffer des années durant.

Le président était mort, mais il restait au moins un de ses complices en vie et ce dernier semblait vouloir tirer avantage du passé, d'un secret qu'elle ne tenait pas à voir exposé à la vue de tous, du moins tant qu'elle n'aurait pas réussi à retrouver ses parents... ses véritables parents, et non ceux qu'elle s'était obligée à endurer comme tels.

Elle baissa la tête, accablée par le poids de ce secret qu'elle portait depuis l'enfance.

Sa mère ne venait que rarement sur Gaïa, elle avait choisi de vivre en un autre lieu, qui convenait mieux à sa nature. Son père lui, faisait des allers retours réguliers entre leur monde et celui où leur mère avait choisi de vivre. Lors de ses absences, il faisait appel à une doublure, jusqu'au jour de l'incident, au jour où il n'était pas revenu de son dernier voyage. La doublure avait alors pris sa place de façon définitive, avec un plaisir immense, et elle, qui n'avait encore que six ans, n'avait rien pu faire. Rufus lui, alors âgé de quatre ans, avait très vite oublié que leur père n'avait pas toujours été cet homme dur et indifférent, seulement motivé par le profit. Il avait cru ce qu'il disait, accepté la femme qu'il avait présenté à tous comme étant son épouse en tant que mère. Ingrid n'avait pas osé tenter de l'en dissuader, il était bien trop jeune pour affronter une réalité aussi dure, il ne méritait pas de grandir privé des seuls parents qu'il connaisse, même s'ils ne l'étaient pas vraiment.

Malgré les années, elle avait continué à attendre le retour du disparu, des nouvelles de celle qui lui avait donné le jour.

Elle en avait eu, juste après la mort de l'imposteur, quelqu'un était venu la trouver, sous prétexte de lui présenter ses condoléances, et lui avait enfin remis le message qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps. Un message de ses parents, lui affirmant que son père était en vie, même s'il n'était pas encore tout à fait remis du terrible accident l'ayant plongé dans le comas pendant des années. Qu'elle devait attendre et faire au mieux pour éliminer les complices de l'imposteur. Elle avait reçu cette mission avec joie. Elle n'avait pu se venger de l'imposteur, Jenova l'avait éliminé avant qu'elle ait pu agir, mais elle se ferait un plaisir de se rattraper avec les complices de cet homme. Elle n'aurait aucune pitié, pas plus qu'ils n'en avaient eu pour son père jadis.

Celui lui ayant envoyé un message le jour même savait fort bien que le président n'était pas le véritable chef de la famille Shinra, il menaçait de rendre cela public, de salir la mémoire de sa famille en affirmant que son père avait fuit, parce qu'il savait ce que l'exploitation entreprise allait coûter à la planète et qu'il était trop lâche pour affronter les conséquences.

Bien sur, Ingrid savait qu'il n'en était rien, son père s'était toujours opposé à cette exploitation, c'était l'imposteur le responsable, mais qui accepterait de la croire ? Elle n'était qu'une enfant alors, elle n'avait aucune preuve... la seule façon qu'elle ait de rétablir la vérité, d'écarter définitivement la menace, était de mettre son nouvel ennemi hors d'état de nuire. Pour y parvenir elle allait devoir faire comme si elle se pliait à sa volonté un certain temps, même si cela lui en coûtait beaucoup.

Elle allait surtout devoir renoncer à son mariage avec Angeal. Le complice de l'imposteur avait été très clair dans sa missive, si elle ne faisait pas en sorte d'écarter Angeal d'elle, il rependrait ses mensonges dans tout Gaïa.

Elle avait donc fait ce qu'il fallait dans ce but. Après son comportement odieux Angeal ne voudrait plus rien avoir à faire avec elle, lui qui plaçait l'honneur avant toute chose...

_À suivre_


	9. Chapter 9

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

**Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite directe du Temps des gardiens.**

* * *

**Le temps du renouveau**

**Chapitre 9**

_An 2012 _

Loz regarda Ajilu.

\- Est-ce qu'on peut aller rejoindre Kadaj ? J'ai à lui parler.

Ajilu se tourna vers Shalua. Il n'avait pas l'impression que Loz tienne à ce qu'elle soit du voyage.

Loz la regarda lui aussi.

\- J'ai besoin de le voir seul. Dit il avec remord. Vous voulez bien attendre ?

Shalua préféra accepter d'un signe de tête, même si elle avait l'impression que cela était une erreur et qu'elle regretterait de l'avoir fait.

Loz et Ajilu disparurent, pour réapparaître devant Kadaj, Soren et les jumeaux. Kadaj les regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Vous ne pourriez pas entrer par la porte après y avoir été invité ?

\- Non ! Père ne va pas bien, il a repris son ancienne tenue. Répondit Loz.

\- Ah ? Bah, elle lui va très bien je trouve. Répondit Kadaj d'un ton léger.

\- Mais, Kadaj... protesta Loz.

Kadaj Soupira.

\- Bien, si tu veux qu'on discute à ce sujet, je veux bien, mais pas ici, les bébés ont besoin de calme et je ne tiens pas à ce que Kuro s'effraye, vu ses capacités.

\- Ajilu ? Demanda Loz. Tu veux bien nous mener autre part ?

Ajilu les transporta immédiatement ailleurs, ils se retrouvèrent sur le toit d'un des rares bâtiments qui ne soient pas enterrés.

Loz regarda autour de lui, étonné et Kadaj grommela que ce n'était pas la peine d'aller aussi loin.

Ajilu ne l'écouta pas et regagna l'habit de Loz.

\- Alors, puisqu'on y est, tu veux qu'on parle ? Questionna Kadaj.

\- Tu étais sérieux ? Tu trouves que père est mieux dans son ancienne tenue ?

Kadaj haussa les épaules. Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls, ou presque, il n'avait plus à feindre une sérénité qu'il n'éprouvait pas. Que Loz soit venu le voir parce qu'il se faisait du soucis pour quelqu'un, quelqu'un d'autre que lui, une fois de plus, ranimait sa jalousie. Pourquoi Loz ne cessait il de se soucier de tous sauf de lui ?

Loz ne prêta pas attention au léger changement des sentiments de son frère, il les avait si souvent senti varier en peu de temps qu'il n'y faisait pratiquement plus attention, surtout lorsqu'il était préoccupé par autre chose.

\- Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi il en avait changé, si c'était pour plaire à notre frère aîné, franchement, ce n'est pas la peine. Grogna Kadaj en réponse.

\- Mais, alors, on peut encore porter nos tenues d'avant ?

\- Bien sur qu'on peut, je ne vois pas ce qui nous en empêcherait. Ricana Kadaj.

Le visage de Loz s'éclaira d'un sourire soulagé.

\- Tu veux bien me rendre la mienne alors ? Elle me manque... mais je pensais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de la porter, alors je ne te l'ai pas demandé avant.

Ajilu se matérialisa à nouveau et secoua la tête en signe de refus, mais Kadaj n'y prêta pas attention. La demande de Loz lui offrait une occasion inespérée de prouver à son frère qu'il lui était utile, qu'il pouvait compter sur lui, que s'il pouvait lui donner ce qu'il désirait, il le ferait. Il ne pouvait pas passer à côté, même si l'idée même que Loz reprenne la tenue qui était sienne alors qu'ils étaient sous la coupe de Jenova lui semblait effectivement une mauvaise idée. Certaines personnes n'allaient pas apprécier... Il chassa cette pensée, se cramponnant à l'idée que ce n'étaient que des vêtements, rien de plus... seulement des habits comme les autres... juste un peu plus adaptés à eux voila tout, un peu comme la tenue de Vincent après tout, pas de quoi en faire un drame. Surtout, c'était à cause de Sephiroth tout cela, si on essayait de leur en faire le reproche il n'aurait qu'à incriminer leur aîné.

\- Si cela te convient, pas de problème. Répondit il.

Kadaj se concentra et recréa la tenue de Loz directement sur son corps. Cela n'était pas difficile et ne lui prit que quelques instants, il ressentit pourtant un léger pincement au cœur lorsque Loz lui fit face, à nouveau couvert de cuir noir. Instinctivement, il se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main contre la poitrine découverte de son frère, la peau de Loz était aussi chaude que dans ses souvenirs, combien de fois avait il fait ce geste lorsqu'ils étaient encore au laboratoire, avant le jour où il avait fait le mauvais choix... et même ensuite, après qu'ils en soient sortis, qu'il les ait jetés dans les griffes de Jenova ? Ce geste instinctif qu'il faisait lorsque la crainte et le doute menaçaient de le submerger ?

Le colosse le serra dans ses bras, percevant enfin le trouble de Kadaj, essayant de le réconforter, de lui faire penser à autre chose. Il ne savait trop que dire, alors il prononça les premiers mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

\- Merci Kadaj !

Kadaj secoua la tête, attendit qu'il le lâche et se recula, le visage dépourvu d'expression.

Il ne voulait pas penser d'avantage à cette époque, il ne voulait plus jamais y penser, surtout pas aux jours où il avait trahi ses frères.

\- De rien. Bon, on rentre ?

\- Et pour père, on ne fait rien ?

Kadaj se raidit, il n'appréciait pas l'insistance dont faisait preuve Loz, cela devenait vraiment pesant à force. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se préoccuper des soucis de leur père et leur frère, ils en avaient bien assez comme cela à gérer. Que Vincent et Sephiroth se débrouillent.

\- Loz, assez avec cette histoire, il est assez grand pour savoir ce qu'il fait et nous n'avons pas à nous en mêler.

\- Mais...

\- Non Loz, même si c'est notre père, nous nous en sommes toujours sortis sans personne pas vrai ? Il y parviendra lui aussi.

Les yeux de Loz s'emplirent de larmes. Il se recroquevilla sur lui même. Kadaj qui le regardait sentit revenir en lui le souvenir du jour où il l'avait découvert, ensanglanté, les poignets entaillés... Loz allait il craquer à nouveau ? Leur infliger cette souffrance une seconde fois ?

\- Ajilu, ramène le. Murmura Loz qui ne percevait que trop bien les sentiments douloureux qui agitaient son frère et qui ne parvenait plus à les endurer.

Le dragon lui obéit sans tarder, puis revint auprès de lui et se lova autour de son cou sous sa forme de dragon.

Kadaj, ramené auprès de Soren et des bébés laissa échapper un juron bien senti qui fit sursauter Soren et pleurer Shiro, aussitôt Kuro réagit en lançant un jet de givre qui manqua Kadaj de peu. Déjà éprouvé par ce qu'il s'était passé sur le toit, il se laissa aller à un instant de mauvaise humeur.

\- Soren ! Il va vraiment falloir trouver un moyen pour contrôler ce phénomène !

Sur le toit Loz laissa couler ses larmes longuement.

Même s'il avait senti que Kadaj ne parlait pas poussé par la rancune, qu'il se sentait lui aussi impuissant, il n'en était pas moins attristé de l'avoir entendu parler de la sorte. Kadaj avait tort... leur père et Sephiroth avaient besoin d'aide... mais que pouvait il faire ? Comment les aider ? Ils l'impressionnaient tellement... il n'était pas certain de pouvoir leur parler comme il le voudrait, surtout avec toute cette tension qui émanerait d'eux... cela valait il le coup qu'il essaye tout de même ? Il redoutait leurs réactions, en particulier celles de Sephiroth.

Sephiroth... il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il était vraiment leur frère,malgré les similitudes... il ne se comportait pas du tout comme un grand frère... il agissait presque comme Cloud, et Cloud n'était pas leur frère, même si Jenova avait tenté de leur faire croire le contraire.

Peut être que Sephiroth ne les voyait pas comme des frères... peut être qu'être nés de la même mère ne faisait pas d'eux des frères. Peut être que pour être vraiment des frères il fallait plus que cela.

Peut être que ses seuls véritables frères étaient Yazoo et Kadaj.

Il ferma les yeux... cela était douloureux à accepter. Yael serait elle leur sœur un jour ? Probablement pas... elle n'avait aucune raison de se sentir proche d'eux, elle était avec Rufus Shinra, un homme qu'ils n'aimaient pas beaucoup et qui ne devait pas les porter dans son cœur. Il en avait mal pour Yazoo qui ne pourrait que souffrir de cette situation.

Il ne voulait pas que son frère souffre à nouveau, Yazoo ne méritait pas d'être privé encore de sa jumelle, pas alors qu'il venait tout juste de la découvrir.

Il y avait forcément quelque chose qu'il puisse faire.

"Pourquoi ne pas au moins aller les voir pour leur dire ?" se risqua à lui dire Ajilu."Si tu ne veux pas voir ton père et ton frère pour le moment, nous pourrions aller voir Yael."

"Tu pourrais vraiment me conduire à elle ?"

"Je le peux."

"Mais... elle risque d'avoir peur de moi..."

"Je suis certain que tu sauras trouver les mots qu'il faut pour la rassurer. Je sais que tu crois ne pas être doué pour parler, mais je sais aussi que tu en es capable. Elle est ta sœur, un membre de ta famille, même si vous ne vous êtes jamais rencontrés, tu y parviendras."

"Je veux bien alors..."

Ajilu le transporta immédiatement auprès de Yael. La jeune femme, qui venait de coucher sa fille, se tourna vers l'homme en tenue de cuir noir qu'un dragon soutenait. Ajilu s'était matérialisé aux côtés de Loz, afin que ce dernier puisse s'appuyer sur lui.

Visiblement préparée à cette visite elle se rapprocha pour les aider et guida Loz vers un fauteuil.

\- Ce n'était pas raisonnable de venir si vite. Dit elle doucement.

Loz la regarda avec surprise. Elle ne semblait ni étonnée, ni effrayée, sa réaction et ses propos indiquaient qu'au contraire elle s'attendait à leur venue.

\- Tu nous attendais ?

\- Je vous attendais, je me doutais que vous voudriez me voir... vous êtes lequel ? Non, laissez moi deviner... vous ne pouvez pas être Kadaj, il ne serait pas venu, ni Yazoo, vous ne me ressemblez pas vraiment, vous devez être Loz.

\- Je suis Loz en effet... murmura Loz un peu perturbé par l'accueil de cette sœur encore inconnue. Mais comment ?

\- Comment je m'en doutais ? Et bien, même si celle à qui je suis liée ne se manifeste pas en permanence, elle m'a laissé quelques informations.

\- Ah... murmura Loz qui n'était pas certain de comprendre et n'osait pas questionner de peur d'être ridicule.

Yael lui sourit, mais son sourire était un peu triste.

\- J'aurai cru que ce serait Yazoo qui viendrait... qu'il serait curieux de me connaître...

\- Il serait sans doute venu, si son compagnon n'était pas souffrant. Il viendra plus tard, quand il ira mieux.

Yael hocha la tête.

\- Je comprends, c'est normal qu'il préfère prendre soin de quelqu'un qu'il aime au lieu d'aller voir une sœur qu'il n'a jamais vu. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi un grand gaillard comme vous a décidé de venir.

Loz se troubla, ne sachant pas trop s'il s'agissait ou non d'un reproche. Il se mordilla les lèvres.

\- Euh... j'avais envie de te connaître... balbutia t'il nerveusement. Mais si ça t'ennuie... je vais repartir, je dirai à Yazoo que tu l'attends...

Yael soupira et secoua la tête, avant de river son regard dans celui de Loz.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que cela m'ennuyait, je suis surprise c'est tout. Par contre, si tu pars direct, là je vais être contrariée. J'ai eu un peu peur lorsque Rufus m'a parlé de vous trois, mais celle à qui je suis liée m'a rassurée. Elle m'a dit que vous ne me feriez jamais de mal, que vous étiez très famille. C'est vrai ?

Loz hocha la tête, un peu désorienté par la situation. Yael ressemblait beaucoup à Yazoo par le physique, mais son comportement semblait très différent.

\- Oui... Kadaj et Yazoo sont mes frères, je tiens à eux, je me suis battu et je le ferai encore s'il le faut, pour eux. Je sais qu'ils le feront aussi pour moi si j'ai besoin d'aide. C'est ça être une famille pour nous.

Yael le regarda d'un air songeur. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir que quelqu'un se soit un jour battu pour lui venir en aide.

Ceux qui l'avaient élevé ne voyait en lui qu'une marchandise, Rufus l'avait acheté, et même si avec le temps il s'était attaché à elle, lorsque son sexe avait changé, qu'il la traitait bien, elle n'était pas convaincue qu'il voyait vraiment en elle sa compagne. Elle en doutait même fortement, surtout depuis qu'il était parti.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et Loz en fit autant. L'endroit où ils étaient lui sembla sombre et dépouillé. Il remarqua avec un peu d'angoisse qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtres. Cela le fit frissonner d'angoisse. Au laboratoire aussi il n'y avait pas de fenêtres.

\- Où sommes nous ? Questionna t'il avec effort. Pourquoi il n'y a pas de fenêtres ?

\- C'est là que je vis, Rufus m'a dit que c'était dangereux d'avoir des fenêtres, c'est pour ma sécurité. Il a beaucoup d'ennemis, il ne tient pas à ce qu'on puisse nous voir ensemble.

Loz fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il entendait.

\- Mais... tu sors parfois ?

\- Non. Rufus ne veut pas. Je ne peux pas lui désobéir, je lui appartiens. Répondit Yael.

Loz fut troublé de constater qu'elle n'était pas le moins du monde triste de cela.

\- Mais, tu ne vas pas rester ici, pas alors que nous avons appris que tu existais.

\- Je ne peux pas partir, j'ai promis. Et puis, dehors c'est dangereux... Rufus m'a parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé, de ce que vous avez fait, de ce que Sephiroth a fait, et d'autres encore... je ne veux pas que ma fille soit en danger.

\- Avec nous, tu ne serais pas en danger, on veillerait sur vous. Affirma Loz.

Yael le considéra, puis secoua la tête en signe de refus.

\- Je crois que ce serait le pire endroit pour être en sécurité, il doit y avoir plein de gens qui ne vous aiment pas.

Loz rougit et sentit ses yeux s'emplir de larmes. Il ne pouvait pas nier. Ses frères et lui avaient mal agi... Sephiroth avait lui aussi fait beaucoup de dégâts.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il regrettait ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais à nouveau il ne parvenait plus à parler.

Ajilu prit forme humaine et posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de rentrer. Murmura le dragon avec un peu de tristesse.

Il avait espéré que rencontrer Yael aiderait Loz à se sentir mieux, mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il s'était produit.

Loz approuva en silence.

Yael réalisa alors qu'ils allaient repartir, que ses propos avaient blessé Loz. Le peu de peur qu'elle éprouvait se dissipa devant les larmes qui perlaient aux coins des yeux du colosse. Même si la carrure de ce frère si brutalement entré dans sa vie avait de quoi inquiéter n'importe qui, rien dans son attitude présente ne laissait présager qu'il lui veuille du mal.

Elle pensa brièvement aux paroles de Rufus, même s'il lui avait affirmé qu'elle ne risquerait rien à rencontrer ses frères, il ne lui avait pas caché qu'il ne les aimait pas. Elle avait eu peur d'eux sans même les connaître, rencontrer Loz lui permettait de réviser son jugement. C'était vrai, il était effrayant, avec sa haute taille, sa carrure et cette tenue noire... mais il n'était en rien méchant, elle le savait désormais.

Elle se rapprocha de Loz et posa la main sur son bras.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine... je ne suis pas comme vous, je ne suis pas courageuse, je suis faible... j'ai peur de ce qu'il y a dehors... de retomber entre les mains du professeur Skinner.

Les yeux de Loz étincelèrent de rage à l'énoncé de ce nom qu'il haïssait toujours, malgré les années, malgré le fait qu'il soit mort de leur main.

\- Tu étais sous sa surveillance toi aussi ? Demanda t'il en s'efforçant de refouler sa haine.

Yael qui n'avait pas manqué sa réaction, se recula craintivement. D'un coup il lui avait semblé encore plus effrayant, et elle sentait que cela avait un rapport avec la mention du professeur. Visiblement Loz aussi le connaissait et ne l'aimait pas du tout.

Brusquement, Kadaj se matérialisa, aumené par Soren, lequel fila immédiatement, ne tenant pas à s'attarder, ils avaient laissé les jumeaux seuls et il n'était pas tranquille.

Kadaj soupira en voyant les larmes dans les yeux de Loz.

\- Je vois que j'arrive trop tard...

Yael le regarda avec méfiance, il haussa les épaules et se rapprocha d'elle.

\- Je te fais peur ? Questionna t'il avec un peu d'ironie. Plus peur que le professeur Skinner ? Et si je te dis que j'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne soit plus jamais une menace pour personne ?

Les yeux de Yael s'écarquillèrent.

\- Vous l'avez tué ? Demanda t'elle d'une voix tremblante.

Kadaj secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas tué, j'ai fait bien pire, je lui ai brisé les membres et je l'ai laissé cramer avec son laboratoire. Si tu espères que j'en éprouve le moindre regret, tu vas être déçue, je l'ai fait avec plaisir et je le referai avec tout autant de plaisir.

Yael frissonna et se réfugia instinctivement auprès de Loz qui lui entoura les épaules d'un bras pour la rassurer.

\- On ne voulait pas qu'il puisse faire du mal à d'autres... murmura t'il d'une voix mal assurée. Il était vraiment trop méchant.

\- Et ceux qui travaillaient avec lui ? Questionna Yael avec nervosité.

Kadaj et Loz échangèrent un regard ennuyé.

\- Ils sont morts eux aussi. Mais nous ne sommes pas responsables de leur mort, ils avaient pas mal d'ennemis... l'un d'entre eux est venu régler ses comptes, il a accepté de nous laisser nous charger de Skinner, mais il a massacré tous les autres.

Ni Loz, ni Kadaj n'avaient envie d'entrer dans les détails, ils ne tenaient pas à expliquer comment cet ennemi des scientifiques avait pu entrer dans le laboratoire. Ce dernier n'était pas arrivé par hasard, il avait été aidé par Yazoo qui lui avait servi d'émissaire.

Yazoo avait toujours refusé de leur dire comment il avait réussi à convaincre cet individu des plus dangereux, ni le prix qu'il avait payé en échange de son aide, mais c'est de cet être qu'il avait obtenu le contrôle des créatures des ténèbres.

Kadaj lui même n'était pas certain de vouloir en savoir plus, lorsque Yazoo était revenu de sa dernière mission, il était différent, il n'aurait pas su dire en quoi, mais il y avait quelque chose de changé, Yazoo lui avait semblé comme entouré d'une énergie effrayante, et ce qui avait suivi, ces créatures monstrueuses et impitoyables, qui s'étaient brusquement matérialisées et s'étaient livrées à un véritable massacre, avait achevé de le convaincre que quelque chose s'était produit.

Après leur départ, Yazoo avait semblé délivré de l'énergie mauvaise, mais il s'était effondré, agité de tremblements nerveux.

\- Que me cachez vous ? Questionna Yael avec défiance.

\- Rien, tu sauras tout le moment venu, lorsque tu seras vraiment notre sœur et pas seulement l'animal de compagnie de Rufus Shinra. Répondit Kadaj froidement.

Yael et lui se défièrent du regard, sous les yeux navrés de Loz. La situation était vraiment mal partie... même si au moins, à présent, Yael n'avait plus peur, elle était bien trop en colère.

À suivre


	10. Chapter 10

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

**Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite directe du Temps des gardiens.**

* * *

**Le temps du renouveau**

**Chapitre 10**

_An 2012 _

\- Je ne suis pas l'animal de compagnie de Rufus ! Ragea Yael.

Kadaj ricana.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui !

\- J'ai du mal à le croire, après tout, il t'a acheté, comme on achète un animal, et enfermé ici, et comme un brave animal de compagnie, tu restes là où il t'a mis.

\- Je ne suis pas un animal de compagnie ! hurla Yael hors d'elle.

Loz s'apprêtait à intervenir, lorsqu'il vit Kadaj lui faire un clin d'œil par dessus l'épaule de leur sœur.

\- Si tu n'en es pas, un, alors prouve le, viens avec nous. Lança Kadaj d'un ton provoquant.

Yael le fixa avec irritation.

\- Tu as déjà oublié que j'avais un bébé ? Je ne vais pas mener ma fille en des endroits dangereux.

Kadaj éclata de rire.

\- Et moi j'en ai deux, notre père et notre frère en auront eux aussi dans quelques temps, et aucun de nous ne se terre dans une boite pour autant. Inutile de chercher à justifier ta lâcheté par l'existence de ta fille. Elle sera parfaitement en sécurité là bas.

Yael hésita, chercha l'appui de Loz en se tournant vers lui. Il s'efforça de lui sourire, malgré le sentiment de malaise qu'il ressentait.

\- Je pense que notre père sera heureux de vous connaître... dit il avec effort. Il prendra soin de vous.

Yael regarda en direction de sa fille qui dormait paisiblement, nullement troublée par la présence des deux hommes. Elle avait peur de l'inconnu, peur de ce qu'elle allait trouver au dehors, mais si elle refusait encore, elle passerait pour une personne faible et lâche et, ce qu'elle peinait à accepter, si elle le faisait, Kadaj n'allait pas l'épargner.

Prenant une profonde inspiration elle se dirigea vers Maristella et la souleva avec précaution pour ne pas l'éveiller.

\- Puisque vous êtes là, rendez vous utile, prenez ses affaires, Loz n'est pas assez en forme pour que je lui demande de faire des efforts. Lança t'elle à l'intention de Kadaj.

Kadaj grommela mais fit ce qu'elle lui demandait, il réglerait ses comptes plus tard, lorsque la petite ne serait plus là.

Ajilu les transporta jusqu'au complexe. Ne sachant où Yael et sa fille seraient installées, il les conduisit directement auprès de Vincent, lequel se tourna vivement vers eux et fronça les sourcils en découvrant Loz debout, seulement soutenu par Kadaj.

\- Tu n'étais pas censé te lever... soupira Vincent en s'avançant vers eux pour les aider.

Préoccupé par l'état de Loz, il ne remarqua Yael qu'une fois son frère assis confortablement.

Surpris de sa présence il resta un moment silencieux.

Yael, qui portait toujours Maristella, le regarda avec un peu d'angoisse.

Elle le trouvait lui aussi assez inquiétant avec ses yeux rouges et sa tenue.

Vincent fit un pas en avant et Yael lutta contre l'envie de reculer d'autant, elle cilla nerveusement et serra les dents, tandis qu'il tendait la main vers elle.

Vincent laissa retomber sa main, conscient de la crainte de la jeune femme.

\- Tu n'as rien à craindre de moi, je ne vous ferai aucun mal.

\- Vous êtes vraiment notre père ? Questionna Yael nerveusement.

\- Il semblerait. Répondit doucement Vincent.

\- Il semblerait ? Vous n'en êtes pas certain ? Qu'est-ce qui vous pousse à le croire ? On ne vous ressemble pas du tout...

\- Parle pour toi. Ironisa Kadaj en se rapprochant de Vincent.

En les voyant côte à côte, Yael dut bien admettre qu'effectivement il y avait une certaine ressemblance.

\- Cela confirme qu'il est ton père, pas le mien. Fit elle remarquer avec ironie.

Kadaj la regarda avec agacement.

\- Tu es stupide ou tu fais exprès ? Tu crois que je peux être ton frère sans qu'il soit ton père ?

\- Je ne le suis pas plus que toi, tu ne sais donc pas qu'on peut très bien être nés de pères différents ?

Maristella se réveilla alors et commença à pleurer, Vincent la prit des bras de Yael et regarda ses enfants sévèrement.

\- Vous n'avez pas honte ? Vous venez tout juste de vous rencontrer et vous commencez déjà à vous disputer...

Yael baissa les yeux, un peu inquiète pour sa fille, alors que Kadaj protestait.

\- C'est elle qui a commencé !

\- Ce n'est pas une raison, elle ne nous connait pas encore et tu ne fais rien pour la mettre à l'aise. Le tança Vincent tout en berçant doucement Maristella qui cessa vite de pleurer et se rendormit.

Rassurée de voir sa fille se rendormir ainsi Yael se détendit un peu.

Elle n'était pas encore totalement convaincue que Vincent soit son père, mais au moins il était assez habile pour calmer sa fille.

\- On dirait que vous avez déjà pris soin d'enfants... fit elle remarquer.

Le regard de Vincent s'assombrit légèrement.

\- C'est pourtant le premier que je tienne dans mes bras... mais je présume que c'est instinctif...

Yael le considéra avec un peu de surprise, il semblait gêné, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Elle songea qu'il craignait de ne pas être à la hauteur une fois que son enfant à naître serait là. Cela la toucha et la poussa à l'apprécier un peu plus.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, dit elle, lorsque votre bébé sera né, je suis certaine que vous serez un père parfait, votre compagne vous dira sans doute la même chose.

Elle fut surprise, puis indignée, d'entendre Kadaj éclater de rire.

Elle fusilla du regard son impossible cadet.

\- Je peux savoir ce qui te fait rire ainsi ? Tu ne respectes donc rien ?

\- Ce qui me fait rire ? Mais notre père n'a pas de compagne, il est en couple avec notre demi frère Sephiroth.

\- Mais alors, de qui va naître son enfant ? S'étonna Yael un peu perdue.

\- Tu veux qu'on te fasse un dessin ? Ils les portent eux même. Ricana Kadaj.

\- Kadaj, ça suffit. Intervint Vincent devant l'expression un peu perdue de Yael.

\- Mais... ce sont des hommes... balbutia Yael.

Elle regarda Vincent avec perplexité.

\- Vous êtes comme moi ? Tous les deux ? Vous pouvez changer de sexe ?

\- Pas exactement. Répondit Vincent. Nos organismes nous permettent de porter un bébé, mais nous restons des mâles.

Yael avait du mal à comprendre, mais elle préférait ne pas poser de questions, elle redoutait de se montrer indiscrète.

Alors qu'elle observait Vincent qui continuait à bercer Maristella, la porte s'ouvrit soudain sur un nouvel arrivant.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

Yael se raidit. Celui qui venait d'entrer lui était à la fois inconnu et familier, elle avait l'impression de voir celui qu'elle aurait pu devenir si elle n'avait pas changé de sexe à l'adolescence. Il ne lui était pas nécessaire de demander qui il était, elle le savait.

\- Yazoo... souffla t'elle en portant les mains à sa bouche.

Son jumeau semblait terriblement las, il avait les yeux rougis par les larmes et tremblait nerveusement.

Yazoo ne la vit pas, il ne voyait que Vincent, il fronça cependant les sourcils en voyant le bébé dans les bras de l'immortel. Il resta un instant silencieux, perplexe et ne comprenant pas, puis, en tournant la tête, il découvrit enfin sa jumelle.

Il cilla, secoua nerveusement la tête, agita les mains, comme s'il ne savait pas trop s'il voulait la serrer dans ses bras, ou la repousser.

Il se détourna, tremblant plus fort encore. Il se sentait terrifié sans trop savoir pourquoi... non, en vérité, il savait fort bien pourquoi, il n'était pas prêt.

Bien sur, il avait rêvé de cette rencontre, depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il avait un jumeau, mais pas dans ces circonstances, pas alors qu'il se sentait épuisé, qu'il tremblait pour Tseng qui n'était toujours pas revenu à lui.

Il avait conscience qu'il risquait de la blesser en se comportant de la sorte, mais il redoutait de la regarder et de lire de la déception dans son regard.

Yael compris ce qu'il ressentait et se rapprocha lentement, elle le prit dans ses bras avec douceur.

\- Ce n'est rien, tout va bien, tout va bien mon frère. Murmura t'elle.

Yazoo laissa échapper un sanglot et referma les bras sur elle.

\- Je suis désolé... murmura t'il. Je ne voulais pas que tu me vois ainsi.

\- Je sais que tu as des soucis, je comprends. J'espère que ton ami va se remettre bientôt. Mais tu devrais te reposer un peu, tu ne l'aideras pas en tombant malade. Dit doucement Yael.

Tournant la tête, elle interrogea Vincent du regard, pour savoir où Yazoo pourrait prendre un peu de repos.

Vincent s'écarta, pour les laisser atteindre le lit encore inutilisé qui se trouvait dans un coin.

Pas à pas Yael entraîna son jumeau dans cette direction et le fit y prendre place. Yazoo s'étendit docilement, mais une fois couché, il la regarda avec un mélange de crainte et d'espoir.

Yael lui sourit, prit place au bord du lit et tendit la main vers lui, Yazoo referma les doigts sur les siens et ferma les yeux, il ne tarda pas à sombrer dans le sommeil, trop épuisé pour rester éveillé plus longtemps.

Au bout d'un moment Yael libéra sa main et reprit Maristella des bras de Vincent.

\- Où puis-je m'installer ? Je n'ai pris que les affaires de ma fille... murmura t'elle avec un peu d'appréhension.

\- Tant qu'à me faire tout porter, tu aurais pu prendre les tiennes aussi. Râla Kadaj.

Yael le regarda avec froideur.

\- Pour que tu continues à voir en moi l'animal de compagnie de Rufus ?

Vincent regarda Kadaj avec réprobation.

\- Tu n'as pas dit cela j'espère !

\- Et pourquoi ? C'est la vérité, elle se comportait comme telle. Grogna Kadaj. Je n'aime pas ce type qui l'a achetée comme une marchandise et je n'aime pas ce qu'il a fait d'elle.

Il détailla Yael des pieds à la tête, considérant d'un œil critique sa longue robe mauve toute simple et ses sandales blanches.

\- Ceci dit, si toutes ses fringues ressemblent à celle-ci, ça n'en vaut pas la peine. Faudra penser à revoir sa garde robe, c'est terminé de porter les vêtements de poupée fournis par le fils Shinra.

\- Il t'est venu à l'idée que je puisse aimer ce genre de vêtements ? Rétorqua Yael d'un ton pincé.

Kadaj haussa les épaules.

\- Je préfère éviter d'y penser. Va falloir commencer à les désaimer, si tu ne veux pas faire tâche dans le paysage, plus personne ne s'habille ainsi de nos jours.

\- Kadaj, je crois que tu devrais nous laisser. Soupira Vincent. Tu pourras revenir lorsque tu seras revenu à de meilleures dispositions.

Kadaj fit la moue mais ne discuta pas, il s'éclipsa sans un mot de plus.

\- Je devrai partir moi aussi... murmura Loz que les derniers échanges avaient mis mal à l'aise et qui était au bord des larmes.

Vincent revint vers lui et lui adressa un sourire d'excuses.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé, mais si tu le veux vraiment, je vais te raccompagner.

Loz regarda Yael.

\- Tu ne m'en voudras pas ? Questionna t'il.

Yael lui adressa un sourire sincère.

\- Non, tu as fait bien assez d'efforts. Je te remercie d'être venu me trouver. Grace à toi j'ai pu mettre un terme à ma routine.

Loz lui rendit son sourire, soulagé par sa réponse.

Ajilu les rejoignit, apportant avec lui le fauteuil roulant de Loz, ce dernier y prit place en rougissant un peu, mortifié d'être à nouveau vu en position de faiblesse.

Sentant ce qu'il ressentait Yael se pencha vers lui et posa les mains sur ses joues.

\- Loz, tu es blessé, il n'y a aucune honte à être en fauteuil roulant le temps de guérir. Rufus lui même en est passé par là, comme toi il a détesté être vu en position de faiblesse et a soigneusement évité de venir me voir dans cette période ou il aurait pourtant bien eu besoin d'être soutenu par quelqu'un d'autre que ses employés. Il redoutait de me contaminer et m'a beaucoup manqué. Ne me dites pas que c'est parce qu'il m'a dressé à être son animal de compagnie, j'ai plus de personnalité que vous semblez le croire. Je sais qu'il est parti, j'ignore s'il reviendra vers moi, ni si nous avons un avenir en commun à espérer, mais je ne vais pas renier notre passé.

Loz hocha la tête et tourna la tête vers Vincent.

\- Je peux y aller avec Ajilu si vous préférez rester avec Yael.

\- Je crois que Yael pourra patienter seule quelques minutes. Répondit Vincent avec une douce fermeté.

Yael approuva. Elle ne savait toujours pas où elle pourrait s'installer, mais pour l'heure elle avait envie de demeurer auprès de son jumeau.  
Découvrir cet homme épuisé, le voir réagir lui avait fait prendre conscience qu'elle avait beaucoup à apprendre, elle avait envie de le faire, de changer.

Une fois seule avec Yazoo et la petite Maristella, que Vincent avait installée dans un berceau fourni par Kadaj, elle retourna prendre place au bord du lit et étudia longuement le visage de son jumeau.

Elle était frappée par leur ressemblance, elle n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait à ce point.

Elle détailla ensuite son corps mince, curieusement couvert d'une tenue wutaïenne, qui lui allait cependant bien, se demandant pourquoi il avait choisi ce genre de vêtements au lieu d'une combinaison noire comme celles de ses frères.

Elle se demanda à quoi il pouvait bien ressembler s'il en portait une et à quoi elle même pourrait ressembler si elle en faisait autant.

oOo

Non loin de là, un homme se tenait dans l'ombre d'une salle obscure, le sourire aux lèvres il surveillait ce qu'il se passait un peu partout dans le bâtiment. Il s'y était introduit lorsque le dernier groupe y était entré et s'était empressé de disparaître avant de se faire remarquer. Il était des plus doué pour se fondre dans la masse et s'éclipser en quelques secondes. Il aimait les ombres, il s'y sentait bien, parfois il avait le sentiment d'en être issus, d'y avoir sa place et cela lui convenait fort bien, dans l'ombre il pouvait agir à sa guise et se nourrir à volonté. Comme les ombres il était changeant, il évoluait en fonction de son environnement, de ce qui le touchait. Pour l'heure, il avait les cheveux aussi noirs que l'ombre et si sa peau était pâle elle ne le trahissait pas pour autant, comme si la lumière l'ignorait, ses yeux étaient deux puits de ténèbres.

Il souriait, comblé. Même si le temps des combats épiques semblaient passés pour l'heure, il ne manquait pas pour autant de nourriture, les personnes qui se trouvaient non loin lui fournissaient un véritable festin. Ils étaient si plein d'émotions qu'il se sentait rassasié pour longtemps, il continuait à se nourrir cependant, par pure gourmandise.

Il ignorait d'où il venait, ni pourquoi il était là, ne savait pas d'avantage ce qu'il était et ne s'en souciait pas, cela n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. Peut être cela en avait il eu un jour, dans un passé si lointain qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas, mais à présent, plus rien n'avait d'importance à ses yeux, si ce n'était se nourrir et se préserver.

Il avait connu tant de périodes sur le sol de Gaïa, vu tant de gens vivre et mourir, il ne prêtait d'attention qu'à ceux qui étaient à même de le régaler.

Il avait raffolé de la SHINRA et de ses agissements qui lui apportaient une alimentation riche et variée, s'était désolé de la voir disparaître, mais il sentait que de nouveaux festins étaient à venir.

Un peu de nostalgie lui vint alors qu'il considérait Sephiroth. Cet homme lui avait fourni une nourriture de grande qualité, il s'était attaché à ses pas pendant des années, savourant les sentiments violents qu'il déclenchait autour de lui.

Oui, Sephiroth lui avait permis de se régaler, il ne laissait personne indifférent, et lorsqu'il avait fini par sombrer dans la folie, quel festin il lui avait offert ! Tous ces gens qu'il avait tué, toute la terreur qu'il avait su inspirer, pour un être qui se nourrissait d'émotions, de sentiments et de souffrance, il avait été un fournisseur exceptionnel.

Lorsqu'il avait senti qu'il était de retour il s'était empressé de revenir vers lui, avait savouré les émotions déclenchées par sa présence. Ce n'était pas la terreur et la souffrance de jadis, mais ce n'en était pas moins délicieux. C'était même assez nouveau pour l'être tapi dans l'ombre, il n'avait pas l'habitude de déguster des sentiments positifs. Il avait découvert cela avec plaisir et n'avait rien contre se régaler à nouveau de la sorte. Surtout, Sephiroth ne générait pas que du positif, il faisait encore souffrir et l'être restait persuadé qu'il saurait à nouveau entraîner du négatif à l'avenir, un tel combattant ne pouvait pas raccrocher définitivement.

Finalement, assuré que personne ne viendrait le déloger, il se lova dans un coin de la salle, se contentant de se coucher à même le sol. Il n'y avait aucun meuble dans cette salle, qui était visiblement un débarras qui ne servait plus depuis un moment déjà, s'il en jugeait par la quantité de poussière qui recouvrait le sol, mais qui ne le dérangea pas, il n'avait pas l'habitude du confort. Étendu de tout son long, un bras sous la nuque pour soutenir sa tête il sombra dans le sommeil en quelques secondes.

Une fois qu'il fut endormi son corps s'effaça, comme absorbé par les ombres. Il ne s'en rendit compte, n'avait aucune idée des pouvoirs entrant en action pour le protéger lorsqu'il était vulnérable.

Plusieurs personnes passèrent dans le couloir qui longeait la salle, sans se douter qu'il se trouvait à l'intérieur. Il ne s'éveilla pas, tant que nul n'entrait il n'avait aucune raison de le faire.

Une fois reposé il se réveilla aussi rapidement qu'il s'était endormi et se redressa, son corps redevint visible, il s'ébroua, s'effaça avec soin et quitta son refuge, décidé à trouver quelque chose de bon à savourer. Il se promena longuement dans les couloirs, invisible, évitant avec soin les gens qui croisaient sa route.

Brusquement, il réalisa qu'un autre homme dont il avait obtenu quelques repas savoureux se trouvait non loin de lui, dans un état d'esprit qui lui promettait une collation de qualité. Alléché par cette constatation il se dirigea vers lui, impatient de grignoter un peu.

Une fois devant sa cible il l'observa d'un œil critique, un peu déçu de le voir si amoindri. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cet individu qui lui avait semblé vraiment fort par le passé puisse s'effondrer de la sorte. Décidément, les temps avaient bien changé. Il n'était pas certain d'apprécier.

Il mangea sans réel plaisir, mécontent de voir ce fournisseur amorphe. Il n'aimait pas se nourrir sur des gens qui baissaient les bras, ce qu'ils offraient n'avait que peu d'intérêt.

La tentation de le secouer un peu lui traversa l'esprit, il prit le temps d'y réfléchir, pesant soigneusement le pour et le contre. Par le passé il s'était permis de le faire, cela lui avait été assez profitable, mais là il n'était pas certain que cela pourrait le servir.

Tout en réfléchissant il continuait à contempler celui qu'il était venu voir. C'était tout de même dommage, un vrai gâchis... un immortel aussi plein de promesse, qui n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même... il fallait qu'il intervienne, d'une manière ou d'une autre il devait réactiver la flamme qui brûlait jadis dans l'âme de cet homme.

Sa décision prise il retrouva le sourire et commença à préparer son action. Plus vite il aurait agi, plus vite il obtiendrait à nouveau une bonne nourriture.

_À suivre_


	11. Chapter 11

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

**Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite directe du Temps des gardiens.**

* * *

**Le temps du renouveau**

**Chapitre 11**

_An 2012 _

Après une hésitation l'être se glissa à nouveau dans les ombres et de là s'introduisit dans l'esprit de celui qu'il voulait ramener à plus de vigueur.

Il allait utiliser les grands moyens, mais il ne le laisserait pas se morfondre, surtout considérant qu'il était en quelque sorte lié à un autre homme que l'être des ombres avait aidé et apprécié voila des années, un homme qui lui avait permis de faire un festin à l'époque, et d'éliminer une menace pour le moins déplaisante.

Il sourit en se souvenant du mince adolescent aux longs cheveux argentés qui avait attiré son attention alors qu'il traînait dans les parages d'un voyou de Costa del Sol qui le nourrissait copieusement avec ses activités illégales souvent violentes. À cette époque, il avait eu la lubie de se faire passer pour un humain et d'intégrer la bande de petites frappes du voyou. Ce dernier avait été un jour approché par ce jeune homme à peine sorti de l'enfance et qui se présentait comme étant un prostitué. L'être des ombres avait été fasciné par son aspect et par sa profonde tristesse, persuadé qu'il y avait là matière à s'alimenter il l'avait suivi et avait compris qu'il travaillait pour des gens qui étaient après lui, ce qu'il n'aimait pas du tout. Pour une fois qu'il se mêlait aux humains, il était fort contrariant que cela pousse certains à penser qu'ils pourraient disposer de lui à leur guise. Leur échapper n'était pas difficile, mais il n'appréciait pas de savoir qu'ils en avaient après lui.

Il avait aussi très vite compris que l'adolescent rêvait de leur échapper et de soustraire ses frères à leur emprise. L'être des ombres y avait vu une opportunité à ne pas manquer et lui avait fait une proposition que le garçon avait acceptée sans hésiter. Pour un temps ils n'avaient fait qu'un et il avait réglé leur problème commun, en lâchant sur ceux qui les ennuyaient des créatures des ténèbres. Il s'était régalé du résultat, rien de tel qu'un massacre pour avoir de quoi manger en quantité. Il n'avait épargné qu'un seul individu, après avoir obtenu l'assurance qu'il ne survivrait pas. Il avait ensuite laissé l'adolescent et ses frères en paix, même s'il était resté un moment en lien avec le garçon, pour le récompenser de son aide.

Alors qu'il était sur le point d'agir il se sentit brutalement rejeté hors de l'esprit de l'homme qu'il voulait secouer, étonné par cet événement il resta sans réaction trop longtemps, déjà celui qui venait de l'éjecter l'avait entraîné autre part, le piégeant dans un rêve.

Il gronda avec rage, tout en cherchant comment s'en évader.

Celui qui venait de l'avoir se dressa devant lui, indifférent à sa colère. Alors que l'être des ombres s'efforçait de faire apparaître des créatures des ténèbres, l'autre les balaya comme s'ils n'étaient que des insectes insignifiants.

\- Assez Shade, je ne vais pas te faire de mal, sauf si tu m'y force. Déclara l'autre avec un calme inquiétant. Je te surveille depuis un moment déjà. Je n'ai parlé de toi à personne, mais je ne peux pas non plus te laisser faire cette fois. Tu ne dois pas t'en mêler.

L'être des ombres tiqua en l'entendant utiliser le nom qu'il s'était attribué dans sa période parmi les humains.

\- Vous êtes qui ? Comment me connaissez vous ?

\- Je suis Briar, je te l'ai dit, je te surveille depuis quelques temps. C'est mon rôle de connaître ceux qui vivent en marge de la réalité. Nous sommes si peu nombreux...

\- Vous êtes comme moi ?

\- En quelque sorte... comme toi je vis à côté des humains sans pour autant me mêler à eux, et j'en tire ma subsistance, mais ce ne sont pas leurs sentiments qui me nourrissent, ce sont leurs rêves.

Le regard de Shade restait méfiant, il ne parvenait pas à croire que l'autre ne cherche pas à lui tendre un piège.

Sa longue existence lui avait appris à se méfier.

Tout en surveillant Briar il cherchait un moyen de s'échapper du rêve. Il n'était pas familier de ce genre d'environnement, mais il apprenait vite.

\- Inutile d'essayer de fuir, tu ne peux m'échapper, je te retrouverai où que tu ailles, maintenant que j'ai pénétré tes rêves, je saurais toujours où te trouver. Déclara Briar. Je sais que tu as peur, que tu ne te souviens plus, mais ton corps lui se souvient, laisse le reprendre sa véritable apparence, laisse le redevenir celui qu'il est vraiment.

Shade laissa échapper un grondement menaçant, sa silhouette se fit plus grande encore, sa peau claire vira au noir d'encre, sa mâchoire se modifia, laissant apparaître des crocs acérés. Désormais il n'avait plus grand chose d'un être humain. Des membranes couraient à l'extérieur de ses membres, de ses bras jusqu'à ses chevilles, formant des sortes d'ailes.

Cette apparence ne troubla pas Briar qui le considérait toujours avec détachement.

\- Voila qui est mieux... tu dois te sentir plus en paix, pas vrai ?

Pour toute réponse Shade montra les dents. Tellement d'années passées à nier ce qu'il était, à lutter pour garder forme humaine, pour effacer ses différences, tout cela balayé en une seconde parce que cet être le souhaitait...

Le souvenir amer de ses premières années, lorsqu'il était né, créature abominable, même aux yeux de ses propres parents, qu'ils avaient abandonnée sans remords ni regrets, qui n'avait survécu que parce que justement elle était exactement l'abomination qu'ils voyaient en elle...

Non, ce n'était pas mieux, et il ne se sentait pas en paix, pas le moins du monde.

Briar se rapprocha de lui, dépourvu de la moindre crainte, et caressa sa joue franchement.

\- Tu n'es en rien une abomination Shade, tu es une précieuse chimère, un être rare, ceux qui t'ont rejeté n'étaient que des idiots sans cervelle.

Son regard se fit triste alors qu'il pensait au gâchis causé par ces gens là, qui n'avaient pas su comprendre quel trésor il était au contraire.

\- J'aurai voulu connaître ton existence plus tôt... si j'avais pu te trouver avant que tu ne te forge une si mauvaise opinion de toi même...

\- Vous parlez à votre guise, mais ce ne sont que des mots. Souffla Shade d'une voix rauque où un écho étrange crissait comme de la neige gelée sous les pas d'un marcheur.

\- Que te faut il pour preuve ?

\- Je veux savoir ce que vous attendez de moi, et retrouver ma liberté. Répondit Shade.

Briar hocha la tête, l'inclinant quelques secondes avant de fixer à nouveau Shade.

\- J'ai déjà un compagnon, mais rien ne m'interdit d'en prendre un autre. Accepterais tu d'être celui-ci ?

Shade étrécit les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'une mince fente.

Il savait qui était le compagnon de Briar, il connaissait ses talents et son aspect, il connaissait son caractère également. Il ne pouvait donc croire que ces mots ne soient pas une fort mauvaise plaisanterie.

\- Moi ! Etre votre compagnon ? Alors que vous l'avez déjà lui, si pleinement humain d'aspect et de cœur ? Railla t'il en réponse.

\- Shade, tu te trompes, aussi bien sur lui que sur moi. Soupira Briar. Mais je n'insisterai pas. Tu es libre... je regrette seulement que tu n'aies pas foi en toi, et par là même en nous.

Shade le fixa quelques instants, après que le rêve se soit dissipé autour d'eux, défait par Briar aussi facilement qu'il avait été créé, puis il reprit son apparence humaine et s'évapora dans les ombres.

Une fois seul Briar ferma les yeux.

Bien qu'Enoch soit effectivement son compagnon, ils n'étaient que peu souvent ensembles. Enoch avait tant à faire, et lui, qui ne parvenait à quitter durablement le monde des rêves, se languissait d'une compagnie. Shade aurait pu être cette personne, mais il ne semblait pas en attente de compagnie lui... il n'avait plus qu'à se résigner, une fois de plus à la solitude.

Ce n'était pas la faute d'Enoch, ni la sienne, ils étaient seulement incapables de demeurer réunis plus de quelques jours, passé ce délai leurs pouvoirs respectifs devenaient une menace, aussi bien pour eux que pour leur entourage, ils s'accordaient si bien qu'ils renforçaient par trop leurs capacités.

Ils étaient aislingean tous les deux, ce qui expliquait sans doute ce phénomène, les aislingean ne se reproduisaient jamais entre eux, ne s'unissaient pas d'avantage, leur union, la naissance de Bryn, avaient été autant de manquements à la règle et avaient eu des conséquences funestes. Il avait fallu tant de sang versé par la lame de l'épée remise à Genesis, tant de vies ôtées pour que Bryn puisse, provisoirement, s'incarner dans un corps de chair. Un prix que ni Briar, ni Enoch ne voulaient payer.

Enoch, qui surveillait discrètement ce qu'il se passait là bas, se détourna en réprimant un soupir.

Il n'était pas vraiment soulagé que Shade ait refusé la proposition, pas non plus désolé, même s'il avait conscience que Briar se languissait d'une présence auprès de lui en permanence, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas lui offrir.

Il revint au petit groupe en face de lui. Les dragons et ceux qui étaient avec eux semblaient parfaitement à l'aise à présent, il pourrait les laisser seuls pour affronter la suite, mais il ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à partir malgré tout.

Il redoutait de le faire, pas seulement parce qu'alors il devrait sans doute aller parler avec Briar de ce qu'il venait de voir.

Il n'avait pas trop envie de lancer une discussion qui ne pourrait que devenir houleuse. Il aurait préféré que Briar attende sa venue pour s'en prendre à Shade, qu'il l'associe à sa démarche, mais son compagnon n'avait pas jugé bon de le faire.

Parfois Enoch se demandait s'ils étaient toujours un couple, si Briar n'avait pas fini par se lasser, avec le temps, de cette relation par épisodes.

Il s'efforçait de le rejoindre aussi souvent que cela lui était possible, mais toujours avec la crainte de lire de l'ennui dans le regard de Briar.

Toutes les années passées n'avaient jamais totalement effacé ses doutes. Il avait toujours du mal à comprendre pourquoi Briar s'était obstiné à vouloir de lui, à pratiquement le traquer jusqu'à qu'il accepte de dire oui à ses demandes répétées. Il n'oubliait pas qu'il était de loin son aîné, qu'il avait vu naître celui qui était son compagnon.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Questionna Foka qui ne le quittait pas des yeux depuis qu'il avait commencé à surveiller ce que faisait Briar.

Enoch se demanda jusqu'à quel point il était en mesure de percevoir ce qu'il faisait, puis écarta cette idée, parfois mieux valait ne pas savoir.

\- Non, tout va bien. Murmura t'il, ne voulant pas exposer ses soucis à des gens qu'il ne connaissait que peu.

Le dragon russe ne semblait pas convaincu, mais il n'insista pas.

Au même instant une diversion bien venue arriva en la personne de Storm qui venait de les rejoindre.

Il regarda les personnes présentes avec hésitation.

\- Je... je suis là pour Arvo... dit il d'une voix mal assurée.

\- Suivez moi. Dit simplement Enoch.

Storm ne se fit pas prier, il était mal à l'aise de se retrouver parmi les dragons terrestres.

\- Attendez ici quelques instants, je vais m'assurer qu'il est en mesure de vous recevoir. Déclara Enoch une fois qu'ils eurent atteint la porte de la chambre.

Storm frissonna en entendant ces mots. Ils étaient de mauvais augure et il en avait pleinement conscience.

\- Vous avez raison d'être inquiet, vous avez laissé votre protégé livré à lui même, il ne pouvait que s'en ressentir.

\- Mais, il n'est pas trop tard, n'est-ce pas ?

Enoch le fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas de réponse à vous donner. Il est trop tôt pour le dire. Cela dépendra de lui et de vous. Bien, ne perdons pas plus de temps.

Enoch se détourna de lui et frappa deux coups brefs à la porte de la chambre avant d'y entrer.

Les deux personnes qui veillaient sur Arvo, lequel était pour l'heure endormi, se tournèrent vers lui.

\- Le moment est venu. Annonça Enoch. Son dragon est arrivé.

La jeune femme se releva avec grâce et lissa sa jupe d'une main tout en repoussant sa chevelure sur le côté.

\- Il est plus que temps. Arvo ne tiendra pas beaucoup plus longtemps... il est à la limite.

Le jeune homme lui resta silencieux, mais lorsqu'il quitta la chambre son regard sombre se posa sur Storm avec une visible réprobation.

Storm baissa les yeux devant lui, conscient qu'il méritait cette réprobation.

Enoch fut le dernier à sortir.

\- Arvo dort, mais vous pouvez entrer, attendez auprès de lui qu'il sorte seul du sommeil, ne vous effrayez pas de son aspect. Recommanda t'il.

Il s'éloigna sans attendre de réponse, certain que Storm ferait ce qu'il fallait.

Storm hésita quelques secondes, puis il entra avec lenteur dans la chambre, le cœur serré par l'appréhension.

Comme l'avait dit Enoch, Arvo dormait lorsque Storm parvint au lit. Le dragon des eaux sentit sa honte augmenter lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur le jeune homme.

Arvo avait maigri, il avait les yeux cernés, il tremblait dans son sommeil, par moment un gémissement échappait à ses lèvres.

Bien sur, Storm avait reçu l'enseignement d'autres dragons, il n'était pas un égaré, un dragon ayant grandi sans personne à ses côtés pour le former, il connaissait les règles que tout dragon se devait de respecter lorsqu'il offrait une écaille, mais il n'en avait pas tenu compte considérant qu'Arvo lui même ne voulait pas de lui, il avait cru que le jeune homme ne serait pas affecté. Il constatait à présent qu'il avait fait fausse route. Il était parti, avait négligé ses devoirs, abandonné celui sur qui il aurait du veiller et Arvo en payait le prix. Comment rattraper cette faute ? Le pourrait il seulement ?

Alors qu'il se tourmentait, Arvo s'agita nerveusement, puis ouvrit les yeux et le fixa. Pendant quelques secondes il resta sans réaction, tandis que Storm retenait son souffle, redoutant d'être repoussé une fois de plus.

Sentant son corps se tendre sous l'effet du stress et d'un regain d'espoir.

Bien qu'amaigri et en mauvaise santé, Arvo l'attirait toujours autant, plus encore peut être. Il ressentait plus que jamais l'envie de le protéger, comme le jour où il avait fait de lui un immortel après l'avoir arraché aux flots déchaînés. Il avait terriblement envie de le prendre entre ses bras, de le faire manger, de le soigner, si cela lui était possible, il n'était pas un guérisseur, mais il devait bien s'en trouver, qu'il pourrait faire venir au chevet d'Arvo.

Arvo se redressa avec maladresse, sans le quitter des yeux, il tendit une main tremblante dans sa direction, en un geste qui n'était pas un appel, mais une tentative pour s'assurer qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

\- C'est réel ? Tu es vraiment ici ? Demanda t'il faiblement. J'ai si souvent rêvé que c'était le cas, mais à chaque fois, je me suis réveillé et tu n'étais pas là... tu n'étais jamais là...

Il ferma les yeux.

\- C'est ma punition pour m'être montré si odieux envers toi ? Pour avoir cru que tu mentais, que ce lien dont tu me parlais n'était pas réel ?

Il agita ses mains amaigries puis les laissa retomber sur ses genoux.

\- Tu vois, j'ai été bien puni de mon rejet... ton souvenir ne me quitte jamais... je revois ton regard déçu, ton expression blessée, le moment où tu as tourné les talons en me souhaitant une existence à ma convenance. Mais ce n'est pas ce que j'ai obtenu.

\- Je suis désolé Arvo, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Je pensais que le fait que tu ne veuilles pas de moi te garantirait d'être sauf. Je suis vraiment désolé de m'être trompé et de t'avoir laissé affronter seul la souffrance.

\- Tu es... désolé ? Tu es désolé de quoi ?

\- D'être parti. Je n'aurai pas du.

\- Alors, tu es réel... tu n'avais jamais dit cela dans aucun de mes rêves... murmura Arvo.

\- Je suis réel en effet, j'avais peur de revenir, mais je l'ai fait... est-ce que cela te convient aussi ?

Arvo rouvrit lentement les yeux.

\- Je me souviens du jour où tu m'as sorti de l'eau... j'avais très froid, ton corps était si chaud.. cela me réconfortait. J'ai froid à nouveau, es-tu toujours aussi chaud ?

\- Je crois que oui... souffla Storm. Je ne suis qu'un dragon des eaux, mais je suis un dragon malgré tout, notre température corporelle est plus élevée que la votre.

\- Tu veux bien partager ta chaleur avec moi encore une fois ? Demanda Arvo d'une voix qui faiblissait.

Storm s'installa au bord du lit et Arvo vint se blottir contre lui, frissonnant de tout son corps.

\- Tu m'avais dit que je serai immortel avec cette écaille, pas que je serai malade... gémit il. Je ne veux pas subir cela pour toujours...

Storm ne savait que lui répondre, il ne savait pas ce qui allait suivre, si Arvo allait se remettre, ni comment l'aider. Aucun dragon n'avait jamais abandonné son lié avant que ce dernier ne soit prêt à survivre seul, que le lien soit vraiment réalisé.

Peut être que par sa faute, à cause de son mauvais choix, Arvo n'était pas vraiment devenu immortel et allait mourir...

Dévoré par l'angoisse et le remords il referma ses bras sur le corps de son lié, retenant ses larmes avec peine.

Arvo sentit avec plaisir et soulagement la chaleur du dragon l'entourer et l'envahir peu à peu. Il avait l'impression que la souffrance reculait, qu'il respirait mieux.

Plongeant dans une torpeur agréable il laissa ses paupières se refermer.

\- Arvo ?

\- Je me sens bien... pour la première fois depuis ton départ... mais j'ai tellement sommeil... est-ce que je suis en train de mourir ?

\- Je ne sais pas... je ne sais pas si je suis arrivé à temps... je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'arrive... aucun dragon n'a jamais vécu ce que nous traversons... aucun lié n'a jamais repoussé le dragon qui lui avait offert son écaille... avoua franchement Storm.

\- Si je meurs, que va t'il t'arriver ?

Storm ne répondit pas, il ne savait que répondre, mais il n'était pas certain de vouloir continuer à vivre si Arvo s'éteignait malgré son retour.

Sentant qu'il ne lui répondrait pas, Arvo entrouvrit les yeux et leva une main pour la poser contre la joue de Storm.

\- Tu sais... si je t'ai refusé, ce n'est pas parce que je n'avais pas envie de te céder, c'était seulement la peur de l'inconnu, l'orgueil aussi... j'avais toujours clamé que je m'en sortirai seul, que je n'avais besoin de personne, depuis que mes parents étaient morts alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant, j'ai toujours repoussé tous ceux qui tentaient de m'approcher et toi, tu es arrivé un beau jour et tu as triché.

\- Je n'ai pas triché ! Protesta Storm.

\- Bien sur que si, tu ne m'as laissé aucune échappatoire, tu as sauvé ma vie, tu m'as fasciné et terrifié, je me suis senti pris au piège et je ne pouvais pas l'admettre alors, pas après avoir passé dix ans à fuir toute forme de relation. Tu ne m'as pas apprivoisé, tu m'as attrapé directement. Je n'étais pas prêt pour tout cela.

Les yeux de Storm s'emplirent de larmes.

\- Mais quel autre choix avais-je ? Tu étais mourant... je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir... tu étais le dernier de ceux que j'avais promis de protéger. Je n'avais rien pu faire pour tes parents, ils sont morts loin de l'île, loin du territoire dont j'avais la charge. J'aurai voulu avoir plus de temps pour t'apprivoiser, mais je ne l'avais pas... j'avais déjà tellement attendu de pouvoir t'approcher... mais tu fuyais à chacune de mes tentatives pour te parler...

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ses larmes.

\- Je n'ai pas voulu te piéger, je n'ai pas non plus agi parce que je me sentais coupable de la mort de tes parents, je l'ai fait pour toi, parce que j'étais attiré par toi depuis longtemps.

La main d'Arvo retomba, le jeune humain retenait son souffle, il avait déjà vu le dragon exprimer son chagrin, mais c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait pleurer.

_À suivre_


	12. Chapter 12

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

**Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite directe du Temps des gardiens.**

* * *

**Le temps du renouveau**

**Chapitre 12**

_An 2012 _

Minerva remonta d'un pas rapide le couloir qui conduisait à sa salle des trophées. Elle était pour le moins contrarié par l'action de Gaïa, l'arrivée sur le sol de la planète de l'envoyé de cette dernière allait faire changer pas mal de choses et cela ne plaisait pas trop à la Déesse.

S'arrêtant près de la cage contenant les rats, elle constata, avec plus d'agacement encore, qu'une fois de plus certains d'entre eux s'en étaient pris à un autre. Le mince rat blanc aux yeux bleus était une fois de plus réfugié dans un coin et sa fourrure ternie était tachée de sang.

Minerva ouvrit la cage, en sortit le rat blanc qui se laissa faire sans réagir, le considéra quelques secondes d'un air pensif, puis le déposa sur le sol et lui rendit forme humaine.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds coupés à ras se dressa face à elle, nullement troublé d'être nu, il restait immobile, les bras le long du corps, attendant de voir ce qu'elle lui voulait.

Minerva le considéra d'un air sévère. Né la même année que Sephiroth et ses amis, celui qu'elle venait de rendre à nouveau humain n'était pas de ceux qu'elle appréciait. Le fait qu'il ait servi de laborantin à Hojo et Skinner ne plaidait pas en sa faveur, pas plus que le fait que ce soit lui qui ait arraché Charme au ventre de Sephiroth, se rendant ainsi complice d'Hojo, et qui ait pratiqué les amputations sur Silas. Après sa mort elle s'était fait un plaisir de le changer en rat à l'instar de celui dont il était l'assistant et l'amant.

Elle plongea dans son passé afin d'en savoir plus sur lui.

Il avait perdu toute sa famille à l'âge de douze ans, alors qu'il campait dans le jardin de ses parents un incendie avait ravagé la maison, ne laissant aucun survivant. Réveillé par l'odeur de fumée il avait assisté sans réagir au drame, jusqu'à ce que d'autres personnes arrivent pour éteindre le feu. Il avait été considéré comme suspect, avant d'être innocenté. Cependant, tous l'avaient rejeté, pour sa lâcheté de cette nuit là et il avait quitté sa région natale pour gagner Midgar où il avait été arrêté deux ans plus tard en même temps que les membres d'un gang dans le repaire de ces derniers.

Envoyés à Skinner, ils s'étaient vus proposés deux choix, soit devenir des cobayes, soit le servir sans discuter, quoi qu'il demande. L'adolescent de quatorze ans avait été le seul à accepter la seconde option, préférant une vie de servitude à une fin presque certaine.

Skinner et Hojo se l'échangeaient parfois, même si Skinner était le seul à l'utiliser comme partenaire sexuel.

Le hasard avait voulu qu'il soit au service d'Hojo lorsque Sephiroth était tombé enceint de Cloud, Hojo l'avait donc chargé de surveiller l'évolution de la grossesse, en lui interdisant de prévenir le principal concerné.

Skinner, lui aussi fort intéressé par l'événement, lui avait demandé de lui apporter le bébé sitôt celui-ci venu au monde.

Le jeune laborantin de 22 ans avait obéit jusqu'à ce que la grossesse arrive à un stade suffisant, puis il avait drogué Sephiroth et s'était emparé de l'enfant, avant de fuir avec lui. Alors qu'il errait dans les rues, ne sachant que faire, ni où aller, il s'était retrouvé face à Shane et Akio qui avaient réussi à le convaincre de leur remettre le bébé. Il était ensuite retourné vers Skinner et avait affirmé que l'enfant été mort né. Malgré l'interrogatoire musclé qui avait suivi, le jeune laborantin n'avait jamais changé sa version.

Minerva cilla un peu, mais continua à inspecter l'existence de celui qui était devant elle.

Quelques années après la naissance de Charme, toujours aux côtés de Skinner, le laborantin, en charge des repas servis à Yazoo, Loz et Kadaj, s'était à plusieurs reprises trompé dans les plateaux, servant celui de Loz à Yazoo, lui évitant ainsi d'être violé par le scientifique. Finalement, Skinner pris de doutes avait châtié le coupable en l'exposant nu dans un couloir et en le fouettant. La nuit venue il avait détaché le jeune homme et l'avait abandonné sur place, le laissant se débrouiller pour regagner sa chambre. Cette nuit là, Loz et Kadaj qui ne dormaient pas, l'avaient trouvé sur le sol, et tandis que Kadaj effaçait les images de vidéo surveillance, Loz avait ramené et soigné le laborantin malgré les critiques et les insultes de ce dernier.

Renvoyé un temps par Skinner il avait été de ceux en charge des survivants de l'effondrement, avait été celui qui avait amputé et surveillé Silas avant de retourner auprès de Skinner et de trouver la mort aux côtés de tous les employés du laboratoire lors de l'évasion du trio. Il n'avait alors que 29 ans.

Les sourcils froncés Minerva tourna autour du jeune homme, inspectant son corps nu avec attention. Elle n'avait rien changé de son physique, il gardait donc les traces des sévices de Skinner et celles de sa mise à mort, même si les blessures en étaient refermées, elles avaient marqué son corps de cicatrices impressionnantes. Une trace de morsure était visible sur le côté gauche de son cou, une autre sur la hanche droite et sa poitrine supportait un entrelacs de cicatrices indiquant que des griffes acérées s'étaient enfoncées dans son cœur. Son dos était sillonné de nombreuses traces de coups de fouet.

Il ne broncha pas devant cet examen, ne chercha pas à se dissimuler d'une quelconque façon. Pas plus qu'il n'avait résisté lorsque les créatures des ténèbres s'étaient jetées sur lui pour lui faire un mauvais sort. Il acceptait le regard de Minerva, comme il avait accepté les mauvais traitement de Skinner et la mort atroce qui avait été la sienne.

Il avait toujours pensé que quelque part, il était mort en même temps que sa famille, ou tout du moins qu'il aurait du mourir aussi cette nuit là. Il avait porté le poids de la culpabilité des années durant, convaincu d'être le lâche que les gens voyaient en lui, se haïssant d'être en vie, mais ne parvenant pas à se résoudre à s'ôter la vie.

Il ignorait ce que la Déesse lui voulait, ne s'en souciait pas vraiment, peu lui importait le sort qu'elle pouvait lui donner, il l'aurait mérité.

Finalement, Minerva lui fit face et posa une main sur la joue droite du jeune homme.

\- Rodney Pierce... je me suis trompée à votre sujet, votre place n'était pas dans la cage parmi mes rats. Je ne peux revenir en arrière, mais je peux vous renvoyer sur Gaïa, vous y serez mon envoyé, celui qui agira sous mes ordres. Votre première mission sera malheureusement douloureuse et pénible. Celui que vous avez amputé va être délivré de sa prothèse, la guérison, que vous savez longue et douloureuse, ne saurait lui être infligée, vous allez donc prendre sa place dans son corps jusqu'à la fin de sa régénération.

Rodney Pierce ne cilla pas, il inclina simplement la tête en signe d'accord. Pour avoir surveillé Silas à l'époque, il savait fort bien ce qui l'attendait, mais cela ne le troublait pas plus. Il s'en moquait totalement. Souffrir pendant près d'un mois ne lui faisait pas peur.

Minerva ne perdit pas de temps en discussions inutiles, contactant Ezekiel elle lui fit part de ce qu'elle avait en tête et ce dernier alla prévenir Akio et Silas.

Les deux hommes l'écoutèrent attentivement, mais Silas secoua la tête avec un peu de nervosité, outre le fait que renoncer à la souffrance à laquelle il s'accrochait depuis des années lui faisait un peu peur, l'idée qu'un autre occupe son corps pendant des jours ne lui plaisait pas vraiment.

Akio caressa son visage.

\- Ne crains rien, nous le surveillerons attentivement, il ne pourra pas te nuire.

Silas soupira. Il ne craignait pas que l'autre puisse lui nuire, la malédiction le protégerait de tout dégât, non, ce qu'il n'aimait pas c'était de laisser un autre endurer la régénération à sa place.

\- La personne n'est pas forcée, fit valoir Ezekiel, elle sait ce qui l'attend et a accepté malgré tout.

\- Je ne vois pas comment elle pourrait savoir. Objecta Silas.

\- Elle le sait, elle était à tes côtés lors de ta précédente régénération, il s'agit de celui qui t'a amputé et surveillé à l'époque.

Silas se tendit en entendant ces mots, il ne se souvenait que trop bien du laborantin blond dont le regard bleu n'exprimait jamais rien, qui s'était occupé de lui sans un mot, efficace mais comme absent.

Il comprenait mieux, il ne pouvait y avoir meilleur choix que cet homme, il était effectivement le plus à même de supporter l'épreuve.

Lui n'avait réussi que parce que la malédiction le gardait en vie, mais il avait hurlé jusqu'à en perdre la voix et sans les liens qui le maintenaient il se serait sans doute fracassé la tête contre un mur pour ne plus souffrir.

La douleur de la prothèse n'était rien en comparaison de celle de la régénération. Pendant des jours, jusqu'à ce que sa chair et sa peau se reconstituent autour de ses nerfs, ces derniers l'avaient torturé sans répit.

Si le laborantin était d'accord, alors il ne pouvait refuser. Ce serait sans doute pour l'homme une manière d'expier ses crimes, Silas ne savait rien sur lui, sinon qu'il était l'assistant de Skinner et d'Hojo, autant dire quelqu'un de peu recommandable.

La décision prise, Minerva ne perdit pas de temps, elle envoya Rodney Pierce sur Gaïa sans attendre. Le jeune homme se retrouva dans la chambre de Silas et Akio, toujours dévêtu, Minerva n'ayant pas pris la peine de le couvrir.

Rodney posa sur eux un regard indifférent. Akio le considéra avec embarras, puis se leva et s'empressa d'aller lui chercher des habits. Rodney les passa sans un mot. Ezekiel entra ensuite en action, il échangea les âmes des deux hommes, laissa Akio entraîner Silas hors de la pièce puis il entreprit de retirer la prothèse problématique.

Pour cette première étape, et bien que leurs réserves soient peu importantes, il avait prévu des anesthésiants, mais lorsqu'il prépara la seringue afin de faire l'injection, la voix de Rodney s'éleva pour la première fois depuis son retour sur Gaïa.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Gardez ces produits pour ceux qui en auront vraiment besoin.

Hélas entra dans la chambre, Ezekiel tourna à peine la tête vers lui, mais Rodney le détailla en silence, cherchant visiblement à déterminer qui il pouvait bien être.

\- Puis-je rester ? Questionna Hélas d'une voix calme.

Ezekiel donna son accord d'un signe de tête, sachant que Rodney n'en ferait rien, puis se retira, ayant fini son action et préférant les laisser en tête à tête. Il ignorait ce que le särne au pelage noir avait à l'esprit, mais cela ne pourrait nuire à Rodney.

Une fois Ezekiel sorti Hélas, qui s'était arrêté à quelques pas du lit, reprit sa progression. Même si pour l'heure Rodney n'était plus dans son corps, mais dans celui de Silas, il percevait toujours la lumière qui émanait de lui. Une lumière altérée par le mal enduré, mais toujours présente et qui ne demandait qu'à se répandre à nouveau.

Il était de son devoir de s'assurer qu'elle le pourrait un jour prochain.

Mais il ne servait à rien de précipiter les choses, pour l'heure, ce temps était fort éloigné, Rodney se refusait à admettre qu'il était bien plus qu'un homme, il était trop blessé pour cela.

Tout comme Minerva, Hélas avait suivi le cours de l'existence du jeune homme, mais il était remonté bien plus loin, jusqu'aux origines même de Rodney. Il avait assisté à sa conception. Le père de celui près de qui il se tenait n'était pas originaire de Gaïa, n'y avait fait qu'un bref passage et en était reparti sans se douter que l'union d'un soir qu'il s'était permis allait porter ses fruits, qu'un enfant naîtrait d'elle et serait mal venu au sein de sa famille.

En effet, la femme qui avait donné le jour à Rodney, fiancée à un homme pour qui elle n'avait que peu d'intérêt, aspirait à une autre existence, la venue dans sa ville d'un séduisant étranger aux façons exotiques et à la richesse certaine, avait ravivé en elle l'espoir d'y parvenir. Elle s'était empressée auprès de l'étranger, jusqu'à se glisser dans son lit, mais s'il avait accepté ses avances, il n'y avait pas prêté d'attentions au delà de la nuit et était parti au matin sans un regard pour elle.

Elle avait du se résoudre à se marier selon les vœux de ses parents, mais n'avait jamais oublié, ni pardonné cette déconvenue dont Rodney était devenu le symbole, pas plus que son époux n'avait oublié que leur premier né n'était pas son fils.

Tous deux amers ils avaient fait de l'enfant leur exutoire, dans le secret de leur foyer Rodney payait le prix de ses origines. Jamais ils n'avaient vu en lui leur enfant et l'avaient traité en conséquences. Son caractère docile avait servi leurs desseins. Il ne se plaignait jamais de leur attitude à son encontre, ne pleurait pas plus. Il se contentait d'endurer, jour après jour, et cette résignation ne faisait que renforcer leur amertume. Ils auraient voulu qu'il se révolte contre leurs mauvais traitements, qu'il leur tienne tête, leur donnant ainsi raison, mais il ne faisait rien de tel.

Hélas se garda bien de révéler à Rodney ce qu'il savait, ne voulant pas ajouter à son fardeau. Il ne savait pas comment le jeune homme prendrait la chose. Il était de toute façon prématuré de le faire.

Tout en restant auprès de lui, il admira le contrôle dont il faisait preuve. Bien que la souffrance endurée soit plus que certainement atroce, le jeune homme ne laissait échapper aucun cri, son visage se crispait à peine lorsque des élancements plus pénibles se faisaient sentir. S'il n'y avait pas eu sa respiration trop contrôlée, Hélas aurait sans doute pu s'y tromper, mais la façon dont Rodney respirait trahissait l'étendue de sa souffrance. La régénération le mettait au supplice, elle allait le torturer de la sorte jusqu'à son terme.

oOo

Dans une autre part du complexe, Keltyr ne résistait plus à l'attrait du néant qui le réclamait depuis longtemps déjà. Esryan qui n'en était pas loin, le rejoignit et s'agenouilla devant lui.

Ils étaient résignés à l'inéluctable depuis longtemps déjà. Que leurs âmes existent encore leur semblait presque relever du miracle. Pour eux dont le lien avec ceux à qui ils avaient été liés était brisé, cette survie était exceptionnelle.

\- Mais vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui. Affirma Bran en se matérialisant à leurs côtés. Vous êtes les liés de Sephiroth et d'Angeal. Il aurait été dommage de vous laisser disparaître.

\- Nous ne tarderons pourtant pas à le faire. Répliqua Keltyr faiblement. Les liens sont brisés.

\- Il n'est rien que l'on puisse réparer. Affirma Bran avant de disparaître à nouveau.

Keltyr et Esryan échangèrent un regard interloqué. Cette brève rencontre ne les rassurait pas vraiment. Qu'est-ce que celui qui venait de repartir si vite avait donc en tête les concernant ?

Keltyr laissa ses yeux se refermer.

Il ne s'en souciait pas vraiment, il était fatigué... si terriblement fatigué... les derniers événements, les doutes de Sephiroth l'avaient mis à mal.

Même si le lien était brisé, il en subsistait quelques traces en lui et il ressentait par moment ce que ressentait Sephiroth, ce qui ne l'aidait pas, bien au contraire. La douleur de Sephiroth l'affaiblissait, précipitant sa fin.

\- Alors... tu ne vas pas lutter ? Questionna Esryan en s'asseyant à terre. Tu laisses le néant t'emporter sans résister ?

Keltyr entrouvrit ses yeux gris, le fixant avec lassitude.

\- C'est bien toi qui parle de lutter ? Toi qui ne l'a jamais fait ? Es-tu certain de vraiment connaître le sens de ce mot ?

Le regard brun mêlé de vert d'Esryan se fit un peu plus sombre.

\- Je ne suis qu'un intendant, répondit il, je laisse la lutte aux gens comme toi. Je leur laisse le pouvoir et la gloire. Je ne suis que celui qui s'assure qu'ils ont ce qu'ils nécessitent.

Keltyr se redressa avec effort, tendant la main il s'empara de la natte d'Esryan, jouant avec quelques instants, il entreprit ensuite de la défaire. Esryan ne protesta pas. Cette coiffure n'était que le symbole d'une charge qui n'était plus sienne. Bientôt sa chevelure brune cascada librement le long de son dos et Keltyr y glissa les doigts.

\- J'ai toujours eu envie de le faire... murmura t'il. Ta façon d'être toujours bien mis, coiffé parfaitement me rendait fou... tu étais si parfait, si loin de ma propre personne...

Esryan sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant ces mots.

Lui ? Parfait et éloigné ? Il n'avait jamais voulu être ainsi ! Il ne souhaitait qu'être proche bien au contraire ! Mais visiblement Keltyr avait vu tout autrement ses attentions et son comportement.

\- J'imagine que nous sommes trop différents pour nous trouver. Dit il avec un peu d'amertume.

\- Pourquoi cela ? Regarde ton lié et le mien, qui aurait pu imaginer qu'ils soient amants ? Que leurs sentiments survivent à ce qu'ils ont traversé...

\- Ils ne sont plus amants depuis longtemps. Objecta Esryan.

\- Certes, mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'ils ont toujours des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Je veux croire que cela sera ainsi à jamais...

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir ce genre de choses !

Keltyr referma les yeux et se laissa à nouveau aller sur le sol.

\- Non... probablement pas... je n'ai jamais eu le loisir d'exprimer mes sentiments... combien j'envie Sephiroth de l'avoir pu... d'avoir aimé... d'aimer encore... même s'il en souffre parfois et que cela lui cause du trouble... qu'il ne comprend pas toujours... à travers lui, j'ai pu m'illusionner... imaginer que moi aussi j'avais ce droit... que je pouvais répondre aux sentiments de quelqu'un qui m'était inaccessible... Esryan... crois tu que je n'ai jamais remarqué ce que tu faisais pour moi ? Crois tu que j'étais indifférent à cela ? Tu ne m'as jamais compris... jamais vraiment approché... tu m'as tenté, jour après jour, me laissant à l'écart, tout en m'écrasant de tes bienfaits sans rien m'accorder d'autre que de la nourriture et quelques attentions. Alors oui, j'étais propre, j'étais nourri, j'avais de la boisson à profusion, mais j'étais seul... si terriblement seul... j'attendais que tu me confirme que j'étais en droit d'espérer plus, mais tu ne l'as jamais fait... tu m'as laissé seul, en proie au doute, jusqu'à mon dernier jour.

Esryan secoua la tête avec nervosité. Il aurait voulu croire avoir mal entendu, mais il savait que tel n'était pas le cas, il avait parfaitement entendu.

Cédant à la colère il répondit avec plus d'amertume encore, tout en se relevant et en s'écartant. Il entreprit machinalement de refaire sa natte, avec des gestes nerveux qui trahissaient sa contrariété.

\- Tu es cruel... aurai-je du tenter ma chance auprès du chef des gardes royaux ? Alors que le roi avait clairement affirmé ne vouloir aucune concurrence ? Moi qui n'était que l'intendant, un serviteur parmi tant d'autres... n'ai-je pas montré suffisamment d'intérêt pour ta personne en t'accordant autant de faveurs ? Crois tu que j'en faisais autant pour tous ? Mais peut être aurai-je du t'attendre nu dans ta couche pour que les choses soient claires...

Keltyr rouvrit une nouvelle fois les yeux et le regarda faire sans bouger, ni dire un seul mot.

Esryan fut tenté de fuir, c'était trop de souffrance, une fois de plus.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de le faire, la voix de Keltyr s'éleva enfin.

\- Ne pars pas.

_À suivre_


	13. Chapter 13

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

**Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite directe du Temps des gardiens.**

* * *

**Le temps du renouveau**

**Chapitre 13**

_An 2012 _

Kael rejoignit Minerva et se tint devant elle, elle soutint son regard, un peu irritée de rien pouvoir y lire. Une fois encore, il lui était totalement hermétique, elle ignorait ce qu'il pensait vraiment, ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir, elle ne savait pas d'avantage pourquoi il avait éprouvé le besoin de venir la rejoindre, si c'était pour elle ou pour une autre raison.

Des siècles plus tôt, elle avait été si fière d'être celle qui parvenait à le troubler assez pour qu'il cède à ses avances, mais désormais, elle commençait à se demander si en vérité elle n'avait pas été amenée là où il voulait qu'elle soit, si elle n'avait pas été manipulée par lui. Plus elle apprenait à le connaître, plus elle réalisait qu'il restait toujours maître de son destin, et que par là même, il influençait ceux des personnes autour de lui. Ce n'était pas pour elle un sentiment plaisant. Elle était une déesse, elle avait été vénérée par de nombreuses personnes, beaucoup s'étaient inclinés devant elle, l'avaient crainte ou appréciée... Riwan lui même l'avait fait... mais Kael jamais. Même au temps où les dieux auxquels elle était affiliée le traitaient avec défiance, comme s'il leur était inférieur, il ne se courbait devant personne. Même pas devant les plus redoutables d'entre eux, oui, même en présence de Zeus, de Poséidon ou d'Hadès, Kael restait droit et digne, ne montrant rien de ses sentiments.

\- Est-ce que tout n'était que manipulations ? Questionna t'elle au bout d'un moment, désireuse de savoir, tout en redoutant la réponse en même temps.

Le regard de Kael ne vacilla pas, mais une expression peinée se dessina sur ses traits séduisants. Il inclina la tête, comme si ce qu'elle venait de lui demander le chargeait d'un fardeau supplémentaire.

\- Non. Je laisse la manipulation aux Dieux que nous avons quitté. Je ne suis pas en charge du destin et tu le sais fort bien. Je ne nie pas qu'il m'arrive de l'influencer parfois, mais uniquement lorsque cela est indispensable. N'est-ce pas ce que nous faisons tous ? N'est-ce pas ce que tu as fait en renvoyant Rodney Pierce sur Gaïa ? Doute de moi si tu le veux, mais ne me fais pas l'insulte de me croire coupable d'un crime de ce genre.

Minerva ne put s'empêcher de rougir et cela l'agaça, elle n'avait rien fait de mal ! Elle tentait seulement de garder un minimum de contrôle sur la situation.

Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, ce qui était probablement le cas, Kael esquissa un faible sourire, qui n'était pas vraiment amusé.

\- Non, tu ne fais rien de mal, tu as seulement condamné cet homme à des semaines de souffrance, et tu n'as pas réalisé ce qu'il est vraiment.

Minerva le regarda avec méfiance, se demandant ce qu'il voulait dire et si elle avait vraiment manqué quelque chose.

Kael la fixa gravement, avant de lui faire parvenir une vision qui fit ouvrir de grands yeux à Minerva.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! Il n'en reste plus ! Cette chimère ne peut pas exister !

Kael la considéra avec un peu de compassion.

\- Minerva, tu as encore beaucoup à découvrir. Tu te trompes, il en reste, et même si Rodney et son père sont effectivement des chimères, ils n'en sont pas moins issus de cette race.

Minerva frissonna de tout son être, encore sous le choc de la vision incroyable et magnifique qu'elle venait de voir. Si vraiment Rodney était ce genre de chimère, alors, elle avait fait une terrible erreur, elle aurait du le protéger, de toutes ses forces, au lieu de le punir.

\- Pourquoi ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Demanda t'elle d'une voix un peu tremblante.

Le regard de Kael s'évada vers le lointain, se faisant un peu flou et indéniablement triste.

\- Pourquoi ? Peut être parce que les conditions sont réunies pour cela, que c'est ici, sur le sol de Gaïa que cela devait se produire... peut être parce que des forces incroyables sont entrées en jeu, qui jouent sur nous. Des forces dont je devine la présence depuis quelques temps déjà, mais que je ne parviens pas à localiser précisément.

Minerva lui lança un regard inquiet, si même lui ne parvenait pas à déterminer la position exacte des forces en question, c'était indéniablement alarmant. Elle secoua la tête avec nervosité.

\- Crois tu que nous devions redouter une attaque de leur part ? Demanda t'elle.

\- Je ne saurai le dire, tout est possible en ce moment. Répondit Kael avec prudence.

Il ne voulait pas lui faire peur, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus lui donner de faux espoirs. Il ignorait tout des forces en question, il ne voulait donc pas s'avancer, d'un côté ou d'un autre.

Minerva décida de laisser ce sujet pour le moment et d'en aborder un autre, qui la préoccupait bien plus pour l'heure.

\- J'ai senti que tu avais fait venir ici bien plus de gens que je ne le croyais... et tous ne sont pas des dragons, ni des humains... pourquoi ?

\- Patience, ils auront leur utilité très bientôt. Répondit Kael. Le clan russe est composé en majeure partie de dragons des glaces, ils seront d'une aide précieuse pour Kadaj et Soren qui peinent à maîtriser leur fils Kuro. Ce petit aura besoin d'instructeurs à la hauteur de sa puissance, le plus tôt sera le mieux.

\- Tu comptes laisser à ces inconnus le droit d'approcher de ce bébé ? se récria Minerva que l'idée révulsait.

\- Je compte leur demander de le faire. Corrigea fermement Kael. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu as envie d'entendre, mais c'est la meilleure chose à faire, pour cet enfant, pour son frère et pour beaucoup d'autres personnes. Il vient tout juste de naître et déjà il a fait preuve de sa dangerosité, il n'est pas envisageable de le laisser évoluer sans la surveillance de spécialistes en la matière, il deviendrait très vite un fléau incontrôlable.

Minerva se rendit de mauvaise grâce à son avis, mais sans se départir de son air contrarié. Elle n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée de confier le petit Kuro à des dragons dont elle ne savait rien, même si ces derniers venaient de la Terre. Elle redoutait que leur arrivée n'attire l'attention de gens qui seraient alors tentés de suivre leur exemple et de venir eux aussi sur Gaïa. Elle savait fort bien que les dragons, créatures rares, étaient étroitement surveillés, par d'autres races que les humains, des races redoutables qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de voir déferler sur le sol du monde où elle vivait.

Kael se détourna, il n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir sans attendre, mais il tenait à retourner auprès des arrivants afin de leur parler des jumeaux de Kadaj et Soren.

Minerva ne chercha pas à le retenir, elle avait encore du mal à accepter ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, mais tenter de l'en empêcher ne servirait à rien et elle le savait.

Elle se retira dans un des lieux qu'elle affectionnait, où elle était seule à se rendre, un lieu paisible, inhabité, une vallée de Gaïa verdoyante, où coulait une rivière paisible. Elle s'agenouilla au bord de l'eau et y plongea son regard.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle gagnait cet endroit, mais pour l'heure, elle ne parvenait pas à y trouver la paix espérée.

Fermant les yeux, elle resta un moment immobile, puis, comme rien n'y faisait, elle se résigna à repartir. Elle ne tenait pas à laisser son stress marquer les lieux.

oOo

Lorsque Kael regagna les abords du manoir du rêve, il se retrouva face à Foka qui semblait l'attendre. Il n'en fut pas surpris, il se doutait déjà que le dragon russe avait deviné qu'il ferait appel à lui très vite. Les yeux gris clair du dragon se rivèrent aux siens.

\- De quoi est il question exactement ? Demanda Foka de sa voix grave, tout en se rapprochant d'un pas.

\- Deux dragons métis sont nés voila peu, l'un d'eux est un dragon des glaces, il est déjà puissant malgré son jeune âge. Accepteriez vous de le voir et d'évaluer son potentiel ? Il a déjà blessé quelqu'un et je redoute qu'il ne recommence, il est d'un naturel nerveux.

Le regard de Foka brillait d'intérêt. Cela faisait un moment que le dernier de leurs enfants était venu au monde, et même s'il était fier de leur puissance, aucun d'eux ne s'était avéré capable d'un tel acte à un si jeune âge.

\- Vous me conduisez à ce jeune prodige ? Demanda t'il.

\- Je dois tout d'abord en parler avec ses parents. Temporisa Kael qui ne voulait pas aller trop vite.

Foka se fit plus sombre. Il secoua la tête, faisant voler sa longue chevelure blanche.

\- Faites donc cela, dit il d'un ton ironique, et espérons que cela ne lui laisse pas le temps de renouveler son acte.

Kael soupira et retourna vers Gaïa. Il frappa très vite à la porte du couple. Kadaj vint lui ouvrir et lui adressa un regard qui n'était pas dépourvu de méfiance.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

\- Seulement vous proposer de rencontrer un dragon des glaces d'un âge vénérable qui est à même d'évaluer la dangerosité de Kuro. Répondit franchement Kael.

Il savait par expérience qu'il était inutile de tourner autour du pot avec son petit fils.

Le regard de Kadaj se fit un peu plus hostile. Ce que venait de dire Kael n'était pas de nature à l'apaiser, bien au contraire, cela le ramenait à des temps bien sombres, des évaluations, ils en avaient subi tellement ses frères et lui... il ne tenait pas à exposer ses enfants à ce genre de chose.

\- Hors de question de laisser qui que ce soit évaluer mes bébés. Dit il avec hargne. Ce ne sont pas des sujets d'étude.

Kael soupira et s'efforça de lui faire comprendre qu'il se trompait sur ses intentions.

\- Kadaj, ce n'est pas pour les étudier, mais Kuro est dangereux, il a tout à gagner à être pris en charge par un dragon du même genre que lui. Foka pourra l'aider à garder le contrôle. Je sais que vous êtes inquiets à ce sujet Soren et toi, je le suis également, je veux le mieux pour vous.

Soren se rapprocha et posa les mains sur les épaules de Kadaj, lui faisant tourner la tête dans sa direction.

\- Kadaj, je crois que ton aïeul a raison, Kuro aura besoin d'un mentor et ni moi, ni toi, ni aucun des autres dragons qui te sont affiliés ne sommes en mesure de lui apporter ce dont il a besoin pour grandir sereinement.

Kadaj fit la moue, puis fit à nouveau face à Kael, les sourcils froncés.

\- J'ai votre parole qu'il ne fera rien de plus que de s'assurer que Kuro ne soit plus un danger pour qui que ce soit ? Si j'accepte qu'il devienne son mentor, je tiens à être présent, ou que Soren le soit à chaque fois qu'il sera avec lui. Nous restons les parents de Kuro... d'ailleurs, nous sommes également ceux de Shiro, et si pour le moment, s'il n'a pas fait preuve de la moindre dangerosité, cela ne risque t'il pas d'arriver par la suite ? Pour lui aussi vous avez un mentor ?

Kael sourit avec calme.

\- Pour Shiro, un mentor ne sera pas nécessaire, il a déjà un garde fou, Soren est un dragon de lumière lui aussi. Tu peux être tranquille à ce sujet, votre second bébé ne sera pas une menace.

Soulagé par l'affirmation Kadaj se détendit visiblement.

\- Où est ce fameux dragon qui est en mesure de prendre Kuro en charge ? Qui est il et d'où vient il ?

\- Son nom est Foka, il vient d'arriver de la Terre, pour le moment il prend ses marques dans le manoir des rêves, mais il a hâte de vous rencontrer.

Le regard de Kadaj se fit ironique.

\- Nous rencontrer ou rencontrer Kuro ?

\- Les deux. Assura Kael. Je pense que vous allez vous entendre, lui aussi a un fort caractère.

Un sourire quelque peu carnassier passa sur les lèvres de Kadaj. Il n'était pas certain que ce que venait de dire son grand-père se réalise, il savait par expérience que deux personnes dotées de caractères forts ne faisaient pas toujours bon ménage. Il se connaissait assez pour savoir que si le dénommé Foka se montrait un peu trop directif, il y aurait forcément des heurts. Enfin, il aviserait le moment venu, pour le bien de son fils Kuro, il était prêt à faire des efforts.

Soren, qui se tenait toujours derrière lui, eut un sourire discret, et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, le faisant grogner un peu.

\- Soren, pas en public... protesta Kadaj pour la forme.

Il ne chercha pas pour autant à se défaire de l'étreinte du dragon de lumière et cela fut une joie pour Kael d'assister à cette scène. Ce fut finalement Soren qui défit l'étreinte, pour retourner auprès des jumeaux, sous le regard heureux de Kael qui savourait cette plaisante vision de la vie de famille de sa descendance. Les regarder le comblait, lui donnait la force de poursuivre son action.

Cependant, Kadaj n'en avait pas fini avec lui, et lorsque Kael fit mine de se retirer, il fit entendre sa voix sans tarder.

\- Ne partez pas si vite, les pouvoirs de Kuro ne sont pas la seule chose préoccupante, il y a aussi le comportement de votre fils... qu'il revienne à son ancienne tenue alarme Loz, et l'a incité à en faire autant. Je pense que cela les rassure, personnellement, j'aurai tendance à m'en foutre, mais je crois que d'autres risquent de ne pas voir cela de la même façon, et ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Puisque vous êtes son père, et que votre avis compte ici, vous pourriez peut être le raisonner non ? J'aurai bien demandé à l'un de ses amis, mais le seul à qui j'aurai pu m'adresser n'est pas vraiment disponible, et en prime, je ne crois pas qu'avec son caractère il soit le plus apte à convaincre.

Kael hocha la tête, tout aussi satisfait de ces propos que du reste. Bien sur, la discrète attaque contre le caractère de Cloud n'était pas agréable à entendre, mais Kadaj faisait tout de même des efforts par ailleurs.

\- Je passerai voir Vincent. Assura t'il pour apaiser la réelle crainte qu'il devinait dans l'esprit de son petit fils.

\- Merci grand-père, et encore merci de nous avoir accompagnés sur Terre pour ce que vous savez... souffla Kadaj en baissant les yeux.

Kael lui sourit sincèrement.

\- Mais je t'en prie, vous aider dans votre démarche, y assister, était une joie pour moi.

De fait, participer à l'union de Kadaj et de Soren, leur trouver un officier d'état civil conciliant pour les unir, et les voir sacrifier à une coutume que Kadaj aurait raillé sans doute quelques temps plus tôt, l'avait vraiment touché. Le moment où Kadaj avait passé l'alliance au doigt de Soren, et avait reçu la sienne, resterait gravé dans son esprit pour longtemps.

Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus sur Gaïa, Minerva, Riwan et quelques autres, qu'ils n'avaient pas inclus dans leurs projets, les attendaient de pied ferme.

Les autres dragons de Kadaj, qu'il avait préféré ne pas emmener, redoutant leurs réactions, en particulier celles de Sand, s'étaient empressés autour de Soren pour le féliciter, tandis que Zack lui décochait une bourrade amicale à Kadaj.

\- Alors, on file en douce pour se marier et on ne pense plus aux amis ? Avait il plaisanté, ses yeux bleus luisant de malice. Ce sont tes frères qui vont être déçus de ne pas avoir été invités. Et puis, ce n'est pas très correct, une simple cérémonie, sans fête ensuite...

Kadaj lui avait fait face, réprimant l'envie de se frotter l'épaule à l'endroit où le poing l'avait atteint, il ne tenait pas à donner cette satisfaction à Zack.

\- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de faire la fête. Avait il répondu.

Le visage de Zack avait repris un air plus sérieux.

\- Tu as raison... mais il faudra en faire une un jour prochain, lorsque cela sera possible.

Kadaj avait haussé les épaules, affectant de s'en moquer, mais Kael savait fort bien que les mots de Zack le touchaient plus qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer.

Minerva, dont le visage exprimait une certaine réprobation, avait salué le nouveau couple avec un peu de froideur, vexée de ne pas avoir été conviée elle aussi. Riwan l'avait imitée, plus chaleureusement, malgré la tristesse qui se lisait dans son regard. Minerva s'était ensuite retirée, non sans un regard de reproche en direction de Kael, ce qui avait fait soupirer Riwan.

Kael ne pouvait nier que leur action n'avait pas été la plus délicate qui soit, mais il comprenait que Kadaj ait préféré agir ainsi, le jeune argenté n'était pas encore prêt pour plus. Mieux valait le laisser évoluer à son rythme. Il avait déjà beaucoup progressé en peu de temps.

\- Bien, si nous en avons fini, je crois que je vais aller chercher Foka, j'irai ensuite parler à Vincent, si cela vous convient ainsi.

Kadaj prit une profonde inspiration, mais donna son accord d'un signe de tête. Son visage exprimait sa détermination. Kael le regarda une fois encore, avant de le quitter. Le garçon capricieux de jadis avait définitivement disparu, Kadaj était encore en pleine évolution personnelle, mais déjà il laissait deviner le meneur qu'il était appelé à être.

Non... en vérité, il l'était déjà depuis le temps où Jenova l'avait pris dans ses filets, l'entité avait beau être mauvaise, elle n'en était pas pour autant stupide, elle aussi avait perçu le potentiel du garçon et l'avait utilisé à ses fins.

Déja les dragons qui lui avaient été confiés, et bon nombre des ailés revenus, ou non, à la vie, lui obéissaient, ou du moins acceptaient de l'écouter. C'était la preuve indéniable qu'il était sur la bonne voie pour devenir un souverain digne de ce nom.

Décidé à mettre à profit les bonnes dispositions de son descendant, Kael s'empressa de rejoindre Foka. Le dragon russe n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit où il se tenait lors de leur discussion.

\- Alors ? Demanda t'il seulement.

\- Nous pouvons y aller. Répondit simplement Kael.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient auprès du couple et de leurs enfants. Shiro dormait profondément dans ce qui leur servait de berceau, mais Kuro, plus agité que jamais, était entre les bras de Kadaj. Il tourna ses yeux verts en direction des arrivants et siffla rageusement tout en se gonflant pour sembler plus impressionnant.

Foka le considéra avec amusement. Pour un si jeune dragon, le petit Kuro avait clairement un caractère bien trempé, assez d'audace aussi, pour tenter d'impressionner des êtres bien plus âgés que lui.

Alors qu'il observait le bébé il cessa soudain de sourire et se tourna vers Kael.

\- Je crois que nous devrions nous rendre avec lui dans le monde des rêves et amener son jumeau également.

Son ton sérieux et un peu tendu alarma les personnes présentes.

\- Pourquoi cela ? Interrogea Kadaj avec nervosité.

\- Je préfère ne pas en dire plus avant d'en avoir eu la preuve... répondit Foka. Si ce que je crois se vérifie, vos jumeaux sont vraiment exceptionnels.

_À suivre_


	14. Chapter 14

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

**Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite directe du Temps des gardiens.**

* * *

**Le temps du renouveau**

**Chapitre 14**

_An 2012 _

Kadaj se raidit, luttant contre l'envie de virer l'individu sans ménagement, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait dire par ces propos alarmants, mais il ne les appréciait pas du tout. Que Kuro et Shiro soient différents était une chose qu'il pouvait accepter, lui même n'était pas dans la norme, mais qu'un gars presque inconnu semble avoir remarqué un détail que personne d'autre n'avait perçu était tout de même un peu alarmant.

Comme s'il sentait sa nervosité, Kuro s'agita un peu plus et laissa fuser un cri perçant qui leur vrilla les oreilles. Il resta ensuite la gueule ouverte, comme s'il criait encore, mais aucun son n'en sortait.

Kadaj le considéra avec inquiétude. Jamais encore le petit n'avait fait cela, que lui arrivait il ?

Azaan qui se trouvait aux côtés de Cid, écoutant les explications de ce dernier concernant l'appareil dont il était si fier, ressentit brutalement comme un appel impérieux, quelqu'un, quelque part, avait besoin de lui, besoin qu'il vienne au plus vite. C'était indéniablement un appel au secours, il ne pouvait pas y rester insensible.

Se tournant avec un peu de remords vers Cid, il n'aimait pas l'idée de le planter là de la sorte, après l'avoir presque supplié de lui accorder un peu de son temps, mais celui qui appelait ne lui laissait pas d'autre choix.

\- Je suis navré, quelqu'un m'appelle, je ne peux pas lutter. Dit il simplement.

Cid fronça les sourcils, mais ne chercha pas à le retenir, ce dont le jeune särne lui fut reconnaissant. Il se contenta de le regarder s'éloigner à grands pas.

Yuffie et Tifa, elles aussi témoins de ce départ précipité, le rejoignirent.

\- Que se passe t'il ? Questionna la wutaïenne. Pourquoi il file ainsi ?

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre foutue idée. Répondit Cid. Il a dit que quelqu'un faisait appel à lui et il a tourné les talons. Du diable si j'y comprends quelque chose...

Denzel qui guettait le moment idéal pour s'aventurer lui aussi dans le complexe, jugea qu'il n'aurait pas de meilleure chance, Barret était occupé avec Marlène, les autres discutaient et ne regardaient pas dans sa direction, il pouvait en profiter pour quitter le bord et enfin commencer à découvrir ces bâtiments qui l'attiraient.

La dernière fois qu'il avait tenté le coup, il s'était fait serrer à peine à quelques mètres de la porte qu'il visait, mais cette fois, peut être qu'il allait réussir.

Croisant les doigts, il s'élança au pas de course, en retenant son souffle. C'était vraiment exaltant, de partir ainsi à la découverte de cet endroit où étaient tant de gens potentiellement dangereux. S'il réussissait, il serait sans aucun doute un héros aux yeux de Marlène.

Pour sa plus grande satisfaction, personne ne l'arrêta cette fois, il passa la porte qu'il visait et se retrouva dans le bâtiment encore inconnu.

Il avait le cœur battant à tout rompre, ne savait pas trop où diriger ses pas, il se mit à avancer au hasard, et au détour d'un couloir, il s'arrêta net. Un homme et une femme venaient de franchir une porte, à quelques mètres de lui. L'homme soutenait sa compagne, ne la quittant pas des yeux, tandis qu'elle progressait à pas lents, d'une démarche hésitante, les deux mains pressées sur son ventre, un ventre déjà bien arrondi par une grossesse à un stade avancé. Denzel les regarda disparaître à sa vue par une autre porte, puis fit demi tour et reprit en pleurant la direction de l'appareil de Cid. Le couple lui n'avait pas remarqué sa présence et il ne savait pas si c'était cela qui lui faisait le plus mal, ou le fait qu'ils soient en vie et que la femme soit enceinte... peut être un peu de tout en même temps.

Une fois revenu à l'appareil, il se précipita entre les bras de Tifa, sanglotant nerveusement, il se serra contre elle, espérant qu'elle parvienne à lui faire oublier ce qu'il venait de voir.

\- Denzel ? S'étonna Tifa. Que se passe t'il ?

\- Toi mon garçon, tu es sorti et tu as fait une mauvaise rencontre je parie. Lança Cid d'un ton narquois. C'est ce qui arrive aux enfants qui désobéissent.

\- Denzel, est-ce que Cid a raison ? Tu es allé dans le bâtiment ? Quelqu'un t'a fait du mal ? Tu es blessé ? S'inquiéta Tifa en l'observant attentivement.

Elle se rassura en ne lui découvrant aucune blessure apparente.

Denzel secoua nerveusement la tête, tout en continuant à pleurer, il se calma finalement assez pour articuler quelques mots.

\- Je les ai vus... ils sont vivants...

\- Hein ? Tu as vu qui ? Qui est vivant ? Questionna Tifa déroutée par ces propos qui n'avaient pas de sens pour elle pour le moment.

\- Mes parents... sanglota Denzel.

Un lourd silence salua sa réponse. Tifa était sous le choc. Tellement de temps et d'événements s'étaient passés depuis que le jeune garçon était entré dans leurs vies, de ses propos d'alors la mort de ses parents avaient semblé certaine. Entendre Denzel dire qu'il venait de les voir remettait en question beaucoup de choses... même s'il était revenu instinctivement vers elle après ce bouleversement, le couple n'en restait pas moins sa famille, elle ne pouvait pas les priver de leur fils. Elle tourna un regard vers troublé vers Cid qui réalisa immédiatement le problème. Il avait déjà vu un regard de ce genre à Shera après la disparition de leur fils aîné.

Il hésita un peu, devait il se lancer à la recherche de ces gens ou en laisser le soin à Tifa. Finalement il opta pour la facilité. Refermant la main sur le col de Denzel il l'attira vers lui, l'obligeant à lâcher Tifa.

\- Toi, tu viens avec moi. On va parler un peu, entre hommes.

Tout en entraînant le garçon réticent à sa suite, il tourna la tête pour faire un clin d'oeil à Tifa.

La jeune femme brune réalisa ce qu'il pensait qu'elle devait faire et soupira. Même si c'était clairement la chose à faire, se lancer à la recherche des parents de Denzel ne lui souriait guère.

Nanaki que Yuffie venait de prévenir de la situation, vint se placer à ses côtés.

\- Je viens avec toi, je vais t'aider dans cette action délicate. Affirma t'il.

Tifa hocha la tête, appréciant l'aide qu'il lui proposait. Ce serait plus facile avec lui à ses côtés.

\- Allons y. Murmura t'elle avec effort.

Nanaki la regarda sans rien dire, puis se mit en marche, suivant la piste olfactive laissée par Denzel. Ce ne fut pas difficile pour lui de la remonter jusqu'à l'endroit où le jeune garçon s'était arrêté avant de faire demi tour. Parvenu à cet endroit il s'arrêta lui aussi, cherchant des odeurs fraîches à suivre pour retrouver le couple. Il ne tarda pas à se remettre à avancer et Tifa lui emboîta le pas. Ils ne parlaient ni l'un ni l'autre, concentrés sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et sur ce qui allait suivre ensuite.

Nanaki était conscient de la tension croissante de Tifa. Il comprenait ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Elle prenait soin de Denzel depuis un bon moment, elle s'était attachée à lui, elle redoutait sans doute de le perdre.

\- Tu sais, dit il en tournant la tête vers elle, je ne crois pas que tu puisses le perdre. Même s'ils sont ses parents, vous avez noué un lien solide. Peut être ira t'il vivre avec eux, mais je doute qu'il coupe tout contact avec nous. Il reviendra te voir, j'en suis persuadé.

Tifa le remercia par un sourire pour ces propos qui se voulaient rassurants. Elle ne doutait pas de l'affection de Denzel, mais elle craignait que les parents de ce dernier voient d'un mauvais œil sa relation avec leur enfant. Bien qu'elle ait pris soin du garçon, elle n'avait aucun droit sur lui et ils pouvaient la voir comme une menace pour leurs relations avec Denzel...

Une fois encore, le perspicace Nanaki la perça à jour.

\- Il ne sert à rien de redouter ce qui ne s'est pas encore produit. Dit il de sa voix calme. S'ils sont corrects, ils sauront être reconnaissants de ce que tu as fait pour Denzel et ils comprendront que vous vous soyez attachés l'un à l'autre.

Tifa hocha la tête, reconnaissant par ce mouvement qu'elle pensait comme lui et appréciait ses propos.

Nanaki lui désigna une porte non loin.

\- lls sont entrés dans cette pièce.

Tifa prit une profonde inspiration, avant de frapper à la porte en question. Elle préférait ne pas perdre de temps et affronter directement le couple. S'il s'agissait bien des parents de Denzel, il était possible qu'il se soit trompé après tout, que ces gens ne soient pas ses parents... elle ne savait pas si elle l'espérait ou le redoutait en vérité... Denzel serait si déçu si au final il avait cru reconnaître sa famille et que ce ne soit pas eux.

La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur un jeune homme blond qui lui sembla un peu trop jeune pour être le père de Denzel, qui la considéra avec curiosité.

\- Je peux vous aider ?

\- Je n'en suis pas certaine... un jeune garçon dont je m'occupe a dit avoir vu ses parents passer par ici... répondit Tifa.

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et referma ses mains sur les avants bras de Tifa, visiblement choqué par ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il la fit reculer vivement et referma la porte derrière eux d'un coup de pied.

Tifa le regarda avec stupeur, désorientée par cette réaction qu'elle n'avait pas prévue.

\- Un jeune garçon nommé Denzel ? Questionna nerveusement le jeune homme.

Tifa hocha la tête en guise de réponse et les yeux bleus du jeune homme s'emplirent de larmes.

\- La Déesse soit louée... nous le pensions mort par ma faute... je n'aurai jamais du le laisser seul dans cette maison... à mon retour il avait disparu...

Derrière eux la porte se rouvrit sur un homme plus âgé, à la chevelure également blonde, dont les yeux bleus se posèrent sur eux avec perplexité.

\- Arkham ? Tu peux m'expliquer cette attitude ? Tu as effrayé Chloé en claquant la porte de la sorte, elle n'a pas besoin de frayeur dans son état.

\- Monsieur, cette personne sait où est Denzel. répondit le dénommé Arkham.

Le visage de l'autre homme se crispa, sortant à son tour il referma la porte le plus doucement possible et se rapprocha de Tifa, tandis qu'Arkham la relâchait et se reculait.

\- Est-ce vrai ? Vous savez où est mon fils ? Va t'il bien ? Questionna t'il d'un ton nerveux.

\- Il va aussi bien que peut aller un enfant qui pensait ses parents morts et les a entrevus voila quelques minutes. Répondit sèchement Tifa, plus sèchement qu'elle n'avait prévu de le faire.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et la regarda avec réprobation, tandis que l'homme plus âgé se passait une main lasse sur le front.

\- Je comprends votre point de vue... il est logique et c'est mérité, vous n'avez aucune raison de nous apprécier, vous devez croire que nous avons abandonné notre enfant, mais la situation est plus compliquée que vous l'imaginez et ce que je vais vous demander va sans doute vous choquer, mais pourriez vous dire à Denzel que vous ne nous avez pas trouvés ? Pour le moment la santé de sa mère est encore précaire, elle vient tout juste de se réveiller après une longue période de coma artificiel, elle se découvre enceinte de plus de sept mois, et elle est bouleversée par ce qui lui arrive. Je lui ai dit que notre fils était en sécurité, que je le ferai revenir auprès de nous après son accouchement... je vous en prie, si il revenait maintenant, qu'elle apprenait de sa bouche la vérité, elle pourrait faire une fausse couche. Même si l'enfant qu'elle porte n'est pas le mien et que nous ignorons qui en est le père, nous ne pensions pas pouvoir être parents à nouveau... ce bébé à naître est un véritable miracle pour nous.

Tifa le considéra avec un peu de colère. Elle avait l'impression que pour lui l'enfant à naître était plus important que Denzel, elle était sur le point de lui répondre sans ménagement lorsque Nanaki la prit de vitesse. Lui comprenait le point de vue de l'homme, pour avoir également une compagne gestante qu'il tenait à savoir en sécurité jusqu'à la venue au monde de leur progéniture, il ne pouvait qu'approuver ses propos.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur nous, nous prendrons soin de Denzel jusqu'à ce que l'enfant soit né. Mais nous ne lui mentirons pas. Nous lui dirons ce qu'il a besoin de savoir pour être tranquillisé. Votre fils n'est plus celui que vous avez laissé à l'époque de l'incident du secteur sept, il a douze ans, il est assez âgé pour entendre ce qu'il en est.

Le père de Denzel approuva gravement, il regarda Tifa, dont il devinait la rancune.

\- Merci de prendre si bien soin de notre fils. J'enverrai Arkham vous prévenir lorsque le bébé sera né. Si vous en parlez à Denzel, dites lui que c'est une petite fille. Il sera grand-frère dans quelques semaines.

\- Nous attendrons sa venue. Mais si Denzel veut vous voir, nous ne le retiendrons pas. Affirma Tifa d'une voix vibrante. Il a le droit de revoir ses parents et d'avoir des explications sur les raisons de leur disparition.

Le père de Denzel soupira.

\- En effet, je lui dois des explications, et je vais vous les fournir, après que sa mère se soit précipitée pour prévenir amis et voisins de la menace, j'ai tenté de la rejoindre pour la ramener, mais il était déjà trop tard, par son action elle avait alarmé ceux qui surveillaient le secteur, elle et ceux qu'elle tentait de sauver ont été arrêtés et emmenés, je l'ai été également, mais nous n'avons pas été conduits au même endroit, tandis que Chloé et les autres partaient pour une destination inconnue, j'étais envoyé vers Junon où l'on m'a gardé enfermé pendant plusieurs années. Reeve Tuesti m'a finalement relâché et alors que je cherchais ma compagne, j'ai été recruté par les gens d'ici. Les informations en ma possession pouvant leur être utiles. C'est à eux que je dois d'avoir retrouvé mon épouse voila peu de temps. Elle n'est éveillée que depuis moins d'une journée, son esprit est encore troublé par ce qu'elle a vécu. Elle n'a pas le moindre souvenir des cinq années qui se sont écoulées depuis l'instant où elle s'est élancée pour prévenir des gens et aujourd'hui. Elle se souvient de ce que je lui avais dit, de l'arrestation et de l'enfermement, mais sa mémoire s'arrête là. Elle ignore comment elle a été fécondée, ni pour quelle raison. Elle est heureuse d'attendre un enfant, elle en désirait tellement un autre, mais elle a peur de le découvrir. Elle est aussi anxieuse pour Denzel...

\- Lui permettre de le voir la rassurerait. Tenta de faire valoir Tifa.

\- Je n'en suis pas certain... Denzel pourrait lui dire quelque chose qui augmenterait ses craintes... je le rencontrerai d'abord, pour parler avec lui, s'il veut nous revoir.

\- Nous allons vous laisser y réfléchir. Déclara Nanaki avant que Tifa ne puisse parler à nouveau. Votre compagne doit vous attendre, inutile de la stresser.

Le père de Denzel le regarda avec soulagement et Tifa préféra ne pas argumenter, elle ne voulait pas contredire Nanaki, même si elle était encore quelque peu indignée par l'attitude de l'homme.

Nanaki et elle reprirent le chemin du vaisseau, ils avancèrent en silence jusqu'à être hors de vue des deux hommes, puis Nanaki prit la parole.

\- Ton attitude m'a surpris Tifa. La crainte ne justifie pas l'agression. Ces personnes n'avaient pas mérité tes propos. Ils ne savent rien de ce qu'a traversé Denzel, tu l'as entendu comme moi, eux aussi ont été victimes de la SHINRA. Ils ont besoin de soutien je crois, pas d'adversaires supplémentaires.

Un peu de honte se glissa dans l'esprit de Tifa, Nanaki avait raison bien sur... elle n'aurait jamais du parler comme elle l'avait fait... elle aurait du se contenter de leur donner des nouvelles de Denzel, leur expliquer ce qu'il en était, comment elle et Cloud l'avaient recueilli et combien il se montrait désireux de s'en sortir.

\- Je sais... je me suis laissée emporter. Mais j'ai eu l'impression que seul le bébé qu'elle porte comptait pour eux.

\- Je ne crois pas que cela soit le cas. Répliqua Nanaki. Ils s'étaient résignés à avoir perdu Denzel, ils en avaient fait leur deuil, du moins ces hommes l'avaient fait. Nous avons bouleversé leurs certitudes, leur avons ramené l'espoir. Maintenant, lorsqu'ils affirmeront qu'il est en sécurité à la femme, ce ne sera plus un mensonge, elle en sera soulagée, elle sent probablement que quelque chose ne sonne pas juste dans leurs propos. Si tu te soucies vraiment de Denzel, tu dois te soucier également de ses parents. Ils m'ont l'air d'être de braves gens, que la situation dépasse pour le moment, mais qui font de leur mieux.

Tifa soupira. Nanaki n'avait pas tort et c'était probablement ce qui était le plus dur à accepter. Si les gens qu'elle avait vu n'avaient aucun sentiment vis à vis de Denzel, elle aurait pu dire au garçon de ne plus penser à eux, elle aurait pu le consoler de cette déception, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Le couple ne l'avait pas abandonné, il n'entendait pas le faire, le moment n'était pas encore venu de leur réunion voila tout.

Il n'en restait pas moins que cela ne serait pas évident de l'expliquer à un garçon de douze ans bouleversé. Comment Denzel allait il prendre la chose ? Se sentirait il rassuré ou au contraire rejeté ?

Elle allait devoir trouver les mots pour lui dire la vérité sans pour autant lui faire plus de mal encore. Il avait traversé tellement d'épreuves, ce n'était pas juste qu'il doive vivre celle ci.

\- Tout de même... c'est injuste qu'il soit séparé de sa famille... murmura t'elle.

Nanaki lui lança un regard en coin.

\- Ne voulais tu pas le garder à tout prix ? Tu vas pouvoir le faire encore un certain temps, tu devrais te réjouir de cela.

\- Je ne peux pas... soupira Tifa. Tu as raison, ce sont des braves gens. Ils ont bien pris soin de Denzel autant que cela leur a été possible. Ils ont risqué leur vie pour d'autres... en ont payé le prix. Je ne peux rien souhaiter d'autre que leur réunion...

Elle secoua la tête, pensant à ses propres parents qu'elle avait perdu et ne pouvait revoir un jour. Pour elle, il n'y aurait jamais de réunion miraculeuse, ils étaient morts et bien morts.

Elle songea au jour lointain où, alors enfant, elle s'était mis en tête que sa mère se trouvait dans les montagnes et qu'elle pouvait l'y retrouver, où elle avait tenté de s'y rendre, mettant sa vie et celle de Cloud en danger. C'était un miracle qu'ils ne soient pas morts tous les deux ce jour là... par sa faute. Pourtant, c'était sur Cloud qu'avaient pesé les critiques par la suite et elle avait laissé faire, soulagée de ne pas être la cible des reproches, alors qu'elle savait que celui qui les essuyait ne les méritait pas. Elle n'était pas irréprochable... même si elle n'était qu'une enfant, elle aurait pu défendre son ami. Elle ne l'avait pas fait parce que, même si elle se refusait à l'admettre à l'époque, cela l'arrangeait que ce soit lui qui endure cela.

_À suivre_


	15. Chapter 15

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

**Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite directe du Temps des gardiens.**

* * *

**Le temps du renouveau**

**Chapitre 15**

_An 2012 _

Parvenu à l'endroit d'où provenait l'appel, Azaan frappa doucement à la porte. Kadaj qui se trouvait le plus proche lui ouvrit et le considéra avec méfiance.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Avant qu'Azaan ne puisse répondre Kuro échappa aux bras de Kadaj et se précipita dans ceux d'Azaan, se blottissant tout contre la fourrure grise de ce dernier, il laissa échapper un gémissement et ne bougea plus. Shiro s'agita lui aussi, mais ne chercha pas à imiter son jumeau, se contentant d'observer Azaan avec curiosité.

\- C'est quoi ce cirque ? S'agaça Kadaj, tandis qu'Azaan, dérouté par l'événement, faisait de son mieux pour soutenir le bébé dragon qui lui avait sauté dessus.

\- Je crois que votre fils s'est choisi un protecteur. Commenta Foka avec amusement.

\- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Il ne se sent pas en sécurité avec nous ? Râla Kadaj vexé.

\- Cela n'a rien à voir, il arrive que les bébés choisissent quelqu'un qui les rassure, pas forcément le plus fort.

\- Je confirme ne pas être quelqu'un de puissant. Dit doucement Azaan. Je suis faible d'après les critères de mon peuple.

Foka se tourna vers lui.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

Azaan se troubla et baissa la tête.

\- Je n'ai ni cornes, ni poison... murmura t'il.

\- Je sens pourtant que vous n'êtes pas dépourvu de ressources. Commenta Foka. Vous n'avez pas les armes classiques de votre race, mais vous avez d'autres atouts. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à déterminer lesquels. Je pense ce que cet enfant saura vous en convaincre.

Frappé par les propos, Azaan se prit à penser que peut être, l'inconnu avait raison, qu'il pouvait trouver sa voie, une voie différente de celles de la plupart de ceux de son peuple.

\- Et on doit s'attendre à ce que Shiro en fasse autant ? Demanda Kadaj avec un peu de contrariété.

\- Je ne saurai le dire, lui seul a la réponse à cette question, il vous le fera savoir le moment venu. Sourit Foka. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai le sentiment que pour le moment, votre petit Kuro n'est pas d'accord pour que son secret soit dévoilé. Nous pouvons bien sur passer outre, mais il risque de se montrer réticent à nous suivre dans le temps du rêve.

\- Ce fameux secret est il dangereux ? Questionna Soren.

\- Pas pour le moment... murmura Foka en plissant les yeux et considérant Kuro d'un air songeur. Il faudra cependant le dévoiler un jour.

\- Oh, assez perdu de temps comme cela ! S'il faut le découvrir, autant le faire maintenant, vous avez lancé un pavé dans la mare, je ne vais pas attendre que les éclaboussures finissent de sécher ! Je veux savoir ce qu'il en est maintenant ! S'emporta Kadaj.

Foka le considéra en silence quelques secondes, puis haussa les épaules.

\- Comme vous voudrez.

Kadaj sourit avec satisfaction et le petit groupe se retrouva dans le temps du rêve. Sous leurs yeux étonnés, le corps de Kuro se dédoubla, celui du dessous était toujours le même, l'autre était très différent, plus fin, même s'il restait assez petit en taille, il était clair qu'il n'était en rien un bébé, argenté, nerveux, il agita sa tête aux yeux gris avec nervosité.

Dans les bras de Soren, Shiro s'était lui aussi dédoublé, et le second dragon à se dévoiler à eux était doré, avec des yeux également dorés.

Kadaj les fixa avec ébahissement.

\- Les dragons de la lune et du soleil... Zack et moi les avons cherché en vain... comment ?

Le dragon de la lune tourna la tête vers lui.

"Nous étions avec vous depuis que vous vous êtes approché de celui sur qui nous nous étions réfugiés. Nous avions senti que vous aviez des points communs avec nous, nous avons donc choisi de vous suivre. Nous avons soigné celui pour qui vous avez fait ces efforts. Nous avons attendu le moment propice à notre nouvelle incarnation. Nous allons nous fondre peu à peu avec vos enfants. Notre temps est révolu, nous leur laissons la suite."

L'autre dragon resta silencieux, mais son regard attentif trahissait sa méfiance. Il ne semblait pas partager l'avis de son compagnon et Soren compris que ce que disait le dragon de la lune n'était pas la stricte vérité.

Il préféra ne pas faire de commentaire, ils ne pouvaient pas revenir en arrière, les deux dragons perdus avaient déjà lié leurs existences à celles de leurs jumeaux. Ils ne pouvaient que prier pour que tout se passe bien.

Kadaj lui n'avait pas ces scrupules.

\- Donc, vous vous êtes servis de moi, et maintenant, vous vous servez de nos enfants... et vous croyez que nous allons vous laisser faire sans rien dire ? S'emporta t'il.

Le dragon doré siffla dans sa direction et lui lança un regard irrité.

"Nous ne nous servons pas de vous, nous offrons nos pouvoirs à votre progéniture, mais si cela ne vous convient pas, nous pouvons toujours repartir et les laisser être quelconques."

\- Inutile de proférer des menaces. Déclara fermement Foka en considérant le dragon doré en étrécissant les paupières.

Le dragon doré lui lança un regard maussade.

"Nous voulions seulement être libres...mais cela est impossible." affirma tristement le dragon argenté.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui même.

"Nous avons été altérés... abandonnés par les autres dragons... même si les wutaïens ne nous faisaient aucun mal le plus souvent, qu'ils affirmaient nous adorer, nous étions captifs... nous avons ensuite attendus le moment propice à notre libération, mais nous ne pouvions l'être sans de nouveaux corps... nous aurions pu nous en recréer, au lieu de cela, nous avons préféré nous fondre dans ceux de vos jumeaux... nous allons nous effacer, disparaître, pour ne laisser en eux que nos pouvoirs... ne pouvez vous pas accepter ?"

Soren effleura délicatement le corps mince du dragon doré, attirant son attention vers lui. Il avait les larmes aux yeux face à la détresse qui émanait des deux dragons.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de disparaître... vous avez le droit d'être libres...

"Nous ne le pouvons pas... nous avons renoncé à nos corps, et nous ne pouvons pas renaître en dehors de Wutaï, nous fondre en d'autres était le seul moyen pour nous d'être libres. Il y a quelque chose dans le temple qui nous force à y revenir pour renaître totalement." expliqua le dragon argenté.

\- Dans ce cas, je crois que nous irons y faire un tour et si cela est possible, nous détruirons cette chose. Grogna Kadaj. Aucun dragon ne devrait être retenu contre son gré.

Le dragon doré ricana, en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

"Vous dites cela, alors que des dragons sont justement vos prisonniers."

Kadaj soutint son regard sans ciller.

\- Soren, êtes vous mes prisonniers, Sand, Ajilu, Storm et toi ?

\- Non. Répondit Soren d'un ton assuré. Nous nous sommes liés à toi volontairement.

"Ce n'est pas l'avis du dénommé Sand." contra le dragon doré.

\- Sand est perturbé par son passé, mais sa rébellion n'est pas dirigée contre Kadaj, il ne lui tient tête que par malice.

"Il n'en a pas moins été lié de force." s'obstina le dragon doré.

\- C'est vrai, il a été obligé par Minerva, mais Kadaj nous a rendu la liberté et vous le savez. Si Sand continue à le servir, c'est de sa propre volonté. Affirma paisiblement Soren. Ne soyez pas injuste, reconnaissez que vous avez fait votre choix vous aussi. Vous n'auriez pas choisi de vous fondre dans nos enfants, les enfants de Kadaj, si vous pensiez qu'il était un maître injuste.

Le dragon doré cilla, baissa la tête et la tourna vers l'argenté.

"Je ne voulais pas laisser mon compagnon..." répondit il finalement.

Kadaj prit Kuro dans ses bras, le petit se laissa faire, le dragon argenté, lié au bébé, suivit le mouvement lorsqu'il se dirigea vers Soren. Une fois les deux dragons dédoublés côte à côte, Kadaj les considéra gravement.

\- Je vous donne ma parole de tout faire pour que vous soyez vraiment libres.

Les deux dragons échangèrent un regard puis inclinèrent la tête.

"Nous vous faisons confiance. Nous patienterons le temps que vous accomplissiez ce que vous venez de dire." déclara le dragon doré.

\- Rentrons à présent... murmura Kael qui était venu mais n'avait pas jugé bon de se mêler à la conversation.

Il n'était pas vraiment surpris de découvrir les deux dragons sacrés du wutaï, il se doutait qu'ils finiraient par se montrer et qui d'autre que Kadaj aurait pu les attirer assez ? Ils n'avaient choisi Genesis que parce que ce dernier était passé à leur portée au bon moment, l'avaient quitté sans remords à la première occasion. Il sentait cependant qu'il n'en irait pas de même avec les jumeaux, leur union était de celles qui duraient et c'était sans doute une bonne chose.

Il ramena tout le monde à la réalité et les deux dragons cessèrent d'être visibles, seuls restaient Kuro et Shiro, sans aucun signe de la présence de ceux qui se trouvaient en eux.

Kadaj rendit Kuro à Azaan qui le reçut avec un peu d'émotion. Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de tenir un être aussi exceptionnel. Le bébé sombre bailla, se tortilla un peu pour trouver la meilleure position entre ses bras, jusqu'à être collé à sa poitrine, il sentit le museau du bébé s'enfouir dans son pelage, puis la petite gueule noire se refermer sur une touffe de poils qu'elle entreprit de téter avec application. Il laissa faire, cela ne le gênait pas.

Alerté par le bruit que faisait Kuro en tétant de la sorte, Kadaj tourna la tête pour regarder ce qu'il se passait.

\- Je crois qu'il a faim. Commenta doucement Azaan.

Kadaj secoua la tête et tenta de lui reprendre le bébé, mais Kuro résista, peu désireux de quitter les bras d'Azaan et pas d'avantage de cesser sa plaisante activité.

\- Je vais préparer ce dont il a besoin. Sourit Soren que cette vision d'un de leurs enfants en train de mâchouiller les poils d'un särne ne dérangeait pas. Il trouvait même cela pour le moins mignon, et si Azaan n'en prenait pas ombrage, pourquoi le ferait il ?

Azaan interrogea Kadaj du regard, voulant s'assurer que les deux parents du bébé qui semblait l'avoir élu étaient en paix avec cette idée.

\- Me permettez vous vraiment d'être son protecteur ? Demanda t'il comme Kadaj lui rendait son regard.

Kadaj haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir mon mot à dire... il vous a choisi, il est assez certain de ce qu'il veut, je ne vais pas tenter de le dissuader. Pour le reste, tant qu'il s'en porte bien, cela me convient.

Un sourire un peu ironique se posa sur ses lèvres.

\- Surtout si cela le retient de lancer du givre à tout va. Ajouta t'il avec un clin d'œil.

Soren laissa échapper un léger rire, tout en s'affairant pour préparer deux biberons. Même si pour le moment Shiro semblait paisible, il savait d'expérience qu'il se manifesterait s'il réalisait qu'il y avait de la nourriture à la clef.

De fait, une fois l'odeur de lait chaud captée, les deux bébés se mirent à réclamer avec force. Soren s'occupa de Shiro, tandis que Kadaj laissait à Azaan le soin d'en faire autant pour Kuro, autant pour voir comment il allait s'en sortir que pour être simple spectateur pour cette fois. Bien que n'ayant jamais eu à accomplir quelque chose de ce genre, Azaan n'eut aucun mal à satisfaire Kuro, le bébé se jeta sur le biberon avec voracité et trouva tout seul comment le vider.

Azaan se contenta de le garder dans ses bras, de tenir d'une main le biberon, tandis que de l'autre il maintenait le petit. Il était profondément touché par la confiance dont il était gratifié. Plus encore il appréciait de se sentir utile pour la première fois de son existence. Il aurait aimé que ses parents puissent le voir. Auraient ils été fiers de lui ? Il se plaisait à croire que oui...

Le biberon vidé, Kuro s'endormit entre les bras d'Azaan, qui le déposa avec précaution aux côtés de son frère déjà endormi sur le lit.

Il resta quelques instants à les regarder dormir, puis quitta la pièce sans faire de bruit, persuadé que le petit dragon saurait faire à nouveau appel à lui s'il en éprouvait le besoin.

Une fois dans le couloir il contempla ses mains désormais vides, avec un peu de regret. Il s'était fait si vite au poids léger du bébé, il lui manquait déjà.

Il retourna à l'appareil de Cid sans se presser. Il sentit l'odeur du tabac avant d'apercevoir l'homme en train de fumer, à l'ombre de sa machine. Le visage de Cid exprimait une certaine tension et Azaan s'arrêta pour le considérer, hésitant à le déranger.

Cid le vit et se tourna vers lui.

\- Te voila de retour... tu as fini ce qui a motivé ton départ ?

La voix d'ordinaire enjouée était morne et cela sembla mauvais signe aux yeux d'Azaan.

\- En quelque sorte... il est possible que je sois rappelé par la suite...

\- On peut savoir pourquoi ? Questionna Cid pour se changer les idées.

Un peu plus tôt, un groupe de personnes étaient passées non loin de son appareil et la voix d'un des jeunes gens lui avait douloureusement rappelé celle de son fils disparu. S'il n'était pas sans savoir que Deepground n'avait épargné personne, il n'en avait pas eu moins mal de l'entendre. N'avoir aucun espoir n'empêche pas la souffrance lorsque quelque chose ranime les souvenirs.

\- M'occuper de l'un des bébés dragons de Kadaj et Soren, ce petit m'a visiblement élu comme protecteur... répondit Azaan en s'efforçant de ne pas faire preuve d'orgueil.

\- J'imagine que ce n'est pas si mal... commenta Cid en s'allumant une autre cigarette.

Azaan resta silencieux, ne sachant comment prendre la chose. Il était désormais clair que l'homme qui lui faisait face n'était pas d'humeur à se réjouir.

\- Ai-je fait quelque chose pour vous déplaire ? Je ne voulais pas partir si vite, mais l'appel était si impérieux... dit il avec contrition.

Cid haussa les épaules.

\- Inutile de te retourner l'estomac, c'est oublié, j'ai mieux à faire que d'y penser. Grogna t'il.

\- C'est ce que je constate... voulez-vous en parler ? Parfois, cela soulage.

Le regard de Cid flamboya d'irritation.

\- Occupe toi du mouflet et laisse moi gérer mes soucis à ma guise, je n'ai que faire de la compassion d'un tas de poils dans ton genre. Répliqua t'il avec hargne.

Il n'avait prononcé aucun mot grossier, mais le ton suffisait, Azaan tressaillit et se recula en baissant la tête.

\- Je suis navré, je vous laisse.

Cid ne sembla pas l'entendre, déjà reparti dans ses pensées amères.

Azaan regarda vers l'accès de l'appareil, ayant perdu le désir d'y entrer. Il fit finalement demi tour et retourna vers le complexe. Il y trouverait bien un coin où dormir.

Alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelque pas du vaisseau de Cid, il sentit la présence d'un jeune homme tout proche.

Alarmé par ce détail il se dirigea vers celui qui semblait être en train d'espionner.

\- Que faites vous là ? Demanda t'il d'un ton neutre.

Le jeune homme vêtu de noir, et cagoulé, sursauta et tenta de prendre la fuite. Azaan le retint instinctivement et para avec difficulté un coup qui visait ses côtes. L'intrus était armé d'un simple bâton, mais il le maniait d'une main experte.

Kage se maudissait de ne pas avoir été plus prudent, depuis qu'il avait aperçu l'appareil de Cid il luttait contre l'envie de s'en rapprocher, ce soir là la tentation avait été la plus forte et il n'avait pu y résister. Voir Cid au dehors l'avait figé trop longtemps.

Comment allait il s'en sortir ? Le särne était fort malgré les apparences, il n'avait ni cornes, ni griffes empoisonnées, mais ses mains étaient solides et elles s'étaient refermées sur son bras droit, lui faire lâcher prise sans le blesser semblait difficile.

Kage hésita et Azaan en profita pour lui arracher son bâton et le lancer un peu plus loin. L'arme heurta bruyamment le sol, attirant l'attention de Cid qui s'élança vers eux en courant.

Le voyant approcher Kage redoubla d'efforts pour se délivrer et parvint à défaire l'étreinte d'Azaan, laissant sa cagoule entre les mains du särne, il fila ensuite à toutes jambes, dévoré par l'angoisse.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser Cid poser les yeux sur lui, pas après avoir été démasqué, il ne voulait pas que son père voit ce qu'il était devenu.

Comme d'autres il avait été victime de la cruauté de Rosso, et s'il avait survécu à la perversion de la femme, il en gardait de terribles cicatrices. Elle avait pris plaisir à le défigurer, sans l'aveugler pour autant. Elle voulait qu'il puisse contempler son oeuvre jour après jour et n'oublie jamais à qui il le devait. Il ne risquait pas d'oublier un jour, et même si elle était morte, il n'avait pas cessé de la haïr, une haine d'autant plus forte qu'elle avait toujours été impuissante. Tout l'entraînement qu'il avait pu subir ne lui avait jamais permis d'assouvir sa vengeance.

Chaque nouvelle tentative ne lui avait valu que plus de cicatrices encore. Rosso jouait avec lui comme un chat avec une souris, se délectant de ses vains efforts et de sa souffrance.

Il ne voulait pas infliger à ses parents la honte d'être lié à un perdant tel que lui, un être dévasté et hideux.

\- C'était quoi ce bordel ? Questionna Cid en parvenant auprès d'Azaan et en regardant en direction prise par le fuyard dont il n'avait vu que le dos courbé.

\- Je ne suis pas certain... je crois qu'il vous espionnait... répondit Azaan d'un ton mal assuré, la cagoule toujours en main.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de la jeter l'odeur qui s'en dégageait le retint de le faire, au lieu de s'en débarrasser il la glissa dans sa poche, plus troublé encore. Maintenant que Cid était proche, il réalisait que celui contre qui il venait de se battre et celui qui venait de le rejoindre avaient des odeurs similaires. Le jeune homme qu'il avait surpris était certainement de la famille de l'amiral.

Cid prit mal l'information, après une bordée de jurons il s'éloigna en râlant.

\- Si tu veux rentrer c'est maintenant, je vais brancher des détecteurs et des alarmes, hors de question qu'on s'introduise dans mon appareil.

\- Je ne rentrerai pas ce soir. Répondit Azaan. J'ai à faire dans les bâtiments.

Cid n'insista pas, trop préoccupé de la sécurité de son vaisseau.

Azaan le regarda regagner le bord et prit la direction suivie par le fuyard. Il tenait à découvrir la vérité sur celui qui espionnait Cid un peu plus tôt, si comme il le pensait, il s'agissait d'un parent de l'amiral, il voulait comprendre le pourquoi d'un tel comportement, cela n'avait pas de sens pour l'heure et cela le troublait au plus haut point. Malgré sa tendance à la grossièreté, l'amiral était un homme bien, quelqu'un qui n'hésitait pas à se mettre en danger s'il l'estimait nécessaire. Quelqu'un qu'Azaan ne pouvait qu'admirer et en qui il sentait des blessures mal refermées. Son instinct lui soufflait que le fuyard était peut être en rapport avec tout cela. S'il ne l'était pas, il savait peut être de quoi il retournait et pourrait le lui expliquer. Mais pour cela, il fallait déjà le retrouver. Une chance qu'il ait l'odorat le plus fin de son peuple. Trouver l'homme ne serait pas trop difficile.

_À suivre_


	16. Chapter 16

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

**Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite directe du Temps des gardiens.**

* * *

**Le temps du renouveau**

**Chapitre 16**

_An 2012 _

Retrouver le fuyard ne prit pas longtemps à Azaan, le jeune homme ne s'était pas sauvé bien loin. Il n'était pas retourné à l'intérieur du complexe. Dissimulé au cœur d'un bosquet, recroquevillé sur lui même, il avait laissé libre cours à ses larmes. Celui qui lui tenait compagnie depuis des années, à qui il devait d'être encore en vie en vérité, se manifesta avec douceur, le réconfortant de sa voix calme et rassurante. Une fois encore Kage l'écouta avec gratitude. Pour lui, Saül, l'un des DeepGround dont l'existence était restée secrète, avait renoncé à une vie normale pour n'être plus qu'un tatouage sur sa peau, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de rester conscient et de s'adresser à lui par moment. C'était lui qui l'avait aidé à fuir lorsque la situation était devenue trop dangereuse auprès de DeepGround, qui l'avait poussé à se mêler aux gens fréquentant la Plume dorée et à accepter la proposition de Reno Sinclair. C'était à lui qu'il devait d'être devenu Kage, l'Ombre, et il lui en était reconnaissant.

Le särne au pelage gris s'arrêta à quelques pas, indécis sur la conduite à tenir.

Celui qu'il venait de pourchasser semblait en proie à un tourment qui excédait visiblement celui de Cid.

Dans sa cachette Kage tentait de se reprendre. Revoir son père après toutes ces années... cela avait été terriblement douloureux, il aurait tant voulu le rejoindre, mais comment s'y résoudre ? Comment infliger à celui qu'il admirait et dont il rêvait de suivre les pas la vision de l'être détruit qu'il était à présent ? Lorsqu'il s'était joint à l'équipe à l'époque, alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent, il avait hâte de faire ses preuves, de montrer à ses parents qu'il était digne d'eux, mais au lieu de cela, il s'était perdu corps et âme. Il n'avait survécu que grâce à la protection d'Ezekiel, mais à quel prix ?

Dans l'appareil de Cid, une personne avait assisté sans se manifester à ce qu'il s'était produit et hésitait sur la conduite à tenir.

Même s'il faisait sombre, qu'ils étaient loin, elle avait identifié sans peine l'individu ayant lutté contre Azaan. Elle avait pressé ses deux mains sur sa bouche, pour réprimer un cri d'angoisse à sa vue.

Elle se souvenait que trop bien de qui il était, de ce qu'elle lui avait fait également.

Même si elle l'avait fait à la demande d'Ezekiel, elle en portait le poids depuis lors, et ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il lui avait fait faire un tel acte... à l'époque elle ne s'en était pas soucié, elle avait agi ainsi qu'il le lui demandait, n'avait plus pensé à cette action par la suite, jusqu'à ce que Vincent et d'autres la sortent de l'emprise de Weiss et de son groupe. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit à nouveau capable de ressentir et d'analyser, jusqu'à ce qu'elle commence à songer à ce qu'elle avait fait, tout ce qu'elle avait fait...

Bien sur, elle avait sur la conscience des actions bien plus graves que celle concernant Elie, mais elle n'en portait pas moins le poids et comment revenir en arrière ? Comment effacer le mal causé ? Pour y parvenir, il faudrait qu'elle réussisse à l'approcher, qu'elle obtienne son autorisation, et même ainsi, pourrait elle réparer sa faute ? Elle n'en était pas certaine, jamais encore elle n'avait eu à agir de la sorte.

Désemparée, sans personne vers qui se tourner, elle resta immobile là où elle se trouvait, en proie à la honte et au remord. Si sa sœur avait été présente, peut être aurait elle pu lui en parler, lui expliquer et obtenir d'elle de précieux conseils, mais Shalua n'était pas à ses côtés pour le moment et elle n'osait pas la rejoindre.

Au bout d'un moment, comme le jeune homme ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son abri, Azaan se risqua un peu plus près.

\- Vous ne devriez pas rester dehors ainsi... murmura t'il. C'est dangereux...

Kage releva la tête et considéra l'être qui se tenait non loin de lui, à demi tourné dans sa direction, mais regardant ailleurs. Malgré sa haute taille, il n'était en rien menaçant, bien au contraire, il y avait quelque chose de rassurant qui se dégageait de son être. Il semblait doux et sympathique. Même s'il était un total inconnu et que leur première rencontre n'avait pas vraiment été amicale, il ne semblait pas hostile, pas le moins du monde.

Intrigué Kage quitta lentement sa cachette et fit un pas dans la direction de l'être qui attendait. Azaan ne bougea pas, le surveillant du coin de l'œil sans en avoir l'air.

Il le voyait mieux à présent, et ce qu'il voyait de lui confirmait ce que les odeurs corporelles lui avaient indiqué. Le jeune homme ressemblait fort à Cid, en plus jeune, avec une chevelure brune et non blonde, mais les mêmes yeux et des traits similaires.

"Elie, lui souffla Saül, je crois que tu n'as rien à craindre de lui."

Elie... jamais Saül n'avait cessé de le nommer ainsi, de lui donner son véritable nom, même lorsqu'il avait reçu son nom de code, Saül avait refusé de l'utiliser. Affirmant avec fermeté que peu lui importait comment d'autres voulaient l'appeler, pour lui il était et resterait Elie. À la question pourquoi, il avait simplement répondu que c'était pour qu'il n'oublie pas qui il était vraiment.

"Tu n'as plus besoin d'être Kage, Elie, il est temps pour toi de redevenir celui que tu étais, de revenir auprès de ta famille, de ton père, un pas après l'autre, souviens toi."

Un pas après l'autre... Saül le lui répétait souvent, cette phrase avait été son mot d'ordre pendant les quelques mois d'enfer au sein de DeepGround. Survivre, avancer, continuer, un pas après l'autre, vers le salut qu'ils avaient fini par atteindre.

Saül, un être dont il savait si peu... séduisant sous sa forme humaine, avec sa longue chevelure d'un blond très pâle, ses yeux d'un bleu lumineux et son corps puissant bien que d'une étrange finesse. À le voir si mince, on ne se doutait pas qu'il soit si fort. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se transforme, devenant un dragon argenté de belle taille, aux ailes noires très surprenantes, l'une d'elle était celle d'un dragon, membraneuse comme il se devait, alors que la seconde était recouverte de plumes. Saül ignorait les causes d'une telle anomalie, mais cela était il important ? Même différent, il restait un dragon puissant, capable de faire basculer l'issue d'un combat par son intervention. Son dos était parcouru par une ligne d'écailles noires courant du sommet de son crâne jusqu'à l'extrémité de sa queue.

Lorsqu'Elie quitta l'abri du buisson, il gardait son bras levé devant son visage, comme pour le cacher au regard d'Azaan, ce qui intrigua le jeune särne.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda t'il.

\- Je ne veux pas que l'on me regarde. Répondit Elie faiblement.

Azaan inclina la tête, perplexe. Il n'avait rien vu qui soit de nature à inspirer une réaction de ce genre.

\- Pourquoi donc ?

\- Pourquoi ? Je suis défiguré, voila pourquoi ! Répondit Elie avec amertume. Mon visage et mon corps ont été lacérés par une psychopathe.

Perplexe, Azaan ne sut que répondre, il n'avait rien vu qui ressemble à des cicatrices sur le visage du jeune homme, mais peut être que les cicatrices en question étaient trop fines pour qu'il puisse les percevoir dans une si faible lumière. À moins qu'il y ait une autre explication...

Il préféra ne pas relever, ni protester à ce sujet, c'était visiblement une blessure encore douloureuse pour celui qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Vous avez une odeur semblable à celle de l'amiral... se risqua t'il à dire.

\- Je suis son fils. Murmura Elie d'un ton douloureux. Je voulais juste le voir de loin.

\- Pourquoi ? Est-ce à cause de vos blessures ?

\- Pas seulement, j'ai été fait prisonnier, je les couvrirai de honte par mon échec, ma faiblesse.

Une fois encore, Azaan ne savait que dire, lui dont les parents avaient choisi de mourir après avoir constaté qu'il ne serait jamais un särne digne de ce nom, comment pourrait il contredire l'humain ?

\- Si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient, je vais mettre un terme à cet échange... ajouta Elie au bout d'un moment. Je dois rentrer, vous devriez en faire autant.

\- Je n'ai nulle part où rentrer. L'amiral a sans doute déjà branché les alarmes. Je vais me rendre dans le bâtiment, à la recherche d'un endroit où dormir.

Elie hocha la tête et se détourna.

\- Bonne chance dans votre recherche. Dit il avant de s'éloigner.

Saül se manifesta à nouveau, un peu triste.

"Elie, tu devrais le raccompagner à l'appareil de ton père, l'aider à regagner le bord, il y sera mieux et tu pourras revoir ton parent."

"Je ne peux pas, tu sais pourquoi." soupira Elie.

"Non, je ne sais pas, tu n'étais qu'un adolescent, tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir éternellement d'avoir survécu."

"Il n'y a pas que cela, tu oublies mes cicatrices."

"Elie, tu n'as aucune cicatrice, les tortures de Rosso ne se sont jamais produites, ce sont de faux souvenirs, des souvenirs forgés pour te protéger de leur folie." assura Saül. "Ezekiel a demandé cela à Shelke et elle l'a fait."

Elie se figea de surprise, choqué par l'affirmation. Saül ne lui avait jamais menti, pourquoi le faisait il à présent ? Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de la souffrance endurée lors des attaques de Rosso, des lames de cette dernière s'enfonçant dans sa chair, de son rire dément, de son regard triomphant, tandis qu'il se débattait en vain pour lui échapper.

Il porta les mains à son visage, tremblant nerveusement, une fois encore, ses doigts, sa peau, lui envoyaient un message qui ne cadrait pas avec ses souvenirs, il ne sentait aucune des terribles cicatrices qu'il se souvenait avoir reçu... que devait il croire ? Réprimant un gémissement d'angoisse, il s'élança vers le bâtiment, cherchant une vitre, un miroir, quelque chose qui puisse lui permettre de voir son reflet, ce reflet qu'il fuyait depuis des années.

Lorsqu'il vit briller la surface lisse d'un miroir, il s'en approcha en tremblant. Le visage qui lui apparu n'était pas des plus séduisant, même s'il n'était pas laid, il tenait vraiment de son père, mais il ne portait aucune cicatrice.

Effaré par cette constatation, par cette vision qui ne cadrait pas avec les souvenirs qui hantaient sa mémoire, il palpa longuement son visage, cherchant désespérément à comprendre.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui avait on fait endurer un tel calvaire ?

Pourquoi lui avait on fait croire que Rosso l'avait défiguré ? Pourquoi lui infliger cette torture pire qu'une vraie ?

Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, il peinait à réaliser qu'il n'y avait aucune cicatrice...

Il sombra dans l'inconscience avec soulagement, incapable d'endurer plus longtemps la tension que cela éveillait en lui.

Alors qu'il s'effondrait sur le sol, Azaan qui l'avait suivi, inquiet pour lui, entra à son tour dans la pièce, à temps pour le ramasser. Le jeune homme inconscient dans les bras, il hésita quelques secondes, puis décida de retourner vers le vaisseau. Que les alarmes se déclenchent, ce n'était pas grave, le plus important était de ramener le jeune humain à son père et d'expliquer à ce dernier ce qu'il savait.

Cid, qui n'était pas tranquille depuis qu'il avait quitté Azaan et bouclé son appareil, n'avait pas réussi à trouver le sommeil. Pour ne pas alarmer les autres personnes à bord, il avait fait en sorte que les alarmes ne sonnent que dans ses appartements. Lorsque cela se produisit, il bondit vers ses écrans de contrôle et regarda ce qu'il se passait au dehors. Il se rassura un peu en ne voyant qu'Azaan, portant un corps immobile entre ses bras. Il arrêta l'alarme et ouvrit le sas pour permettre l'accès. Il vit Azaan entrer et referma le sas derrière lui.

Alarmé il se hâta de rejoindre le särne et hoqueta en découvrant le visage de celui que transportait Azaan.

Bien qu'il ait quelques années de plus, Elie n'avait pas beaucoup changé, il l'identifia sans peine et cela lui donna envie de jurer d'abondance, il se contrôla avec peine, ne voulant pas perturber Azaan qui semblait déjà fort mal à l'aise.

\- Où puis-je l'installer ? Demanda Azaan.

Cid lui fit signe de le suivre et le särne lui emboîta le pas, quelques mètres plus loin, l'amiral lui ouvrit la porte d'une cabine vide et Azaan déposa Elie sur la couchette.

\- Allez dormir, je m'occupe de lui. Déclara Cid.

\- Avant cela, je dois vous dire ce que je sais, votre fils se croyait défiguré, visiblement quelque chose ou quelqu'un l'en avait persuadé. Il s'en veut aussi d'avoir été vaincu, il pense que cela vous rendrait honteux de lui.

Cid serra les dents, songeant qu'Elie ressemblait parfois bien trop à Shera par le caractère, comme elle, il avait une fâcheuse tendance à s'estimer coupable de faits dont il n'était en rien responsable.

\- Merci pour l'info, foutez moi le camps à présent, je gère la suite. Grogna t'il, dévoré de plus belle par le besoin de jurer abondamment.

Azaan n'insista pas et battit en retraite, quittant la cabine, il s'éloigna vivement, laissant l'amiral et son fils seuls.

Une fois certain que le särne était déjà loin, Cid tira le verrou de la porte, afin de s'assurer que personne d'autre ne viendrait les déranger. Il tenait à rester seul avec Elie jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se soit éveillé et qu'ils aient eu une discussion.

Il se mit à tourner nerveusement en rond dans la cabine, dévoré par l'angoisse et la colère.

Qu'avait on fait à son fils pour que ce dernier ait choisi de rester loin d'eux aussi longtemps ? DeeGround était de l'histoire ancienne depuis déjà un bon moment.

Finalement, pour s'occuper les mains et l'esprit, il entreprit de dévétir le jeune homme inconscient, les mots d'Azaan continuaient à tourner fiévreusement dans son esprit, le särne avait parlé de quelque chose qui impliquait des cicatrices, même si d'après lui ce n'était que mensonge, Cid tenait à s'en assurer. Il voulait être certain qu'aucune trace de ces mauvais traitements n'était visible sur le corps de son fils.

Dire que de ses cinq enfants il avait toujours pensé qu'Elie était celui qui ne risquerait jamais rien, au contraire de ses deux frères et de ses deux sœurs, il n'avait pas l'âme d'un aventurier, ni même d'un chercheur, non, lui, dès l'enfance n'avait eu d'intérêt que pour la cuisine et leur avait toujours affirmé vouloir en faire son métier. C'était d'ailleurs en temps que tel qu'il avait suivi le groupe partant en exploration, malgré son jeune âge il avait été retenu pour gérer les provisions et préparer les repas. Cid et Shera n'auraient jamais imaginé que cela le conduirait à sa perte. Qui irait s'en prendre à un cuisinier ?

Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il défaisait les boutons fermant la tenue de son fils. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement après l'avoir totalement dénudé, en dehors d'un étrange tatouage représentant un curieux dragon, Elie n'avait aucune marque suspecte.

Le regard de Cid s'attarda longuement sur le tatouage noir et argent qui ornait le dos de son fils. Bien que stylisé, le dragon était magnifique. Il tendit instinctivement le doigt pour en tracer les contours et le tatouage bougea, se déplaçant pour éviter son contact.

Il se rejeta en arrière avec un juron. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cela encore ? Ce truc était vivant ? Son fils avait quelque chose capable de se mouvoir sur sa peau ? Que convenait il de faire en pareil cas ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Saül regrettait d'avoir cédé à la tentation de se déplacer sur le corps d'Elie, mais il détestait être touché, il l'avait été bien trop souvent par le passé, sa réaction instinctive n'avait pas manqué d'éveiller la méfiance du père d'Elie et cela le désolait. Il aurait du se faire plus petit et se réfugier sur une part du corps du jeune homme qui lui aurait garanti de rester invisible, hélas, il n'avait pas pensé à le faire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à espérer qu'Elie ne tarderait pas à s'éveiller et qu'il saurait désamorcer la méfiance de son père.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ranimé par la sensation de froid, Elie ouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il était dévêtu entièrement. Il se tendit immédiatement et chercha fébrilement à se couvrir, son regard se posa sur Cid et une exclamation de détresse lui échappa.

Il avisa une couverture et s'en enveloppa en tremblant de tout son corps.

Cid avait assisté à cela avec ébahissement, avant de réaliser le pourquoi d'une telle réaction et de ciller.

Ce qu'il venait de voir confirmait les propos d'Azaan, Elie était vraiment blessé au plus profond, et ne pas avoir de traces visibles ne signifiait pas qu'il était sorti indemne de sa mésaventure.

\- Du calme Elie, tu es en sécurité, personne ne peut entrer dans cette pièce. Assura Cid, oubliant pour l'heure le problème du tatouage remuant pour ne plus penser qu'à son enfant terrifié.

Au bout d'un moment, Elie se reprit assez pour risquer un regard en direction de son père. Cid avait les bras croisés, appuyé contre la porte, il attendait, mais à la crispation de ses mâchoires, Elie sut qu'il était loin d'être serein.

Baissant la tête il prit une profonde inspiration. Il ne pouvait plus espérer fuir... il allait devoir affronter son père, endurer ses critiques.

Même si ses parents n'avaient jamais critiqué ses choix, qu'ils s'étaient toujours efforcés de le soutenir, de ne pas le juger, il avait toujours pensé qu'ils auraient préféré que, comme les autres membres de leur famille, il ait de l'intérêt pour la recherche ou l'action. Des domaines qui ne l'avaient jamais attiré. Même s'il avait une assez bonne mémoire et ne se pensait pas stupide, les études ne l'avaient jamais semblé irrésistibles, il ne s'épanouissait pas dans les livres ou la mécanique, il ne frémissait pas de bonheur à la vue d'un moteur ou à la perspective de découvrir quelque chose d'encore inconnu. Sa seule concession au goût immodéré des siens pour l'exploration avait sans doute été de postuler auprès du groupe d'explorateurs. Même s'il ne l'avait fait qu'en tant que cuisinier, il savait qu'intégrer cette équipe lui vaudrait l'approbation des siens. En agissant de la sorte, en suivant ces gens dans une aventure pareille, il avait le sentiment de plonger dans l'inconnu, ainsi que son père et sa mère aimaient tant à le faire et que ses frères et sœurs rêvaient de le faire un jour.

Il n'avait jamais imaginé que cela le conduirait entre les mains de personnes aussi redoutables que ceux de DeepGround. Des personnes capables de massacrer une troupe entière en quelques secondes, sans le moindre effort. Des personnes contre lesquelles un simple cuisinier tel que lui ne pouvait pas espérer lutter. Paradoxalement; c'était sans doute de n'être qu'un cuisinier qui lui avait sauvé la vie, si les membres de DeepGround n'avaient que faire des autres membres de l'expédition, ils s'étaient dit qu'il pourrait se rendre utile. Lorsqu'ils avaient mené l'attaque, il se trouvait en pleine préparation d'un repas, et c'était ce qui lui avait permis de survivre. Après avoir tué les autres, les assaillants s'étaient tournés vers lui et avaient fait main basse sur les provisions, avant de dévorer les plats qu'il venait tout juste de préparer. Ces derniers avaient été à leur goût et il s'était retrouvé emporté comme un paquet par un grand gaillard aux cheveux bleus et à l'air tout juste humain.

_À suivre_


	17. Chapter 17

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

**Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite directe du Temps des gardiens.**

* * *

**Le temps du renouveau**

**Chapitre 17**

_An 2012 _

"Elie, ton père se fait du soucis pour toi, il ne va pas te juger, il veut juste savoir comment tu vas, comment tu te sens. Tu dois lui parler, lui dire ce que tu as sur le coeur, fais moi confiance, tout va bien se passer." le rassura doucement Saül.

Tiré de ses souvenirs douloureux, Elie risqua un regard en direction de Cid, son père lui rendit son regard, sans pour autant parler. Son visage était toujours crispé, mais son regard bien que dur, n'était pas aussi réprobateur qu'il l'aurait cru.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir déçu père... je ne pensais pas que cela serait risqué, que je ne reviendrai pas... murmura t'il avec effort.

Cid ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

Ni Shera, ni lui, n'avaient imaginé une seule seconde que leur aîné puisse courir le moindre risque, la mission n'était en principe qu'une mission de reconnaissance d'un endroit qui était censé être désert, un lieu abandonné par la SHINRA. S'ils s'étaient doutés que la réalité était tout autre, qu'il s'agissait en vérité d'une base bien active et grouillant de véritables monstres, ils ne l'auraient jamais laissé partir.

\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, personne ne pouvait se douter de ce qui vous attendait là bas. Pour nous, comme pour toi, cette expédition était une occasion unique de découvrir quelque chose d'autre, pas de faire tes preuves, tu les avais déjà faites, mais de participer à une opération spéciale. La seule chose qui m'importe c'est que tu sois en vie. Que tu sois de retour, et je sais que ta mère, tes sœurs et tes frères seront de mon avis. Tu nous as manqué Elie, nous avions besoin de toi. De ton calme, de ton manque d'intérêt pour ce qui nous attire, de ta passion pour la cuisine, de tout ce que tu es en fait.

Elie ne put s'empêcher de rougir, ce n'était pas vraiment des compliments, mais cela s'en rapprochait tout de même.

\- Je croyais que vous m'en vouliez un peu de ne pas suivre la même voie... avoua t'il.

\- Mais comment as tu pu croire une connerie pareille ? Bien sur que nous ne t'en voulions pas. Pourquoi est-ce que nous aurions du t'en vouloir ?

\- Je suis le seul à avoir pris une autre direction...

\- Tu as pris la direction qui te convenait Elie. Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir choisi de devenir un cuisinier, mais je t'en veux d'imaginer que nous puissions t'en tenir rigueur. Franchement, ce serait plus une chance pour nous que tu aies choisi de devenir cuisinier, depuis que tu as pris place derrière les fourneaux, nous avons cessé de devoir manger des plats sous vide ou de composer avec ceux de ta mère.

Elie fut agité par un léger rire, qu'il réprima très vite pour ne pas sembler irrespectueux envers sa mère.

\- C'est pour cette raison que je me suis mis à la cuisine... avoua t'il avec un peu d'humour. Je n'en pouvais plus de ces repas. J'ai voulu voir si je pouvais faire un peu mieux.

\- Et tu y es arrivé, avant même d'avoir dix ans tu nous cuisinais des plats vraiment bons, tu vois, tu peux être fier de toi, de ce que tu as accompli. J'espère que tu as continué à cuisiner, ce serait dommage que tu aies perdu la main.

\- J'ai continué... murmura Elie. Pour survivre parmi ces monstres et ensuite, après leur avoir échappé.

Cid se rapprocha de lui et l'étreignit quelques secondes, avant de retourner s'appuyer contre la porte pour se donner une contenance. Il n'était pas trop porté sur les câlins et Elie le savait, n'en réclamait pas plus que ses frères et sœurs. Pourtant, parfois, il aurait aimé en avoir un peu plus de la part de ses parents.

Tout en le regardant, Cid se demandait à quel moment l'enfant un peu trop sérieux, qui vers l'âge de six ans les avait surpris, Shera et lui, en préparant le repas du midi, un jour où leur travail les avait retardés, en faisant manger sa sœur et son frère plus jeunes que lui avant de les coucher pour la sieste, avait laissé place à cet adulte.

Un peu de regret lui vint, ils avaient pleuré l'adolescent perdu, sans réaliser qu'en vérité, ils étaient passé en partie à côté de lui sans s'en rendre compte, trop pris par leurs occupations, par leurs autres enfants également. En regard des quatre autres, Elie était un garçon discret, qui s'appliquait à rendre service, sans exiger quoi que ce soit en retour. Sa seule action d'éclat avait été de leur annoncer un beau jour qu'il partait avec l'expédition. Il se souvenait de l'avoir félicité chaleureusement, pour une fois pleinement tourné vers Elie, et non en étant distrait par autre chose, puis avoir repris ses activités pendant que leur fils se préparait pour un voyage dont il ne reviendrait pas.

C'était sans doute de là que venait la plus vive douleur, du fait qu'ils n'avaient pas su apprécier Elie à sa juste valeur, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, avant qu'il ne soit plus là pour les entendre dire qu'ils l'aimaient.

Elie avait survécu, il se trouvait là, devant lui, mais il n'était plus du tout un adolescent, il était un homme, reviendrait il parmi eux ?

\- Est-ce que tu rentreras avec moi ? Demanda finalement Cid d'une voix mal assurée, qu'il eut du mal à reconnaître.

Il vit Elie ciller, comme si le jeune homme était surpris par la question, puis fermer à demi les yeux, signe qu'il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir.

Au bout d'un moment, Elie le regarda d'un air hésitant.

\- Je ne crois pas... j'ai d'autres engagements... même si pour le moment l'établissement qui m'emploie est fermé et que les autres personnes qui y travaillent sont par ici, que je les ai suivis comme ils le souhaitaient, j'aimerai y retourner.

Cid le considéra avec un peu de surprise.

\- Tu as trouvé du travail ? Alors que tu sortais à peine des griffes de DeepGround ?

Elie se troubla et se tordit les mains.

\- Elie ? S'étonna Cid. Quelque chose ne va pas à propos de cet établissement ?

\- Non, tout va bien, j'ai eu de la chance d'être embauché, mais ce n'est pas exactement un restaurant, c'est plus un lieu de divertissement, pas toujours correct.

Cid le considéra avec étonnement.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Et bien, officiellement, il s'agit d'un bordel, mais je ne crois pas que ceux qui y travaillent se prostituent vraiment... et c'est un endroit assez calme la plupart du temps. Je ne suis qu'en cuisine, mais je n'ai jamais entendu de remue ménage, sauf la fois où le chef des turks est venu arrêter Yazoo.

Un silence pesant suivit l'explication d'Elie.

D'un seul coup Cid réalisait que son fils était mêlé à des événements bien plus graves que les agissements de DeepGround. Il bossait avec ceux ayant protégé l'incarné aux cheveux longs pendant des mois.

Son fils, son Elie, toujours si calme et prudent, en lien avec les employés d'un bordel, qui plus est se livrant à des activités louches... si Shera le découvrait, elle n'y croirait pas, ou si elle le faisait, elle exigerait sans doute qu'Elie rentre chez eux immédiatement.

\- Elie, je ne crois pas que rester avec ces types soit une bonne idée, ils sont vraiment louches, ils pourraient t'entraîner dans des activités illégales.

Elie le considéra gravement.

\- Père, je fais partie de leur équipe, je ne vais pas les lâcher, ils ont pris soin de moi alors que je ne suis qu'un simple cuisinier, ils m'ont même trouvé un nom de code. Dit il avec fermeté.

Cid se laissa aller à jurer entre ses dents, mais Elie ne broncha pas. Il était trop habitué à l'entendre s'exprimer de la sorte.

\- Je suis navré de vous déplaire, mais je tiens à garder mon poste. J'aime travailler avec eux.

\- Réveille toi Elie, ce n'est qu'un boulot de cuistot, tu peux l'exercer n'importe où, de préférence pour des gens honnêtes, qui n'ont rien à voir avec les incarnés, DeepGround ou les turks.

Le regard d'Elie étincela.

\- En effet, ce n'est qu'un boulot de cuistot, je ne suis qu'un cuistot, et le cuistot que je suis a décidé de travailler pour ces gens, dans cet endroit. Répondit il avec fermeté.

Cid le regarda avec surprise.

\- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? Ces gens t'ont retourné le cerveau, à moins que ce soit en rapport avec le tatouage qui se déplace sur ton dos.

\- Laissez Saül en dehors de cela ! Il n'y est pour rien, il est mon ami et m'a sauvé la vie. Vous ne savez rien de lui, ne savez rien de moi et vous n'avez aucun droit de me dicter ma conduite. Je ne suis pas un de ceux de vos enfants qui ont envie de suivre votre voie. S'emporta Elie, se laissant aller à crier pour la première fois.

Un nouveau temps de silence s'installa, puis Cid se dirigea vers la porte et la déverrouilla.

\- Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire pour le moment. Reste ici pour la nuit, ensuite tu es libre. Tu es un adulte et je n'ai rien à t'imposer. Je dirai à ta mère et à tes frères et sœurs que tu vas bien.

Elie le regarda sortir, contempla la porte qui se refermait, la gorge trop nouée à présent pour dire un seul mot de plus.

Il n'était pas fier d'avoir parlé de la sorte à son père, mais ce dernier l'avait poussé à bout.

Une fois dans le couloir Cid s'essuya les yeux pour empêcher des larmes de couler et s'éloigna vivement en direction de ses quartiers.

Son fils n'était définitivement plus un enfant, il était un homme qui savait ce qu'il voulait... il allait devoir se faire à cette idée et y préparer le reste de leur famille.

Elie se coucha sur le dos et ferma les yeux.

Saül attendit qu'il s'endorme, puis se matérialisa auprès de lui, rejeta sa longue chevelure pâle en arrière, ramena la couverture sur le corps du dormeur, puis quitta le vaisseau pour gagner le bâtiment. Profitant de la nuit qui régnait et de la paix ambiante, il se dirigea sans bruit vers la chambre qui l'attirait. Il s'y glissa sans se faire remarquer et contempla longuement l'un des deux hommes qui y dormaient. Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues.

Il avait espéré lui ressembler, mais visiblement, ce n'était pas de lui qu'il tenait le plus... sans doute avait il pris de l'autre homme dont il était issu.

Ezekiel le rejoignit et le prit dans ses bras, le serrant avec douceur.

"Ne pleure pas petit frère, je te jure que tu pourras les rencontrer. Laisse moi juste le temps de les préparer à cela, je ne les ai pas encore prévenu de ton existence. Pour le moment ils sont trop fragilisés par ce qu'ils viennent de traverser ou sont en train de vivre. Tu vas devoir te montrer patient encore quelques mois."

Saül hocha la tête, considéra encore une fois celui des deux hommes dont il avait les gênes. Au même instant, ce dernier remua dans son sommeil, faisant voler sa chevelure argentée, ses sourcils se froncèrent, comme s'il était sur le point de s'éveiller et Ezekiel s'empressa de partir, entraînant Saül à sa suite. Il ne tenait pas à ce que la rencontre se déroule si vite, c'était bien trop tôt.

Sephiroth se redressa et examina la chambre sans rien remarquer de suspect, pourtant, il avait la sensation curieuse d'avoir été observé.

Vincent se réveilla à son tour et se redressa sur un coude.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas mon sphène ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop... j'ai l'impression que nous avons eu de la visite... répondit Sephiroth. J'ai eu le sentiment d'être observé.

Vincent lui effleura la joue avec douceur.

\- Si cela s'est produit, il semblerait que cette personne soit partie, je ne crois pas que nous ayons à la craindre. Dit il avec calme.

Là où Ezekiel l'avait conduit, Saül fondit en larmes. L'autre homme dont il avait les gênes était loin de là, trop pour qu'il puisse le voir pour le moment, s'il était arrivé quelques jours plus tôt, il l'aurait trouvé encore affaibli, prisonnier d'une cuve de survie, il aurait pu le contempler sans risques, mais à présent, son second géniteur était occupé avec son autre enfant et celui de ce dernier.

Il était encore affaibli qui plus est, Saül ne voulait pas le troubler.

"Ne pleure pas petit frère, il t'aimera, j'en suis certain." le consola Ezekiel.

"Il t'aime toi ?"

Ezekiel ne répondit pas, même s'il avait les gênes de Niula, il ne se voyait pas comme étant issu de lui comme le faisait Saül.

Il se contenta de serrer son cadet contre lui, jusqu'à ce que les pleurs de Saül cessent enfin.

"Quand pourrai-je parler à Sephiroth ? Je ne veux pas blesser quelqu'un..." souffla finalement le jeune homme en fermant les yeux. "Mais, en dehors de toi et d'Elie, je me sens tellement seul... j'ai envie d'une vraie famille."

"Je te jure de faire au mieux." assura encore Ezekiel.

Saül le regarda avec une telle confiance qu'il se sentit quelque peu gêné.

"Tu devrais retourner auprès d'Elie pour le moment." lui dit il.

"Oui... bonne nuit grand frère. Tu viendras nous voir demain ?"

"Une fois que j'aurai parlé avec Sephiroth et Vincent." lui répondit Ezekiel.

Saül retourna auprès d'Elie et redevint un tatouage sur la peau du jeune homme.

Dans la chambre où étaient Sephiroth et Vincent, si le dernier s'était rapidement endormi, l'argenté lui restait éveillé.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose d'important, cela le tourmentait beaucoup. Il avait envie de se relever, mais Vincent dormait collé à lui et il ne voulait pas le déranger. Son compagnon avait besoin de se reposer le plus longtemps possible après la journée qu'il venait de vivre. Entre les frasques de Kadaj, l'arrivée de Yael, l'état de Yazoo qui était tout de même un peu préoccupant, Vincent n'avait cessé de se démener.

Lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, après la tombée de la nuit, découvrir que Vincent avait repris son ancienne tenue l'avait fait ciller nerveusement. Même s'il s'était attendu à une réaction, il n'aurait jamais imaginé quelque chose de ce genre.

Il était resté silencieux, détaillant la silhouette vêtue de noir, avant de se détourner. Après avoir enduré les attaques d'Ingrid, il ne tenait pas à se disputer avec Vincent également.

Il se sentait las et triste. Que pensait Vincent de lui à présent ? Croyait il encore à son amour ou en doutait il après avoir entendu parler de l'amour qu'il avait ressenti pour Angeal ? Un amour qui avait laissé des traces en lui. Même s'il avait conscience que plus rien ne se passerait entre le banoran brun et lui, il savait qu'il resterait toujours des sentiments entre eux.

Tout comme Vincent aurait toujours des sentiments pour Lucrecia sans aucun doute possible. Ils allaient devoir vivre avec ces certitudes. En seraient ils capables ?

Il s'était levé pour gagner le lit et avait senti les bras de Vincent glisser le long de ses côtes, avant de se refermer sur sa taille. Le corps de l'immortel s'était pressé contre son dos.

\- Je ne veux pas te perdre. Avait murmuré Vincent. Je sais que je ne peux pas lutter contre un premier amour mais...

Ces mots avaient serré le cœur de Sephiroth. Il avait posé ses mains sur celles qui étaient nouées sur son ventre.

\- Angeal est mon passé mon pyrope, tu es mon présent et mon avenir... avait il répondu.

Il avait entendu Vincent soupirer et l'avait senti appuyer sa joue contre son dos.

\- Merci... avait soufflé l'immortel si bas qu'il avait failli ne pas l'entendre.

Ils s'étaient ensuite couchés, lorsqu'il s'était retourné, après que Vincent l'ait libéré de son étreinte, il avait constaté que l'immortel était désormais nu. Il s'était dévêtu lui aussi, presque fiévreusement, non pour un quelconque acte sexuel, mais seulement pour sentir la peau de son compagnon contre la sienne. Une fois étendu, il avait attiré Vincent contre lui et l'immortel s'était laissé faire sans résister, visiblement tout aussi désireux de contact que lui.

Ils s'étaient endormis ainsi, mais à présent, Sephiroth sentait que le sommeil allait le fuir pendant un long moment.

Sans bouger il fit le point sur la journée.

Au moins, à présent, les choses étaient claires, aussi bien entre lui et Angeal, qu'entre lui et Vincent, ils allaient pouvoir poursuivre leur route sans craindre que le passé ne vienne s'interposer entre eux.

Cependant, le comportement d'Ingrid pouvait se révéler problématique à l'avenir... si elle persistait dans cette voie, Angeal allait en souffrir, ce que Sephiroth ne voulait pas accepter. Il comprenait que la jeune femme lui en veuille, mais il refusait que ce soit Angeal qui en paye le prix. Il allait devoir trouver un moyen pour parvenir à la convaincre de changer d'avis. Angeal ne méritait pas d'être traité de la sorte.

Il était perplexe, le comportement d'Ingrid n'avait rien eu de logique, elle avait tout d'abord semblé vouloir confirmer son union avec Angeal, avant de faire volte face et de le repousser sans ménagement. Ce n'était clairement pas le comportement d'une personne saine d'esprit, mais il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'elle ait perdu l'esprit. Non, si elle s'était comporté de la sorte, c'était sans doute par calcul, c'était bien dans l'esprit de sa famille, mais quelles étaient ses motivations ? Pourquoi faire souffrir Angeal ?

Il revit avec chagrin l'air heureux de son ami lorsque il avait entendu Ingrid lui demander s'il voulait bien l'épouser à nouveau, puis son air perdu et ensuite blessé lorsqu'elle s'était comporté de manière insensée. Même si le couple ne l'avait pas vu et ignorait qu'il avait surpris leur échange, il y avait assisté, s'étant éloigné assez pour être hors de vue, mais toujours en mesure d'entendre. Il n'aurait pas du, mais il n'était pas tranquille et ce qu'il avait entendu par la suite l'avait convaincu qu'il avait bien fait.

Il était sur le point d'intervenir lorsque Genesis l'avait pris de vitesse. Il avait donc laissé le banoran roux gérer la suite et avait assisté au départ des deux autres, il s'était retiré au plus vite lorsqu'il avait entendu Ingrid pleurer. Il n'était pas généreux au point d'aller la consoler. Elle ne supporterait de toute façon en aucun cas qu'il le fasse. La rancune qu'elle lui vouait était bien trop grande encore. Il allait cependant garder un œil sur elle à l'avenir. S'il parvenait à parler avec elle, il s'efforcerait de tirer au clair le mystère qu'il pressentait autour d'elle.

Un profond soupir lui échappa.

Si Ingrid n'aimait pas autant Angeal, il aurait sans doute été facile de la détester, mais il était certain que son amour pour le banoran brun était réel. Cela ne le ravissait pas de l'admettre, mais c'était une vérité indéniable et c'était pour cette raison qu'il allait parler avec la jeune femme et tenter de l'aider si cela était possible et qu'elle accepte son aide. Il ne savait pas trop s'il espérait qu'elle accepte, ou qu'elle refuse... à ce stade, il n'était encore certain de rien la concernant. Il prendrait sa décision après avoir parlé avec elle. Le plus tôt serait le mieux. Plus vite il aurait réglé le problème, moins longtemps Angeal souffrirait du rejet de son épouse.

Sa décision prise, il se sentit un peu mieux, mais pas assez pour être serein et se rendormir. La nuit serait longue pour lui.

Il tourna la tête pour contempler le visage détendu de Vincent, si proche de lui que la lueur provenant du réveil posé sur un meuble non loin du lit suffisait à lui permettre de le voir. L'immortel était très différent d'Angeal, ce qu'il ressentait pour lui également. Il avait eu pour Angeal une passion d'adolescent, ses sentiments pour Vincent étaient plus paisibles, même s'ils avaient pris vie dans une lutte sensuelle.

_À suivre_


	18. Chapter 18

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

**Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite directe du Temps des gardiens.**

* * *

**Le temps du renouveau**

**Chapitre 18**

_An 2012 _

Marcus ne fut pas surpris de voir Li Wei se rapprocher de lui d'un pas aussi souple que décidé, il s'attendait à cela depuis qu'il l'avait entendu affirmer vouloir se rendre sur Gaïa. Il savait également que ce n'étaient pas seulement les tombes de leurs disparus qui attirait son compagnon dans ce monde, même s'il entendait bel et bien leur rendre hommage, non, s'il était venu, c'était aussi pour des vivants, un en particulier.

Il était surpris par contre que Li Wei ait su patienter autant, à sa place, lui n'aurait pas supporté d'attendre, il se serait précipité à peine arrivé sur le sol de ce monde.

Il n'en admirait que plus la patience de son compagnon, surtout considérant ce qu'ils avaient appris à propos de celui dont il était question.

Celui que l'on connaissait à présent sous le nom de Tseng, mais qui pour eux était Tianzhou, leur était familier, ils l'avaient connu enfant, l'avaient vu grandir et devenir adulte, c'étaient eux qui lui avaient confié le soin de veiller sur Sand. Une erreur visiblement, qu'ils regrettaient depuis lors, mais qu'ils n'avaient pas pu réparer, Tianzhou s'étant évertué à les fuir.

Ils auraient voulu lui parler, avaient tout fait en ce sens, mais Tianzhou excellait dans l'art de disparaître et leurs recherches avaient toujours été vaines.

Mais à présent, ils savaient où il se trouvait et entendaient bien avoir enfin avec lui cette conversation qu'il leur avait toujours refusé.

\- Nous y allons alors ? Demanda t'il pourtant, par acquis de conscience.

Li Wei se contenta d'incliner la tête en seule réponse, faisant crouler sa longue chevelure noire sur ses épaules.

La dragonne auquel Li Wei était lié les amena en un clin d'œil à l'endroit qu'ils voulaient atteindre, auprès de l'immortel.

Un seul regard au corps prostré renseigna Marcus sur l'étendue des dégâts. C'était encore pire qu'il ne le pensait... même enfant jamais Tianzhou ne s'était conduit de la sorte. Pour la première fois de son existence il semblait avoir perdu la partie et s'en ressentir vraiment.

Li Wei considéra en silence l'homme recroquevillé sur le lit tout proche.

Même s'il avait changé de corps, Tianzhou avait conservé la même apparence que jadis, et leur lien de famille, même lointain, était encore visible, ils avaient la même allure, le même corps élancé, la même forme de visage. La peau de Tianzhou était juste un peu plus sombre que celle de Li Wei, du fait de ses origines métissées.

En effet, alors que Li Wei était totalement chinois, Tianzhou lui était né de l'union d'une princesse hindoue et d'un officier chinois, qui bien qu'appartenant à la famille impériale, ne pouvait se targuer d'un statut équivalent à celui de son amante. Leur union avait donc été refusée par les deux peuples, on leur avait interdit de se marier et on les avait séparés de force. Si leur enfant avait été autorisé à vivre, il avait été dès sa naissance considéré comme mal venu. Élevé par la famille de sa mère jusqu'à ses cinq ans, il avait ensuite été confié à son père, qui, ne sachant pas qu'en faire, l'avait envoyé à sa sœur aînée, qu'il pensait en mal d'enfant, du fait de sa stérilité, mais qui avait pris en grippe le garçon et s'était évertuée à le malmener jusqu'à ce qu'il préfère fuir sa demeure. Il n'avait alors que 10 ans et cet acte de révolte, qui n'avait pas manqué d'être relaté un peu partout, avait attiré l'attention de Li Wei. Il s'était rendu sans tarder là où le garçon, qui n'avait pas manqué d'être repris très vite par des gardes envoyés par sa tutrice, se trouvait et avait offert de s'en charger. La femme lui avait volontiers cédé cette responsabilité dont elle n'avait jamais voulu.

Li Wei avait ordonné au jeune garçon de le suivre et Tianzhou avait obtempéré, comme indifférent à tout. Même couvert de bleus après une sévère correction, la tenue abîmée et les pieds nus, il gardait un air altier et distant. D'autres auraient pris cela pour de l'orgueil ou du mépris, mais Li Wei ne s'y était pas trompé, le garçon n'était rien de tout cela, il était seulement habitué à se protéger.

Jamais encore il ne l'avait vu plier au fil des ans, quelles que soient les épreuves.

Qu'il soit à présent recroquevillé sur lui même le surprenait donc au plus haut point.

Qu'avait on fait à son ancien protégé pour qu'il soit dans un état pareil ?

Il avait bien entendu dire que Tianzhou avait été blessé accidentellement, par une créature puissante sur laquelle il aurait tiré après être tombé sous l'emprise de celle que l'on nommait la calamité, mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'il ait pu être blessé au point de ne pas se relever immédiatement.

Il tendit la main, la posa sur l'épaule nue, et vit son ancien protégé s'écarter nerveusement, pour se blottir un peu plus contre le mur.

Marcus le tira en arrière.

\- Je crois que tu ferais mieux de ne pas le toucher pour le moment... il n'est pas en état.

Li Wei lui lança un regard froid, qui lui rappela fortement ceux que Tianzhou adressait aux gens qui l'ennuyaient. Marcus leva immédiatement les mains en signe d'apaisement, n'ayant aucune envie de lutter contre lui.

Même si physiquement il était le plus fort, il savait que Li Wei était à même de le mettre à terre en quelques secondes.

\- Je sais cela. Dit Li Wei avec agacement. Nous n'aurions jamais du le laisser si longtemps auprès de cette Déesse. Elle ne l'a jamais considéré à sa juste valeur.

Marcus n'était pas d'accord avec cette affirmation, mais il préféra ne pas la contredire. Li Wei était bien assez énervé ainsi.

Il le considéra en masquant ses sentiments avec soin.

\- Que veux tu faire ? Demanda t'il.

\- Je crois que nous devrions faire venir les frères de celui qui est amoureux de lui, pour leur expliquer qui il est vraiment et ce qu'il a traversé. Répondit Li Wei.

Marcus hocha la tête, cela promettait d'être amusant, vu le caractère du plus jeune d'entre eux.

\- Y compris celui qu'on nomme Sephiroth ? Demanda t'il d'un ton détaché, alors qu'il savait déjà quelle serait la réponse.

\- Non, juste ses véritables frères.

\- Il est leur véritable frère. Fit valoir Marcus d'un ton onctueux.

Li Wei lui adressa un autre regard froid.

\- Pas de mon point de vue.

\- C'est de la discrimination ça, non ?

\- C'est de la prudence.

\- Oh, c'est ainsi qu'on qualifie cela à présent ? Je l'ignorais.

Li Wei haussa les épaules et se tourna vers la dragonne qui restait en dehors de leur discussion, comme toujours.

\- Fàn, tu veux bien les faire venir ? Inutile de déranger Sephiroth.

La dragonne inclina la tête et fit ce qu'il lui demandait. Même si elle était de loin son aînée, qu'elle l'avait pris sous sa protection alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant, avant de faire de lui un immortel, elle lui obéissait lorsqu'elle le trouvait adéquat.

Loz, Yael et Kadaj se retrouvèrent sans avertissement transportés dans la chambre.

La dragonne avait poussé la gentillesse jusqu'à amener Loz dans son fauteuil roulant. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Loz d'assez mal vivre la chose.

Yael se réfugia près de lui, instinctivement, tandis que Kadaj fusillait les responsables de ce déplacement inopiné du regard.

\- Cela vous prend souvent de transporter des gens sans leur accord ? Cracha t'il.

\- Seulement lorsque j'ai à leur parler. Répondit Li Wei avec détachement.

Kadaj se tourna vers lui.

\- Et de quoi avez vous donc à discuter ?

Li Wei désigna Tseng d'un geste.

\- De lui, de celui qu'il est vraiment.

Kadaj haussa les épaules avec dédain.

\- Merci, nous savons déjà qui il est, l'un des derniers salopards au service d'un enfoiré.

Marcus réprima une grimace, ce n'était clairement pas une bonne entrée en matière, il détourna le regard, attendant la réaction de Li Wei, qui ne se fit pas tarder. Le mince asiatique franchit la distance qui le séparait de Kadaj, l'empoigna par le devant de son vêtement, Kadaj le défia du regard, certain de ne rien craindre, une certitude qui s'évapora en une seconde, après que Li Wei l'ait envoyé valser sans ménagement après un mouvement de jambe aussi vicieux qu'efficace.

Kadaj se retrouva sur le dos, le souffle coupé, Li Wei ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre son souffle, et lui envoya un coup de pied en pleine poitrine qui le fit hurler de douleur. Même si le coup n'avait pas été porté trop fort, Li Wei avait fait attention de bien doser sa force, il avait atteint un point très sensible. S'il avait frappé plus fort Kadaj aurait pu avoir la cage thoracique enfoncée.

\- Non, mais vous êtes un grand malade ! Hurla Kadaj en se frottant la poitrine, sans se relever.

\- Je ne suis pas au service d'un enfoiré, mais on peut dire que je suis aussi un salopard à ma manière, considérez cela comme un avertissement. Bien, maintenant que j'ai toute votre attention et que les présentations sont faites, je vais continuer. Vous êtes loin de connaitre Tianzhou, vous ignorez tout de lui en vérité.

Marcus se rapprocha de Kadaj et l'aida à se lever.

\- Pas trop douloureux ? Non ? Vous pouvez vous estimer chanceux, la première fois que j'ai eu le malheur de l'agacer il m'a brisé trois côtes, il n'était pas encore aussi habile qu'aujourd'hui.

Kadaj grimaça et se tint à bonne distance de Li Wei, tout en le surveillant avec hargne.

\- Tianzhou ? C'est qui celui là ?

\- C'est le véritable nom de celui que vous nommez Tseng. Expliqua Marcus.

Loz ne bronchait pas, même s'il trouvait l'action un peu excessive, il ne percevait pas de réelle hostilité provenant de celui qui venait de mettre Kadaj par terre, aucun désir de faire mal non plus. C'était un acte brutal, mais parfaitement réfléchi et exécuté.

Il se demanda si une fois guéri il pourrait tenir tête à l'asiatique avec sa vitesse.

Yael elle, se cachait presque derrière lui, choquée par ce qui venait de se passer. Il tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit pour la rassurer.

\- Il n'y a pas de danger Yael. Ce n'était qu'un avertissement. Dit il doucement.

\- Merci pour le soutien Loz. Cracha Kadaj outré.

\- Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Sourit Loz.

Même s'il aimait bien son plus jeune frère, il n'était pas mécontent de voir quelqu'un le remettre à sa place.

Il se tourna vers Li Wei.

\- Vous semblez être attaché à Tseng... vous lui ressemblez un peu, vous êtes de sa famille ?

\- Nous sommes des cousins éloignés en effet. Je me suis occupé de lui quelques années, après ses dix ans, jusqu'à ce que nos routes se séparent. Répondit Li Wei d'un ton plus calme.

\- C'est cela que vous voulez nous parler ? Nous sommes prêts à entendre. Dit encore Loz.

\- Parle pour toi. Grogna Kadaj.

\- Je parle au nom de nous trois. Affirma Loz. Je suis encore ton aîné il me semble, à moins que tu ne veuilles que je laisse Yael décider, puisqu'elle est la plus âgée.

Kadaj grogna et ne répliqua pas. Satisfait d'avoir eu le dernier mot, Loz reporta son attention sur Li Wei et Marcus.

\- Je crois que le mieux serait de vous montrer... dit Marcus, tu n'es pas de mon avis Li Wei ?

\- Si, ce sera plus simple et parlant.

Kadaj se raidit instinctivement en voyant Li Wei se tourner vers lui.

\- Il m'a été affirmé que vous êtes en mesure de fouiller les souvenirs des gens, j'espère que c'est vrai et que vous serez capable de vous frayer un chemin dans ma mémoire.

Cette fois, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Kadaj. C'était un défi qu'il était tout à fait disposé à relever, et il allait le faire avec un plaisir immense. Même s'il n'avait pas trop apprécié au début, à présent, il savait fort bien le faire et n'avait plus besoin de réduire sa cible à l'impuissance avant de commencer... mais il ferait une exception pour l'asiatique. Juste retour des choses après tout.

Il fondit avec délectation sur Li Wei, qui, bien que préparé à l'action, ne s'attendait certes pas à ce que cela s'accompagne d'une paralysie ne lui permettant pas même de protester.

Kadaj plongea en lui avec empressement, et commença à fouiller dans ses souvenirs, à la recherche de tout ce qu'il pourrait trouver concernant Tseng.

Bien entendu, si par hasard il tombait sur quelque chose d'autre qui soit de nature à retenir son attention, il ne manquerait pas de profiter de l'aubaine.

L'asiatique n'avait pas hésité à le malmener lorsqu'il en avait eu l'occasion, il était temps de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Tout en fouillant la mémoire de Li Wei, et en le gardant sous son contrôle, il se prépara à en faire profiter Loz et Yael ainsi qu'il était censé le faire.

Brusquement, il se retrouva face au souvenir d'un jeune garçon d'environ dix ans, au visage exprimant un sérieux qui n'était pas de son âge. Malgré les différences, Kadaj n'eut aucun doute, il s'agissait bien de Tseng. Il s'arrêta pour le regarder. Visiblement le jeune garçon était méfiant, il se tenait raide et ne quittait pas Li Wei du regard.

Kadaj fut frappé par l'état dans lequel était l'enfant farouche. À peine vêtu, d'habits en mauvais état, les pieds nus, la peau marbrée par les coups, il avait visiblement été battu copieusement.

Pour lui, qui malgré une enfance difficile, parsemée d'épreuves et de punitions, c'était quelque chose de douloureux à contempler. Il n'avait pas de bons souvenirs d'enfance, hormis quelques moments avec Loz, mais il n'avait pas non plus le souvenir d'avoir été battu aussi fort que l'avait été le jeune Tseng.

Il fit la moue et se détourna du souvenir, le gardant pour plus tard, il le montrerait lorsqu'il aurait fait le tour. Il y avait sans doute mieux à voir qu'un gosse battu.

Alors qu'il fouillait plus loin, il tomba sur un souvenir qui le figea de surprise. Un Tseng à peine sorti de l'adolescence, tenait dans ses bras un garçon plus jeune qui frémissait de tout son corps. Il identifia Sand, un Sand bien plus jeune que celui qu'il connaissait, visiblement terrifié. Le dos nu du jeune dragon était sillonné de plaies fraîches, Tseng l'apaisa en lui parlant longuement, puis le soigna avec une douceur et une délicatesse qui étonna Kadaj. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le chef des turks pouvait se montrer ainsi. Qu'il pouvait être autre chose qu'un salopard froid et distant.

Il se retira de l'esprit de Li Wei, ne voulant pas en voir plus et s'éclipsa de la chambre avant que l'asiatique ne puisse réagir et s'en prendre à lui à nouveau. Profondément troublé il se réfugia dans un lieu où il était certain de ne pas être dérangé.

Délivré de l'emprise de Kadaj Li Wei se retint à grand peine de laisser éclater sa rage. Il n'avait pas du tout apprécié d'être réduit à l'impuissance et il brûlait de le retrouver pour lui dire son fait.

Marcus lui adressa un regard d'avertissement. Il n'était pas temps de ce genre de comportement.

Li Wei se contrôla et regarda en direction de Loz et de Yael, qui se tenaient dans un coin, mal à l'aise. Loz se tenait sur ses gardes, après la fuite de Kadaj il s'était préparé à devoir protéger leur sœur, malgré ses blessures.

\- Je crois que vous devriez vous retirer. Soupira Marcus devant l'expression de Li Wei. Cette occasion est manquée hélas.

Loz ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, après un regard en direction de Yael il fit tourner son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la porte, sa sœur lui emboîta le pas.

Une fois dans le couloir, Yael posa la main sur l'épaule de Loz.

\- Tu crois que cela va aller ? J'ai l'impression que cet homme qu'aime Yazoo a vraiment besoin d'aide... nous pourrions peut être intervenir...

\- Je suis d'accord, mais que pouvons nous faire ? Répondit Loz en se mordillant la lèvre supérieure.

\- Peut être pourrions nous demander de l'aide aux dragons qui accompagnent Kadaj. Il t'en a laissé un n'est ce pas ?

Loz approuva, comme en réponse aux propos de Yael, Ajilu se matérialisa aux côtés de Loz.

\- Je peux vous aider à entrer dans l'esprit de cet homme. Dit il avec calme.

Yael sourit avec satisfaction.

\- Voila ce que j'espérais entendre. On commence quand ?

\- J'aimerai d'abord retrouver Kadaj... je ne suis pas tranquille, cela ne lui ressemble pas de filer comme il l'a fait.

Cette fois, le sourire de Yael s'effaça, elle secoua la tête avec nervosité.

\- Il est sans doute en sécurité, après avoir passé les bornes et nous avoir abandonnés en compagnie d'un homme qu'il avait fortement agacé... je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu te soucies autant de lui. On ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très reconnaissant de cela.

Loz soupira. Il ne pouvait pas en vouloir à Yael de penser de la sorte, elle ne connaissait pas Kadaj comme lui. Elle n'avait pas grandi avec lui.

\- J'ai toujours veillé sur lui, depuis que nous sommes petits, j'étais son seul soutien, puisque Yazoo était gardé à l'écart de nous. Murmura t'il. C'est devenu une habitude pour moi.

Yael soupira et secoua à nouveau la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais il n'est plus un enfant du tout, il serait peut être temps pour toi de cesser de te comporter comme s'il avait encore besoin que l'on veille sur lui. Ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il va grandir.

\- Je sais très bien qu'il n'est plus un enfant... il est un adulte, un père... et il va devenir une sorte de roi... mais il reste mon petit frère, quel aîné serai-je si je ne me soucies plus de lui ?

Yael le regarda en silence, se demandant si ce n'était pas plus le besoin d'être utile qui poussait son frère à agir de la sorte. Elle avait bien compris que le plus grand d'entre eux était victime d'un sentiment d'infériorité très fort et que Kadaj ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Yazoo lui n'en avait pas la force. Elle n'avait pas encore trouvé sa place dans leur fratrie, même si elle en avait le désir.

\- Je ne peux pas t'en empêcher, mais je continue à penser que tu ferais mieux de ne pas le chercher, de le laisser gérer les choses à sa façon. Nous avons un homme à secourir et il n'est certainement pas à même de nous aider à cela.

Loz hésita et se tourna vers Ajilu.

\- Qu'en penses tu ?

\- Je crois que Yael a raison, nous devrions nous occuper en priorité de Tianzhou.

Loz approuva gravement, se rendant à leur avis.

Lorsqu'ils regagnèrent la chambre où était Tseng ils constatèrent que Li Wei, Marcus et Fàn en étaient partis.

\- Je me charge de Yazoo. Affirma Yael en se retournant pour joindre le geste à la parole.

Loz et Ajilu l'attendirent dans le couloir, préférant se préserver des sentiments douloureux du chef des turcs.

_À suivre_


	19. Chapter 19

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

**Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite directe du Temps des gardiens.**

* * *

**Le temps du renouveau**

**Chapitre 19**

_An 2012 _

Niula fut éveillé par l'intuition que quelque chose n'allait pas. Sans bouger de son lit, il tendit l'oreille, essayant de déterminer ce qui avait bien pu le sortir du sommeil. Comme il n'entendait rien il se leva, s'habilla en un tour de main et quitta sa chambre. Il avait pris ses armes mais pour le moment elles restaient à leur place dans leurs fourreaux fixés à son dos. Progressant silencieusement dans les couloirs de la maison de Cloud il en fit le tour en quelques minutes, l'une des premières portes qu'il ouvrit fut celle de son fils. À son grand soulagement ce dernier dormait paisiblement, le visage détendu. Niula s'attarda quelques instants pour le contempler. La période de répit offerte par Gaïa ne durerait pas, ils en avaient conscience, mais au moins, Cloud en profitait autant que cela était possible, ils apprenaient à se connaître, Cloud faisait des efforts pour passer du temps avec Charme, même s'il était parfois visible qu'il avait toujours du mal à se faire à l'idée d'être son père.

Rassuré sur son sort, Niula quitta la chambre, sans l'éveiller, et poursuivit son chemin. Ce fut finalement au dehors qu'il trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Le jour pointait tout juste, mais Charme se tenait debout sur les marches de l'escalier extérieur, vêtu et visiblement parfaitement éveillé. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête dans sa direction, Niula se rendit compte qu'il avait pleuré, des traces de larmes se voyaient encore sur ses joues.

Après l'avoir identifié le jeune garçon se précipita vers lui. Niula l'enlaça pour le réconforter, tandis qu'il se remettait à pleurer.

\- Charme, qu'est il arrivé ? Demanda Niula, bien que se doutant déjà de la réponse.

Avant de sortir du sommeil il s'était retrouvé pris dans un cauchemar issus de son passé, du temps où Hojo avait voulu le punir de l'attachement de Sephiroth à son encontre.

Il en frissonnait rien que d'y repenser... une chance que le jeune garçon aux cheveux argentés soit arrivé après que la pire des tortures lui ait été infligée... il avait ainsi été préservé de cette atrocité. Il ne l'aurait pas suporté, Niula en était certain, il était bien trop jeune alors pour quelque chose d'aussi abject. Lui même avait hurlé d'horreur et de rage en comprenant ce qu'on lui faisait. Il avait refusé cela de tout son être, mais son organisme avait fait un autre choix que son esprit et la profanation avait été jusqu'à son terme.

Il n'oublierait jamais la façon dont il avait assisté, impuissant, ligoté, à l'évolution de la chose, à la façon dont son corps s'adaptait à ce qu'on lui infligeait, à son ventre s'arrondissant peu à peu... il n'oublierait pas non plus Hojo et ses assistants l'entourant, l'un d'entre eux filmant pendant que l'autre passait les accessoires. Il n'oublierait pas le sourire presque dément d'Hojo alors qu'il déchirait son ventre à l'aide d'un scalpel bien aiguisé et en ressortait un nouveau né qui hurlait et se débattait. Au moins, l'enfant était il né en vie et en bonne santé, mais qu'était il advenu de lui par la suite ?

Il avait toujours envie de vomir en repensant aux mots triomphants d'Hojo, à son regard satisfait et méprisant.

\- Au moins, vous avez été utile, et vous m'offrez la descendance de mon plus beau projet. L'enfant de Sephiroth. Je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait être fertile si jeune... je vais le garder à l'oeil, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il conçoive par lui même. Ce serait du gâchis. Il est destiné à bien plus que cela.

Ce jour là Hojo avait réussi à le briser... comment aurait il pu vouloir continuer à vivre après cela ? Il ne voulait pas que le scientifique lui fasse porter un autre enfant, se serve de la capacité de sa race pour engendrer d'autres victimes. Il ne pouvait pas sauver Sephiroth, ni l'enfant qui venait de lui être arraché, mais en mourant il éviterait qu'il y en ait d'autres.

\- Grand-père... murmura Charme, le tirant de ses souvenirs douloureux. Tu crois que Cloud sera fâché si je retourne vers Sephiroth ? J'ai envie de le voir lui aussi et je veux consoler Saül...

Niula le considéra avec un peu de surprise.

\- Qui est Saül ?

\- Je ne le connais pas encore, mais je crois que c'est mon frère aussi... il est malheureux...

Niula fronça les sourcils et se mit à la hauteur du jeune garçon.

\- Si tu ne le connais pas encore, comment ?

\- Je l'ai entendu pleurer dans mes rêves. Répondit Charme.

Niula comprenait mieux, mais il restait préoccupé.

\- C'est à cause de lui que tu veux retourner vers Sephiroth ? Questionna t'il.

Charme approuva, un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Oui... mais pas seulement... je veux aussi passer du temps avec Sephiroth.

\- Tu te souviens qu'il ne faut pas lui parler de la maladie de ton père ? Questionna doucement Niula.

Charme indiqua que oui d'un signe de tête.

\- Je ne lui dirai rien, promis. Ajouta t'il.

Niula se redressa et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Il était partagé, il était venu à Costa del Sol pour être avec Cloud jusqu'à la fin, mais si Charme retournait vers Sephiroth à cause d'un inconnu qui se prétendait son frère, pouvait il le laisser partir seul ? Il n'était pas tranquille, il valait mieux qu'il accompagne Charme là bas, juste pour s'assurer que le dénommé Saül n'était pas dangereux.

Il prit la main de Charme dans la sienne.

\- Nous irons après avoir prévenu Cloud et nous être assurés qu'il peut rester seul le temps que je te conduise et que je revienne. Dit il. En attendant, retournons nous coucher, il est encore tôt. Tu dois dormir d'avantage pour être en forme.

Charme le suivit sans discuter, Niula le ramena jusqu'à sa chambre puis regagna la sienne.

Il s'étendit, mais garda les yeux ouverts. Il était troublé par ce que lui avait dit Charme. Un autre enfant né de Sephiroth... il avait beau savoir que les scientifiques en avaient conçu un certain nombre, pour la plupart à présent décédés, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à celui qu'Hojo lui avait fait porter et lui avait arraché... sans doute avait il péri lui aussi... comme tous ceux enrôlés par DeepGround.

Le coeur serré il s'efforça de ne plus y penser.

oOo

Yazoo fut tiré du sommeil par la main fine de Yael qui le secouait avec fermeté. Il rouvrit les yeux, l'esprit encore embrumé par la fatigue, il aurait bien dormi quelques heures de plus, mais sa jumelle en avait visiblement décidé autrement. Il se redressa en réprimant un baillement et regarda Yael afin de savoir ce qu'elle lui voulait.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps que tu agisse pour venir en aide à celui que tu aimes. Déclara fermement Yael.

Yazoo ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, il n'aurait jamais cru que sa jumelle se mêlerait de ce genre de choses, il n'avait pas eu beaucoup de temps pour juger de son caractère ceci dit.

Il secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, Yael, ne voulant pas lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, lui saisit le bras et le força à se lever.

\- Allez, dépéchons nous un peu, Loz nous attend.

Yazoo quitta le lit avec un peu de regret. Les mots de Yael le firent tiquer. Qu'est-ce que Loz venait faire dans cette histoire ?

\- Loz ? Répéta t'il d'un ton étonné.

\- Oui, Loz, son dragon va nous aider à entrer dans l'esprit de celui que tu aimes.

\- Hein ? Mais, pourquoi ?

\- Pour qu'on puisse voir ce qui ne va pas chez lui et trouver une solution. Enfin, quand je dis nous, c'est une façon de parler, je n'ai pas l'intention de m'introduire dans le cerveau de ce type, mais je crois que Loz va vouloir t'y suivre pour te protéger.

Totalement dépassé par la situation Yazoo la suivit jusqu'à la chambre de Tseng où les attendait Loz.

Assis dans son fauteuil roulant, le jeune colosse attendait avec patience, sans quitter Tseng du regard. Lorsqu'il était entré il avait été choqué de découvrir le chef des turks dans un tel état. Même après avoir été leur victime, il n'avait pas semblé aussi mal en point.

Il s'en détourna pour fixer Yazoo. La pâleur de son aîné lui fit mal également.

Yazoo s'immobilisa, tétanisé par la vision de Tseng. La douleur qui émanait de lui, se combinant à celle du chef des turks, submergea presque Loz. Il se tendit pour ne pas se laisser déborder, soutenu en cela par Ajilu qui se tenait à ses côtés.

\- Yazoo, regarde moi, tout va bien se passer, nous allons le sauver. Dit Loz fermement. Je serai avec toi. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur. Je crois que ce ne sera pas facile, mais nous y arriverons.

Yazoo hocha la tête avec effort, il avala sa salive et se rapprocha du lit. Loz s'en rapprocha également et posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Tu es prêt ?

Yazoo approuva et se tourna vers lui, se pencha pour l'enlacer.

\- Merci... merci Loz...

Loz lui sourit, essayant de le rassurer.

Au bout d'un moment, Yazoo se redressa et alla s'étendre auprès de Tseng. Il resta à distance cependant, ne voulant pas lui imposer un contact physique qu'il n'aurait pas voulu.

Il ferma les yeux avec un peu d'appréhension. Dans un instant il serait dans l'esprit de Tseng, ce serait une autre forme de viol quelque part, même si Loz, Yael et Ajilu semblaient considérer que cela était pour venir en aide à celui qui gisait non loin de lui, dont il percevait un peu la chaleur.

Loz échangea un regard avec Ajilu, en adressa un autre à Yael qui resterait dans la pièce afin de surveiller leur état, puis il ferma à son tour les yeux.

Ajilu ne perdit pas de temps, il les emporta sans attendre dans l'esprit de Tseng.

Loz se retrouva avec un certain soulagement sur ses deux jambes, sans blessure ni souffrance. Un soulagement que l'endroit où ils étaient à présent ne manqua pas d'éteindre très vite.

Tout autour d'eux s'étendait une plaine jonchée de cadavres, il y en avait tant que les compter semblait impossible. Une forte odeur de sang, de chairs en décomposition, et de déjections s'élevait, si puissante que Loz ne parvint pas à se retenir de grimacer. Près de lui Yazoo laissa échapper un gémissement d'angoisse. Loz sentit la main de son frère agripper son bras, s'y cramponnant désespérement. Il ressentait sa terreur, il la partageait, ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était épouvantable.

Des nuées d'insectes nécrophages bourdonnaient tout autour d'eux, s'abreuvant du sang répandu, grouillant sur les corps déchiquetés, des charognards dérangés par leur arrivée redressèrent la tête, les fixant avec défiance. Certains montrèrent les dents, décidés à défendre leur repas, d'autres replongèrent dans leur sinistre festin, ignorant les trois silhouettes encore debout. Les vivants ne les concernaient pas tant qu'ils ne s'approchaient pas trop.

Yazoo était terrifié. Pourquoi étaient ils arrivés au milieu des restes d'un carnage ? Quel rapport avec Tseng ? Où était donc le chef des turks ?

Désorienté, éperdu, il regardait autour de lui, cherchant le corps de celui qu'ils voulaient aider, priant pour ne pas le découvrir au milieu des autres. Partout où il portait son regard, il ne découvrait que des corps sans vie, atrocement mutilés pour certains, il ne voyait Tseng nulle part... où était celui qu'il cherchait ?

Il savait qu'il était immortel, était ce ainsi qu'il l'était devenu ? À la suite d'un massacre ? Pas surprenant qu'il en souffre...

Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. La découverte qu'il venait de faire éclairait le passé de Tseng d'un tout nouveau jour, et le bouleversait. Serait il capable d'aider le chef des turks à surmonter ce traumatisme ? Que pouvait il bien faire ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée... peut être s'était il montré bien trop présomptueux. Peut être ferait il mieux de laisser ce soin à d'autres, aux hommes de Tseng, à des gens qui le connaissaient mieux...

Ajilu se plaça devant lui et posa ses mains sur ses joues. Même s'il ne voyait pas clair, le dragon sentait sa détresse et voulait le rassurer. Ils n'avaient pas fait tous ces efforts pour se laisser dépasser à présent. Il se devait d'aider Yazoo à surmonter le choc. Il devait le pousser à se reprendre et à poursuivre. Bien que tout aussi malmené par la situation, son odorat sensible mis à la torture par la puanteur ambiante, son ouie très fine agressée par les bruits pénibles des insectes et des prédateurs, il était décidé à ne pas repartir sans avoir réussi à sauver Tseng de ce qui le retenait loin de la réalité.

\- Tseng n'est pas mort au cours de ce massacre. Cherchez le. Dit il fermement.

Sa voix secoua Yazoo de la torpeur qui commençait à l'engourdir, il approuva nerveusement, sans oser soutenir le regard pâle et imprécis du dragon, même sachant qu'Ajilu n'y voyait qu'à peine, il ne parvenait pas à le faire. Satisfait Ajilu le relâcha et se recula pour le laisser agir à sa guise.

Yazoo frissonna et se reprit avec effort, il recommença à chercher Tseng du regard. Finalement, il découvrit une silhouette debout, à quelques dizaines de mètres d'eux. Il se tourna dans cette direction et Loz en fit autant.

\- Je crois que nous l'avons trouvé... murmura Yazoo.

Loz approuva en silence, observant avec un peu d'épouvante cette silhouette immobile au milieu des corps. L'individu était debout, il devait donc être encore en vie... mais cette vision qu'il leur offrait était tout de même assez effrayante. Que s'était il donc passé dans cet endroit ? Pourquoi cet homme était il le seul encore débout ? Le seul à ne pas avoir perdu la vie... avait il été épargné ou devait il sa survie à autre chose ?  
Yazoo prit une profonde inspiration, luttant contre la nausée que déclenchaient en lui la puanteur et l'angoisse qui le taraudait. Même s'il avait très peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'aller voir qui était là bas, vérifier s'il s'agissait bien de Tseng.

Loz et lui se dirigèrent avec prudence vers la silhouette imprécise, enjambant les cadavres, en évitant certains, tandis que les charognards s'éloignaient de quelques mètres à leur approche pour reprendre leur repas un peu plus loin.

Loz se chargea de repousser ceux qui tentaient de leur barrer la route. Après avoir fait voler le troisième charognard qui tentait de leur sauter dessus, il fut considéré comme trop dangereux par les autres qui s'écartèrent avec prudence. Préférant leur laisser le champs libre. Ils continuaient à gronder et montrer les dents, mais sans s'avancer.

La route ainsi dégagée de menaces immédiates, ils purent poursuivre leur progression au milieu des corps ensanglantés. Plus ils progressaient, plus les corps semblaient récents, et Loz commençait à se sentir vraiment mal à l'aise. Les cadavres avaient visiblement été taillés en pièces par une lame, leurs blessures étaient toutes similaires, signe qu'ils avaient été atteints par la même arme, la silhouette vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient en tenait une en main, ils étaient désormais assez proches pour qu'il puisse distinguer le sang qui coulait le long du métal, la seule conclusion qui lui venait de ces observations était qu'ils étaient en présence du responsable du carnage. Tendant le bras, il obligea Yazoo à s'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas le laisser s'aventurer auprès de cet individu visiblement dangereux.

Yazoo le regarda avec surprise. Pourquoi son frère l'obligeait il à s'arrêter à quelques mètres à peine de leur but ?

\- Loz ?

\- Je vais y aller d'abord, c'est plus prudent, cet homme est armé... il peut être dangereux.

Yazoo fronça les sourcils et s'agrippa à son bras pour le retenir, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

\- Hors de question ! S'il s'agit de Tseng, c'est à moi d'y aller.

\- Yazoo, de nous deux, je suis le plus apte, je suis plus fort et plus rapide. Fit valoir Loz.

Yazoo secoua la tête avec irritation, refusant de se laisser convaincre.

\- Je sais déjà tout cela. Mais je vais y aller, et tu ne bougeras pas. S'il m'attaque je saurai gérer.

Comme Loz le regardait, les sourcils froncés, Yazoo leva une main et lui effleura la joue.

\- Merci Loz, je suis touché de ton dévouement, mais c'est à moi d'y aller tu comprends ? Je ne peux pas reculer, pas alors qu'il souffre.

\- Mais... protesta encore Loz que la situation rendait nerveux.

\- Pas de mais. Il n'est plus temps pour les hésitations. Souffla Yazoo en s'écartant de lui pour reprendre sa progression.

Il se glissa souplement sous le bras tendu de Loz et continua sa route. Loz resta sur place, le coeur étreint par l'angoisse.

Yazoo n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'intérêt pour sa propre survie... n'était il pas encore une fois en train de se précipiter sans hésiter au devant de la mort ?

Il espérait que non, il ne voulait pas le perdre, pas alors que les choses commençaient enfin à s'arranger pour eux. Pas alors que Yael était enfin retrouvée, qu'elle attendait leur retour, veillait sur leurs corps vulnérables en ces instants. Elle devait se faire du soucis, il ne voulait pas être celui qui lui annoncerait la perte de son jumeau. Alors qu'il fixait Yazoo, espérant le voir faire demi tour et revenir, il sentit la main d'Ajilu se glisser dans la sienne, un peu timidement, il s'y accrocha instinctivement, tout en prenant bien garde de ne pas la serrer trop fort, il ne tenait pas à blesser le dragon.

\- Tout ira bien, lui assura Ajilu, s'il y a le moindre danger, j'interviendrai, il ne lui arrivera rien, je le jure.

Loz se sentit un peu rassuré, mais il conservait un peu d'appréhension malgré tout.

Yazoo avançait d'un pas lent et prudent, évitant les obstacles. Plus il progressait, plus il sentait la crainte l'enserrer. Celui vers qui il marchait, qui lui tournait le dos, était couvert de sang. Sa longue chevelure noire en était collée à son dos dénudé, ses habits en loques en étaient raidis. La lame qu'étreignait encore sa main était tout aussi souillée. Yazoo vit qu'elle bougeait, agitée par le tremblement de celui qui la tenait.

Prenant une profonde inspiration Yazoo se risqua à parler, à prononcer un mot, un nom.

\- Tseng...

Malgré lui sa voix tremblait, dévoilant son angoisse.

Il n'était pas certain que celui qui se trouvait là était vraiment celui qu'il espérait, il ignorait s'il l'avait entendu, dans un premier temps, il n'obtint aucune réaction, puis il vit le dos finement musclé se crisper, la main resserrer sa prise sur l'arme, mais l'homme ne fit pas mine de se tourner vers lui. Pourtant, il l'avait entendu, sa réaction le prouvait, et il savait qui il était.

Yazoo avait plus que jamais envie de pleurer.

Oui... c'était bien Tseng qui se trouvait devant lui, couvert de sang, entouré de cadavres. C'était sans doute lui qui avait tué tous ces gens. Il n'y avait aucune autre explication. S'il y avait eu d'autres tueurs les corps auraient porté des traces différentes, mais pour autant qu'il ait pu en juger, une seule lame était à l'origine du massacre. La raideur du chef des turks, sa façon de respirer, tout en lui indiquait qu'il s'attendait à une condamnation, qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de s'y dérober.

_À suivre_


	20. Chapter 20

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

**Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite directe du Temps des gardiens.**

* * *

**Le temps du renouveau**

**Chapitre 20**

_An 2012 _

Tseng n'osait pas se retourner.

Depuis qu'il avait perçu la présence dans son dos, qu'il avait entendu la voix tremblante d'horreur s'élever, qu'il avait identifié celle de Yazoo, il n'osait plus faire un seul geste.

Que faisait l'argenté dans son cauchemar ? Pourquoi était il venu ? Qui l'avait amené ?

Ce n'était pas la place de Yazoo... il n'avait rien à faire là, parmi les cadavres de ceux qu'il avait massacré.

La douleur de Tseng n'en était que plus vive.

Yazoo le voyait tel qu'il avait été, un tueur couvert du sang de ses victimes, l'arme qui avait servi à les mettre à mort encore en main... un monstre immortel qui n'avait eu aucune pitié pour aucun d'entre eux...

Pourquoi avait on amené l'argenté à cet endroit ? Pourquoi lui avoir mis sous les yeux les preuves de sa véritable nature ?

Tseng ne se retournait pas parce qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas soutenir le regard de Yazoo, qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter de lire sa condamnation dans les yeux verts.

Brusquement, un vent violent se mit à souffler et Tseng se raidit, sachant fort bien ce que cela signifiait... son cauchemar était sur le point de repartir à zéro, les cadavres allaient disparaître, la plaine serait vide quelques instants, puis les deux armées reviendraient, décidées à en découdre, et il devrait tuer, encore et encore...

Il était incapable de dire combien de fois il s'était retrouvé dans cette situation, il en avait perdu le compte... c'était comme dans ses pires mauvais rêves, mais ce n'était plus un rêve, sans être pour autant la réalité...

Yazoo et Loz subirent eux aussi les bourrasques de vent, ils virent avec stupeur les cadavres, les charognards et les insectes disparaître.

Yazoo tourna la tête vers son frère, et vit la même incompréhension dans ses yeux.

Que se passait il ?

Loz s'élança brusquement dans sa direction et lui agrippa le bras, avant de l'entraîner au pas de course, sans pour autant aller trop vite pour lui permettre de le suivre sans peine.

Yazoo ne comprit pas immédiatement le pourquoi de ce geste, de cette fuite, puis, une clameur lui parvint, tournant la tête il vit deux immenses armées se jeter l'une contre l'autre, visiblement décidées à en découdre.

Une fois certain qu'ils étaient en sécurité Loz relâcha son étreinte sur le bras de Yazoo, le plus âgé des deux frères se laissa tomber à genoux, tremblant d'angoisse, tandis qu'un peu plus loin Tseng se mettait en marche, résigné à son destin.

Sous les yeux des deux argentés il se fraya un chemin sanglant à travers les combattants, laissant derrière lui des cadavres mutilés. Malgré les coups qu'il recevait en retour il poursuivait sa route, éliminant indifféremment les soldats des deux camps, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que lui de debout. Une fois seul il s'immobilisa et renversa la tête en arrière, laissant échapper un cri rauque qui trahissait l'étendue de sa détresse.

De leur position Loz et Yazoo avaient assisté à chaque seconde du massacre, ils entendirent également le cri de Tseng, qui arracha de nouvelles larmes à Yazoo et serra le cœur de Loz. Le chef des turks semblait tant souffrir.

Yazoo essuya et se releva avec effort.

Il ne pouvait pas rester sans rien faire, il ne pouvait pas laisser Tseng endurer cela plus longtemps.

Ignorant les appels de Loz il s'élança vers la silhouette couverte de sang, vers l'homme désespéré qui attendait que reprenne son calvaire.

Ajilu retint Loz, l'empêchant de rattraper Yazoo.

\- Laissez le, il fait ce qui doit être fait. Dit il fermement.

Loz le fixa avec détresse, inquiet pour son frère.

Ajilu lui effleura le visage de sa main fine.

\- Faites moi confiance. Murmura t'il.

Alors que Tseng attendait que le vent souffle à nouveau, que tout recommence, une fois encore, il fut brusquement surpris de sentir des bras nerveux l'enlacer, un corps tremblant se presser contre son dos, le faisant sursauter. Il n'avait pas perçu l'approche de celui qui se trouvait derrière lui, comment avait il pu se relâcher de la sorte ? Il aurait pu en payer le prix.

Ses doigts se resserrèrent sur la poignée de l'arme qu'il tenait, en un geste instinctif.

\- Tseng... arrête... lui cria Yazoo pour couvrir le vent qui commençait à souffler. C'est du passé, tu n'as pas à poursuivre, je t'en prie, regarde moi !

Tseng secoua la tête nerveusement, il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas...

Les bras de Yazoo le relâchèrent, lui faisant redouter que ce ne soit qu'une illusion de plus, visant à le faire souffrir, puis des doigts se posèrent sur les siens, cherchant à lui faire lâcher son arme. Il s'y agrippa plus fort encore, se retourna, décidé à lutter contre ce nouvel adversaire.

Son regard croisa un regard vert noyé de larmes et de chagrin.

\- Je t'en prie, souffla Yazoo, tandis que le calme revenait, que les deux armées n'étaient pas encore là, n'y retourne pas... rentrons... ce n'est pas réel... rien de tout cela n'est réel... tu n'as pas à poursuivre...

Tseng secoua la tête, il aurait voulu disparaître... comment Yazoo pouvait il le regarder sans sembler voir qu'il était couvert de sang, qu'il venait de se livrer à un véritable massacre ?

\- Tu ne devrais pas être ici... murmura t'il douloureusement. Non... en vérité, tu ne peux pas être réel, personne ne saurait accepter ce que je viens de faire... me parler ainsi alors que je suis souillé du sang de mes victimes...

Persuadé que l'autre n'était qu'une illusion douloureuse de plus, il le laissa pourtant lui enlever l'arme et la jeter à terre. C'était sans importance, il pourrait la reprendre ou en aurait une autre bientôt. Il le laissa aussi poser les mains sur ses joues poisseuses de sang.

Yazoo caressa le visage de Tseng avec douceur, essayant de le convaincre de sa réalité.

\- Je ne te fais pas horreur ? Souffla Tseng avec effort. Maintenant que tu sais quel monstre je suis... alors que je vous accusais, j'étais conscient d'avoir des crimes bien pires à mon actif... je ne suis pas seulement un monstre, je suis également un hypocrite.

\- Ne dis pas cela, je sais que ce n'est pas vrai, tu n'es pas un monstre Tseng, tu es un homme qui a choisi de continuer à vivre et qui endure le poids d'un passé bien lourd. Je suis tellement désolé de ne pas être venu plus tôt t'en délivrer.

Se rapprochant, il posa timidement ses lèvres sur celles de Tseng, sans prendre garde au sang qui les couvrait.

Tseng sentit ce baiser et frissonna.

Il gémit faiblement et répondit avec désespoir. Si ce n'était qu'un leurre destiné à le faire souffrir, alors il était le plus cruel qui soit.

Yazoo s'écarta, comprenant que cela ne suffisait pas à convaincre.

Déployant ses ailes, il s'efforça d'intervenir sur ce qui les entourait. Sous les yeux incrédules de Tseng les armées qui s'apprêtaient à entrer en action disparurent et la plaine se couvrit de fleurs.

Le sang qui couvrait Tseng s'effaça lui aussi, ses habits se reconstituèrent.

Il cilla et considéra Yazoo qui lui adressa un faible sourire.

\- Je t'en prie... revenons à la réalité... je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps... je suis encore trop faible... lui dit Yazoo. Je ne suis pas un immortel, je dois regagner mon corps... je voudrai t'y retrouver... tu veux bien revenir ? Je sais que tu as mal et peur, mais le danger est passé, je ne laisserai personne porter la main sur toi à l'avenir.

Loz et Ajilu les rejoignirent, après un dernier regard en direction de Tseng, Yazoo se rapprocha d'eux et ils disparurent.

Tseng resta seul, il hésita, regarda autour de lui.

Revenir à la réalité ?

Cette réalité où son corps avait été lacéré au point que son esprit ne l'avait pas supporté ? Pouvait il vraiment s'y résoudre ?

Il revit le visage de Yazoo encore mouillé de larmes, son regard implorant, c'était terriblement attirant, mais également terrifiant.

S'il revenait à la réalité et constatait que ce n'était qu'une illusion, qu'il avait été trompé et que seule la solitude l'attendait au final, il ne pourrait pas résister.

\- Vous ne le saurez qu'en prenant le risque. Affirma Briar en se matérialisant à ses côtés. Je vous ai laissé vous complaire dans votre douleur, il est temps à présent d'en sortir et d'affronter la réalité.

Tseng le regarda avec méfiance.

\- C'est à vous que je dois cette infinité de luttes ?

Briar lui adressa un sourire froid.

\- Non, vous seul êtes responsable de cela. C'est ce que vous vouliez endurer, je n'ai fait que vous satisfaire.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que je souhaiterai souffrir à ce point ?

\- Comment pourrai-je le savoir ? C'est votre esprit, pas le mien. Ne perdez donc pas votre temps à m'affronter, vous n'avez aucune chance de triompher de moi, tout immortel soyez vous, et vous feriez languir quelqu'un qui s'angoisse pour vous.

\- Mais c'est vous qui me retardez. Fit remarquer Tseng avec froideur.

\- En effet, vous avez encore une formalité à remplir avant de pouvoir le rejoindre. Répliqua Briar sans se troubler.

\- Comment cela ? Questionna Tseng immédiatement sur ses gardes.

Briar lui adressa un regard froid.

\- Je me dois de vérifier qu'il ne reste aucune trace de Jenova en vous. Il n'est pas envisageable que vous la rameniez avec vous. Même si cette éventualité est peu probable, on est jamais trop prudent.

Tseng s'efforça de rester impassible, mais cette vérification qui s'annonçait le terrifiait. L'idée même que Jenova ait laissé des traces en lui était une vraie torture pour lui.

Briar se rapprocha un peu plus et avant que le chef des turks puisse faire un seul geste, il dévoila des canines aiguisées et les planta dans la gorge dénudée de celui qu'il entendait tester. Tseng eut bien du mal à rester immobile, tandis que l'autre absorbait quelques gorgées de sang, puis soignait la blessure causée et se reculait, le sourire aux lèvres, satisfait.

\- Parfait, aucune trace de la calamité, vous pouvez retourner à la réalité. Bonne continuation.

Il s'évapora sans attendre de réponse.

Une fois seul, Tseng porta la main à sa gorge meurtrie, même si la plaie en était refermée, il avait encore mal. Il ferma les yeux, tandis que son corps se mettait à trembler.

Yazoo rouvrit les yeux, soulagé d'être de retour à la réalité, il se tourna vers Tseng, impatient de le retrouver, mais lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur le chef des turks il se rendit compte que l'homme était tout aussi recroquevillé sur lui même qu'avant leur entrée dans son esprit. Il ne tremblait plus, mais son visage était toujours livide. Yazoo sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Yael et Loz qui le regardaient, s'en alarmèrent.

\- Yazoo ? Appela doucement Yael.

\- Tout va bien... murmura Yazoo. Il va revenir à lui... vous pouvez nous laisser. Merci de votre aide.

Yael et Loz échangèrent un regard inquiet, le ton de Yazoo ne leur inspirait pas vraiment confiance, pas plus que l'état visible de Tseng.

\- Tu es certain ? Demanda Loz d'un ton hésitant. Nous pouvons rester si tu veux...

Yazoo le remercia d'un sourire.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je peux gérer la suite seul.

\- Laissons le. Dit calmement Yael. Il est en sécurité, nous devons l'écouter. Tu as besoin de repos Loz, et je dois rejoindre ma fille.

Loz se rendit à cet argument, non sans poser un dernier regard pour le moins soucieux sur son frère aîné.

Même si Yazoo s'efforçait de faire bonne figure, il sentait qu'il était loin d'être aussi assuré qu'il essayait de le faire croire.

Il quitta pourtant la chambre à la suite de Yael et regagna la sienne, tandis que leur soeur se hâtait pour retrouver son enfant.

Une fois seul, Yazoo se releva, ne voulant pas que Tseng le trouve à ses côtés lors de son retour à la conscience. Il ne voulait pas qu'il se sente forcé en quoi que ce soit.

Il aurait voulu rester étendu sur le lit, mais il redoutait que Tseng réagisse mal.

Réfugié dans un fauteuil, les genoux sous le menton, il resta immobile, le regard rivé sur le chef des turks.

Au bout d'un moment, pris d'un besoin urgent il fut obligé de se lever pour gagner le lieu d'aisance.

Tseng remua, sans rouvrir les yeux, il poussa un profond soupir, s'agita encore, détendit son corps, l'allongeant sur le lit, en une position plus confortable, puis il remua les bras, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit enfin les yeux, son regard était empli de souffrance.

Il était revenu à la réalité, et Yazoo n'était pas à côté de lui comme il l'avait pensé. Il était seul dans le lit. Il regarda autour de lui, espérant encore, mais la chambre était vide.  
Le cœur serré, il se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

Yazoo était venu le chercher, pour le laisser ensuite ? Avait il finalement fini par renoncer, après avoir constaté de ses yeux ce qu'il en était vraiment de lui ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se replia à nouveau sur lui même.

Il aurait du s'en douter, c'était trop beau pour être vrai...

Son corps était à nouveau indemne, mais son esprit était dévasté par toutes les souffrances endurées au fil des ans. La dernière, lorsque Zack s'était acharné contre lui, était encore trop fraîche dans sa mémoire, il ne parvenait pas à s'en défaire.

Perdu dans sa douleur, il n'entendit pas la porte sur rouvrir sur Yazoo. L'argenté réalisa immédiatement qu'il était revenu à lui mais qu'il souffrait.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait du lit, Tseng se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus seul et tourna la tête vers lui.

Ils restèrent un moment immobiles, figés par leurs craintes, puis Tseng cilla.

Pouvait il encore espérer que Yazoo veuille encore de lui ?

Pouvait il avoir cette chance ?

Malgré lui, il tendit la main. Un geste qu'il n'avait jamais fait encore, depuis son plus jeune âge, on lui avait appris à endurer la douleur, mais à présent, elle était plus forte que sa volonté, il ne pouvait plus la dominer sans aide et le savait.

Il ne parla pas, un dernier reste de contrôle l'en empêcha, mais il mit tout son besoin d'être secouru dans ce geste.

Yazoo le comprit et se rapprocha de lui, il prit la main tendue dans les siennes.

\- Tout ira bien, je suis là. Dit il doucement.

Les lèvres de Tseng se mirent à trembler, puis des larmes qu'il ne parvenait plus à retenir se déversèrent sur ses joues.

Yazoo s'étendit près de lui et Tseng se rapprocha instinctivement, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps se touchent.

Yazoo l'enlaça et Tseng nicha sa tête contre l'épaule de l'argenté. Ce geste instinctif, signe de confiance, toucha fortement Yazoo. Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer, ne voulant pas inquiéter le chef des turks.

\- Tseng, tu m'as donc pardonné ce que je t'ai fait ? Demanda t'il avec effort.

Tseng soupira, se recula pour pouvoir plonger son regard dans celui de Yazoo. Il comprenait que l'argenté éprouve le besoin de poser cette question, lorsqu'ils avaient été réunis, à cause de Reno, il s'était montré impitoyable, avait fait payer à Yazoo ce qu'il s'était passé lorsque Jenova le tenait sous son emprise. Il lui avait fait sentir à quel point sa rancune était grande, qu'il ne voulait pas pardonner.

Mais ce qu'il n'avait pas avoué à l'argenté, c'était la cause réelle de cette rancune. Le fait que les actes révoltants qu'il s'était permis sur lui ne l'avaient pas seulement blessé, son corps y avait réagi, une faiblesse qu'il s'était longtemps reprochée.

\- Yazoo, ce n'est pas à toi que j'en voulais le plus, c'était à moi. Je n'avais pas réussi à rester de marbre, mon corps a réagi. Je n'ai pas non plus oublié ce que j'ai ressenti, même si je ne voulais pas l'accepter, j'avais envie de revivre ces sensations. Je n'en suis pas fier... je ne suis pas non plus fier de t'avoir reproché ma faiblesse.

Yazoo lui caressa la joue tendrement.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas, je sais ce qu'est la culpabilité. Je m'en suis longtemps voulu d'être faible moi même... par ma faute mes frères sont tombés entre de mauvaises mains, une femme a perdu la vie et combien de gens avons nous fait souffrir par la suite, en servant les intérêts de Jenova...

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose... tu n'étais qu'un enfant, pour ma part, je suis adulte depuis une éternité, et au début de mon existence, j'ai été formé pour être un guerrier, presque un assassin... on m'a appris à me contrôler en toutes circonstances... et ton contact m'a fait oublier tout ce que j'avais appris en quelques secondes. Moi qui n'avais jamais ressenti d'élans de ce genre, j'en étais obnubilé.

Yazoo le regarda avec compassion.

\- Je suis désolé, cela a du être terrible, terrifiant même... perdre ainsi le contrôle, pas surprenant que tu m'en aies voulu à ce point...

Tseng esquissa un faible sourire.

\- Je crois qu'en vérité, tu étais ma chance, de me libérer de mon conditionnement. Je le sais à présent.

\- Cela veut il dire que nous avons un avenir possible tous les deux ?

\- Si le fait que je sois un tueur immortel ayant massacré deux armées entières ne te fait pas fuir. Répondit Tseng.

Yazoo laissa échapper un léger rire.

\- Je crois que je peux résister à cette réalité. Dit il avec amusement. Si toi tu peux accepter que je sois un ancien prostitué.

\- Tu n'as jamais été un véritable prostitué, protesta Tseng.

Yazoo soupira, son regard se fit plus sombre.

\- Oh si, je l'ai été... même si ceux ayant profité de mon corps ne sont pas nombreux, j'étais bien un prostitué Tseng.

Il se détourna, craignant de lire du dégoût dans le regard du chef des turks. Tant de personnes avaient posé ce genre de regards sur lui par le passé. Frissonnant il se mordit les lèvres.

Les bras de Tseng l'entourèrent, l'obligeant à revenir vers lui.

\- C'est du passé Yazoo, comme ma carrière de tueur... nous avons un avenir, ne passons pas à côté à cause de ce que d'autres ont voulu faire de nous. Dit il gravement. Ils ne sont plus là, alors que nous avons survécu.

\- Il y aura toujours des gens pour juger... souffla Yazoo.

\- Oui, tu as raison, mais je suis un turk, c'est une chose habituelle pour moi d'être jugé et mal vu, je ne dis pas que c'est facile tous les jours, mais on fait avec. Je tiendrai bon, et je serai là pour te protéger et te soutenir.

Cette fois, ce fut Yazoo qui se blottit contre lui, toujours tremblant.

Tseng en oublia la douleur des dents et des griffes ayant mis son corps en pièces quelques temps plus tôt, tout ce qu'il avait traversé et ses moments de faiblesse. À tenir l'argenté contre lui de la sorte, il se sentait à nouveau fort, presque invulnérable. Non qu'il voit quelqu'un de faible en celui qu'il étreignait, mais parce que justement, il savait que malgré son apparente faiblesse, Yazoo était comme lui, un guerrier, un survivant. Sans aucun doute, la personne qui lui correspondait le plus. Par dessus tout, il se sentait apaisé. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par le sommeil, sans relâcher sa prise sur le corps qu'il enlaçait. Yazoo s'endormit lui aussi.

Peu après qu'ils se soient assoupis, Lucrecia se matérialisa dans la chambre et les considéra, un sourire doux aux lèvres. Elle était désormais rassurée pour trois de ses enfants. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre que Loz et Yael trouvent eux aussi les personnes idéales.

_À suivre_


	21. Chapter 21

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

**Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite directe du Temps des gardiens.**

* * *

**Le temps du renouveau**

**Chapitre 21**

_An 2012 _

Au matin, lorsque les occupants de l'appareil de Cid se réveillèrent et quittèrent leurs chambres, ils furent surpris par une délicieuse odeur flottant dans l'air. Jusqu'à présent ils s'étaient contentés de plats préparés et aucun d'entre eux n'avait dégagé une odeur aussi agréable. Attirés par elle ils prirent la direction de la salle à manger. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil et contemplèrent le jeune homme qui s'affairait à disposer des plats sur l'une des tables.

Tifa et Barret le considérèrent avec des yeux ronds. Il avait un peu changé, mais pas au point qu'ils ne soient pas en mesure de l'identifier.

\- Elie ? Se risqua à dire Tifa. C'est bien toi ?

Elie, qui attendait, et redoutait cet instant depuis qu'il était sorti du sommeil, quelques heures plus tôt, se raidit et se retourna avec lenteur, fixant le petit groupe massé près de la porte avec un peu d'appréhension. Il s'était occupé les mains et l'esprit avec ce qu'il avait trouvé dans les réserves et espérait que cela ferait un peu oublier aux arrivants qu'il était un miraculé qu'ils ne pensaient pas revoir un jour.

\- Oui... souffla t'il. Bonjour à tous, le petit déjeuner est servi...

Le malaise qui menaçait de s'installer fut dissipé par Yuffie qui se glissa entre ceux qui bouchaient le passage et fonça vers la table bien garnie.

\- Génial ! Enfin un repas digne de ce nom ! Merci Elie, génial que tu sois revenu.

\- Euh, Yuffie, tu n'oublies rien ? Questionna Tifa nerveusement.

La jeune wutaïenne tourna un regard perplexe vers elle, puis retrouva le sourire.

\- Oh, si ! Bien sur ! Merci et bon appétit à tous !

Tifa secoua la tête avec accablement, Elie réapparaissait après des années où tout le monde le croyait mort et Yuffie ne pensait qu'à manger... c'était tout de même saugrenu, même de la part de la jeune femme.

\- Donc, la situation te semble banale ? Questionna t'elle encore. Il n'y a rien de surprenant ?

Yuffie prit le temps de finir la bouchée qu'elle mâchait puis haussa les épaules.

\- Si c'est une allusion au retour d'Elie, je ne vois pas pourquoi on devrait en faire tout un plat. On a jamais retrouvé son corps après tout, donc il était envisageable qu'il soit toujours en vie, et il vient de nous prouver que cette éventualité était la bonne.

Elie se détendit et réprima un sourire. Yuffie n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours aussi franche et directe. Il se souvenait fort bien de son caractère fantasque mais affirmé. Il se souvenait aussi de sa tendance à s'approprier les choses qui lui plaisaient et se demanda si elle l'avait conservé. Il le saurait probablement assez vite.

Cid les rejoignit, Barret et Tifa convergèrent vers lui. Leurs regards lui fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? Demanda t'il en ponctuant sa question de jurons.

\- Non, ton fils aîné est juste revenu préparer le petit déjeuner, tout est parfaitement normal. Répondit Barret. Tu as d'autres surprises du même genre ?

\- Pas pour le moment, et c'était une surprise pour moi aussi hier soir. Mais il est là, c'est tout ce qui compte.

\- Bien parlé Cid ! Lança joyeusement Yuffie.

Tifa et Barret ne firent plus de commentaires, ils s'installèrent à table aux côtés de Yuffie et de Cid. Elie lui restait debout, encore trop nerveux pour s'asseoir lui aussi.

Yuffie tourna les yeux vers lui.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore debout ? Viens t'asseoir près de nous.

Elie hésita, mais Yuffie n'entendait pas lui laisser le choix, elle se releva et le poussa jusqu'à un siège libre où elle le força à s'installer.

\- Alors, tu as fait quoi pendant tout ce temps ? Questionna t'elle en prenant place à côté de lui.

Elie lança un regard de détresse en direction de son père, Cid fit mine de ne pas s'en rendre compte, il baissa les yeux sur son assiette, feignant de ne voir plus qu'elle.

\- Euh, j'ai fait ce que je pouvais pour rester en vie, je n'étais heureusement pas seul...

Le regard de Yuffie pétilla de malice.

\- Oh, vraiment ? Tu t'es trouvé une chérie pendant que tu étais on ne sait où ? Tu nous la présenteras ?

Elie s'empourpra. Sentant sa détresse, Saül décida d'intervenir, même s'il avait pensé dans un premier temps ne pas se montrer, devant ce qu'il se passait, il ne pouvait pas laisser le jeune homme seul face à ces gens.

Il se matérialisa donc derrière lui et l'entoura de ses bras avec tendresse, adressant un regard sévère à Yuffie.

La jeune Wutaïenne le contempla avec intérêt, admirant avec sa longue chevelure d'un blond très pâle, ses yeux d'un bleu lumineux et sa haute taille. Elle ne broncha pas en découvrant qu'il présentait quelques similitudes avec Sephiroth.

\- Oh, c'est donc un chéri... commenta t'elle avec détachement. On dirait qu'il est sérieusement accroché.

Le visage d'Elie devint écarlate, Saül siffla d'indignation et Tifa protesta.

\- Yuffie !

\- Ben quoi ? Il est pas accroché peut être ? De là où je suis, on dirait bien pourtant.

\- Tu n'as pas honte ? Tu vois bien que c'est affreusement gênant !

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi, je trouve cela assez mignon pour ma part.

Barret lui considérait Saül avec méfiance, outre le fait que son apparition soudaine ne lui plaisait vraiment pas, même s'il n'avait pas, comme Yuffie, remarqué les ressemblances avec Sephiroth il se sentait mal à l'aise à le regarder.

Yuffie adressa un sourire à Saül.

\- Il reste un chaise, à moins que vous ne vouliez la mienne. J'ai fini de manger.

\- Je vais rester debout.

Cette fois, même Yuffie se raidit un peu, l'homme qui se tenait derrière Elie avait la même voix que Sephiroth.

Le chaos s'invita alors, Barret se leva si brusquement que sa chaise tomba, lorsqu'il arma sa prothèse Saül gronda et commença à se transformer. Elie bondit sur ses pieds et s'interposa vivement.

\- Non ! Hurla t'il.

Le temps sembla se figer, tous avaient les yeux rivés sur la créature à peine humaine qui se trouvait là, désormais il n'y avait plus aucune ressemblance avec Sephiroth, l'être qui leur faisait face était clairement un dragon, aux écailles argentées. Saül n'avait pas fait apparaître ses ailes, mais cela ne le rendait pas moins redoutable d'aspect.

Elie tourna vers Saül un regard désespéré.

\- Ne leur fait pas de mal, je t'en prie... ils sont ma famille... mes amis...

Saül cilla, secoua la tête et s'évapora.

Elie se laissa tomber à genoux, le visage entre les mains, conscient qu'il avait blessé celui à qui il devait tant par ces propos, mais il avait eu peur, non pas de son aspect, mais de ce dont il était capable.

Saül se réfugia dans les bois qui s'étendaient autour des bâtiments, il s'installa dans l'un des grands arbres et se recroquevilla sur une branche. L'expression angoissée d'Elie, sa demande, lui avaient fait plus mal encore que la réaction des personnes présentes.

Désormais sous sa forme de dragon complète, il s'entoura de ses ailes et ferma les yeux.

Il aurait du s'y attendre... maintenant qu'il était revenu auprès des siens, Elie n'avait plus besoin de lui...

\- Elie... appela Tifa doucement, en se rapprochant de lui.

Même si elle avait eu peur de l'être, elle ne pouvait pas rester insensible à la détresse du fils de Cid.

Lorsqu'elle voulut le toucher Elie balaya sa main sans ménagement et se redressa, les joues encore trempées de larmes.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la porte sans se retourner.

\- Elie, tu vas où ? Questionna Cid.

\- Rejoindre mon compagnon. Je vous ai protégé, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne veux plus de lui. Vous êtes ma famille, il est celui qui m'a permis de survivre. Je crois que si je devais faire un choix, ce serait vers lui que j'irai.

Il quitta la pièce sans attendre de réponse. Une fois hors du vaisseau, il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Où aller chercher ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Nanaki le rejoignit, même s'il n'avait pas assisté à ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle à manger, étant arrivé ensuite, il avait vu passer Elie, l'avait reconnu et avait décidé de le suivre.

Elie se tourna vers lui, le visage crispé et le regard méfiant.

\- Du calme, je suis venu pour te proposer mon aide. Affirma Nanaki calmement, sans s'offusquer de cette méfiance.

Elie ne se détendit pas, après ce qu'il s'était passé dans la salle à manger il était encore bouleversé et il se faisait du soucis pour Saül.

\- Suis moi. Déclara Nanki en se mettant en marche.

\- Pour aller où ? Questionna Elie sans bouger.

Nanaki s'arrêta et le regarda.

\- Tu veux retrouver celui qui s'est enfuit ? Je peux t'aider à cela.

Elie lui emboîta le pas, peu convaincu, mais à ce stade, Nanaki était son seul soutien et il était prêt à tout pour retrouver Saül.

Nanaki suivit sans peine la piste laissée par le fugitif, Saül n'avait pas pris la peine de dissimuler ses traces.

Il ne tarda pas à lever les yeux vers un arbre gigantesque.

\- Il est là haut. Je te laisse gérer la suite. Bonne chance Elie.

Sur ces mots, Nanaki se détourna et s'éloigna sans se retourner. Il avait conscience que le jeune homme avait besoin d'être seul avec celui qui se cachait au sommet de l'arbre.

Dans l'appareil la tension était toujours à son maximum.

Yuffie regardait les personnes présentes avec contrariété.

\- Non, mais c'était quoi ça ? Demanda t'elle d'un ton qui trahissait sa colère.

\- On se le demande aussi. Répondit Barret. Cid, ton fils a visiblement de mauvaises fréquentations.

Avant que Cid ne puisse répondre, Yuffie explosa.

\- Je ne parlais pas de l'ami d'Elie ! Je parlais de votre comportement ! C'était quoi ces façons ? Barret, tu avais l'air prêt à le flinguer sur place ! Ce ne sont pas des manières !

Elle lança un regard furieux à Barret, puis pivota pour considérer Cid et Tifa.

\- D'accord, il a la même voix que Sephiroth, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, ce n'est pas un ennemi et d'ailleurs, Sephiroth n'en est plus un non plus.

\- Sephiroth n'est pas non plus un putain de dragon ! cracha Barret.

Cid approuva vigoureusement.

\- Parce que vous vous y connaissez en dragons ? Ironisa Yuffie.

\- Non, mais je sais en reconnaître un quand je le vois. Riposta Barret avec irritation.

Yuffie gloussa.

\- Pas de doute, cela fait de toi un spécialiste. Se moqua t'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas une gamine du Wutaï qui va me faire la leçon à ce sujet. Grogna Barret.

\- La gamine du Wutaï elle te dit...

\- Assez ! Intervint Tifa. Yuffie, cela suffit ! Cid et Barret, je suis désolée, mais elle n'a pas tort, nous ne savons pas ce qu'était cet être, mais si Elie lui fait confiance, nous aurions du au moins lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Nous avons paniqué un peu vite.

\- Tifa ! Tu n'es pas sérieuse ! Protesta Barret. Il y avait un dragon !

\- Qui ne nous a fait aucun mal, même lorsque tu semblais sur le point de lui tirer dessus, qui a préféré partir lorsqu'Elie s'est interposé. Je crois que nous lui avons fait plus de mal qu'il aurait pu nous en causer.

Un profond silence retomba.

Finalement, Tifa qui était hantée par le souvenir de Loz, blessé et résigné dans l'église, préféra quitter la pièce. Dans le couloir elle se retrouva devant Nanaki qui venait de revenir.

Nanaki ne manqua pas de remarquer son air chagrin.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda t'il doucement.

Tifa lui expliqua ce qu'il s'était passé et il hocha la tête.

\- Je comprends mieux la méfiance d'Elie. Ne te fais plus de soucis pour eux, j'ai conduit Elie près de son ami. Ils vont pouvoir discuter.

\- Je doute qu'ils aient envie de revenir après cela. Soupira Tifa.

\- L'avenir nous le dira.

Pendant ce temps, la tête renversée en arrière, Elie jaugeait la hauteur de l'arbre, mesurant ses chances de réussir à grimper jusqu'à Saül, il ne le voyait pas, mais si Nanaki disait qu'il s'y trouvait, c'était vrai.

Il se mordilla nerveusement les lèvres. Il n'était pas très sportif et grimper sur un arbre aussi haut lui faisait un peu peur. Finalement, après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il s'efforça de trouver des prises afin de se hisser jusqu'aux premières branches.

Il y parvint à grand peine et marqua une pause, accroché à la plus grosse d'entre elles. Presque étendu dessus, le cœur battant à tout rompre, il s'efforça de reprendre son souffle, et d'éviter de regarder en bas. Sans souffrir vraiment du vertige, il n'était pas rassuré pour autant.

Alarmé par les bruits caractéristiques d'un être en train de grimper, Saül avait jeté un coup d'œil en contrebas, découvrir Elie en train de grimper maladroitement sur l'arbre l'étonna. Pour avoir côtoyé le jeune homme pendant plusieurs années, il n'était pas sans savoir qu'il n'avait rien d'un aventurier, qu'il se donne autant de mal le surprenait beaucoup.

Par dessus tout, il était étonné que le jeune homme ait choisi de grimper sur cet arbre en particulier.

Sans bouger de sa position, il surveilla la progression d'Elie. Une fois les branches atteintes elle devint plus facile pour le jeune homme, mais il était tout de même essoufflé et avait les mains écorchées lorsqu'il arriva enfin à la hauteur de Saül.

Elie s'installa comme il pouvait sur une branche voisine de celle où était Saül et l'observa en silence, le temps de reprendre son souffle.  
Une fois de plus, la beauté du dragon le toucha. Pour tenir sans peine sur la branche Saül avait réduit sa taille à celle d'un humain, et cela le rendait plus délicat en apparence.

\- Et bien... ce n'était vraiment pas facile d'arriver ici... souffla finalement Elie.

Saül écarquilla les yeux, sa façon d'hausser les sourcils lorsqu'il était sous son apparence de dragon.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as décidé de monter jusqu'à moi ? Demanda t'il d'un ton sec.

Elie soupira.

\- Je voulais te parler, te demander pardon... j'ai mal réagi, j'en suis désolé.

Saül ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de le fixer de son regard brillant. Même s'il était troublé par l'effort consenti, il n'oubliait pas pour autant ce qu'avait dit Elie un peu plus tôt dans le vaisseau.

Le jeune homme avait raison, ces gens étaient sa famille, ses amis, il valait mieux pour tout le monde le renvoyer près d'eux.

\- Je refuse tes excuses. Je n'ai pas l'intention de pardonner. Retourne auprès de ta famille, de tes amis. Dit il durement.

Elie cilla, il ne s'était pas attendu à une réponse pareille, cela ne ressemblait pas à celui qui avait pris soin de lui toutes ces années de parler de la sorte. Saül se souciait des autres, il n'aimait pas voir les gens souffrir, pourquoi s'adressait il à lui ainsi ? Lui avait il fait si mal ?

\- Saül... ce n'est pas toi ce genre de propos... murmura t'il. Tu n'es pas ainsi...

\- Et c'est l'ingrat qui m'a demandé de ne pas faire de mal aux siens qui parle en connaissance de cause... répondit Saül. N'espère plus rien de moi à l'avenir, j'ai compris la leçon. Tu ferais mieux de retourner auprès de ceux qui te sont chers.

Elie tressaillit, durement touché par la réponse. Même si elle était mérité et qu'il ne pouvait que l'admettre, cela n'en était pas moins douloureux à entendre.

Il remua nerveusement, manqua glisser de la branche et se rattrapa de justesse. Haletant, il entoura la branche de ses bras et appuya sa joue sur l'écorce rugueuse.

Il était vraiment en mauvaise posture... et pas seulement parce qu'il se trouvait sur un arbre dont il ne savait comment il pourrait en descendre, mais surtout parce qu'il avait en face de lui un dragon visiblement peu décidé à lui accorder à nouveau sa confiance.

\- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Que je m'en aille ?

\- Absolument. Répondit Saül sans hésiter.

L'incident dans l'appareil lui avait ouvert les yeux, Elie était un humain, lui un monstre, ils n'avaient rien à faire ensembles, les humains n'accepteraient jamais leur lien, n'étaient pas capables de le comprendre. Elie avait eu besoin de lui, il l'avait protégé, mais il était temps de mettre un terme à tout cela. De renvoyer le jeune homme à ses semblables. Il aurait du le comprendre bien avant que cet incident ne se produise, le quitter dès qu'il avait trouvé refuge à la Plume dorée. Dans cet endroit Elie avait trouvé sa place... il était en sécurité. Même si certains de ceux qui gravitaient autour de lui n'étaient pas totalement humains, ils n'en étaient pas pour autant des monstres comme lui.

Elie ferma les yeux, anéanti. Être rejeté de la sorte par Saül lui faisait mal. Ce n'était pas seulement parce que le dragon avait veillé sur lui, non, il ne lui avait jamais avoué, mais au fil du temps, il s'était attaché à lui. Tout était de sa faute... il n'avait pas su dire au dragon ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, il s'était laissé vivre, porter par les événements, acceptant la présence de Saül comme si elle était normale, presque comme un du. Mais Saül ne lui devait rien, et il était normal qu'il se soit lassé.

Il ne pouvait plus lui avouer quoi que ce soit, il était trop tard...

Il rouvrit les yeux lentement.

Vivre sans Saül... en aurait il la force ?

La réponse lui parvint en un éclair.

Non.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire.

Un sourire se posa sur ses lèvres, tandis que ses bras relâchaient leur prise sur la branche qu'ils étreignaient.

\- Merci pour tout Saül... dit il avant de se laisser tomber dans le vide.

Saül réalisa trop tard pour tendre la main et le retenir. Le temps qu'il parvienne à comprendre ce qui venait de se produire Elie avait déjà touché le sol, quelques mètres en contrebas.

Saül cligna des yeux et baissa la tête, fixant le corps gisant à terre. Elie ne bougeait pas.

Il sentit une impression de froid intense l'envahir.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait ! Pourquoi Elie avait il réagi de la sorte ? Il aurait du retourner auprès des siens, pas se laisser chuter ainsi...

Encore sous le choc il quitta la branche où il se tenait et descendit vers le corps inerte. Les yeux d'Elie étaient ouverts, il était encore conscient, mais ses blessures étaient graves. Saül le réalisa en constatant qu'il y avait du sang sur ses lèvres.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda t'il faiblement, en reprenant une forme plus humaine.

Elie se contenta de sourire et ferma les yeux, sa respiration déjà faible s'interrompit.

Saül réalisa qu'il était en train de mourir et sentit un sentiment de panique naître en lui.

Alors qu'il était submergé par l'angoisse et l'impuissance, un autre dragon, aux écailles d'un blanc légèrement bleuté se posa à ses côtés. Il se transforma à peine posé, laissant la place à une jeune femme aux cheveux d'un blanc pur.

\- Il va mourir pour de bon si vous ne faites rien... dit elle. Mais il est encore temps de le sauver.

Saül la contempla avec ébahissement.

\- Le sauver ?

La jeune femme le considéra avec agacement.

\- Mais quel genre de dragon êtes vous ? Il suffit de lui donner une de vos écailles.

\- Je ne suis pas un dragon... balbutia Saül.

\- Vous en avez pourtant l'odeur. Décidez vous où il sera définitivement perdu, l'écaille n'agit que si la mort est récente.

Saül frissonna, se transforma aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et arracha l'une de ses écailles.

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Vous la posez sur sa peau, peu importe où. Essayez tout de même que ce ne soit pas trop visible.

Saül prit une profonde inspiration et déposa l'écaille sur la poitrine inerte d'Elie.

Il n'y croyait pas, mais ce qu'avait affirmé la jeune femme était exact. Elie se remit à respirer sous ses yeux ébahis, ses blessures se résorbèrent en quelques instants.

Lorsque Saül tourna la tête vers la jeune femme elle avait disparu sans laisser de traces.

_À suivre_


	22. Chapter 22

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

**Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite directe du Temps des gardiens.**

* * *

**Le temps du renouveau**

**Chapitre 22**

_An 2012 _

Malachi rouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Il se sentait bien, il avait envie de découvrit d'autres choses que le bassin où il était.

Son regard croisa le regard ambré de l'autre occupant de la structure. Ce dernier sembla deviner ce qu'il avait à l'esprit et se leva de sa couche pour se rapprocher du bassin. Il y plongea les bras et l'attira à lui, le sortant de l'eau sans hâte, avec tout un luxe de précautions, avant de le déposer sur la couche qu'il avait quitté.

Malachi retint sa respiration, craignant que son organisme ne vive mal ce changement, mais l'autre avait laissé ses mains sur son corps et il sentit comme un souffle d'air tiède le parcourir, doux et agréable. Son angoisse se dissipa très vite, son corps ne semblait pas s'en ressentir cette fois, pour son plus grand soulagement.

Il ne le contrôlait pas encore, mais il se sentait bien.

Souriant, il se laissa aller sur les draps avec satisfaction, tandis que l'autre restait assis sur le sol, à côté de lui.

Ils n'eurent guère le temps de savourer l'instant, quelqu'un réalisa ce qu'il en était et donna l'alerte, en quelques minutes la structure fut envahie par des personnes inquiètes qui éloignèrent l'homme à peau brune pour pouvoir examiner Malachi malgré les protestations de ce dernier.

Si Karion n'avait rien dit et s'était laissé refouler dans un coin sans résister, Malachi lui se débattit avec hargne.

Les gens autour de lui ne faisant pas attention à ses gesticulations il contacta Sephiroth.

"Sephy ! Viens nous aider ! Je suis sorti du bassin et ils ne cessent de me tripoter, je ne veux pas !"

L'appel de Malachi mit Sephiroth d'assez mauvaise humeur, il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et entendre son jumeau se plaindre du comportement des gens censés prendre soin de lui le mettait hors de lui.

Il quitta vivement le lit, réveillant Vincent qui se redressa aussi, alarmé par ce départ soudain.

\- Que se passe t'il ?

\- Malachi a des problèmes avec les personnes qui le surveillent, visiblement ils poussent la surveillance un peu trop fort. Repose toi encore, je règle le problème et je reviens.

Vincent approuva et le regarda partir, espérant que la situation se règle facilement.

Sephiroth débarqua dans la structure au plus vite et laissa éclater sa colère.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? Tonna t'il.

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Les intervenants se reculèrent avec prudence. Malachi lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

Sephiroth désigna la direction de la sortie aux malotrus qui avaient osé maltraiter son jumeau, d'un geste vif et très parlant.

Il l'accompagna d'un seul mot, qui soulignait sa volonté.

\- Dehors !

Cette fois encore, personne ne chercha à discuter, les personnes incriminées se bousculèrent presque pour gagner la sortie.

Sephiroth surveilla leur fuite avec une satisfaction quelque peu teintée d'amertume.

Même s'il était plaisant d'être obéit, il n'était pas certain de ne pas avoir mal agi. L'idée de semer à nouveau la peur ne lui plaisait pas.

Il se tourna vers l'homme à peau brune qui se tenait encore là où il avait été repoussé. Même si son visage était dépourvu de sentiments visibles, Sephiroth devinait que ce qui venait de se passer l'avait affecté.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de ce qu'il vient de se passer... ils ne vous ont pas fait de mal ? Demanda t'il.

L'homme fit signe que non, sans bouger de sa place.

Sephiroth hésita, mais la voix de Malachi ne tarda pas à attirer son attention, le détournant de l'autre homme.

\- Il m'a aidé à sortir de l'eau. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, mais je crois que je n'aurai plus besoin d'y retourner. Je me sens bien maintenant. J'ai hâte de sortir d'ici. Affirma joyeusement Malachi. Je veux découvrir le monde !

Sephiroth ne put se retenir de sourire face à cet enthousiasme, il se rapprocha de son jumeau et caressa sa joue.

\- Je te promets que lorsque ton organisme sera apte à cela, tu pourras sortir d'ici.

\- Il l'est. Intervint l'homme à peau brune. J'ai fait le nécessaire.

Sephiroth le considéra avec un peu de méfiance. Même si l'idée était séduisante, il ne voulait pas croire n'importe quoi sur parole, pas après qu'on lui ait affirmé que Malachi aurait besoin qu'il lui offre une partie de ses cellules pour renforcer ses défenses immunitaires.

\- Si simplement ? Ironisa t'il. Sans greffe de moelle ? Oui, j'ai été informé de ce qu'il fallait faire pour le sauver.

\- Vous pourrez le faire si vous y tenez, par prudence, mais cela ne sera pas indispensable. Répondit l'homme doucement. Je voulais vous épargner une douloureuse épreuve, cependant, le choix final vous appartient.

\- Sephy, s'il te plait, j'ai tellement envie de sortir d'ici... murmura Malachi d'une voix tremblante.

\- Lachy, ce ne serait pas prudent, je ne veux pas que tu coures le moindre risque, tu comprends ? Répondit doucement Sephiroth en entourant son visage de ses mains.

Malachi le regarda, les lèvres tremblantes.

Sephiroth soupira et regarda en direction de l'homme à peau brune.

\- Vous me jurez qu'il ne risque rien ?

\- Sur ma vie. Si quoi que ce soit lui arrive, qui soit en rapport avec son organisme, vous saurez où me trouver, je ne vais pas bouger d'ici. Répondit Karion calmement.

Sephiroth lui adressa un dernier regard empli de défiance et retourna vers Malachi.

Malgré les affirmations, il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

\- Voila ce que nous allons faire, je préviens Shane et Hiyu, ils viennent t'examiner et s'ils confirment que tu peux sortir, c'est bon pour moi aussi. Dit il doucement.

Malachi fit la moue et dans son coin Karion ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre la paroi à laquelle il était adossé.

Il n'était pas vraiment surpris de la méfiance de Sephiroth, il la trouvait normale, mais cela n'en était pas moins quelque peu douloureux à entendre pour lui.

Il aurait du mal à gagner la confiance de l'ancien général... dire que c'était vers lui qu'il tendait à aller...

Ignorant tout cela, Sephiroth effleura une dernière fois la joue de Malachi qui boudait ouvertement à présent, et se dirigea vers la sortie de la structure, au moment précis où les deux personnes qu'il entendait prévenir arrivaient sur les lieux.

Ceux que Sephiroth avait chassé sans ménagement s'étaient empressés d'aller rapporter l'incident et cela avait fait réagir les deux hommes.

Shane était furieux, Hiyu lui plus inquiet qu'autre chose, il ne croyait pas que Sephiroth ait agi pour de mauvaises raisons, contrairement à ce qu'avaient affirmé les personnes venues les prévenir.

Avant d'arriver auprès de la structure, Hiyu obligea Shane à s'arrêter. Il ne voulait pas le laisser y entrer en proie à la colère. Ni Sephiroth, ni Malachi ne le méritait.

\- Shane, nous n'avons que le témoignage de personnes à qui ton frère a fait une peur bleue, ce n'est peut être pas du tout ce que nous avons entendu... je veux que tu te calme et que tu envisage la probabilité qu'il y ait eu un malentendu.

Shane se tourna vers lui, agacé d'être retenu alors que la situation était sérieuse, que Malachi était visiblement en danger.

Par dessus tout, il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé l'homme à peau brune auprès de son cadet, c'était une grave erreur de sa part, il aurait du écouter son instinct et l'éliminer...

\- Vous plaisantez ? Demanda t'il à Hiyu d'un ton incrédule. Non seulement Sephiroth a fait peur à ces hommes, mais en plus, qui sait ce que l'autre a bien pu faire à Malachi... je n'aurai jamais du accepter qu'il soit placé au même endroit, c'était visiblement une grave erreur. Il va falloir le déplacer dans un endroit où il ne pourra nuire à personne.

Cette fois le regard d'Hiyu se fit glacial, son expression réprobatrice.

\- Ai-je l'air d'être en train de plaisanter Shane ? Tu ne feras rien à qui que ce soit. Tu vas m'attendre hors de la structure. Je refuse que tu t'en prenne à qui que ce soit. Je vais aller voir ce qu'il en est et seulement ensuite je te laisserai, ou non, y entrer. Ne t'avise pas de passer outre ma décision. Tu as peut être ton mot à dire, mais je suis toujours le principal dirigeant de cet endroit.

Shane grimaça et s'inclina en signe de remords.

Il resta là où il était pendant qu'Hiyu entrait. De sa place, il surveilla la progression de son aïeul, mais aussi ce que faisaient les autres occupants des lieux.

Hiyu se dirigea tout d'abord vers Sephiroth et lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

\- Il m'a été rapporté que tu avais fait preuve de violence envers les personnes en charge de ton jumeau. Peux tu m'en dire plus ?

Sephiroth soutint son regard. Il s'était déjà préparé à des questions de ce genre.

\- Lorsque Malachi m'a appelé à l'aide, je me suis hâté de le rejoindre et en arrivant j'ai vu ces gens en train de l'examiner sans prendre garde à ses protestations. Ils avaient repoussé son compagnon d'infortune dans un coin. Ce n'était pas acceptable.

Hiyu inclina la tête en signe d'approbation. Il partageait l'avis de son petit fils. Rassuré sur ce point, il se dirigea vers Malachi.

\- T'ont ils fait du mal ? Questionna t'il d'un ton doux.

\- Non... mais je n'ai pas aimé leurs façons. Répondit Malachi d'un ton boudeur. Je n'ai pas aimé qu'ils repoussent celui qui m'a aidé à sortir du bassin et à aller mieux. Vraiment, ce n'était pas juste !

\- Je suis d'accord avec toi. Sourit Hiyu. Je vais devoir les reprendre très sérieusement.

Tout en parlant, il étudia attentivement Malachi. Il ne savait pas encore ce qu'avait fait l'homme à peau brune, mais il était clair que l'état de son petit fils s'était grandement amélioré. Il ne serait pas apte à vivre comme tout un chacun du jour au lendemain, mais son organisme avait été renforcé, cela se voyait à l'œil nu, sa peau avait perdu son aspect translucide.

Rassuré il revint vers Sephiroth, préférant en finir avec les jumeaux avant de se consacrer à celui qui avait secouru Malachi.

\- Je crois que tu peux porter ton frère au dehors. Il est encore trop tôt pour qu'il quitte le bâtiment, mais il n'a plus de raisons de rester cloîtré dans cet endroit. Je pense que nous pouvons le mener dans une chambre classique. Nous pourrons ainsi nous assurer de son état. S'il venait à s'altérer, nous le ramènerons, mais pour le moment, si nous ne tentons pas l'expérience, nous ne pourrons pas savoir ce qu'il en est.

Sephiroth accueilli la nouvelle avec une certaine angoisse, tandis que les yeux de Malachi se mettaient à luire de plaisir et d'impatience. S'il avait été maître de ses membres, il aurait battu des mains avec enthousiasme.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda t'il. Je peux vraiment sortir d'ici ?

\- Tu le peux. Confirma Hiyu.

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de Malachi. Il regarda Sephiroth avec espoir.

Sephiroth soupira puis le souleva entre ses bras, il avait repris des forces pendant la nuit, assez pour pouvoir transporter son frère dans une chambre ainsi qu'on le lui demandait.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent la structure, Shane vint à leur rencontre, les sourcils froncés, malgré le fait que Sephiroth ait pris le temps de couvrir Malachi d'une combinaison et d'une couverture afin de le protéger du changement de température, il n'appréciait pas ce qui était en train de se produire.

\- Hiyu a donné son accord. Déclara Sephiroth pour parer à une éventuelle dispute. Je dois le conduire dans une chambre. Peux tu nous conduire ?

Shane serra les dents quelques secondes, puis lui prit Malachi des bras sans ménagement.

\- Je me charge de lui, tu es à peine remis, tu pourrais le faire tomber.

Il se mit en route sans attendre de réponse.

Sentant sa tension Malachi resta silencieux, même s'il déplorait l'inimité qui semblait perdurer entre ses deux frères. Pour lui, Shane était presque tel un jumeau, après tout, ils n'avaient que quelques mois d'écart. Il aurait aimé que ses deux aînés s'entendent. Il lutta contre une brusque envie de pleurer, sachant que cela n'arrangerait pas la situation, bien au contraire, les deux autres risquaient de prendre ses pleurs comme prétexte pour une nouvelle dispute.

Il fut cependant soulagé, lorsque après avoir demandé à Sephiroth de lui ouvrir une porte, Shane le déposa avec précaution sur un lit. Sephiroth qui les avait devancés à l'intérieur avait tiré les draps et les remit en place pour le couvrir avec soin.

Malachi soupira, il était encore enroulé dans la première couverture, il avait donc trop chaud, mais il n'osait pas s'en plaindre. Pour le moment, il était plus préoccupé par la façon dont les deux autres se regardaient en chiens de faïence.

Sephiroth, qui n'avait rien dit pour ne pas chagriner Malachi alors que ce dernier savourait sa première sortie, n'en était pas moins en train de fulminer intérieurement.

Malachi une fois installé, il lança un regard froid à Shane.

\- Je crois que nous avons à parler. Mais pas ici. Dit il d'un ton mesuré.

Comprenant ce qui allait se passer, Malachi tenta de les retenir.

\- Sephy, Shane, non, je ne veux pas. Dit il. Je ne veux pas que vous vous disputiez, Sephy, tu es mon jumeau, mais Shane est presque notre jumeau lui aussi, il y a si peu de différence d'âge entre nous et nous sommes issus des mêmes parents, même si une autre femme que notre mère lui a donné le jour. C'est trop triste de vous voir vous regarder comme vous le faites...

Surpris par les propos qu'ils ne s'attendaient pas à entendre, les deux autres se tournèrent vers lui. Un peu de honte leur vint devant son expression triste et angoissée. Ils échangèrent un regard.

Sephiroth s'efforça de sourire à son jumeau, même si cela lui demandait un sérieux effort. Shane lui fit de son mieux pour réprimer sa rancune.

Finalement, ce fut Sephiroth qui prit les devants, tendant la main en direction de Shane.

\- Malachi a raison, nous sommes frères d'un point de vue génétique. Nous avons au moins cela en commun. Nous devrions en tenir compte.

Shane inclina la tête, puis referma les doigts sur ceux de Sephiroth et les serra brièvement.

\- Oui. Dit il sobrement.

Malachi soupira de soulagement, un soulagement qui fut visible sur son visage expressif.

\- Maintenant que vous avez fait la paix, vous pourriez peut être faire quelque chose pour moi ?

\- Quoi donc ? Demanda Shane en réponse.

\- Me découvrir un peu, deux couvertures et une combinaison, c'est beaucoup trop. J'ai chaud... souffla Malachi en rougissant un peu.

Il rit en voyant les deux autres se précipiter vers lui pour faire ce qu'il venait de demander.

Une fois délivré de l'épaisseur trop importante de tissus il se sentit bien mieux et commença à étudier son nouvel environnement.

La chambre où Shane avait décidé de l'installer était peu meublée, mais elle lui sembla tout de même très agréable à contempler. Même s'il n'y avait aucune autre ouverture que la porte donnant sur le couloir, elle n'en était pas moins, à ses yeux, bien mieux que la structure. Désormais, couché sur un vrai lit, définitivement hors de l'eau et habillé, il avait le sentiment d'être enfin un homme digne de ce nom.

Ni Shane, ni Sephiroth ne pouvaient s'en douter, mais en vérité, il avait l'impression d'être vraiment né à présent, ce qui n'était pas le cas dans la structure. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'en faire part à qui que ce soit, mais son passage de la cuve au bassin, qu'il avait pourtant tant attendu et espéré, avait été une déception au final. Il avait cru, du temps où il était encore prisonnier de la cuve, qu'une fois sorti il pourrait vivre normalement, mais lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé dans la structure, il avait très vite réalisé qu'il n'en était rien. Il n'avait fait que troquer son étroite prison pour une autre un peu plus vaste, mais tout aussi limitante.

Désormais, et grâce à l'aide inespérée de celui qui avait été amené dans la structure, il avait pu en sortir. C'était vraiment très appréciable.

Il sentit sa joie décroître un peu à l'idée que l'autre s'y trouvait encore, qu'il avait usé ses forces pour lui, des forces qui lui feraient peut être défaut à l'avenir.

\- Sephy, Shane, est-ce que vous croyez qu'il va sortir bientôt lui aussi ? Demanda t'il.

\- Qui ? Questionna Shane.

\- Celui qui m'a aidé. Répondit Malachi.

Shane s'efforça de masquer la brusque tension qui lui vint à la mention de l'être d'origine inconnue, dont ils ignoraient toujours l'étendue des pouvoirs.

\- Nous ne savons pas encore. Dit Sephiroth. Mais ne te fais pas de soucis pour lui, il sera bien traité, Hiyu y veillera, nous lui devons bien cela, après ce qu'il a fait pour toi.

Malachi sourit avec satisfaction, puis réprima un baillement.

Shane effleura sa joue du bout des doigts.

\- Repose toi petit frère, tu en as besoin, tu viens de franchir un cap important. Dit il doucement.

Malachi sourit à nouveau, puis ferma les yeux et ne tarda pas à s'endormir profondément.

Shane et Sephiroth quittèrent la chambre en silence et en fermèrent la porte avec précaution pour éviter qu'elle ne claque et ne trouble le sommeil de leur frère.

Ils s'éloignèrent côte à côte, ne parlant pas pendant plusieurs minutes. Shane fut le premier à prendre la parole.

\- Tu es certain que c'est une bonne idée de laisser vivre cet individu ? Il est visiblement puissant, il pourrait être dangereux.

Sephiroth sentit une douleur familière lui pincer le cœur, une sensation toujours aussi désagréable. Il s'arrêta et attendit que Shane en face autant, il voulait qu'ils soient face à face pour répondre.

\- C'est sans doute ce que beaucoup de gens vont dire à mon sujet. Sera tu d'avis à m'éliminer moi aussi ?

Shane s'empourpra en comprenant où il voulait en venir. Il ne pouvait pas nier, ce que venait de dire Sephiroth était également une réalité indéniable.

Mal à l'aise il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- Ce n'est pas pareil, tu as été pardonné... tenta t'il de se justifier. Lui...

\- Lui est un être tout juste né, certes, nous ignorons sa puissance, mais cela ne fait pas de lui une menace pire que la mienne. Si j'ai gagné le droit de vivre, il l'a d'autant plus qu'il n'a à notre connaissance commis aucun crime. Nous n'avons pas le droit de le condamner par avance parce que nous avons peur. Ce serait tout aussi stupide qu'injuste.

Shane soupira et baissa la tête.

\- Je suppose que tu as raison... c'est vrai, j'ai un peu peur de ce qui nous attend à l'avenir. Peur qu'il soit une menace supplémentaire au lieu d'un allié.

\- Raison de plus pour bien le traiter. Affirma Sephiroth. Parfois, c'est la façon dont sont traités les gens qui décide de s'ils sont bons ou mauvais.

\- Je n'ai pas le souvenir que tu aies été particulièrement maltraité. Laissa tomber Shane.

Le regard vert de Sephiroth se riva au sien. L'argenté ne prononça pas un seul mot, mais son regard parlait pour lui.

Lorsqu'il se détourna enfin, dans l'intention de regagner sa chambre et d'y retrouver Vincent, son visage était crispé.

Derrière lui Shane ferma les yeux, honteux d'avoir ranimé de mauvais souvenirs.

Il allait vraiment devoir changer sa manière de considérer ce frère qu'il ne connaissait pas autant qu'il le pensait visiblement.

_À suivre_


	23. Chapter 23

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

**Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite directe du Temps des gardiens.**

* * *

**Le temps du renouveau**

**Chapitre 23**

_An 2012 _

Vincent se redressa en voyant Sephiroth entrer dans la chambre. L'expression de l'argenté lui appris sur le champs que ce qu'il était allé faire ne s'était pas bien passé.

Se levant pour aller à sa rencontre, il l'enlaça doucement.

\- Malachi a fait une rechute ? Demanda t'il.

\- Non, au contraire, il est sorti de la structure, celui qui a été mis avec lui l'a soigné.

Vincent caressa sa joue.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, pourtant, tu ne sembles pas heureux.

\- Je suis inquiet... murmura Sephiroth avec lassitude. Ceux qui ennuyaient mon frère sont allés se plaindre que je les avais malmenés... je n'avais rien fait de plus que de leur donner l'ordre de partir. J'étais furieux contre eux, mais je ne leur ai rien fait.

Vincent l'attira un peu plus près et l'embrassa.

\- Je sais que tu n'as rien fait d'autre que de défendre ton jumeau mon sphène, à qui sont ils allés se plaindre ?

\- À Shane et Hiyu... heureusement, Hiyu m'a laissé le bénéfice du doute... Shane lui...

\- Il t'a fait des reproches...

\- Pas exactement... il m'a juste bien fait comprendre que pour lui j'étais toujours coupable. Murmura Sephiroth plus atteint par les mots et l'attitude de Shane qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Vincent ne manqua pas de percevoir la fêlure dans sa voix. Le comportement de Shane avait visiblement blessé son compagnon. Cela lui fit ressentir de la rancune envers celui qui s'était permis de l'accabler de la sorte. Il se jura d'aller lui parler et de lui dire clairement ce qu'il pensait de lui. Shane avait beau jeu de considérer Sephiroth comme quelqu'un de mauvais, potentiellement nuisible. Il oubliait un peu vite qu'en participant activement à la formation de Yazoo, Loz et Kadaj, il avait lui aussi contribué au malheur de leur monde.

Il entraîna Sephiroth vers le lit et le fit s'y étendre, avant de se coucher à ses côtés.

Posant la joue sur la poitrine de l'argenté, il fit courir ses doigts dans la chevelure brillante.

\- N'y pense plus, je me chargerai de lui mettre les idées en place un peu plus tard. Dit il fermement.

Sephiroth soupira.

\- Je préférerai que tu t'abstienne... murmura t'il. Il a raison... je suis vraiment coupable et je le sais.

Vincent se redressa d'un coup de rein, enjambant Sephiroth toujours étendu, il plaça ses jambes de part et d'autres de sa taille, plongea son regard dans celui de son amant.

\- Je ne veux plus t'entendre prononcer de tels mots ! Tout cela c'est du passé, il est temps pour ton frère aîné de le comprendre et de l'accepter. Mais puisqu'il aime tant parler du passé, je me ferai un plaisir de lui rappeler qu'il n'est pas innocent non plus !

Sephiroth le regarda d'un air interdit, tout en l'admirant sans vergogne, regrettant seulement qu'il soit encore vêtu. Vincent lui semblait magnifique dans son indignation, avec sa chevelure noire en désordre et ses yeux brillants. Cette vision raviva son désir.

Cependant, les propos de Vincent le laissaient perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il entendait par là.

\- Que veux tu dire mon pyrope ? En quoi Shane est il coupable ?

Vincent soupira.

\- C'est vrai, tu n'es pas au courant... ton frère a formé mes fils pour le compte de la Shinra, il leur a appris à manier des véhicules entre, autres choses. D'une certaine manière, il est complice de ce qu'ils ont fait par la suite.

Sephiroth ouvrit de grands yeux.

\- Je crois que je n'ai pas bien entendu... tu veux bien répéter ? Il a fait quoi ? Demanda t'il d'une voix blanche.

\- Il a participé à la formation de Loz, Yazoo et Kadaj lorsqu'ils étaient entre les mains des scientifiques. Soupira Vincent.

La réaction de Sephiroth le prit par surprise, il se retrouva brutalement repoussé sur le lit, avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir l'argenté était déjà dans le couloir.

Vincent se précipita à sa suite pour le retenir, il l'enlaça à nouveau. Sephiroth se débattit pour se défaire de son étreinte.

Il ne réfléchissait plus, la fureur qui s'était emparée de lui annihilait tout le reste. Il n'avait plus qu'un but, rejoindre Shane et lui faire payer.

\- Calme toi mon sphène... lui dit Vincent.

\- Que je me calme ! Il ne cesse de me jeter mon passé au visage, en oubliant le sien ! Hurla Sephiroth. Je ne vais pas me calmer !

Par delà la fureur dans la voix de l'argenté, Vincent percevait sa souffrance. Ce n'était pas tant les actes de Shane qui le faisaient réagir, mais plus l'injustice flagrante du comportement de ce dernier.

Vincent avait de plus en plus de mal à le retenir, l'arrivée d'Angeal changea la donne. Le banoran brun les rejoignit, se plaça devant Sephiroth et posa ses mains sur les joues de son ancien amant.

\- Calme toi Sephiroth. Ton frère a mal agi, c'est certain, mais crois moi, il en sera bien puni. Je te demande d'être patient et de ne pas te précipiter. Ce n'est pas à toi de faire justice.

Sephiroth se figea, son regard plongea dans celui d'Angeal.

Angeal fut frappé par la douleur qu'il pouvait lire dans le regard vert. Cela lui serra le cœur. Même si Sephiroth avait des torts, il ne méritait pas de souffrir ainsi.

\- Je veux seulement vivre en paix... murmura Sephiroth. Et ne plus voir les miens être victimes de gens mal intentionnés... comment le pourrai-je si mon propre frère ne parvient pas à voir autre chose en moi que celui que j'étais ?

Vincent avait relâché Sephiroth et s'était reculé pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité. Même s'il était mal à l'aise de voir les deux anciens amants ainsi, complices et attentifs l'un à l'autre, il appréciait qu'Angeal soit venu à l'aide de Sephiroth.

Fermant à demi les yeux il s'avoua avec un peu de tristesse qu'il n'avait pas su soulager Sephiroth, au contraire d'Angeal.

Angeal, qui ne l'avait pas perdu de vue, nota son air et força Sephiroth à se retourner vers lui.

\- Regarde, ton présent est là, tu devrais te soucier de lui avant tout autre chose. Laisse à d'autres le soin de remettre Shane à sa place et va rassurer ton compagnon sur la sienne. Tout comme toi il a besoin d'être aimé et qu'on le lui prouve. Murmura t'il à l'oreille de l'argenté.

Sephiroth vit lui aussi l'expression un peu triste de Vincent. Il ressentit aussitôt un léger pincement au cœur et se hâta vers l'immortel.

Angeal le regarda le rejoindre et l'enlacer avec satisfaction. Il n'éprouvait aucun dépit, ni jalousie, il était heureux de savoir Sephiroth aimé et aimant. Son ami avait enfin le partenaire qu'il méritait.

Il se retira en silence, laissant les deux autres à leur étreinte.

Ni Vincent, ni Sephiroth ne réalisèrent son départ. Au bout d'un moment, Sephiroth prit l'initiative et entraîna Vincent vers la chambre.

Une fois dans un autre couloir Angeal s'arrêta et ferma les yeux.

Lorsque Genesis lui avait pratiquement ordonné de se rendre sans tarder auprès de Sephiroth, affirmant que sans son intervention ce dernier allait faire une connerie, il n'y avait pas vraiment cru, il n'y était allé que pour avoir la paix.

Visiblement, il ferait mieux d'écouter Genesis à l'avenir... il semblait avoir développé des capacités surprenantes pendant le laps de temps où ils avaient été séparés.

Comme lui en apporter une fois de plus la preuve, Genesis le rejoignit, Angeal identifia sans peine son pas et rouvrit les yeux pour le fixer.

Planté à quelques pas, les poings sur les hanches, et un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres, Genesis le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Qui avait raison d'insister pour que tu ailles en vitesse le rejoindre ? Demanda t'il d'un ton onctueux.

\- Toi. Soupira Angeal. Mais tu vas devoir m'expliquer, comment...

\- C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit. Répondit Genesis en souriant.

Angeal ne put s'empêcher de grogner. Cette détestable habitude qu'avait son ami d'enfance de se moquer de lui devenait vraiment pénible.

\- Genesis... gronda t'il.

En face de lui Genesis perdit son sourire, son regard malicieux prit un éclat métallique.

\- Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer. Je le savais voila tout, bon, maintenant que c'est réglé, et que tu vas aller faire la tête ou déprimer à cause de ton épouse, moi, je vais faire un tour dehors, je crois qu'il va s'y passer des trucs pas ordinaires.

Angeal fronça les sourcils, et comme Genesis se détournait de lui, visiblement décidé à faire ce qu'il venait de dire, il le saisit par le bras.

\- Non ! Pas cette fois ! Je veux des réponses Genesis !

\- Et moi, je veux que ma femme et ma fille soient avec moi. On n'a pas toujours ce que l'on souhaite Angeal. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne non ? Répondit Genesis. Maintenant lâche moi avant de te brûler. J'ai tendance à m'enflammer lorsqu'on m'agace.

Angeal retira sa main par prudence, mais emboîta le pas à son ami lorsque ce dernier se remit en marche. Genesis lui lança un regard agacé par dessus son épaule.

\- Tu comptes me suivre longtemps ?

\- Je ne te suis pas, je vais dans la même direction, j'ai envie de découvrir ce qu'il va se passer de si extraordinaire au dehors.

Genesis grinça des dents.

\- Je ne crois pas que cela soit de nature à t'intéresser.

\- Je crois que tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qui présente de l'intérêt à mes yeux.

Genesis fit volte face et croisa les bras.

\- On joue à quoi là exactement ? Demanda t'il avec humeur. À tester nos limites ?

\- Absolument pas. Répondit Angeal sans se troubler. Ce n'est en rien un jeu. Tu ne veux rien dire, c'est ton droit le plus strict, j'ai quand à moi le droit de ne pas en tenir compte. Je veux savoir ce que tu caches. J'ai trop longtemps suivi les règles, il est plus que temps que j'impose les miennes.

Genesis le regarda d'abord avec surprise, puis un sourire étrange se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il décroisa les bras, s'avança souplement vers Angeal, s'arrêtant à deux pas de lui, il posa une main sur la poitrine de son ami.

\- Mon très cher ami, que tu sois motivé à enfin poser des limites à ce que tu veux, ou peux accepter, me semble une très bonne chose, mais ne t'attends pas à ce que moi je me laisse impressionner. Outre le fait que je te connais fort bien, je n'ai jamais été réceptif aux règles, quelles qu'elles soient et de qui que ce soit, je ne vais pas débuter avec les tiennes.

\- Je ne suis plus celui que j'étais. Déclara froidement Angeal.

\- Cela tombe bien, je ne suis plus non plus pas celui que j'étais. Répliqua Genesis d'un ton onctueux.

Il se recula de quelques pas et son corps s'entoura de flammes écarlates. Ses yeux luisaient comme des braises au milieu d'elles. Ses vêtements se consumèrent en quelques secondes. Désormais nu, et visiblement nullement gêné de cela, il regarda Angeal. Comme ce dernier le considérait avec ébahissement, il secoua la tête, faisant voler les flammes qu'étaient désormais ses cheveux.

Lorsqu'il déploya brusquement ses ailes, ces dernières se dévoilèrent, elles aussi composées de flammes.

Il sourit, puis sa transformation se poursuivit, des écailles apparurent sur ses mains, son torse et son front. Son visage s'allongea, son corps grandit, s'élargit, des griffes et des dents aiguës firent leur apparition.

\- Comme tu peux le constater. Dit il avec satisfaction.

Angeal haussa les sourcils.

\- Tu es donc une sorte de dragon ?

\- Je suis une chimère mon cher, entre dragon et phénix. Il parait que c'est assez rare.

Angeal soupira. Être une créature rare n'avait visiblement pas arrangé le caractère de son ami. Lui qui avait déjà tendance à l'orgueil.

\- Si tu le dis... bien, maintenant que j'ai eu mes réponses, je crois que je vais retourner à la chambre qui m'a été attribuée.

Genesis sursauta.

\- Attends, tu me plantes là ? Comme ça ?

Angeal ne répondit pas et continua à s'éloigner, sans se retourner, pour masquer le sourire qui ornait son visage.

Genesis n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

\- Angeal Hewley ! Je t'interdis de t'en aller, comme si je ne venais pas de t'apprendre quelque chose d'exceptionnel !

Angeal se contenta de hausser les épaules.

\- Je ne trouve pas cela particulièrement exceptionnel, tu es un métis de deux êtres rares, c'est très bien, mais tu n'es pas le seul. Il y a eu plus exceptionnel comme révélations dernièrement.

\- Ah oui ? Quoi par exemple ? S'irrita Genesis.

\- Oh, trois fois rien, Vincent et Sephiroth en couple et attendant chacun l'enfant de l'autre, le fait que Kadaj et ses frères soient les fils de Vincent, que Kadaj et l'un de ses dragons aient engendrer des jumeaux, qui sont également des chimères si je ne m'abuse, que Sephiroth ait un jumeau... je continue ?

\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine... et les jumeaux de Kadaj ne sont pas des chimères rares. Déclara Genesis d'un ton boudeur.

\- Ils me semblent assez exceptionnels pourtant. Répliqua Angeal.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

\- Pour autant que je m'en souvienne, tu n'avais pas la capacité de te transformer ou de t'enflammer avant notre séparation. Le petit Kuro est déjà en mesure de se servir de ses pouvoirs. Répliqua Angeal.

Genesis grogna de frustration. Il ne pouvait pas dire le contraire.

\- Il ne les contrôle pas. Râla t'il pourtant.

\- Je suis certain qu'il le pourra assez vite.

\- Donc... pour toi, je suis quelqu'un de banal ?

\- Je n'ai pas dit cela, je ne fais que te signaler que tu n'es pas le seul à être hors normes. Inutile de te vexer pour si peu.

Genesis reprit sa forme première et éteignit ses flammes, sans prêter attention au fait qu'il était désormais nu, il se dirigea vers sa chambre, lassé de cette conversation où il ne parvenait pas à avoir le dernier mot.

Angeal ne chercha pas à le retenir, satisfait d'avoir réussi à s'imposer cette fois et d'avoir au moins gagné la partie. Il se doutait que ce n'était que temporaire, que Genesis reprendrait vite du poil de la bête, qu'il viendrait tenter de reprendre l'avantage, mais en attendant, il allait savourer le fait d'avoir réussi à lui tenir tête.

Dans la structure, Hiyu avait rapidement refait le lit, en avait changé les draps, puis y avait ramené Karion. Ce dernier, épuisé par ses efforts et par le stress subi lors de l'interventions des surveillants, s'était laissé faire sans protester. Une fois couché il avait rivé son regard ambré sur celui qui lui était venu en aide.

\- Je suis vraiment navré que l'on vous ait traité de la sorte, je ferai en sorte que cela ne se reproduise pas. Je vous suis également reconnaissant d'avoir aidé mon petit fils. Même si nous avions établi un protocole de soins très complet, nous n'avions aucune garantie que cela fonctionne. Grâce à vous il est désormais hors de danger et nous n'aurons pas à faire souffrir son jumeau pour quelque chose qui n'aurait peut être pas fonctionné. Lui dit Hiyu.

Karion esquissa un faible sourire. Trop faible pour parler vraiment il eut recours à une autre méthode pour répondre.

"Je n'ai fait que lui faire gagner du temps. Il a bien assez patienté comme cela, il a le droit de vivre libre. Je ne peux hélas pas faire progresser son corps d'avantage, il devra apprendre seul à le maîtriser. C'est mieux ainsi, trop de progrès, trop rapidement, n'est jamais une bonne chose."

Hiyu approuva gravement. Il partageait cette opinion.

\- J'admire votre sagesse. Dit il doucement. Allez vous agir sur votre propre corps ?

"Non. Ce n'est pas nécessaire, il ne présente pas de fragilités particulières et je le contrôle déjà assez."

Hiyu ferma à demi les yeux, ces mots venaient confirmer ses soupçons, il se sentit soulagé d'être le seul à les entendre. Si Shane avait eu lui aussi cette révélation, il aurait eu du mal à l'accepter. Il aurait sans doute mal réagi.

Karion ne manqua pas de remarquer sa réaction et de la comprendre.

"Je ne suis pas ici pour être une menace. Je vous aiderai le moment venu. Ou plus exactement, j'aiderai l'un de vous. Je ne sais pas encore qui, cela dépendra des événements."

\- Pourquoi feriez vous cela ? Demanda Hiyu d'un ton neutre. Avez vous été envoyé ici dans ce but ?

"J'ai été envoyé ici dans un tout autre but, mais on ne m'a pas interdit de le faire. Je suis assez libre de mes choix et de mes actes. Je le ferai parce que je le souhaite. Il est dans ma nature d'aider si cela m'est possible."

Hiyu tendit la main et repoussa une mèche de cheveux noirs en arrière. Touché par les propos et par la simplicité dont faisait preuve l'homme.

\- Me direz vous votre nom ? Questionna t'il doucement.

Karion hésita. Il n'avait pas vraiment de raison de refuser, mais il se sentait réticent à répondre et à donner son identité. Il préférait attendre d'avoir choisi quelqu'un pour qui il se donnerait à fond dans la mesure du possible, dans les limites imposées par Gaïa.

Comme il restait silencieux, Hiyu regretta d'avoir posé cette question.

\- Oubliez cela, vous n'êtes pas obligé de répondre si vous ne le souhaitez pas. J'espère cependant que je saurai un jour votre nom.

"Vous le saurez." répondit Karion.

\- Alors, je serai patient jusqu'à ce que le moment soit venu pour moi de l'entendre.

Shane qui errait dans le bâtiment sans réel but, plus pour s'occuper qu'autre chose, les vit de loin et s'arrêta pour les regarder. Il arriva au moment où Hiyu repoussait une mèche des cheveux de l'inconnu en arrière. Ce geste qui trahissait une certaine tendresse le fit tiquer. Ainsi, son aïeul aussi était tombé sous le charme de cet être aux origines suspectes. Il n'y avait probablement plus rien à faire...

Ezekiel le rejoignit et s'arrêta à ses côtés.

\- Je crois que vous avez fait votre possible. Dit il avec calme. Il est sans doute temps pour vous de vous retirer quelques temps auprès de votre famille. Ils doivent se languir de votre présence, et vous avez les enfants de Sephiroth à apprivoiser.

Shane laissa échapper un rire sans joie.

\- Je crois que je vais suivre votre conseil et partir. Je doute que ma présence soit encore souhaitée ici de toute manière. Elle n'est en tout cas plus utile, Niula est parti, Malachi est tiré d'affaire et bientôt Hiyu prendra la route des terres d'où il est originaire pour y prendre sa revanche.

\- Ce n'est pas pour prendre sa revanche qu'il veut y aller. Corrigea Ezekiel.

Shane haussa les épaules.

\- Ce sera pourtant une forme de revanche. Il en est parti presque humilié et chassé par les siens, considéré comme inférieur et inutile, il va y revenir en tant que potentiel souverain. Si ce n'est pas la plus belle des revanches, alors qu'est-ce ?

\- Tout simplement la justice. Répondit Ezekiel en considérant Hiyu et Karion. Parfois le destin prend, mais il peut aussi rendre bien plus qu'il n'a ôté.

\- Comme il l'a fait pour Sephiroth ?

\- Pas seulement pour lui Shane. Un jour prochain vous le comprendrez vous aussi.

Il s'éloigna sur ces mots, laissant derrière lui un Shane des plus perplexes, se demandant ce qu'il avait bien voulu lui faire passer comme message cette fois. Finalement, ne trouvant vraiment pas une réponse satisfaisante à cette question, il décida de ne plus y penser pour le moment.

À suivre


	24. Chapter 24

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

**Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite directe du Temps des gardiens.**

* * *

**Le temps du renouveau**

**Chapitre 24**

_An 2012 _

Rude était tranquillement en train de vérifier son arme dans la salle de repos, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur Reno. Rude le regarda aussitôt, par prudence, depuis que Tseng et Elena n'étaient plus là, que Rufus Shinra leur avait faussé compagnie sans prévenir, qu'Ingrid Shinra avait brusquement décidé de partir elle aussi, son partenaire, propulsé aux commandes, devenait vraiment nerveux.

Pas qu'il soit calme d'ordinaire, loin de là, mais il ne l'était pas de la même manière.

Reno tira une chaise, s'y installa à califourchon et fixa Rude droit dans les yeux, dans les lunettes en fait, ce qui revenait au même.

\- Rude, on va avoir du travail. Ingrid a une mission très importante pour nous. On a un salopard à identifier.

Rude haussa un sourcil interrogateur, si haut qu'il dépassa du verre droit, et Reno prit cela pour une invitation à poursuivre.

\- Elle a été menacée, il y a de fortes chances pour que ce soit par un employé d'ici. On va devoir le trouver au plus vite. Il n'est pas question de le laisser s'en tirer.

\- Et lorsque nous l'aurons trouvé, nous en faisons quoi ? Questionna Rude, toujours pratique.

Un mauvais sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Reno Sinclair. S'il ne tenait qu'à lui, le salopard en question passerait l'arme à gauche, mais il avait promis à Ingrid de lui livrer le sinistre individu en vie.

\- Nous le mettons au frais mon pote, la patronne se chargera personnellement de son cas.

Rude commençait à être quelque peu mal à l'aise. Même si leur travail les amenait à des actions pas toujours très glorieuses, il ne pensait pas qu'ils soient tombés si bas... en être réduits à faire la chasse à un type ayant froissé la susceptibilité d'Ingrid Shinra... quelle misère.

\- Et comment sommes nous censés nous y prendre pour l'identifier ? Questionna t'il avec prudence.

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon pote, j'ai déjà tout mis en place, je lui ai tendu un piège, il va y tomber, c'est certain.

Cette fois, le léger malaise que ressentait Rude se changea en inquiétude certaine.

\- Un piège ? Quel genre de piège ?

Le sourire de Reno avait de quoi rendre n'importe qui nerveux, Rude avait beau bien le connaître, il n'échappa pas à la règle.

\- Tu verras. Dit il simplement.

Rude pesa le pour et le contre, devait il ou non insister pour en savoir plus ? Il décida finalement qu'il valait mieux ne rien savoir.

\- Préviens moi quand tu auras réussi ton coup. Dit il finalement.

\- Ah non, ça va pas le faire Rudo, j'ai besoin de toi.

Cette fois, Rude le regarda avec méfiance.

\- C'est à dire ?

\- Que tu vas devoir participer à mon piège.

\- Et je devrai faire quoi ?

\- Trois fois rien, seulement apporter les alliances.

\- Hein ?

Reno se rengorgea, visiblement très fier de la réaction obtenue.

\- Le gars en question a exigé qu'Ingrid rompe avec Angeal Hewley. Elle va donc l'épouser à nouveau.

\- Et ils sont au courant ? Demanda Rude d'un ton dubitatif.

\- Ils n'ont pas besoin de l'être.

\- Reno, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, pour pouvoir se marier, il faut être prévenu.

\- Ce ne seront pas eux, j'ai trouvé des doublures. Il n'est pas question de leur faire courir des risques.

\- Mais faire courir des risques à leurs doublures est acceptable ? Commenta Rude avec réprobation.

Reno balaya l'argument d'un signe de la main négligent.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour eux, ils sont prévenus des risques, ils sauront se protéger.

\- Je persiste à penser que c'est une très mauvaise idée. Grogna Rude. En plus, tu es au courant qu'un mariage ne s'organise pas en un claquement de doigts ? Qui plus est, si jamais Ingrid apprend que tu organise un faux mariage pour elle et Angeal Hewley elle va sans doute revenir en vitesse ici, et pas pour te féliciter.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle m'en voudrait, je ne fais que répondre à sa demande, faire le maximum pour stopper le malotru qui lui pose problème.

Rude le regarda avec consternation, le pire était sans doute que Reno était sérieux, il croyait vraiment que son plan était bon et allait fonctionner. Rude lui avait de sérieux doutes sur les chances de réussite. Il préféra garder le silence, inutile de chercher à raisonner son partenaire, de toute façon Reno n'écouterait pas et serait très vite fixé sur la réalité des choses.

\- Je préfère ne pas m'en mêler, je ne suis pas très mariage, qu'il soit vrai ou faux, tu vas devoir trouver un autre porteur d'alliances. Dit il fermement.

Malheureusement pour lui, Reno ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- Pas le temps, désolé partenaire, mais tu vas devoir t'y coller. Dit il d'un ton narquois.

\- Comment cela, pas le temps ?

\- Comme la cérémonie commence dans moins d'une heure, tu as tout juste le temps de passer un costume et de te rendre là où elle va avoir lieu. Ricana Reno.

Cette fois, Rude n'avait plus aucun doute, Reno avait définitivement perdu l'esprit. Personne ne croirait une seule seconde qu'Ingrid puisse se marier dans moins d'une heure, c'était le pire piège que l'on puisse imaginer, et en admettant que l'on puisse s'y laisser prendre, encore faudrait il que la personne qu'ils étaient censés piéger soit au courant de ce projet de mariage délirant.

\- C'est totalement absurde et irréalisable... un faux mariage, dans moins d'une heure ? Lança t'il avec humeur, comment veux tu que la personne se laisse prendre ?

\- Très facile, cela va avoir lieu ici. Sourit Reno sans se troubler une seule seconde.

\- Ici, tu veux dire, dans la tour Shinra ?

\- Exactement, quel meilleur endroit pourrait on trouver, nous avons tous les suspects sous la main.

Rude secoua la tête avec nervosité.

Reno le bouscula un peu.

\- Allez, on se remue, il n'y a plus de temps à perdre. Tu dois te vêtir.

\- Je n'ai pas de costume. Grogna Rude de moins en moins partant pour se prêter à la mascarade.

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, j'y ai pensé, tu en trouveras un dans ta chambre.

\- Dans ma... tu es entré dans ma chambre !

\- Il fallait bien, pour poser la tenue.

\- Je t'avais pourtant interdit de le faire !

\- Oui, c'est bon, c'était pour la bonne cause.

Rude le fusilla du regard.

Reno haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'ai touché à rien, je n'ai même pas regardé, je suis entré, j'ai posé les vêtements et je suis parti. Pas de quoi en faire tout un plat. Maintenant, tu devrais vraiment aller te changer, l'heure tourne.

\- Je me moque que l'heure tourne ! Je me moque de ton plan foireux, je n'irai pas ! Gronda Rude toujours furieux de l'intrusion et plus encore de la désinvolture de son partenaire.

D'un seul coup, l'expression malicieuse et nonchalante de Reno s'évapora, son visage se figea en un masque dur, son regard devint froid et lorsqu'il prit la parole, son ton n'avait plus rien de léger.

\- Tu as dix minutes pour aller te changer, et cinq de plus pour te rendre dans la salle à manger. Tu ne l'as peut être pas encore réalisé, mais Tseng n'est plus là, le patron n'est plus là, sa sœur n'est plus là, mais avant de partir elle m'a confirmé dans le rôle de responsable de la sécurité. Que cela te plaise ou non, je suis celui qui décide et qui donne les ordres. Donc, je t'ordonne de faire ce que je viens de dire, et vite !

Rude cilla, puis préféra ne pas argumenter, même s'ils n'étaient plus que deux, Reno n'avait pas tort, il avait été nommé à ce poste par Ingrid Shinra, et Tseng avait toujours affirmé que s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, ce serait Reno qui prendrait sa suite.

Rude n'avait jamais bien compris pourquoi, Reno n'était pas la personne la plus apte à exercer cette fonction à première vue.

Avant de partir afin de faire ce qui lui était demandé, il se tourna vers Reno.

\- Au fait, tu peux me dire comment tu vas assurer la sécurité de ton pseudo mariage ? Il va y avoir pas mal de monde non ? Ce ne sont pas tes faux mariés qui vont pouvoir le faire.

\- Ne te fais pas de soucis à ce sujet. Mes hommes seront dans la foule, ils feront ce qu'il faut pour que tout se passe au mieux.

Rude se figea immédiatement. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

\- Pardon, tu peux répéter ? Tes hommes ? Quels hommes ?

\- Nous en parlerons une autre fois, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Maintenant, va passer ton costume, les alliances sont dans la poche droite.

Cette fois, malgré ses doutes et toutes les interrogations qui se pressaient en lui, Rude se dirigea vers sa chambre.

La situation semblait totalement folle. Que se passait il vraiment ? Il avait le sentiment d'être passé à côté d'un tas de choses. Ce n'était pas plaisant du tout. Reno était son partenaire depuis un bon moment, comment avait il pu lui cacher autant de secrets ?

Une fois vêtu du costume apporté par Reno, qui lui allait parfaitement, il se dirigea vers la salle où allait se passer la cérémonie.

Lorsqu'il y entra, il fut presque surpris d'y découvrir pratiquement tous les employés que comptait encore la SHINRA.

Il y avait tant de monde, qu'il ne pouvait pas tous les voir, encore moins les compter, repérer des intrus lui était impossible pour le moment.

Son attention se porta sur le fond de la salle, là où une estrade avait été dressée. Deux hommes s'y trouvaient, l'un d'eux, qui tenait un livre, était probablement l'officiant, l'autre ne pouvait donc qu'être le pseudo marié.

Poussé par la curiosité, et par la nécessité, il traversa l'assemblée pour se rapprocher de l'estrade. Parvenu non loin, il s'arrêta, stupéfait, l'homme qui se tenait aux côtés de l'officiant ressemblait énormément à Angeal Hewley, pourtant, ce ne pouvait pas être lui, Rude le savait fort bien, mais alors, qui était il ?

Ne pouvant l'interroger pour le moment, il se contenta de le rejoindre et de se placer un peu en retrait, observant la salle.

Il cessa de rechercher des inconnus lorsque la mariée fit son entrée, vêtue d'une robe écarlate, à la jupe faite de tulle et au bustier brodé de perles rubis. Elle portait un masque assorti à la robe, sa chevelure blonde, coiffée avec soin était également ornée de perles rubis.

Traversant la foule, le menton levé bien haut, elle se dirigea vers l'estrade d'un pas déterminé.

Rude la considéra avec ébahissement. Elle ressemblait tant à Ingrid, en dehors du fait que la jeune femme avait cessé de porter son masque, qu'elle l'arbore à nouveau s'expliquait sans doute par le fait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'elle.

Fasciné, il la regarda prendre place sur l'estrade. L'officiant s'éclaircit la gorge, et commença à réciter le texte rituel.

La foule se taisait, les quelques murmures qui s'étaient élevés à l'entrée de la femme, s'étaient tus.

Brusquement, la porte de la salle se rouvrit brutalement, poussée si vigoureusement qu'elle claqua contre la paroi.

Toute l'assemblée se retourna vers elle, curieuse de découvrir qui venait de se manifestait.

Rude regarda lui aussi dans sa direction, afin de déterminer si cela annonçait des ennuis.

À sa grande surprise, Rufus Shinra se tenait dans l'encadrement, fixant les personnes présentes d'un regard dur.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ? Tonna t'il.

Il était furieux d'avoir du revenir aussi vite, mais avant de pouvoir atteindre leur destination Sun avait brusquement été stoppé par un mystérieux engin, une sorte de fusée miniature qui s'était mis à leur tourner autour avec insistance, au point de tant gêner le vol du dragon qu'il n'avait eu d'autre choix que de se poser. L'appareil avait alors laissé tomber un morceau de papier plié. Poussé par la curiosité Rufus l'avait ramassé et déplié, les mots qu'il y avait lu l'avaient fait bondir.

Il y était fait mention du remariage de sa sœur.

Il avait immédiatement décidé de faire demi tour et de s'assurer que ce n'était pas une mauvaise plaisanterie.

Il était contrarié de constater qu'il n'en était rien, que c'était bien la vérité, sa sœur était sur le point de se remarier avec celui avec qui elle avait été mariée des années plus tôt.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se mettre en marche, il fut brusquement tiré en arrière par des bras nerveux. Tournant la tête il découvrit Reno, dont le visage crispé indiquait qu'il n'appréciait pas son retour.

\- Désolé patron, mais je dois vous parler avant que vous ne vous en mêliez.

De fait, le retour imprévu de Rufus mettait Reno en difficulté. Organiser un faux mariage pour coincer un salopard était une chose, le faire à l'insu des personnes concernées ne lui posait aucun problème, mais le faire en présence du frère de la soit disant mariée, était tout autre chose. Reno n'avait pas beaucoup de scrupules, mais il lui restait au moins celui-ci. On ne feignait pas de marier quelqu'un en présence de membres de sa famille. Ce n'était pas correct.

Rufus lui adressa un regard aussi froid que réprobateur.

\- Reno, j'aurai du me douter que ce cirque était ton idée. Je peux savoir ce que tu es en train de mijoter au juste ? Qu'est ce que ces gens font ici et pourquoi ma sœur et son mari ont ils l'air d'être en train de se marier ?

\- Patron, ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez... tenta de dire Reno. Mais ce n'est ni le moment, ni l'endroit pour en parler.

\- Ne me dis pas où j'ai le droit de parler ! Hurla Rufus. Je suis encore celui qui donne les ordres ici !

Le regard de Reno soutint le sien.

\- Justement non, les choses ont changé depuis que vous avez foutu le camps sans prévenir personne. Répliqua t'il d'une voix froide. Je prends désormais mes ordres de quelqu'un d'autre que vous.

\- Ah oui ? Et je peux savoir de qui ? D'Ingrid ?

\- Non, de moi. Affirma un homme en sortant d'une pièce voisine.

Rufus se tourna vivement vers le nouveau venu et se figea de surprise. D'une taille similaire à la sienne, mince, blond comme lui, bien qu'ayant des cheveux plus ondulés, l'arrivant posait sur lui un regard bleu identique au sien. Il portait une curieuse combinaison grise et des bottes noires qui lui montaient au dessus du mollet.

Ils se ressemblaient tant qu'ils auraient pu être frères. L'espace d'un instant, il songea à Evan, le nouveau venu ressemblait beaucoup à ce dernier, mais ce n'était pas lui. Alors, qui était il ?

\- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Rufus en le considérant d'un œil méfiant.

L'inconnu soupira avec tristesse, puis haussa les épaules et fit un geste de la main, comme pour balayer la question.

\- Nous aborderons le problème de mon identité une autre fois, maintenant viens, il ne faut pas rester ici, cela mettrait le plan de Reno, déjà assez bancal, à terre.

\- Merci beaucoup patron. Grinça Reno en faisant la grimace. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, avec les moyens du bord, le temps dont je disposais et mes faibles ressources intellectuelles.

Cette fois l'homme éclata de rire et adressa un regard amusé au turk.

\- De cela aussi nous reparlerons une autre fois. Retournons dans notre cachette, le temps que la cérémonie se termine. Rufus, maintenant que tu t'es fait remarquer, tu peux retourner assister à la suite, mais pas de scandales je te prie.

Rufus le considéra froidement, puis tourna les talons.

Pas de scandale ? Il ferait un scandale s'il l'estimait nécessaire ! Foi de Rufus Shinra !

Reno le regarda partir avec un peu d'inquiétude, l'homme en combinaison grise lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, s'il commence à faire des vagues, mon épouse saura le faire taire.

Reno laissa échapper un rire bref.

\- Alors, là, pas de doute à avoir, elle sait y faire pour imposer le silence votre dame. Suis content d'être de son côté, j'aimerai pas être son ennemi.

L'autre homme eut un sourire entendu.

\- Personne n'aimerait cela.

La fierté et l'amour qu'il portait à son épouse s'entendaient dans sa voix tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots, cela se lisait également dans son regard.

Il cessa de sourire une fois de retour dans la pièce où il patientait depuis que tout avait commencé à se mettre en place. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés, son épouse et lui, décidés à faire un grand ménage au sein de la SHINRA et d'éliminer définitivement ceux qui avaient pris part aux événements préjudiciables de jadis, ils étaient tombés sur Reno qui mettait en place son plan hasardeux et s'efforçait de trouver des personnes en mesure de l'y aider. Le turk avait tout de suite remarqué la ressemblance entre son épouse et Ingrid et leur avait proposé de se joindre à ses efforts, avec à la clef une somme conséquente. Ils avaient acceptés sans hésiter et fait venir un homme en mesure de jouer le rôle d'Angeal.

Même si le plan n'avait que peu de chances d'aboutir, il mettrait les coupables sur les nerfs et cela ne pourrait que les pousser à faire des erreurs.

Prenant place dans un fauteuil confortable il laissa échapper un profond soupir.

C'était presque étrange d'être de retour après tant d'années... cela faisait combien de temps au juste ? Il peinait à s'en souvenir... Rufus n'était alors qu'un tout jeune garçon, qui ne se souvenait visiblement plus de lui... ce qui n'avait rien de surprenant... il était si jeune, et il y avait eu l'autre...

Les doigts de l'homme en combinaison grise se crispèrent en poings alors qu'il pensait à l'imposteur, cet homme en qui il avait eu la faiblesse de placer sa confiance et qui en avait profité pour le trahir.

Il aurait bien aimé le tuer de ses mains, malheureusement, quelqu'un d'autre s'en était chargé avant lui.

Enfin, l'imposteur était mort, il était de retour et il ferait son possible pour rétablir la vérité à son sujet. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'image que les actes de l'imposteur avaient apposés sur la SHINRA.

Reno le surveillait du coin de l'œil, tout en faisant les cent pas à travers la pièce. Il était de plus en plus nerveux. Il aurait aimé être dans la salle lui aussi, mais il préférait rester avec ce type revenu d'entre les morts. Il ne mettait pas ses affirmations en doute, il avait de bons arguments, et même sans arguments, son identité était inscrite sur son être entier. Il était un Shinra, cela ne faisait aucun doute, n'importe quel imbécile s'en rendrait compte en posant simplement les yeux sur lui. Après, il restait à déterminer s'il était vraiment le Shinra qu'il prétendait être.

Si cela s'avérait exact, s'il était vraiment LE Shinra, alors cela allait faire un sacré boucan, remuer un tas de gens et changer pas mal de choses.

Malgré son inquiétude, Reno s'en délectait par avance. Il adorait le changement, et si tout ce qu'on lui avait appris un peu plus tôt était vrai, alors il y aurait un paquet de choses qui changeraient.

Il marcha plus vite encore, tout excité par l'éventualité. Une chose était déjà certaine, il n'allait pas s'ennuyer avant un bon bout de temps !

À suivre


	25. Chapter 25

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

**Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite directe du Temps des gardiens.**

* * *

**Le temps du renouveau**

**Chapitre 25**

_An 2012 _

Alors que Rufus assistait, la rage au cœur, au faux mariage improvisé par Reno, Ingrid était abordée par Héracles. Elle le considéra avec un peu de défiance, il leva aussitôt les mains, pour lui signifier qu'il ne venait pas chercher les problèmes, ce qu'elle eut un peu de mal à croire malgré tout.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous me voulez cette fois ?

\- Je venais m'assurer que vous étiez au courant de ce que faisait votre homme de main aux cheveux roux.

Ingrid fronça les sourcils, se demandant où il voulait en venir, et soupçonnant des intentions cachées qui n'étaient pas bonnes pour elle.

\- Je sais fort bien ce que fait Reno Sinclair, il travaille pour moi. Pour rétablir l'honneur de mes parents. Vous ne parviendrez pas à me faire douter de lui.

Le visage d'Héracles prit une expression peinée.

\- Loin de moi cette idée ! Je tenais seulement à être certain que vous étiez au courant qu'il avait organisé votre faux mariage.

Cette fois, malgré tous ses efforts pour rester impassible, Ingrid ne parvint pas à réprimer un sursaut involontaire.

Même si elle avait donné les pleins pouvoirs à Reno pour atteindre le but qu'elle souhaitait, elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il ose quelque chose de ce genre.

Elle se reprit très vite, trop tard cependant pour éviter de montrer son trouble à Héracles. Le demi dieu se garda bien de sourire, cela ne servirait pas ses projets, il garda son expression peinée et reprit la parole.

\- Je peux vous conduire là bas, afin que vous repreniez le contrôle de la situation. Il me semble clair que votre subordonné ne fait pas vraiment ce qu'il faut pour vous satisfaire.

Ingrid le considéra avec une méfiance accrue.

\- Et que pensez vous obtenir en échange de ce service ?

\- Je ne veux que vous aider. Assura Héracles.

\- Je ne vous crois pas une seule seconde. Répliqua Ingrid. Si vous êtes ici, c'est parce que vous avez une idée derrière la tête.

Héracles secoua la tête, une légère moue aux lèvres.

\- Je suis vraiment navré que vous ayez une si piètre opinion de moi. Je suis un guerrier, pas un tacticien, je laisse la ruse et les manigances aux Dieux. Je n'ai aucune idée particulière en tête, de la curiosité oui. Je suis intrigué par ces gens qui aident votre affilié, je l'admets, je voudrai les rencontrer.

Ingrid prit le temps d'y réfléchir, puis approuva d'un signe de tête.

\- Parfait. Nous y allons alors ? À moins que vous ne vouliez prévenir votre époux afin qu'il se joigne à nous pour ce voyage vers votre bâtiment ?

Ingrid n'hésita pas, elle refusait de mêler Angeal à ce qui était en train de se produire. Il ne méritait pas d'être impliqué dans les problèmes de la famille Shinra, il avait déjà bien assez souffert. Elle reviendrait vers lui une fois la situation réglée, si cela était possible.

\- Non, il doit rester en dehors de cette affaire. Mais, tant que j'y suis, pourquoi être venu me prévenir ? Vous auriez pu rencontrer ces gens seul.

Héracles sourit.

\- Je pourrai en effet, mais que vous soyez présente rendra la rencontre plus agréable.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi...

\- Oh, vous verrez, faites moi confiance, vous verrez.

Avant qu'Ingrid ait pu faire ou dire quoi que ce soit, Héracles avait déjà agi, les emportant en un clin d'œil dans la tour Shinra.

Ils arrivèrent directement dans la pièce où se trouvaient Reno et l'homme en combinaison grise.

Reno réagit immédiatement, se plaçant instinctivement entre celui avec qui il était et les intrus.

Même s'il les avait identifié immédiatement, et que l'un d'eux n'était autre qu'Ingrid, le fait qu'elle soit en compagnie d'Héracles le rendait quelque peu nerveux. Il n'avait pas oublié qui était ce type et il ne voulait pas prendre de risques.

L'homme en combinaison se leva vivement, fixant Ingrid avec émotion. Écartant Reno de son chemin avec fermeté, il s'avança vers la jeune femme.

\- Tu ressembles tellement à ta mère... elle sera heureuse de te revoir, autant que moi. Tu nous as beaucoup manqué.

Ingrid le regarda puis plaqua ses deux mains sur sa bouche, bouleversée de le revoir après toutes ces années. Elle peinait à y croire. Elle sentit des larmes se mettre à rouler sur ses joues. Il n'avait pas changé, c'était comme si le temps n'avait pas de prises sur lui. Il était tel que dans ses souvenirs.

Finalement, n'y tenant plus, elle se jeta entre ses bras.

\- Papa !

Reno se détendit légèrement, ce qu'il voyait confirmait la réalité des informations qu'il avait déjà reçu. L'homme était donc bien LE Shinra.

Il se recula contre un mur et croisa les bras.

Cette fois, les choses allaient bel et bien évoluer, la SHINRA ne redeviendrait peut être pas ce qu'elle avait été, mais elle allait changer, il en était persuadé. Il serait là pour y assister, il allait y participer, peut être même pourrait il placer sa propre troupe, l'intégrer à un projet plus grand, ainsi qu'il en avait toujours eu le désir.

Depuis qu'il avait commencé à monter son équipe il avait toujours eu en tête de l'intégrer un jour à celle qui lui avait permis de devenir l'homme qu'il était. Pas par fidélité à qui que ce soit, ni à quoi que ce soit, mais seulement pour prouver qu'il n'était pas l'abruti que certains voyaient en lui, qu'il avait les capacités nécessaires pour être un meneur, quelqu'un qui savait prendre les bonnes décisions et agir. Qu'il n'était pas seulement un bouffon tout juste bon à suivre les ordres d'autres personnes.

Il était Renouveau "Reno" Sinclair. Il n'était plus Violin, mais il n'avait pas pour autant oublié l'enfant refusé par sa propre mère qu'il avait été. Cet enfant en quête de ses origines.

Il voulait savoir qui était son père, qui était sa mère et comment ils en étaient arrivés à le faire naître alors qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun.

Veld avait su lui donner cette envie, et Tseng l'avait entretenue, la lui remettant en tête à intervalles réguliers afin qu'il ne perde pas le cap.

Regardant Ingrid et son père, ces deux personnes qui ne s'étaient pas revues depuis vingt six ans, il se demanda comment aurait pu se passer sa réunion avec son propre père, si ce dernier avait survécu.

Sans doute assez mal, il n'avait pas, comme Ingrid, le moindre bon souvenir de son géniteur. Il n'avait aucune raison de lui faire bon accueil.

Il revint à la réalité en voyant Rufus entrer dans la pièce et s'arrêter en découvrant sa sœur entre les bras d'un inconnu.

Rufus fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

La cérémonie venait de s'achever, les personnes y ayant assisté se pressaient autour de l'estrade afin de féliciter les mariés.

Lui avait préféré se retirer, ne voulant pas se livrer à cette action qu'il trouvait hypocrite au possible. Qui que soient cet homme, et cette femme, ils n'étaient pas sa sœur et le mari de cette dernière. Il aurait bien le temps de leur parler lorsqu'ils en auraient fini avec cette mascarade.

Mais la porte de la pièce où il savait trouver Reno et l'inconnu passée, il avait découvert avec déplaisir qu'Ingrid était là, et qu'elle était entre les bras de l'inconnu. Il vit qu'elle pleurait, mais souriait en même temps et cela le perturba plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible.

\- Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici au juste ? Ingrid, je croyais que tu étais heureuse d'avoir retrouvé ton mari, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ce type ? D'ailleurs qui est il ?

Ingrid et l'inconnu se tournèrent vers lui. Ils s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre.

Ingrid essuya ses joues trempées d'un revers de main.

\- Rufus, c'est notre père. Dit elle doucement.

Rufus cilla, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Leur père ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette fable ?

\- Notre père est mort ! Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, je l'ai tué !

Un silence pesant salua son affirmation. Il prit une profonde inspiration, se passa une main tremblante sur le visage. Après des années de silence, il avait enfin avoué son crime. Ce n'était pas Jenova qui avait mis un terme à l'existence du président, elle l'avait approché sous son apparence de Sephiroth, avant de reprendre sa véritable forme, l'avait examiné avec dédain et s'était détournée comme s'il ne présentait aucun intérêt pour elle.

\- Vous n'êtes pas celui qui m'a emprisonné. Vous n'êtes même pas de son sang. Avait elle dit avant de reprendre l'apparence de Sephiroth et de repartir comme elle était venue.

Caché dans une pièce voisine de celle où s'était déroulée la rencontre, Rufus n'en avait rien manqué, et alors que la calamité s'éloignait, il avait rejoint le président, encore sous le choc et avait fait ce que la créature n'avait pas fait. Il l'avait fait sans hésiter, sans le moindre remords. Pour lui le président n'était pas un père, ne l'avait jamais été.

\- Rufus... commença Ingrid.

\- Toi, tu étais loin, tu ne sais pas ce que c'était de vivre avec lui, tu ne sais pas ce qu'il exigeait de moi, jour après jour... quoi que je fasse, cela n'était jamais assez bien, il passait son temps à critiquer le moindre de mes actes, il me parlait froidement, je ne pouvais plus le supporter, alors, quand la calamité l'a épargné, j'ai décidé de corriger cette erreur.

\- Oh, Rufus... je suis désolée... je suis tellement désolée... balbutia Ingrid. Je ne savais pas que c'était si pénible pour toi. J'avais conscience qu'il était dur avec toi, mais pas que tu étais malheureux à ce point.

Rufus la regarda avec stupeur, décontenancé par sa réaction et ses propos. Il venait de lui apprendre qu'il avait tué le président, et c'était tout ce qu'elle trouvait à dire ? Cela n'avait pas de sens...

\- Est-ce que tu as bien compris ce que je viens de dire ? Lança t'il d'un ton âpre.

\- J'ai compris oui.

\- Nous l'avons tous compris, ricana Reno. Une chance qu'il n'y ait que nous, ça reste en famille. Mais faudrait mieux éviter de le crier sur les toits à l'avenir. Tuer le président, même s'il s'agissait d'un imposteur, ça pourrait en chatouiller plus d'un par ici.

L'homme en combinaison grise lui lança un regard froid.

\- Je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de sortir de cette pièce, mes enfants et moi avons à parler. Ne vous éloignez pas et surveillez la porte, que nous ne soyons pas dérangés.

Reno salua avec un peu d'ironie malgré tout, et quitta la pièce. Il se planta devant la porte en sifflotant.

Ainsi, le président n'avait pas été tué par la calamité mais par Rufus en personne... pour une surprise, s'en était une de taille. Dommage qu'il doive garder cette information secrète, il se serait fait un plaisir d'en parler à Rude et à Tseng, et d'observer leurs réactions, cela aurait sans doute valu son pesant d'or.

Pas étonnant que le fils Shinra ait su si vite surmonter son "chagrin" après la "tragédie". Il avait du bien se marrer lorsqu'il était seul. Il n'était pas le salaud sans coeur qu'avaient imaginé les gens, non, en vérité, il était bien pire.

Tout de même... en arriver à tuer son propre père... il lui tirait son chapeau, lui même n'avait pas eu à se donner autant de mal, sa mère était morte sans qu'il ait besoin de la pousser dans la tombe, et c'était très bien ainsi. Même s'il aurait probablement été capable de lui en faire baver, autant qu'elle l'avait fait pour lui, il n'était pas certain qu'il l'aurait tuée.

Une fois Reno sorti et la porte refermée, l'homme en combinaison grise se rapprocha de Rufus, et l'empêcha de reculer en l'attrapant par les épaules. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard quelques secondes, puis Rufus détourna la tête, incapable de soutenir le regard de l'autre plus longtemps.

\- Mon père est mort... je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous n'êtes pas mon père. Murmura t'il d'un ton mordant.

\- J'imagine qu'en effet, après 26 ans passés loin de vous, j'ai perdu le droit de me faire appeler papa, admit l'homme, mais je n'en reste pas moins votre véritable géniteur, et le président légitime de la SHINRA...

\- La SHINRA telle que vous l'avez connue n'existe plus ! Ragea Rufus. Tout s'est écroulé, miné de l'intérieur par celui qui avait pris votre place; et par ceux dont il s'était entouré. Vous n'avez plus aucun droit !

\- C'est là où tu te trompes Rufus, j'ai les droits que me confèrent ma naissance. Mais dis moi, qu'en est-il de toi et de ton rôle dans cet effondrement ? Lazard m'a déjà avoué le sien, je suis curieux d'entendre ta propre confession.

\- Je n'ai rien à confesser. Aboya Rufus. J'ai fait ce que j'estimais nécessaire. Si mes actes et mes façons ne vous conviennent pas, alors il ne fallait pas disparaître et me laisser l'occasion d'agir à ma guise.

\- Je n'ai pas choisi de disparaître, soupira l'homme en combinaison grise, je suis tombé dans un piège, dont je n'ai réussi à sortir que de justesse.

Rufus resta silencieux, indifférent aux propos de ce père miraculeusement revenu d'entre les morts. Même s'il voulait bien admettre qu'il soit vraiment leur père, ce point de détail ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Il avait trente ans passé, aucun besoin d'un père, il avait tué celui qui s'était fait passer pour tel pendant des années, ce n'était pas pour en accepter un autre quelques années plus tard.

\- C'est heureux pour vous. Commenta t'il avec froideur. Ingrid, je vais rejoindre Sun et poursuivre ce que j'avais entrepris.

Ingrid le regarda d'un air peiné.

\- Rufus, nous avons une chance unique de reconstituer notre famille... pourquoi...

\- Pourquoi ? Ma chère sœur, c'est peut être ta famille, mais ce n'est pas la mienne. Répondit Rufus. Je ne connais ni cet homme, ni sa compagne. Ils ne sont rien pour moi.

Il se détourna pour ne pas voir les larmes rouler sur les joues de sa sœur. Il ne se sentait pas à sa place, il n'y avait plus rien qui le rattachait à ceux qui lui avaient donné la vie. Trop de temps avait passé, trop d'années difficiles et douloureuses. Il préférait ne plus penser à eux pour le moment.

Il quitta la pièce sans se retourner. Reno ne chercha pas à l'arrêter, même s'il était surpris de le voir sortir si vite et s'en aller sans un seul mot.

Se risquant à jeter un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce Reno se rendit compte que la situation n'était pas brillante et préféra ne pas s'en mêler. Les affaires de famille, valait mieux pas s'y risquer, surtout lorsqu'elles concernaient les Shinra. Il avait beau être le père de la seconde fille d'Ingrid, il n'était pas convaincu que le père revenu d'entre les morts le voit de cette façon.

Son attention fut attirée par le couple qui venait de quitter la salle où avait eu lieu la fausse cérémonie. Visiblement les "mariés" avaient décidé qu'il était temps pour eux de prendre congé, il les regarda s'en aller, suivis par quelques personnes qui semblaient fascinées par eux.

Rufus lui avait rejoint Sun qui attendait dehors.

Le dragon blanc réalisa immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais Rufus ne lui laissa pas le temps de poser des questions.

\- Partons. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Dit il d'un ton qui fit ciller Sun.

Le dragon se transforma pourtant, attendit que Rufus ait pris place sur son dos, et s'envola.

Une fois haut dans le ciel, Rufus se laissa aller sur le cou du dragon et ferma les yeux. Il ne craignait pas de tomber, ne s'en souciait pas à vrai dire, tout ce qu'il avait en tête était ce qu'il venait de vivre.

Son père... en vie, celui qu'il avait tué un vulgaire imposteur... en quelques secondes sa vie venait de basculer à nouveau et cela était dur à admettre.

Il laissa enfin couler les larmes qu'il retenait depuis qu'il avait entendu Ingrid affirmer que l'homme était leur père.

Un père... il n'avait pas le souvenir d'en avoir eu un... il était sans doute trop jeune pour se souvenir du temps où leur vrai père était présent. Désormais, il comprenait pourquoi celui qui l'avait élevé se montrait si distant et dur avec lui, pourquoi aurait il fait preuve d'intérêt pour lui ? Il n'y avait aucun lien de famille entre eux. L'homme à qui il avait essayé de plaire lorsqu'il était enfant n'était pas son géniteur. Il avait perdu son temps.

Un profond sentiment d'amertume et d'inutilité s'empara de lui.

"Rufus ? Se risqua à demander Sun. Que s'est il passé ?"

"Oh trois fois rien, mon véritable père vient de faire sa réapparition. Au bout de plus de vingt ans, il se montre, aussi guilleret qu'un chocobo au printemps. Il ne fait pas comme s'il n'était jamais parti, mais presque." Ironisa Rufus.

"N'est-ce pas une bonne chose ? La famille n'est elle pas importante pour les humains ?" s'étonna Sun qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Rufus n'était pas resté auprès des siens et semblait si affecté.

"Peut être chez les gens normaux, mais pas dans notre famille." soupira Rufus.

"Je ne comprends pas." avoua Sun.

"Tu peux t'en estimer heureux. Personne ne devrait connaître quelque chose de ce genre." répondit Rufus amèrement.

"Pourquoi être parti si vite ?" insista le dragon.

"Je n'ai rien à faire avec lui. J'ai préféré partir que risquer de gâcher la joie de ma sœur."

"Vous auriez pu prendre le temps de renouer avec ce père que vous pensiez perdu."

"Je ne crois pas. Vois tu, j'ai tué celui qui m'a élevé, difficile dans ces conditions de me comporter en bon fils. Ce ne serait pas très crédible, tu ne crois pas ?"

"Je ne suis pas de cet avis. Répliqua Sun. J'ai rejeté mon père moi aussi. Parce que c'était la seule chose à faire pour qu'il puisse rester en vie. Depuis ce jour, j'attends de le revoir, tout en redoutant cette réunion."

"Cela n'a rien à voir." protesta Rufus.

"En êtes vous certain ?" questionna Sun doucement."Quelque part, je crois qu'au contraire cela présente beaucoup de similitudes. J'affirme avoir agi pour protéger mon père, vous avez d'autres explications pour vos actes. Mais la vérité qui se cache derrière est indéniablement que c'était nos propres personnes et intérêts que nous cherchions à protéger. L'admettre n'est certes pas évident, mais une fois qu'on l'a fait, alors il est possible d'avancer et de revenir sur la décision prise, si cela est encore possible. Pour vous, comme pour moi, cela l'est toujours."

Rufus resta un long moment silencieux, pesant le pour et le contre. Les arguments de Sun se tenaient, mais il n'était pas encore prêt à l'admettre. En lui des sentiments contraires se livraient un combat acharné. D'un côté l'orgueil qu'il tenait de ses ancêtres, de l'autre l'envie de croire que comme l'affirmait le dragon, il y avait encore un espoir pour lui de retrouver une vie de famille digne de ce nom.

Il se mordilla les lèvres jusqu'à en avoir mal. Il avait vécu si longtemps en suivant des certitudes fausses, il ne savait pas trop comment s'en sortir à présent.

Sun le laissa réfléchir sans plus argumenter, sachant, pour l'avoir vécu aussi, combien cela était une lutte éprouvante contre soi même. Rufus allait avoir besoin de temps, et l'endroit vers où ils se dirigeaient serait le lieu idéal pour ce faire.

_À suivre_


	26. Chapter 26

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

**Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite directe du Temps des gardiens.**

* * *

**Le temps du renouveau**

**Chapitre 26**

_An 2012 _

Héraclès s'était retiré sitôt Ingrid dans les bras de son père. Tout comme Reno, il préférait ne pas se mêler des affaires de famille. Il patienterait le temps nécessaire avant de revenir afin de leur parler ainsi qu'il le souhaitait.

Il patienta dans un coin de la salle où s'était déroulé le faux mariage, regardant d'un air amusé les personnes qui s'y trouvaient encore, sans dévoiler sa présence. Une faculté bien utile qu'il tenait de son divin père et dont il ne se plaignait pas. Pouvoir être invisible, même s'il n'était en mesure que de le rester que quelques minutes, se révélait parfois source d'informations précieuses.

Cette fois ne fit pas exception, tandis qu'il se tenait dans un endroit où il était certain que personne ne viendrait, un homme passa près de lui, un de ces appareils que les humains affectionnaient tant collé à l'oreille. Héraclès tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce que l'inconnu murmurait dans l'appareil. Par expérience il savait que les personnes murmurant de la sorte avaient des choses à cacher. Il aimait par dessus tout surprendre les secrets. Dans sa position cela lui avait plus d'une fois sauvé la mise.

Il fut vite convaincu qu'il avait bien fait d'écouter cette personne, elle était en train de retracer l'union dont elle venait d'être témoin à un interlocuteur visiblement très en colère des informations fournies. De là où il se trouvait Héraclès entendait sa voix vibrer de fureur et se répandre en insultes concernant la mariée. Il ne portait visiblement pas Ingrid dans son cœur.

Il attendit que la personne sorte de la pièce pour en faire autant, et une fois certain qu'elle ne se retournerait pas, il se dirigea vers Reno qui montait toujours la garde devant la porte de la salle où étaient les Shinra. Il se dévoila à lui, souriant devant son sursaut de surprise.

\- Je crois que cette personne est en lien avec celui que vous voulez mettre hors d'état de nuire. Tout du moins, il était en communication avec quelqu'un, un homme d'après la voix que j'ai pu entendre, qui avait bon nombre d'épitaphes malsonnant à prononcer à l'encontre de la jeune Ingrid.

Reno ravala son début d'indignation en entendant l'information, pour irritant que soit Héraclès, il avait le mérite de lui fournir une piste qui semblait sérieuse à première vue. Il se tourna en direction de l'homme qui s'éloignait, son portable toujours à l'oreille.

Comme l'un de ses hommes se trouvait un peu plus loin dans le couloir, il lui désigna l'individu d'un signe discret et vit avec satisfaction que son partenaire se mettait à le suivre. Il réprima un sourire satisfait. Pour lui, qui n'avait pas douté une seule seconde des chances de réussite de son plan, c'était indéniablement une victoire éclatante. Ils ne tenaient pas encore leur cible, mais ils avaient indéniablement progressé dans sa direction. Si l'homme qui était désormais pris en filature ne les conduisait pas à celui qu'ils voulaient stopper, ils n'auraient qu'à le ramener dans les locaux de la SHINRA et lui faire cracher les informations voulues.

Près de lui, Héraclès toussota pour attirer son attention. Reno se tourna à nouveau vers lui, le regard méfiant.

\- Vous voulez quoi ? Demanda t'il.

\- Seulement aller leur parler. Répondit Héraclès d'un ton calme en désignant la porte que gardait Reno.

Reno hésita. Même si l'individu était un demi dieu, il avait reçu l'ordre de ne laisser entrer personne. Il préférait déplaire à ce type que désobéir à ses employeurs.

\- Navré, mais personne ne rentre. Répondit il finalement.

Héraclès le considéra avec déplaisir. Il ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse et cela le contrariait. Il estimait s'être montré assez patient et mériter un peu d'égards en retour de son aide.

Puisque la diplomatie ne suffisait pas, il était temps de passer à une autre approche.

\- Je vous conseille de vous écarter. Dit il d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas de refus.

Reno se tendit mais ne recula pas.

\- J'ai des ordres mon pote. Dit il en mettant la main sur son arme.

Héraclès n'attendit pas qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit de plus et attaqua avec la rapidité de l'éclair, balayant le jeune homme roux de son chemin sans ménagement.

Pris par surprise par la réaction, Reno n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit, avant d'avoir pu comprendre ce qu'il se passait, il s'écrasa contre un mur et s'effondra sur le sol, sonné.

Alarmés par le bruit Ingrid et son père sortirent en vitesse de la pièce. Lorsqu'ils découvrirent Reno à terre et Héraclès non loin, l'homme en combinaison grise se plaça entre le demi dieu et Ingrid pour la protéger.

Héraclès le considéra avec satisfaction.

\- Enfin. Je commençais à m'impatienter. Dit il d'un ton calme. Vous êtes un homme difficile à rencontrer. Pas autant que votre ancêtre, mais pas loin.

Pendant que son père affrontait le demi dieu, Ingrid elle s'agenouilla aux côtés de Reno et s'alarma de voir du sang sur la chevelure rousse.

\- Reno ? Reno, vous m'entendez ? Appela t'elle d'un ton angoissé.

Reno, visiblement inconscient, ne répondit pas. Elle s'assura qu'il respirait et ne chercha pas à le bouger, ne sachant pas s'il était gravement blessé.

\- Père, Reno est blessé. Dit elle sans se relever, ni même regarder en direction des deux autres hommes. Quoi que veuille ce déplaisant individu, je m'y oppose. Je refuse de céder quoi que ce soit à une brute pareille.

\- Je n'ai fait que me défendre, il allait sortir son arme ! Protesta Héraclès.

Cette fois, Ingrid lui adressa un regard chargé de mépris.

\- Vous espérez me faire croire qu'un demi dieu a peur d'un simple humain ?

Héraclès haussa les épaules.

\- Un simple humain ? Je vous croyais plus attentif. Dit il avec ironie.

L'homme en combinaison grise fronça les sourcils, puis se tourna vivement vers Ingrid.

\- Ingrid, recule immédiatement ! Lança t'il nerveusement.

Ingrid le regarda avec ébahissement, jusqu'à ce qu'il la force à faire ce qu'il venait de lui demander.

La jeune femme était à peine debout que le corps de Reno se mettait à luire et sous les yeux stupéfaits d'Ingrid, sa blessure qui saignait abondamment se referma sans laisser de traces.

\- Père... qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Balbutia Ingrid.

Son père se passa une main lasse sur le visage.

\- J'espérais que le sang humain de sa mère prévaudrait sur celui de son père... soupira t'il. Chérie, ton ancien amant est un ifrit.

Ingrid se figea, stupéfaite. Ce que venait de dire son père n'avait aucun sens. Reno ne pouvait pas être un ifrit. Elle s'en serait rendue compte si tel avait été le cas. Les ifrits étaient des démons cornus, enflammés, des êtres souvent mauvais.

Bien sur, Reno n'était pas un ange, mais il n'avait rien d'un démon non plus.

\- Ce n'est pas possible... il n'a rien à voir avec ces êtres... balbutia t'elle. Regardez le père... il n'a ni cornes, ni flammes, vous devez vous tromper...

\- J'aimerai beaucoup me tromper ma chérie, mais j'ai combattu auprès de son père pendant des années, je suis certain de ce que j'avance.

\- Mais... si son père était un ifrit, comment...

\- Comment a t'il été tué au combat ? Il s'est attaqué à plus fort que lui. Soupira l'homme en combinaison grise.

Ingrid cilla. Ce qu'elle entendait la bouleversait. Elle considéra Reno, les larmes aux yeux. Si le père de sa fille était le fils d'un ifrit, alors leur fille Aria ne serait probablement pas humaine non plus...

Satisfait de la tournure des événements, Héraclès se retira. Il en avait terminé avec eux pour l'heure, il reviendrait plus tard, lorsqu'ils en auraient fini avec l'émotion.

Reno gémit, remua et se redressa maladroitement, avant de porter une main à son crâne.

\- Ouf... heureusement que j'ai la tête dure... grogna t'il.

Il fronça les sourcils en découvrant du sang sur ses doigts.

\- Oh merde alors, cet enfoiré a réussi à faire en sorte que je me déchire la peau du crâne... génial, je vais devoir me laver et me changer... comme si j'avais besoin de cela.

Ingrid le regarda d'un air égaré, avant d'éclater d'un rire nerveux qui fit sursauter Reno. Il considéra avec perplexité la jeune femme et s'alarma de la voir ensuite fondre en larmes et se blottir contre son père.

\- Euh... j'ai manqué quelque chose ? Demanda t'il.

\- Non. Elle est seulement sous le choc. Répondit l'homme en combinaison grise. Vous voir inconscient et ensanglanté lui a fait peur.

Il préférait éviter de dire la vérité au jeune homme roux pour le moment, ce n'était pas le genre de chose que l'on révélait dans un couloir. Pour le moment, mieux valait que Reno Sinclair ignore ce qu'il était vraiment.

Reno grimaça et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

\- Vraiment désolé de vous avoir fait peur... mais là, j'ai pas choisi... c'est l'autre enfoiré... il est passé où d'ailleurs ?

\- Il est reparti. Je pense qu'il en avait fini avec nous. Répondit le père d'Ingrid.

Reno fit la moue.

\- Ah oui ? Et bien moi, je n'en ai pas fini avec lui, et si je me retrouve en face de lui, il va le sentir passer, c'est moi qui vous le dit patron.

L'homme en combinaison grise réprima un sourire. La façon de s'exprimer de Reno lui faisait tellement penser à son père. Seymour aussi était décidé et agressif lorsqu'il se sentait floué ou humilié.

\- J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ? Demanda Reno avec humeur.

\- Non, c'est juste que tu me fais penser à ton père... tu n'as pas seulement hérité de ses cheveux roux, tu as aussi son caractère. Sourit le père d'Ingrid.

Reno se figea, perturbé par les propos, il hésita, secoua nerveusement la tête, regarda en direction de l'homme qui avait réussi à le surprendre, partagé entre l'envie de le questionner et celle de filer sans demander son reste.

Depuis son plus jeune âge, il s'était toujours interdit de penser à ce père dont sa mère disait tant de mal. Même si la tentation était forte, il ne voulait pas dévier de son cap.

Après un dernier regard, mitigé, en direction de celui qui lui avait asséné ces propos dérangeants, Reno fila en direction de la sortie.

Parfois la fuite était la meilleure des options. Même s'il savait fort bien qu'il ne pourrait pas échapper à la réalité des choses.

Ce type, qui était visiblement son patron, avait connu son père... il allait devoir faire avec et plus encore, faire avec la tentation que cela représenterait par la suite.

Une fois au dehors il prit une profonde inspiration et se passa la main sur le visage.

Dire qu'il pensait que son plan se déroulerait sans accroc, qu'il n'y aurait pas de mauvaise surprise... bon, ce n'était peut être pas exactement une mauvaise, mais niveau surprise, elle se posait là.

Ingrid elle, fut frappée par l'expression de tristesse qui se peignit sur les traits de son père après la fuite de Reno.

\- Père, vous connaissiez vraiment le sien ? Demanda t'elle doucement.

\- Oui... Seymour Sinclair était mon ami depuis l'enfance. Nos mères se connaissaient, nous avons grandi ensemble, lorsque j'ai pris la suite de mon père, il a pris la suite du sien à mes côtés. Nous sommes restés amis jusqu'à ce que nos routes se séparent.

\- Mais, justement, que s'est il passé ? Comment un ifrit a t'il pu mourir en combattant ? Questionna Ingrid troublée par les révélations.

Le regard de son père se fit plus sombre.

\- Seymour n'est pas mort... il a disparu en affrontant ceux qui voulaient me tuer. Je ne sais pas comment ils ont procédé, mais ils ont réussi à l'envoyer autre part. Où, je l'ignore, malgré toutes mes recherches je n'ai jamais réussi à le découvrir.

Il soupira.

Il avait pris la suite de son père en 1970, à l'âge de 25 ans, Seymour avait tout naturellement trouvé sa place à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il s'était marié, l'ifrit avait approuvé ses choix, et ne s'était pas montré jaloux de ne plus être le seul à bénéficier de ses attentions.  
Pendant plus de dix ans tout s'était déroulé à merveille, l'homme choisi pour être sa doublure ne faisait pas de vagues, il restait discret lorsqu'il le fallait, assumait ses fonctions lorsqu'il partait rejoindre son épouse. Mais, en 1983, des troubles avaient commencé à agiter la SHINRA, ils avaient fait le nécessaire pour que cela ne transpire pas au dehors. Cela avait débuté bien plus tôt en vérité, depuis le début des années 80, mais il avait fallu trois ans pour que cela devienne vraiment sérieux. C'était en tentant de régler l'un de ces troubles qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face à des personnes étrangères à la SHINRA et que Seymour avait été éloigné de lui. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que l'ifrit était blessé lui aussi, mais il ignorait la gravité de son état.

Depuis plus de vingt ans il s'accrochait à l'idée que Seymour étant un ifrit, ne pouvait pas être mort si facilement, qu'il devait être en vie, quelque part, qu'il reviendrait un jour. Il n'avait pourtant aucune certitude à ce sujet. Peut être se faisait il des illusions.

Mais... même s'il s'était marié, et aimait profondément son épouse, Seymour était la personne avec qui il avait vécu le plus longtemps. Ses sentiments pour lui étaient différents de ceux qu'il portait à son épouse, ils n'en étaient pas moins une réalité qu'il ne cherchait pas à nier.

Ingrid préféra ne pas argumenter, même si elle doutait quelque peu que le dénommé Seymour soit encore en vie. Elle ne voulait pas gâcher les retrouvailles avec son père.

Alors qu'elle patientait, la porte s'ouvrit sur un couple qui lui fit ouvrir des yeux ronds. L'homme ressemblait trait pour trait à Angeal, mais elle sentait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de lui, quand à la femme, sa robe rouge ressemblait curieusement à une robe de mariée, impression encore renforcée par le voile qui couvrait son visage.

Malgré elle, Ingrid fit un pas en arrière, par réflexe.

\- Ingrid... la salua l'homme avec un sourire paisible. Heureux de te revoir. Désolé pour cette usurpation, mais lorsqu'ils ont fait appel à moi, j'ai pensé qu'accepter était une bonne idée.

\- On se connaît ? Questionna Ingrid qui ne comprenait pas qui il était.

\- Plus ou moins. Répondit l'homme. Mais il est normal que tu ne m'identifie pas... nous ne nous sommes rencontrés qu'en de rares occasions. Je suis Lazard.

Ingrid cilla, elle le pensait mort depuis des années, qu'il soit présent la surprenait beaucoup.

Comme s'il devinait ce qu'elle pensait, Lazard sourit à nouveau, de ce demi sourire qui lui était familier.

\- J'étais effectivement décédé, mais l'un des compagnons de la Déesse m'a renvoyé sur Gaïa pour participer à ce piège. J'étais le meilleur choix pour ce faire, j'ai toujours en moi les gênes de ton mari. J'ai l'avantage de ne pas craindre de perdre la vie si quelqu'un tente d'attenter à mes jours.

Ingrid fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant guère les propos.

\- N'es-tu donc revenu que provisoirement ? Questionna t'elle.

Lazard haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne saurai le dire... mais c'est probable. Après tout, je suis le fils de l'usurpateur, je ne suis donc pas le moins du monde un Shinra au final. Maintenant que votre véritable père est revenu, je n'ai aucune raison de prétendre encore en être un. Cela ne va pas changer grand chose pour moi de toute façon, je n'ai jamais été ouvertement reconnu comme tel. Je n'ai pas d'avantage tiré d'orgueil de ce fait mensonger. J'ignorais la vérité, tes parents ont eu la bonté de me croire et de ne pas me tenir rigueur des actes de mes véritables parents...

\- Pourquoi l'aurions nous fait ? Questionna le père d'Ingrid. Comme tu viens de le dire, tu ignorais la vérité, tu te croyais vraiment un de mes fils illégitimes. Tu en avais le droit, après tout, si je ne suis pas ton père, je suis bien celui d'Evan. Ton père a usurpé mon identité, il a fait du dégât, mais je n'étais pas un saint pour autant.

Son épouse laissa échapper un léger rire.

\- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Commenta t'elle, avant de repousser en arrière son voile afin d'embrasser Ingrid qui se laissa faire, tout en contemplant avec fascination cette mère encore inconnue d'elle.

Cette dernière lui sourit et lui effleura le front.

\- Ton père m'avait dit que tu me ressemblerais beaucoup, je constate qu'il ne se trompait pas...

Ingrid rougit et baissa les yeux.

\- Sauf en ce qui concerne ma tâche... souffla t'elle.

\- J'en ai une également. Lui assura sa mère, mais sur la poitrine. C'est un peu notre marque de famille.

Ingrid cilla en entendant ces mots, ainsi, ce n'était pas quelque chose qui la rendait différente, mais bien un héritage familial... elle en était soulagée. Même si Angeal et Rufus lui avaient permis de faire la paix avec elle même sur ce sujet, elle en avait souffert trop longtemps pour pouvoir l'oublier.

Sa mère continuait à lui caresser le front avec douceur. Elle comprenait ce que pouvait ressentir Ingrid, même si elle même n'avait pas eu à endurer quelque chose de ce genre, elle se doutait que sa fille avait été malmenée pour cette différence.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de cette marque Ingrid, c'est la preuve de tes origines, dont tu n'as pas à rougir. Que ceux qui en sont offusqués ou ne savent pas apprécier s'étouffent avec leurs préjugés imbéciles.

Ingrid sourit timidement, puis se risqua à enlacer sa mère, laquelle lui rendit son étreinte. Même si elle ne séjournait pas sur Gaïa et vivait séparée de sa famille la plupart du temps, elle n'en aimait pas moins son époux et leurs enfants. Pouvoir profiter de leur compagnie lui était agréable.

Elle cherchait d'ailleurs Rufus du regard et fronça les sourcils en constatant son absence.

\- Ingrid, où est donc passé ton frère ? Questionna t'elle avec perplexité. Je pensais le retrouver ici.

\- Rufus est reparti. Expliqua son époux. Je crains fort qu'il n'ait du mal à accepter notre retour. Il était très jeune lorsque j'ai disparu et il ne te connaissait pas.

La mère d'Ingrid fit la moue. Même si elle ne pouvait réfuter l'argument, il ne lui convenait pas. Ce n'était pas par plaisir ou par égoïsme qu'elle avait renoncé à vivre auprès des siens, mais parce que sa position l'obligeait à cela. Tout comme son mari avait des responsabilités sur Gaïa, elle en avait sur un autre monde. Un monde où il aurait été trop risqué pour elle de faire vivre leurs enfants. C'était donc pour les savoir en sécurité qu'elle les avait confiés à son époux. Même si la vie sur Gaïa pouvait sembler difficile à certains, elle n'était pas aussi risquée que celle sur le monde où elle séjournait. Ce monde, nommé Turmoil, méritait bien son nom.

Elle s'efforça de masquer la déception qu'elle ressentait devant l'absence de Rufus. Elle ne l'avait gardé près d'elle que quelques jours... pas assez pour s'en sentir comblée, mais assez pour ressentir un manque.

Bien sur, elle avait vu des photos, ses contacts sur Gaïa lui en envoyaient aussi régulièrement que possible, et même quelques vidéos, mais cela ne suffisait pas à remplacer un contact direct.

Entendre son époux affirmer que leur fils les rejetait peut être lui était pénible. Elle n'avait pas fait tant de chemin pour se voir être repoussée. Il était hors de question qu'elle se résigne à perdre un fils qu'elle ne connaissait pas encore. Qu'il le veuille ou non, elle était sa mère et elle avait bien l'intention de le rencontrer et de parler avec lui. Ils aviseraient ensuite.

_À suivre_


	27. Chapter 27

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

**Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite directe du Temps des gardiens.**

**Petit mot à l'intention de Suu-Kkuni : Merci pour les vœux et le message, cela m'a fait grand plaisir de lire tes mots, comme chaque fois. Bonne année à toi aussi, que 2020 te soit propice. **

* * *

**Le temps du renouveau**

**Chapitre 27**

_An 2012 _

Héraclès rejoignit ensuite Kadaj et le considéra pensivement.

\- Ainsi, voici le roi des ailés... je dois dire que je m'attendais à quelqu'un de plus... impressionnant. Mais visiblement le destin a parfois des caprices étonnants. Ceci dit, peut être que vos ailes ne sont qu'un hasard, ou la preuve que les souverains de naissance ne sont plus qu'un souvenir du passé.

Kadaj le regarda avec froideur, conscient que les mots étaient pure provocation et refusant d'y céder. Silencieux il attendit la suite. Si le trublion n'était venu que pour le provoquer, il en serait pour ses frais cette fois, et repartirait sans doute sans tarder, et s'il avait d'autres motivations, il finirait par le dire.

Devant son manque de réactions, Héraclès fit la moue.

\- Je vous croyais plus réactif que cela... maugréa t'il.

Un sourire moqueur se dessina sur les lèvres de Kadaj.

\- Je ne suis plus si impulsif, et nullement désolé de vous décevoir.

\- Je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet. Rétorqua Héraclès, mais si vous voulez vraiment être un roi digne de ce nom, il faut faire plus que ramener quelques emplumés à la vie.

Kadaj étrécit les yeux en un mince fente. Ils y étaient, Héraclès commençait à dévoiler son jeu, s'il était venu, c'était visiblement pour obtenir quelque chose de lui, restait à découvrir de quoi il était question.

\- Et que ferait donc un roi digne de ce nom d'après vous ? Questionna t'il avec ironie. S'il s'agit d'épreuves comme les vôtres, je passe mon tour, je ne crois pas que ceux dont je suis le roi par naissance attendent de moi que je me livre à quelque chose du genre.

Héraclès se renfrogna, même s'il s'était passé beaucoup de temps depuis l'époque où il s'était plié aux épreuves en question, il n'aimait pas entendre qui que ce soit s'en moquer. Surtout pas un gosse qui n'avait pas encore dépassé la vingtaine.

\- Je me garderai bien de vous imposer des épreuves comme celles dont j'ai triomphé, répondit il avec dédain, vous n'êtes pas assez solide, et encore moins assez costaud pour y résister. Le but est de vous tester, pas de vous tuer.

Kadaj haussa les épaules avec dédain.

\- Si vous le dites... bien, puisque visiblement, je ne vais pas passer d'épreuves, pourquoi ne pas aller trouver quelqu'un d'autre à ennuyer ? Je ne suis peut être pas un roi digne de ce nom, et franchement vu que je n'ai pas demandé à l'être, cela m'est bien égal, mais je fais mon possible pour être un bon père et il se trouve que mes fils ne vont pas tarder à s'éveiller.

\- Vos fils... ah oui, ceux qui vont grandir avec pour exemple un homme qui se dérobe devant l'effort en se cachant derrière de l'ironie. Vous avez une curieuse façon de leur donner l'exemple. De quoi pourront ils être fiers lorsqu'ils seront en âge de comprendre ce qu'il en est ? Du mal que vous avez fait à vos frères ? De votre participation aux desseins mauvais d'une entité maléfique ?

Kadaj se raidit et lui lança un regard bien plus glacial que le précédent.

\- Je crois que mes fils sauront faire la part des choses concernant mon passé. Cela n'est visiblement pas donné à tout le monde. Laissa t'il tomber avec dédain.

\- Non, en effet, mais qui pèsera le plus dans la balance ? L'avis de vos enfants ou celui de ceux qui ne considéreront que vos crimes. Si vous prouvez que vous êtes vraiment un roi digne de ce nom, vous devez accomplir une action d'éclat qui marquera les esprits.

\- Et ramener à la vie les membres du peuple dont je suis le roi n'est pas une action assez éclatante ? Je me demande ce qu'il vous faut. Si vous disiez franchement ce que vous voulez ? Je ne suis peut être pas aussi âgé que vous, mais je ne suis pas stupide pour autant. Je vous vois venir depuis le début, et je commence à me lasser de ce petit jeu. Vous avez une idée en tête, crachez la et j'aviserai.

Héraclès le regarda sans se troubler.

\- J'en ai une en effet. Vous pourriez secourir un Dieu.

\- Tiens donc ? Et quel Dieu est assez misérable pour avoir besoin de l'aide d'un être tel que moi ?

\- Le fils d'Apollon, qui d'autre ?

Kadaj haussa les sourcils.

\- Le fils d'Apollon, celui qui a été embarqué par Reno Sinclair ? Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrai lui venir en aide. Les autres Dieux n'ont rien pu faire pour lui ?

Cette fois le regard d'Héraclès trahit sa rage, il se détourna quelques secondes.

\- Les autres Dieux ? Ils n'en avaient que faire qu'il soit aveugle et que son jumeau ait perdu l'usage de la parole. S'ils s'étaient souciés d'eux, ils les auraient réunis au lieu de les garder loin l'un de l'autre.

L'affirmation figea Kadaj de surprise.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? Le jumeau n'est pas mort ? Je croyais qu'il avait été étouffé par l'or fondu autour de sa gorge.

\- Il n'en est rien, c'est ce qu'on a affirmé à Hyphidorus pour qu'il se résigne à ne pas le revoir. Apollodorus est bien vivant et croit que son jumeau est décédé lui aussi.

Kadaj croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Donc, vous savez où se trouve le jumeau ?

\- Oui.

\- Très bien, alors voici ce que vous allez faire : vous allez le chercher. Je soignerai les deux ou je n'en soignerai aucun.

\- Pourquoi cela ? Vous ne les connaissez pas.

\- Je ne connais pas plus la plupart de ceux que je ramène à la vie, et pourtant, je le fais. C'est ce que font les rois, quels qu'ils soient.

Héraclès réprima un sourire, en vérité, pour autant qu'il s'en souvienne, les rois qu'il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer n'agissaient pas ainsi. Certains étaient même loin de se soucier de qui que ce soit d'autre qu'eux et leurs intérêts.

\- C'est comme si c'était fait. Mais une fois qu'ils seront réunis il va vous falloir assurer, comme l'on dit de nos jours.

Il s'évapora sans attendre de réponse.

Kadaj secoua la tête et laissa échapper un soupir. Il n'était pas surpris de la disparition d'Héraclès. Il s'était attendu à quelque chose de ce genre. L'autre avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il n'avait plus de raisons de rester. Il espérait cependant qu'il allait faire ce qu'il était censé faire. Qu'il ramènerait l'autre jumeau. Il faudrait également retrouver celui embarqué par Reno Sinclair.

Soren le rejoignit, ayant préféré le laisser gérer Héraclès seul. Il enlaça doucement Kadaj et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- Tout s'est passé comme tu le pensais ? Demanda t'il.

Kadaj hocha la tête, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres.

\- Oui, il a joué toutes ses cartes, comme cela était prévisible, avant de finalement dire ce qu'il attendait de moi.

\- Et tu as accepté ? Sourit Soren.

\- Bien sur, si j'avais refusé il m'aurait fait une vie impossible. Plus vite je lui aurai donné ce qu'il espère, plus vite nous en serons débarrassés.

\- Tout va bien dans ce cas.

\- On peut dire cela, mais je suis tout de même un peu déçu, je m'attendais à autre chose de sa part. Quelque chose de vraiment pénible, qui soit destiné à satisfaire son ego, que j'aurai pu refuser, au lieu de cela je vais devoir soigner ces deux hommes.

\- Je croyais que tu t'attendais à ce qu'il te le demande.

\- C'était l'une des éventualités que j'avais envisagé, mais en même temps j'espérais que ce serait autre chose qu'il demanderait. Je n'ai pas envie de l'apprécier.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé à cela.

\- Non, en effet, mais cela aurait tout de même été plus facile de ne pas l'apprécier s'il avait choisi autre chose.

Soren laissa échapper un léger rire et l'embrassa à nouveau. Puis il le regarda, le visage sérieux.

\- Tu es certain que cela ira ? Tu as dépensé pas mal d'énergie pour ramener ceux de ton peuple.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne crois pas que cette action me demande autant de force que participer à leur retour, je vais seulement modifier de la matière, pas en créer. Affirma Kadaj d'un ton qui se voulait léger.

Soren le considéra sans dire mot, ne voulant pas le contredire, mais tout de même un peu inquiet pour lui. Au cours des derniers jours il l'avait vu aller jusqu'au bout de ses forces pour les ailés, il redoutait qu'il ne se soit pas assez reposé pour secourir les deux hommes à la fois. Il aurait préféré l'entendre dire qu'il en soignerait un, et ensuite l'autre, mais la fierté de Kadaj, avait été, une fois de plus, plus forte que son côté raisonnable.

Il entraîna fermement son compagnon en direction d'une chambre, non pas celle qui leur avait été attribuée, mais une autre encore libre, où personne ne viendrait le déranger.

Kadaj sourit et le regarda avec malice, tout en désignant le lit d'un geste de la main.

\- Pressé de faire un nouveau tour dans les draps avec moi ?

Soren sourit, secoua la tête en signe de négation, et le poussa en direction de la couche.

\- Pas cette fois, je ne veux que te regarder dormir. Ne t'en fais pas pour les enfants, Sand veille sur eux.

\- Sand ? Je crois que je vais m'en faire deux fois plus après une telle information. Répliqua Kadaj en s'étendant pourtant sur le lit.

Soren s'assit à ses côtés et lui caressa les cheveux. Il savait aussi bien que Kadaj qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une plaisanterie. Même s'ils ne s'entendaient pas vraiment, son compagnon et son ami se respectaient de plus en plus. Kadaj ne doutait pas du dragon de la terre, il savait qu'il ne ferait jamais de mal à leurs enfants, et qu'il ne laisserait personne leur en faire.

Kadaj ferma enfin les yeux et se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil, plus fatigué qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

Soren resta auprès de lui, veillant sur son repos. Remarquant les marques trahissant sa fatigue et son inquiétude. Même si pour l'heure, le retour des ailés se passait assez bien, à plusieurs reprises ils avaient été à deux doigts d'en voir disparaître, et il avait fallu l'entêtement de Kadaj et sa forte implication, pour que cela ne soit pas le cas.

Telfer se matérialisa à ses côtés, Soren se tourna vers lui, pour déterminer ce qui l'amenait. Le visage du précédent roi était fermé, son regard sombre.

"Ne troublez pas son repos." ordonna Soren.

"Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Vous n'êtes pas seul à vous soucier de lui." répondit Telfer avec un peu d'agacement.

Soren préféra ne pas faire de commentaires, même si son regard indiquait clairement qu'il n'était pas vraiment convaincu.

Telfer se détourna avec humeur, quelque peu blessé par la méfiance du dragon. Même s'il s'était parfois montré un peu dur envers Kadaj, il n'en était pas moins attaché au jeune homme et reconnaissait sa valeur, ce n'était pas parce qu'il se gardait de le complimenter qu'il n'appréciait pas ses efforts.

"Vous ne devriez pas avoir le jugement aussi prompt." grogna t'il.

Soren haussa les épaules et soutint son regard lorsqu'il se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

"Je suis son compagnon, je suis l'un de ses dragons, mais vous, qu'êtes vous exactement pour lui ? Ne me répondez pas son modèle, même s'il a cherché cela en vous, nous savons tous les deux que ce n'était pas votre intention. Vous n'avez accepté que pour complaire à celui que vous aimiez, s'il n'avait pas été présent, ou si le sort de Kadaj lui était indifférent, vous n'auriez pas hésité à refuser tout net."

Telfer se fit plus sombre encore. Il ne pouvait totalement nier, mais cela le mettait tout de même en rage que le dragon se permette de tels commentaires, après avoir malmené Kadaj lui aussi au temps de leur rencontre.

"Il me semble pourtant que lorsque vous avez été admis en sa présence, vous ne vous êtes pas conduit de façon amicale envers lui... vous targuer d'être à présent son compagnon efface t'il donc ces instants ?" questionna t'il avec ironie.

Soren tressaillit, durement touché par la question. Il cilla nerveusement, puis baissa la tête avec honte.

"Je regrette de m'être comporté de la sorte, et il m'a pardonné depuis..."

"Alors qu'il m'en veut toujours ? Je ne crois pas. J'ai plus l'impression que c'est vous qui m'en voulez toujours et je ne trouve pas cela très correct de votre part."

Ils restèrent un moment sans échanger plus encore, puis Telfer soupira et se passa une main sur le visage.  
"Tout cela est ridicule...c'est du passé. Nous ferions mieux de nous tourner vers l'avenir, le sien surtout... il risque de ne pas en avoir beaucoup s'il continue à ce rythme. Même si j'apprécie de voir revenir ceux de mon espèce, je ne veux pas que cela se fasse au prix de sa vie. Il y a eu bien assez de victimes."

Soren était pleinement d'accord avec lui sur ce point. Jenova avait fait bien assez de morts, causé bien trop de dégâts, il n'était pas envisageable que même disparue elle puisse encore en faire d'avantage.  
"Que proposez vous ?" Questionna t'il d'un ton plus calme.

Telfer observa longuement le visage fatigué de Kadaj avant de répondre. Il y avait des choses que seul le jeune homme pouvait accomplir, mais il n'était pas pour autant obligé de le faire seul. Il pouvait faire appel à d'autres pour le soutenir et l'aider dans ces efforts considérables.

"Je crois qu'il serait bon que ceux qu'il a déjà secouru lui rendent la politesse. Plusieurs sont désormais assez rétablis pour cela, et si cela ne suffit pas, alors nous devons trouver d'autres gens en mesure de lui fournir un peu plus d'énergie."

Il se mordilla les lèvres.

"Pas seulement pour faire revenir les derniers d'entre nous, mais aussi pour ces deux frères victimes d'un malheureux accident. Je ne les connais pas, mais je partage l'avis de Kadaj. Ils méritent d'être secourus eux aussi." ajouta t'il.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Kadaj se retrouvait dans une étrange caverne, Lucrecia s'approcha de lui, le visage empreint d'inquiétude.

Kadaj la regarda avec un peu de froideur, même s'il voulait bien admettre qu'ils lui devaient la vie, ses frères et lui, il ne parvenait pas à cesser de lui tenir rigueur de ce qui, à ses yeux, s'apparentait à une forme d'abandon. Même si elle avait été contaminée par Jenova, qu'elle affirmait avoir voulu agir pour préserver, il n'était pas totalement convaincu. Il y avait forcément une autre solution, qui ne nécessitait pas d'abandonner ses enfants. Elle avait même abandonné Sephiroth, alors qu'elle n'était pas aussi atteinte que lorsqu'elle avait décidé de les faire naître.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous abandonner, je n'avais pas d'autre choix Kadaj. Soupira Lucrecia qui n'était pas venue pour débattre de cela, mais pour une autre raison.

\- J'ai bien entendu vos explications, il n'empêche que je trouve que vous ne vous êtes pas tellement battue. Répliqua Kadaj. Vous avez baissé les bras, laissé Sephiroth aux mains d'Hojo, et vous avez fait la même chose pour nous plus tard. Ce n'est pas cela être une mère. Soren n'abandonnerait nos enfants pour rien au monde. Je sais qu'il se battra pour eux jusqu'à la dernière seconde.

\- Je n'en doute pas. Je n'ai hélas pas la force mentale d'un dragon. Murmura Lucrecia.

Kadaj ricana et croisa les bras.

\- Vous vouliez me parler ? Demanda t'il afin de mettre un terme à cette rencontre le plus rapidement possible.

Lucrecia hocha la tête, s'éloignant de lui, elle se dirigea vers un ensemble de cristaux qui se trouvaient un peu plus loin.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu t'épuise. Dit elle doucement en posant la main sur l'un des cristaux. Pas quand j'ai ici de quoi t'aider à agir sans pour autant mettre ta vie en danger. Ces cristaux sont chargés d'une énergie énorme, en puisant en eux, tu pourrais...

Le regard de Kadaj flamboya de rage. Décroisant les bras, il serra les poings.

\- Vous n'apprendrez jamais de vos erreurs n'est-ce pas ? Demanda t'il avec amertume. Ce ne sont pas de simples cristaux, ils sont vivants. Ils vous ont protégé de Jenova, par leur pureté ils ont réussi à la garder en sommeil, et vous... vous, vous les remerciez en envisageant cela... comment pouvez vous leur faire insulte à ce point ?

Le visage de Lucrecia s'empourpra devant le reproche. Elle cilla nerveusement.

\- Tu te trompe à mon sujet Kadaj, je sais très bien que ces cristaux sont vivants, j'ai communiqué avec eux plus d'une fois. Si je te propose leur aide, c'est qu'ils sont d'accord pour cela.

Kadaj n'était pas vraiment convaincu. Cela lui semblait quelque peu hasardeux de faire appel à des entités de ce genre. Outre le fait qu'il ressentait leur puissance, et la pureté mentionnée un peu plus tôt, il pressentait qu'ils étaient importants, pour ne pas dire indispensables à Gaïa, il redoutait de les affaiblir en puisant en eux la force qui lui manquait.

\- C'est tout à ton honneur. Commenta un homme blond vêtu d'une combinaison blanche en se matérialisant à leurs côtés. Tu es plus sage que l'on le pense, Kadaj Crescent Valentine.

Kadaj se raidit, c'était la première fois que quelqu'un lui donnait autre chose qu'un prénom et même si l'inconnu s'était donné la peine de le nommer des noms de ses deux parents, il n'était pas certain d'apprécier. Lucrecia elle sursauta devant cette arrivée qu'elle n'attendait pas et qui la prenait au dépourvu. Lorsqu'elle avait attiré Kadaj, elle n'avait pas imaginé que quelqu'un puisse en profiter pour s'introduire dans ce lieu. Mais c'était pourtant ce qui venait de se produire, un inconnu, sans nul doute possible assez puissant pour cela, était venu.

L'inconnu se dirigea vers les cristaux, qui étaient visiblement la raison de sa venue. Lucrecia s'interposa, elle ne pouvait pas lui laisser les approcher, encore moins les toucher, cela était hors de question.

L'homme s'arrêta et la considéra avec un peu d'amusement.

\- Vous n'avez pas à craindre que je veuille leur nuire. Je suis seulement venu voir à quel stade ils sont.

Lucrecia le considéra avec méfiance. Même s'il semblait savoir ce qu'il en était des cristaux, elle n'avait pas l'intention de lui faire confiance.

Comme s'il devinait ses craintes l'homme tourna la tête.

\- Crystal ? Tu veux bien nous rejoindre ? Lança t'il.

Lucrecia et Kadaj se raidirent un peu plus, se préparant à l'arrivée d'un second intrus, mais ce fut une créature des plus incroyable qui se présenta en réponse à l'appel.

Ils n'auraient su dire s'il s'agissait d'un dragon ou d'une licorne, elle ressemblait à un dragon, mais avait un corps dépourvu d'écailles, une tête qui réunissait les caractéristiques des deux espèces et une corne délicate ornait son front. Elle semblait à la fois solide et délicate. De la taille et de la corpulence d'un cheval de guerre, elle en avait les membres solides et le poitrail développé. Son pelage, d'un blanc pur, s'harmonisait avec sa corne nacrée. Il était à la fois magnifique et inquiétant. Lucrecia recula jusqu'à être le dos contre le cristal derrière elle. Plus nerveuse et angoissée qu'elle l'aurait voulu.

\- Bon sang, mais c'est quoi ça ? Grommela Kadaj.

\- Je vous présente l'un de mes fils. Répondit l'homme en combinaison blanche.

\- Votre fils ? Reprit Kadaj. Vous baisez n'importe quoi vous ou quoi ?

_À suivre_


	28. Chapter 28

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

**Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite directe du Temps des gardiens.**

* * *

**Le temps du renouveau**

**Chapitre 28**

_An 2012 _

Le dragon licorne gronda sourdement, dévoilant une mâchoire qui n'avait rien à envier à un tigre, mais pas grand chose à voir avec celle d'un paisible herbivore, avant de lever une patte griffue que Kadaj esquiva de justesse.

\- Du calme Crystal, ne va pas nous l'abîmer, nous avons encore besoin de lui. Intervint l'homme en combinaison blanche d'un ton amusé.

Kadaj le fusilla du regard, ce qui le fit rire.

\- Vous ne devriez pas le mettre en colère, il a assez mauvais caractère. C'est sans doute inscrit dans nos gênes. Conseilla l'homme.

\- Il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche. Grogna Kadaj en surveillant le dragon licorne du coin de l'œil.

Crystal montra les dents à nouveau et cette fois Kadaj décida de ne pas être en reste, il matérialisa une épée et fit face à la créature. Si celle-ci voulait en découdre, elle allait trouver à qui parler.

\- Assez ! Intervint Lucrecia que tout cela mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

Elle se tourna vers l'homme en combinaison blanche.

\- Que voulez vous exactement ?

L'homme sourit.

\- Je voulais seulement montrer que les cristaux ne sont pas seulement des sources d'énergie, ou des entités immatérielles. La mère de Crystal est l'une de ces entités, elle s'est incarnée un temps pour être ma compagne. Je sais que ceux qui sont ici n'en sont pas au même stade de développement, mais ils sont encore jeunes.

\- Formidable, merci d'être venu, c'était sympa de faire votre connaissance et bonjour chez vous. La prochaine fois, contentez vous d'écrire ou de téléphoner et laissez votre progéniture à la maison. Ricana Kadaj.

\- Kadaj, soupira Lucrecia, ils ne sont pas nos ennemis.

\- Ils ne sont pas nos amis non plus.

Lucrecia se mura dans le silence, ne sachant que répondre à cela, mais doutant que l'attitude de Kadaj les serve.

L'homme en combinaison blanche s'interposa, empêchant son fils de se ruer à l'attaque.

\- Du calme Crystal. N'oublie pas les raisons de notre venue. Nous avons besoin d'eux pour rejoindre ton fils.

Kadaj ferma à demi les yeux. Ainsi, il y avait un rejeton de la créature quelque part, sans aucun doute dans une part de Gaïa qu'ils connaissaient ou à laquelle ils avaient accès. C'était bon à savoir, mais il n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne nouvelle.

Lucrecia ne manqua pas l'information elle aussi, et elle décida de s'en servir.

\- Donc, vous êtes à la recherche de quelqu'un et vous espérez que nous vous aidions à le trouver ?

L'homme en combinaison blanche secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Non, nous savons où il se trouve, nous ne voulons que nous assurer qu'il sera bien traité le temps qu'il passera dans le corps de celui qu'il aide.

Kadaj fronça les sourcils, il commençait à y voir plus clair et ce qu'il comprenait ne lui plaisait pas. Pour autant qu'il le sache, un seul individu occupait le corps de quelqu'un d'autre. Un individu qui n'était pas des plus sympathiques à ses yeux.

\- Je voudrai être certain de ne pas me tromper... dit il. Nous sommes bien en train de parler de Rodney Pierce ? Vous êtes de la famille d'un des assistants d'Hojo ?

\- En effet, il est notre fils et petit fils. Commenta l'homme en combinaison blanche d'un ton calme. Inutile de souligner ses erreurs de parcours, nous sommes conscients que vous avez quelques raisons de ne pas l'apprécier. Cependant, au vu de votre propre parcours, vous êtes mal placé pour juger. Tout comme vous il a fait ce qu'il pouvait pour survivre, et il a fait ce qu'il pouvait pour vous rendre la vie plus facile lorsqu'il le pouvait. Cela lui a d'ailleurs valu de sévères punitions.

Kadaj serra les dents, contrarié de ne pouvoir protester. Il ne pouvait pas nier en effet, Rodney Pierce avait pris des risques pour Yazoo et il en avait été durement châtié.

Il n'en restait pas moins qu'il était un des assistants d'Hojo, et qu'il avait également été au service d'autres enfoirés du même accabit, ce qui avait tendance à pousser Kadaj à le considérer d'un assez mauvais œil.

\- Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas faire grand chose pour lui, actuellement, mais lorsqu'il aura réintégré son corps, nous pourrons sans doute intervenir en sa faveur. Déclara Lucrecia, dans un effort méritoire pour ramener tout le monde à un état d'esprit plus serein.

Kadaj se tourna vers elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- Et qui fera cela exactement ? Vous comptez revenir pour de bon, avec un corps, histoire de jouer un peu à la maman ? Comptez pas sur moi, j'ai passé l'âge de ce genre de choses. Comptez pas non plus sur mes enfants, c'est un peu tard pour reprendre une place dont vous ne vous êtes pas tellement soucié. Oui, je sais, vous avez tout un tas d'arguments à me sortir sur le sujet, mais franchement, je n'ai pas trop envie de les entendre, j'ai encore le cri de désespoir de mon père dans les oreilles. Je n'étais pas là lorsqu'il l'a poussé mais j'ai tout de même assisté à la scène et je n'aime pas ce que vous lui avez fait... le mal qu'Hojo lui a fait également, en partie à cause de vous.

Lucrecia baissa la tête, blessée par les propos, et malheureuse de ce rappel des souffrances de Vincent. Elle n'avait jamais voulu faire de mal à l'immortel. Lorsqu'elle avait eu recours à ce qu'il lui avait confié, elle pensait ne jamais le revoir conscient et libre, elle était persuadée d'accomplir sa volonté.  
Après tout, n'était-ce pas justement pour que naissent des enfants de lui qu'il lui avait remis sa semence ?

La créature nommée Crystal souffla bruyamment, la faisant sursauter. L'homme en combinaison blanche l'apaisa d'un geste, glissant ses doigts dans l'épaisse crinière.

\- Il est temps pour nous de vous laisser. Nous avons à faire de notre côté, nous reviendrons vous voir lorsqu'il sera temps pour Rodney Pierce de revenir à son corps.

\- Et savoir votre nom, c'est pas non plus au programme ? Ironisa Kadaj.

\- Bien sur que si, ce n'est en rien un secret, je suis Arieh Shinra.

Kadaj grimaça.

\- Encore un Shinra ? Grogna t'il.

Arieh laissa échapper un rire amusé.

\- Oui, le premier de la lignée, navré de rajouter ma personne à votre liste noire. J'ai hélas bien peur que vous ne deviez compter avec ma présence à l'avenir. J'ai dormi un bon bout de temps, mais j'ai été tiré du sommeil et me voila.

\- Vous pouvez toujours retourner faire un autre somme. Ne vous gênez pas pour nous, on fera sans vous, on sait très bien y faire. Riposta Kadaj.

\- C'est tentant, mais non, je crois que j'ai bien assez dormi comme cela et que je pourrai vous être utile un jour prochain. Répondit Arieh sans s'offusquer le moins du monde.

Lui et son fils disparurent ensuite sans laisser de traces. Kadaj laissa échapper un murmure frustré. Même si rien dans les propos de l'individu n'était vraiment de nature à l'alarmer fortement, il ne pouvait se défaire d'un très mauvais pressentiment. Il n'était pas du tout certain que ce dernier serait vraiment de leur côté lorsqu'il referait son apparition. Enfin... il aviserait le moment venu. Pour l'heure, il avait d'autres sujets à aborder.

Il fixa Lucrecia droit dans les yeux.

\- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu. Vous comptez revenir en chair et en os ? Je n'aime pas du tout cette idée. Notre père a encore du mal à trouver son équilibre, lui et Sephiroth se cherchent toujours, ils ont assez à faire avec les ex de Sephiroth, ils n'ont pas besoin que vous en rajoutiez une couche.

Lucrecia le regarda avec un peu de surprise, étonnée par les propos. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il se soucie de Vincent, pas après son comportement envers elle.

Kadaj la regarda, les sourcils froncés et leva le menton.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit pour que vous me regardiez ainsi ? J'ai un truc entre les dents ?

Lucrecia esquissa un sourire doux.

\- Non, je suis seulement surprise que tu veuille protéger ton père. Répondit elle. Il n'a pourtant pas été plus présent que moi à vos côtés lorsque vous étiez enfants.

Kadaj grimaça, se passa la main dans les cheveux nerveusement, se détourna quelques secondes, avant de faire face à nouveau, le regard dur.

\- Alors là, c'est faux ce que vous dites ! D'accord, il n'a pas été là quand on était dans le laboratoire, et il n'a appris la vérité sur nous que tardivement, à cause de vous. Mais entre vous et lui, il y a une sacrée différence. Lui, il était avec nous quand on se planquait dans la cité des anciens, il nous surveillait, sans chercher à nous attaquer... il ne l'a fait que pour sortir Cloud du pétrin. Oui, nous avions conscience de sa présence, mais ce n'était pas un problème pour nous... on ne se sentait pas en danger malgré le fait qu'on soit conscients qu'il rôdait pas loin. Et puis... depuis qu'il sait qu'il est notre père, il fait son possible pour se faire accepter et être présent pour nous, pas comme vous. Ce sont ses bras qui m'ont soutenu lorsque je n'allais pas bien, qui ont soutenu Loz et Yazoo... J'ai encore du mal à voir en lui mon père, mais ça compte pour moi malgré tout. Malgré ce qu'on a fait, il a été là pour nous, quand on en avait besoin. C'est quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un que je pourrai voir comme un père avec le temps, et dont je pourrai être fier d'être le fils. Vous par contre... pour moi, vous n'êtes pas une mère. Je crois pas que cela changera un jour pour moi. Vous n'êtes pas aussi mauvaise que Jenova, mais vous avez sacrément merdé, dans les grandes largeurs, et ça, je suis pas disposé à l'oublier.

Partagée entre la tristesse et le soulagement, Lucrecia préféra le laisser, elle le ramena là d'où il venait, et se retira.

Kadaj rouvrit les yeux, s'agita un moment sur le lit, puis il ferma les yeux à nouveau, espérant trouver rapidement le sommeil. Soren, qui lisait dans un coin de la pièce, le laissa tranquille, il sentait qu'il était préférable de ne pas poser de questions pour le moment, Kadaj lui en parlerait s'il en éprouvait le besoin.

Au bout d'un instant, incapable de trouver le sommeil, Kadaj se redressa et regarda en direction de Soren. Le dragon lui rendit son regard et lui adressa un sourire.

Kadaj laissa échapper un profond soupir et le dragon se rapprocha, plus inquiet soudain.

\- Que s'est il passé ? Demanda t'il finalement.

Même si le corps de Kadaj n'avait pas bougé du lit, il avait senti l'absence de son esprit.

\- Ma génitrice voulait me parler, deux invités surprises ont débarqué, c'était assez instructif, mais pas des plus rassurants. Lorsqu'ils sont partis, on a fini de mettre les choses à plat elle et moi. Enfin, on a essayé... elle a pas l'air de vouloir s'expliquer, par contre j'ai bien peur qu'elle n'ait dans l'idée de revenir à la vie.

Soren lui caressa la joue doucement.

\- Ce n'est peut être pas une si mauvaise chose... vous pourrez ainsi faire connaissance.

Kadaj haussa les épaules, une légère moue aux lèvres.

\- Je ne suis pas certain de vouloir... murmura t'il.

\- Ne dis pas cela, tu ne la connais pas encore. Tu peux gagner à lui laisser sa chance, comme tu l'as fait pour ton père.

\- Vincent, ce n'est pas pareil, lui il assure.

Soren eut un léger rire.

\- Je ne vais pas te contredire sur ce point, mais qui sait, peut être qu'elle assurera aussi.

\- Tu as déjà oublié que c'était la femme d'Hojo ? Elle a préféré ce taré à mon père... elle l'a soutenu dans ses projets de fou furieux et quand Vincent a tenté de lui faire entendre raison, elle l'a envoyé sur les roses. J'ai du mal à croire qu'elle puisse assurer.

\- C'était il y a longtemps, elle a pu changer. Dit doucement Soren pour l'apaiser.

Kadaj secoua la tête, visiblement peu convaincu, il regarda le dragon, hésitant. Soren lui sourit à nouveau, pour l'encourager.

\- Ta mère, elle était comment ? Demanda Kadaj, presque timidement.

\- Ma mère était d'un autre temps... répondit Soren doucement. Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connue. Elle est morte alors que nous étions encore très jeunes. Dans mes souvenirs elle était douce et gentille, elle ne quittait presque jamais la cuisine. C'était son domaine, le lieu où elle se sentait bien, en sécurité. Elle aimait cuisiner et tenir son foyer. Rien à voir avec celle qui t'a fait naître.

\- Je crois que j'aurai préféré avoir une mère comme la tienne. Grogna Kadaj. Au moins, elle n'était pas l'épouse d'un savant fou.

Soren le prit dans ses bras, Kadaj se laissa faire. Une fois de plus, le dragon savait comprendre ses besoins. Il se laissa aller contre lui et referma les yeux.

\- Tu te serais peut être ennuyé en sa compagnie. Dit Soren. Mais elle t'aurait sans doute nourri et abreuvé en abondance. Elle n'était jamais si heureuse que lorsqu'elle nous voyait savourer ses plats. Elle nous gavait presque.

Kadaj sourit, puis son sourire s'effaça, il entrouvrit les yeux et fixa son compagnon.

\- Tu me laisse voir ton enfance ? Demanda t'il presque timidement.

Soren lui fit signe que oui. Kadaj tendit la main et effleura son front de ses doigts. L'instant suivant il plongeait dans la mémoire du dragon.

Accéder aux souvenirs d'enfance de Soren ne lui prit pas longtemps. Il considéra avec amusement les jeux du dragon, de sa sœur et d'autres enfants du même âge. Il constata par contre avec un peu de surprise, que dans leurs premières années les enfants allaient nus, quelle que soit la saison, lorsque le froid devenait trop fort ils étaient gardés au chaud par leurs parents, mais pas plus couverts.

Cillant il s'écarta et regarda Soren avec perplexité.

\- On n'habillait pas les enfants à ton époque ?

Soren se mit à rire.

\- Pas avant qu'ils aient cinq ans, et qu'ils deviennent propres. Répondit il avec amusement.

\- Ce n'était pas risqué pour eux ?

\- Pas plus que s'ils avaient été vêtus. Les parents faisaient très attention. Nous étions très surveillés malgré les apparences.

\- Vous êtes nés dans des œufs aussi ? Questionna Kadaj.

\- Oui. Dans un seul œuf en vérité... notre éclosion était exceptionnelle. Il est très rare que deux dragons sortent d'un même œuf... et plus rare encore qu'ils soient de sexes opposés... murmura Soren avec un peu de chagrin. Lorsque nos parents nous racontaient cette venue au monde incroyable, nous nous sentions si fiers d'être à part...

Kadaj se serra un peu plus contre lui et l'embrassa.

\- Je suis désolé... je ne voulais pas raviver ton chagrin... murmura t'il.

Soren lui rendit son baiser. Il était sur le point de le rassurer lorsque le visage de Kadaj perdit soudain toute couleur et son corps se mit à trembler. Soren n'eut que le temps de le retenir avant qu'il ne s'écroule à bas du lit.

\- Kadaj !

Le jeune argenté ne lui répondit pas. Il semblait inconscient, ses tremblements étaient si forts que Soren se demanda s'il ne convulsait pas. Portant la main au front de son compagnon, il réalisa que sa température était basse.

Telfer se matérialisa quelques secondes, puis disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé.

Il rejoignit Lucrecia et la considéra avec froideur.

\- Votre plus jeune fils est au plus mal, dit il d'un ton sec, tout comme son aîné un peu plus tôt. Il est épuisé, son corps vient de tirer le signal d'alarme. Vous comptez rester ici, bien à l'abri, ou vous prévoyez d'être enfin une mère digne de ce nom ?

Lucrecia cilla. Même si elle avait prévu de retourner sur Gaïa, elle n'avait pas prévu de le faire si vite.

\- Je ne suis pas prête... murmura t'elle d'un ton incertain. Ce n'est pas une chose qui se fait à la va vite...

Telfer lui lança un regard écœuré et la laissa à ses hésitations. Il rejoignit Vincent, sachant que l'immortel lui ne se déroberait pas avec des prétextes.

Vincent se tendit, devinant que son arrivée annonçait des problèmes.

\- Kadaj ?

Telfer fit signe que oui et Vincent se hâta de se vêtir pour l'accompagner auprès de son fils. Sephiroth se couvrit lui aussi, décidé à les suivre cette fois. Même s'il avait encore du mal avec Kadaj, il ne voulait pas laisser Vincent seul.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la chambre, les tremblements de Kadaj étaient plus forts encore.

Vincent s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras et ce contact sembla ranimer un peu Kadaj qui le regarda avant de frissonner.

\- J'ai froid... murmura t'il. J'ai tellement froid père...

Vincent se défit de sa cape et l'en drapa, Kadaj soupira et referma les yeux. La cape était lourde et chaude autour de lui, elle portait l'odeur de Vincent et cela l'apaisait curieusement.

Ses tremblements diminuèrent, avant de cesser peu après, épuisé il sombra dans le sommeil. Vincent le garda contre lui et tourna vers Sephiroth un regard inquiet.

Ce dernier lui rendit son regard, attentif et silencieux.

Vincent prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il redoutait les réactions de son compagnon s'il lui disait qu'il entendait rester aux côtés de Kadaj.

Sephiroth le prit de vitesse.

\- Il vaut mieux que tu restes un peu avec lui, il a besoin de toi.

Vincent le remercia d'un sourire tremblant. Il était touché par la compréhension dont faisait preuve son compagnon.

Sephiroth se rapprocha pour déposer un baiser sur son front, puis se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Vous partez déjà ? Ironisa Telfer. Vous tenez sans doute de votre mère à ce niveau.

Sephiroth le considéra avec agacement.

\- Je ne crois pas que ma présence soit utile pour le moment, mais je devine que lorsqu'il se réveillera il aura faim. Je vais donc chercher de quoi le nourrir.

Il quitta ensuite la chambre sans se retourner.

Telfer ne tarda pas à partir lui aussi, étant rassuré sur le sort de Kadaj, dont le sommeil était désormais paisible. Il rejoignit ses semblables, lesquels, tout aussi soucieux que lui, l'entourèrent afin d'avoir des nouvelles de leur nouveau roi.

Telfer fit courir son regard parmi eux, notant leurs expressions inquiètes.

\- Le jeune roi s'est épuisé à nous ramener à la vie. Dit il d'une voix forte afin que tous entendent. Il est à la limite de la rupture désormais, il n'est pas envisageable qu'il continue de la sorte. Tous ceux pour qui le retour était urgent ont été ramenés, les autres devront attendre qu'il soit totalement remis.

\- Mais... et la promesse qu'il a faite au demi dieu ? Comment va t'il faire ? Questionna l'un des ailés. Il ne pourra pas manquer à sa parole.

\- Il n'aura pas à le faire. Répondit Telfer. Je me charge de faire patienter cet individu. Je ne laisserai pas mon successeur se perdre.

Les autres ailés approuvèrent ses propos avec satisfaction. Le comportement d'Héracles ne leur avait pas plu. Ils n'étaient pas fachés que leur ancien roi prenne les choses en main pour empêcher le nouveau de se perdre.

Pourtant, plusieurs d'entre eux restaient méfiants vis à vis de Telfer, ils n'oubliaient pas son rôle dans le drame qui s'était abattu sur leur peuple et même s'il avait fait amende honorable envers eux, la rancune ne s'était pas tout à fait éteinte.

À suivre


	29. Chapter 29

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

**Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite directe du Temps des gardiens.**

* * *

**Le temps du renouveau**

**Chapitre 29**

_An 2012 _

Sephiroth se retrouva dans le couloir, sans vraiment savoir où diriger ses pas. Il n'avait pas encore mémorisé le dédale qu'étaient les différentes voies d'accès et ignorait encore où trouver de la nourriture. Même s'il était sincère en affirmant vouloir ramener quelque chose à manger pour Kadaj, il allait avoir du mal à y parvenir sans aide.

Cette constatation le fit soupirer. Cela aurait été plus facile à la tour SHINRA dont il connaissait le moindre recoin, ou peu s'en fallait.

Alors qu'il hésitait sur la conduite à tenir, une voix s'éleva sur sa droite, il se tourna aussitôt dans cette direction et découvrit Genesis qui semblait l'attendre, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- Besoin d'aide peut être ? Lança le banoran roux avec une ironie indéniable.

Sephiroth fut tenté de lui répondre que non, qu'il se passerait fort bien de son aide, mais il ne le fit pas, plus vite il trouverait ce qu'il était parti chercher, plus vite il serait de retour auprès de Vincent.

\- Ce n'est pas de refus. Répondit il en rejoignant Genesis.

Cette réponse, qu'il n'attendait pas, figea Genesis de surprise quelques secondes, il se reprit très vite et décroisa les bras. Son regard et celui de Sephiroth se trouvèrent et s'affrontèrent quelques instants, avant que Genesis ne se dérobe et se mette en marche, faisant signe à Sephiroth de le suivre.

Même si par le passé il aurait agi autrement et tenté de provoquer un peu plus l'argenté, il devait bien admettre que ce temps là était révolu lui aussi. Sephiroth avait changé, lui aussi, il était temps de renoncer à certaines mauvaises habitudes, si plaisantes soient elles.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes en silence, puis Sephiroth prit la parole.

\- Pas de réplique mordante ? Tu es en panne d'inspiration ?

\- Non, je n'ai pas envie tout simplement. Répondit Genesis.

Sephiroth le considéra avec un peu de surprise.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment. Je n'ai pas pour unique but dans l'existence de te provoquer. Ironisa Genesis. Aussi surprenant que cela puisse sembler, j'ai aussi d'autres objectifs.

Sephiroth sourit et hocha la tête.

\- Ta fille par exemple ?

Genesis hocha la tête. Même s'il n'avait pas trop envie de parler de son enfant, il appréciait que Sephiroth la mentionne.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Sephiroth porter la main à son ventre encore plat, le regard perdu dans le vide. Il ne posa pas de question, il savait le pourquoi de ce geste et réprima l'envie saugrenue de lui demander s'il pouvait en faire autant. Outre le fait que cela était beaucoup trop tôt pour qu'il puisse sentir quoi que ce soit, c'était un geste bien trop intime, que Sephiroth prendrait sans doute assez mal.

Il était un peu jaloux. Lui n'aurait jamais la chance de porter un enfant. L'argenté et son compagnon avaient un sacré bol d'en être capables. Puis il songea à ce que cela entraînait comme conséquences pour l'organisme et repoussa l'idée.

Malgré lui, il se laissa emporter par la tentation d'ironiser encore.

\- Mal au ventre ? Des problèmes de digestion peut être ?

Sephiroth haussa les épaules.

\- Non. Seulement le bonheur d'attendre un enfant. Répliqua t'il avec calme.

Il refusait de faire le jeu du banoran, il avait perçu la note familière dans la voix de Genesis, celle qui trahissait sa jalousie. C'était quelque chose de presque banal, habituel, qui ne le troublait plus. Il comprenait que Genesis puisse être jaloux, ce que lui et Vincent vivaient, le roux ne le connaîtrait jamais.

Genesis fit la moue.

\- On en reparlera quand vous en serez aux nausées matinales, et autres joyeusetés. Grogna t'il.

Sephiroth se contenta de sourire.

Voyant ce sourire, Genesis s'emporta franchement.

\- Tu ne devrais pas sourire, tu vas y passer à nouveau, comme lorsque tu portais l'enfant de Cloud et avant cela, celui d'Angeal qu'Hojo a fait disparaître avant qu'il n'atteigne un stade de développement trop important. Cracha t'il.

Sephiroth s'arrêta brusquement, choqué par les propos. Même s'il avait admis que Chance était autant son enfant que celui de Cloud, il n'avait pas tout réalisé à son sujet et la mention d'un enfant issus de lui et d'Angeal le prenait par surprise et le bouleversait.

Il agrippa Genesis par le devant de son habit et l'obligea à lui faire face, le regard étincelant.

\- Comment cela, l'enfant d'Angeal qu'aurait fait disparaître Hojo ?

Genesis le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu as déjà oublié les curieux malaises que tu avais après notre retour de la mission confiée par Lazard, celle qui consistait à chercher tes amis d'enfance qui s'étaient évadés ? Cette mission qui vous a permis de vous rapprocher lui et toi... elle n'a pas été sans conséquences, du fait de ta petite particularité. Hojo qui n'avait aucune envie de voir Hollander revendiquer ses droits sur votre progéniture a fait ce qu'il fallait pour régler le problème avant qu'il soit connu.

\- Comment peux tu en savoir autant ? Ce n'était pas dans les dossiers... murmura faiblement Sephiroth en le relâchant et se détournant.

\- Pas dans ceux que tu as trouvé, mais il y en avait d'autres. Affirma Genesis. J'ai mis la main dessus par hasard voila quelques années, et je dois avouer que leur lecture était très instructive.

Sephiroth fit un effort considérable pour rester calme et ne pas s'enfuir. Même si cela le torturait, il voulait savoir.

\- Angeal le sait ? Demanda t'il faiblement.

\- Oui... répondit l'intéressé en les rejoignant et en considérant Genesis avec sévérité. Notre enfant est venu me voir lorsque j'étais dans la rivière de la vie, il voulait nous connaître.

Sephiroth réprima difficilement un gémissement de détresse et se retourna vers le mur, contre lequel il appuya son front. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre le bouleversait. Que Genesis et Angeal soient au courant depuis un moment déjà et qu'ils aient gardé cela pour eux lui faisait mal.

Angeal agrippa Genesis par le col et l'entraîna sans ménagement un peu plus loin.

\- Tu ne pouvais pas te taire ? Gronda t'il. Tu es fier de toi ? Tu voulais lui faire du mal, c'est cela ? Félicitations, tu y es parfaitement parvenu.

Genesis se crispa et se délivra de son étreinte.

\- Mais bon sang, pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'attribue toujours des intentions mauvaises ? Je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de parler c'est tout.

Le poing d'Angeal partit en un éclair, le frappant au ventre, le faisant tomber à genoux, haletant de douleur.

\- Tu es malade ! Hurla Genesis en portant les mains à son abdomen meurtri.

\- Non, je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de frapper, c'est tout.

Se détournant de Genesis, Angeal revint vers Sephiroth, inquiet pour lui. Il savait combien ce que venait d'apprendre son ami pouvait être douloureux. Lorsque leur enfant était venu le trouver, il avait souffert lui aussi de découvrir ce qui aurait pu être et ne serait jamais.

\- Je suis désolé que tu l'aies appris de la sorte... je sais que tu m'en veux sans doute de ne t'en avoir rien dit, mais je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet... et puis... il est en paix tu sais... il attend notre visite avec patience mais il n'éprouve aucun chagrin. Je crois que la perte n'est que pour nous.

Sans s'écarter du mur, Sephiroth tendit une main en arrière pour le garder à distance.

\- Allez vous en, j'ai besoin d'être seul.

\- Sephiroth... soupira Angeal.

\- Tu as peut être eu le temps de faire ton deuil de cet enfant qui n'a pas pu naître, mais pas moi ! Hurla Sephiroth. Notre relation appartient peut être au passé, mais cet enfant aurait pu changer les choses ! Il aurait pu éviter que...

Refusant de le laisser se perdre dans des pensées de ce genre, Angeal referma les doigts sur le poignet tendu vers lui, il força l'argenté à se retourner et à lui faire face.

\- Non Sephiroth ! Tu ne dois pas penser ainsi ! Nous ne pouvons pas changer le passé, et tu l'as dit toi même, notre relation appartient au passé, ton présent, ton avenir, se trouvent auprès de Vincent et de vos enfants.

Sephiroth le considéra d'un air égaré. Il était au bord des larmes et tremblait. Angeal l'attira contre lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Je crois que je n'aurai pas perdu la raison si j'avais eu un enfant de toi... souffla faiblement Sephiroth d'une voix brisée. J'avais besoin de quelque chose à quoi me raccrocher après vous avoir perdu tous les deux.

Angeal sentit son cœur se serrer devant la détresse de son ami. Il avait un peu honte de ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité avant que quelqu'un d'autre de moins délicat ne le fasse à sa place.

Genesis, qui les regardait, appuyé contre un mur un peu plus loin, tourna la tête dans une autre direction, un léger sourire aux lèvres, les choses n'allaient pas tarder à devenir vraiment pleines d'intérêt.

Deux personnes apparurent à l'endroit qu'il regardait, un homme blond de grande taille et un enfant d'une dizaine d'années. Il sourit et se tourna de l'autre côté, cette fois pour assister à une autre arrivée, celle d'un homme aux cheveux d'un blond plus pâle.

Genesis se mit à compter mentalement et ce qu'il prévoyait se produisit comme il l'espérait.

Les arrivants virent Sephiroth en larmes entre les bras d'Angeal et en furent émus.

Ils se rapprochèrent vivement.

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à mon père ? Demanda l'homme aux cheveux clairs.

\- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à ma mère ? Questionna l'enfant blond au même instant.

Ils se regardèrent ensuite avec ébahissement, pour le plus grand plaisir de Genesis qui se délectait de ce qui était en train de se jouer sous ses yeux. Il aurait vraiment été dommage de manquer pareille réunion.

L'homme qui accompagnait l'enfant fut agité d'un long frisson, puis il s'avança vers l'autre homme et posa ses mains sur ses joues avec douceur.

L'autre se laissa faire sans protester, retenant son souffle.

\- Tu es magnifique... murmura celui qui le touchait, alors que des larmes se mettaient à rouler sur ses joues.

Celui qu'il touchait leva des mains un peu tremblantes et les posa sur les siennes. Il n'aurait jamais cru entendre ces mots un jour, encore moins venant de celui qui se trouvait là, qui le touchait et le regardait avec émotion.

\- Mère... souffla t'il timidement, avant de se raidir, redoutant d'être repoussé.

\- Mère ? Releva l'enfant blond qui n'avait pas manqué l'échange. Grand-père est ta mère ? Pour de vrai ?

\- Oui, répondit Niula, c'est bien mon fils, ton oncle et ton frère à la fois.

\- Cool ! S'exclama Charme.

Sephiroth sécha ses larmes et se tourna vers eux. Il retint son souffle en considérant les personnes qui se faisaient face. S'il identifiait sans peine Niula et Charme, il ignorait encore l'identité de l'autre homme. Ce qu'il savait par contre, c'était que visiblement sa présence émouvait Niula.

Lorsqu'il entendit Niula affirmer à Charme que l'inconnu était son fils, l'oncle et le frère de Charme, il sentit son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine. Pour que l'inconnu soit à la fois l'oncle et le frère de Charme, cela ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose, il était l'un des parents du jeune homme et Niula était l'autre.

Retenant son souffle il s'arracha aux bras d'Angeal qui ne chercha pas à le retenir.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour questionner, mais la referma sans prononcer un seul son, incapable de poser la question qui lui brûlait pourtant les lèvres. Il avait trop peur de la réponse, trop peur de se faire des idées et d'être déçu.

Niula le regarda et fit en sorte que leur fils lui fasse face.

\- Sephiroth, je crois que ce jeune homme a quelque chose à te dire.

Sephiroth regarda celui qui se tenait entre lui et Niula.

\- Je... je suis Saül... votre fils... souffla le jeune homme d'un ton hésitant.

Si Sephiroth avait pu avoir des doutes, il les aurait perdu en entendant la voix du jeune homme. Elle ressemblait trop à la sienne pour qu'il puisse ne pas s'en rendre compte.

\- Notre fils... répéta t'il faiblement.

Saül le regarda avec angoisse, mais Niula se plaça à ses côtés, une main sur l'épaule de Saül il s'adressa à Sephiroth.

\- Lorsque je t'ai supplié de mettre fin à mes jours, Hojo venait tout juste de m'arracher Saül du ventre, tu étais bien trop jeune pour que je te le dise, je ne voulais pas que tu porte un fardeau qui serait trop lourd pour l'enfant que tu étais encore. Tu n'aurais pu faire quoi que ce soit et je le savais. Je ne voulais que te protéger... et éviter que d'autres enfants soient conçus comme lui. Puisse tu me pardonner.

Sephiroth frissonna, c'était presque aussi douloureux que d'avoir appris qu'il aurait pu avoir un enfant d'Angeal, mais au moins, Saül lui était en vie et ils étaient réunis.

Il sentit la main de Charme qui tirait sur son habit pour attirer son attention et baissa les yeux vers lui.

\- Maman, tu sais, j'ai senti sa tristesse, il était malheureux, parce qu'il savait pas comment vous retrouver grand-père et toi. Mais tout va bien maintenant, pas vrai ?

Sephiroth approuva. Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il regarda Niula et Saül avec émotion.

Angeal s'était rapproché de Genesis, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air surpris. Dit il d'un ton soupçonneux.

Genesis le regarda avec un air innocent.

\- Qui, moi ? Je devrai être surpris de quoi au juste ? Que Sephiroth soit le père du fils porté par celui qu'il aurait voulu avoir pour père ? Si c'est de cela, alors, non, désolé, je ne le suis pas, puisque c'était dans les dossiers ultra secrets d'Hojo.

Angeal leva les yeux au ciel. Son ami était définitivement une cause perdue. Il se tourna à nouveau vers le petit groupe.

Voir Sephiroth en compagnie de ses deux fils et de celui qui avait joué un rôle si important dans sa vie était vraiment touchant.

Pendant que Sephiroth, Charme, et Niula faisaient connaissance avec Saül, un autre homme observait lui aussi leurs retrouvailles par le biais des caméras qui surveillaient le complexe.

Il avait les yeux rivés sur l'écran de contrôle qui lui retransmettait les images de cette réunion. Il était si absorbé qu'il n'entendit pas Hiyu entrer et ne découvrit sa présence que lorsqu'il posa la main sur son épaule. Il tourna la tête pour le fixer quelques secondes, puis reporta son attention sur l'écran.

\- Ezeckiel, tu devrais être avec eux. Dit doucement Hiyu. Tu en as le droit.

\- Non. Je n'ai aucun droit, même si je suis l'enfant de Niula, je suis une abomination qui ne devrait pas exister.

\- Parce qu'il est ton unique parent ? C'est seulement à cause de la folie d'Hojo, tu n'es pas responsable de ta naissance hors norme. Cela ne fait pas de toi une abomination.

Ezeckiel baissa la tête. Il aurait aimé penser comme Hiyu, mais savoir qu'Hojo l'avait conçu en utilisant uniquement le matériel génétique de Niula était une vérité dont il souffrait bien trop pour vouloir la dévoiler au principal concerné.

Genesis se rapprocha d'Angeal.

\- Il y a autre chose que je sais et qu'ils ignorent. Dit il avec détachement.

Angeal le fixa avec méfiance.

\- Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir envie d'en savoir plus.

\- Comme tu veux, je n'oblige personne à m'écouter après tout.

Sephiroth qui n'avait pas manqué d'entendre leur échange, s'en alarma et se tourna vers eux.

\- S'il y a encore quelque chose à savoir, dis le, tu en meurs d'envie.

Genesis haussa les épaules.

\- Cela ne va pas vous plaire, mais il y a encore un rejeton de ton père idéal pas loin d'ici. Une des réussites dont Hojo était très fier.

\- Hojo n'était certainement pas mon père et il n'avait rien d'idéal. Répliqua Sephiroth avec froideur.

\- Cela, je ne peux pas le nier, mais je parlais de Niula. Avant de lui faire porter ton fils, il lui en a fait concevoir un autre, qu'il a ensuite fait grandir dans le corps d'une volontaire. Un véritable exploit au niveau génétique, qu'il n'a jamais réussi à reproduire. Un bébé issus de la fécondation d'un ovule par un spermatozoïde, tous deux issus de Niula.

Les personnes présentes le fixèrent avec un ébahissement mêlé d'horreur. Saül et Sephiroth soutinrent Niula lorsque ce dernier s'effondra. Charme lui fonça vers Genesis et le frappa à coups de pieds et de poings.

\- Tu es méchant ! Je te déteste ! Tu fais du mal à tout le monde !

Hiyu n'eut que le temps de ceinturer Ezeckiel lorsque ce dernier se leva brusquement, visiblement décidé à régler son compte à Genesis.

\- Ezeckiel ! Non ! Tu ne dois pas ! Tu vaux mieux que cela !

Genesis repoussa Charme et s'éloigna sans se retourner. Angeal ne chercha ni à le retenir, ni à le suivre. Il était tout aussi choqué que les autres. Même si Genesis avait toujours eu un comportement souvent limite, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il pourrait se montrer aussi infect. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait bien pu pousser son ami d'enfance à un comportement aussi odieux.

Hiyu ne relâcha Ezeckiel que lorsque ce dernier s'effondra en pleurs contre lui. Il l'aida à s'asseoir et lui prit les mains.

\- Ezeckiel, même si ce qu'il a fait est lamentable et répréhensible, il t'a offert en même temps la possibilité d'aller vers eux. Maintenant, ton géniteur sait ce qu'il en est.

\- Et en est si horrifié qu''il a perdu connaissance... murmura Ezeckiel. Comment puis-je espérer qu'il m'accepte pour fils ?

\- Rien ne peux présager de l'avenir, tu dois essayer Ezeckiel. Laisse vous une chance. Tu n'as plus rien à perdre, mais tu as une famille à gagner. Ne veux tu pas que ton fils ait la chance d'en avoir une lui aussi ?

Ezeckiel frissonna à la mention de son enfant. Hiyu avait raison, Ame méritait d'avoir une autre famille que lui. Il ne pouvait pas l'en priver en raison de ses craintes. Même s'il avait peur, il devait prendre le risque et aller trouver Niula. Ce n'était qu'ainsi qu'il saurait s'il pouvait avoir une place auprès de lui.

Genesis quitta le complexe, déploya ses ailes et alla se percher sur l'un des toits. Il s'y installa et se recroquevilla sur lui même. Les bras autour des genoux il laissa couler ses larmes. Il avait fait ce qu'il était censé faire, à présent le reste ne dépendait plus de lui.

Briar le rejoignit, s'assit près de lui et l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Merci pour votre sacrifice. Il ne sera pas inutile. Dit il avec calme.

Genesis laissa sa tête tomber sur l'épaule de celui qui venait de le rejoindre. Il ferma les yeux.

\- Je l'espère, parce que là, j'ai perdu mes amis et si j'en croise certains je risque de ne pas survivre.

\- Le refuge vous est à nouveau ouvert. Fit valoir Briar. Vous pourriez y aller avec Mia.

\- C'est ce que je vais faire je crois. J'en ai terminé par ici de toute façon.

Malgré ces propos, Genesis ne bougea pas. Il se sentait trop las pour faire quoi que ce soit pour l'heure. Briar ne bougea pas plus. Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, puis Briar obligea le banoran roux à se relever et l'emporta loin du complexe.

_À suivre_


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

**Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite directe du Temps des gardiens.  
**

**On laisse un peu souffler certains pour revenir vers ce qu'il se passe du côté du WRO.**

* * *

**Le temps du renouveau**

**Chapitre 30**

_An 2012 _

Reeve Tuesti se trouvait dans son bureau du WRO, il était seul et d'assez mauvaise humeur. Les dernières informations qu'il venait de recevoir de ses informateurs ne lui convenaient pas du tout et encore moins que cela.

Outre le fait qu'il avait toujours la dernière représentante de la part féminine des turks officiellement en activité, sur les bras, et que personne ne semblait vouloir venir la récupérer, il avait en prime tout un tas de personnes alarmées par l'article publié par un journaliste en mal de copie, que ce pisseur d'encre avait en prime accompagné d'une vidéo qu'il ne parvenait pas à censurer, chaque fois qu'il tentait de la faire disparaître, qu'il parvenait à la supprimer quelque part, elle réapparaissait ailleurs et contribuait à la pagaille.

Désormais, il n'y avait pas grand monde sur Gaïa qui ignore encore que Sephiroth était revenu à la vie, et ce n'était pas pour le réjouir.

Cela lui coupait l'herbe sous les pieds. Il n'avait plus guère de moyens de pression sur l'argenté après ce reportage mal venu.

Lui qui avait espéré s'adjoindre les services de l'ancien général, ne pouvait plus que tirer un trait sur ce projet.

Comme si cette occasion manquée ne suffisait pas, il avait également appris que les Shinra étaient de retour, pas seulement les parents de Rufus et d'Ingrid, mais aussi le tout premier d'entre eux et l'un de ses rejetons précédents, issu de sa vie d'avant Gaïa.

Pour Reeve, tout cela n'était que des soucis supplémentaires dont il se serait bien passé.

Fermant les yeux quelques secondes, il prit le temps d'y penser. Son père lui avait bien dit que cela pourrait se produire, que le premier Shinra n'allait pas dormir éternellement et qu'il ferait mieux de se préparer au moment où il reviendrait, mais au fil des ans, il avait commencé à se dire que cela ne se produirait sans doute pas de son temps, que le moment venu, ce serait à son fils Riley de gérer la chose.

Il savait désormais qu'il se leurrait et qu'il allait devoir faire face au retour du grand patron. Cette éventualité lui faisait un peu grincer des dents. Il avait pris goût au pouvoir et même s'il n'était pas le plus doué qui soit dans ce domaine, il trouvait qu'il ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti malgré tout.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par deux mains se posant sur ses épaules. Il rouvrit vivement les yeux et tourna la tête. Son épouse, entrée sans faire de bruits, lui sourit.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air d'être concentré sur ton travail. Des soucis ? Demanda t'elle avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

\- Juste le Shinra qui s'est décidé à sortir du sommeil. Répondit Reeve avec humeur.

Sa compagne laissa échapper un long sifflement et sourit largement.

\- Voila une bonne nouvelle, on commençait à s'encroûter. J'espère qu'il nous autorisera à accéder en haut. J'ai toujours rêvé d'y faire un tour. Ce serait une bonne chose que notre fils y soit éduqué.

Reeve haussa les épaules.

\- Franchement, tu seras déçue, j'y ai été formé à l'adolescence, et ce n'est qu'une ville comme les autres.

\- Une ville dans l'espace ! Pour moi, ce n'est pas n'importe quel endroit ! Protesta sa compagne. Tu es peut être blasé, mais vu que tu es du sang des fondateurs, tu as eu accès à cette merveille, je n'ai pas eu cette chance. J'ai des origines plus modestes moi.

\- Oui, et bien, je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais cette merveilleuse ville spatiale a bien failli disparaître, avec tous ses occupants lorsque Sephiroth a invoqué le météore, elle était en plein sur la trajectoire, il a fallu la déplacer et ce n'est pas quelque chose qui bouge comme un véhicule, ça a été très juste.

Sa compagne soupira et secoua la tête avec accablement.

\- Ce que tu peux être rabat joie par moment... ton père était ainsi lui aussi ? Pas surprenant qu'il soit mort jeune. C'est surement usant de râler souvent.

Reeve lui adressa un regard maussade.

\- Je n'ai pas eu la chance de naître dans les coulisses du Gold Saucer. Maugréa t'il.

\- C'est bien dommage, un peu plus de paillettes t'aurait sans doute arrangé le caractère.

Reeve serra les dents. Adara l'agaçait parfois, elle était si insouciante en apparence. Il avait beau savoir qu'elle était issue d'une race de guerriers, qu'elle était elle même une guerrière aguerrie, il avait parfois du mal à s'en souvenir.

Les mains d'Adara se refermèrent sur ses oreilles, en une prise quelque peu douloureuse.

\- Ada ! Protesta t'il aussitôt. Tu me fais mal ! Arrête !

\- Quand tu auras fini de râler.

Reeve tenta de se délivrer seul, mais les doigts d'Adara lui tordirent les pavillons et il leva vivement les mains en signe de capitulation.

\- Voila qui est mieux. Sourit Adara en relâchant sa prise et en massant délicatement les oreilles malmenées. Bien, maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention, si nous allions réviser dragounet ? Il a besoin d'être remis à niveau après avoir du neutraliser cette bande d'idiots qui pensaient t'arracher une rançon grâce à nous.

Reeve soupira. Même si en apparence dragounet n'était qu'un jouet, en vérité, son enveloppe de peluche mignonne cachait un robot des plus sophistiqués.

Il suivit son épouse vers la chambre de leur fils. Riley dormait déjà, mais dragounet se tourna vers eux, en alerte comme toujours. Reeve lui fit signe d'approcher, et le petit dragon robot s'empressa d'obéir.  
Reeve l'emporta dans son atelier et le délivra de son camouflage. Une fois le manteau de peluche verte, bien rembourré, retiré, le robot se dévoila dans toute sa splendeur létale. La mécanique ultra perfectionnée, au corps recouvert de métal d'un noir bleuté, était fine, avec des griffes impressionnantes et des crocs tout aussi redoutables.

Son entretien fut rapidement fait, le couple le renvoya ensuite veiller sur leur fils.

Reeve s'attarda quelques instants auprès de l'enfant endormi. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le contempler. Riley lui ressemblait, avec ses cheveux aussi noirs que les siens, mais il avait les yeux presque dorés d'Adara.

Il réprima à grand peine l'envie de repousser en arrière une mèche égarée sur la joue de son fils, puis rejoignit Adara qui était restée dans le couloir.

Il posa un regard songeur sur son épouse. Lorsque, des années plus tôt, ses parents lui avaient annoncé, alors qu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent de 15 ans, qu'il allait devoir épouser une parfaite inconnue, il avait assez mal pris la nouvelle, mais il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que d'accepter cette future union. Cinq ans plus tard, il avait enfin fait la connaissance d'Adara, et leur première rencontre avait été pour le moins surprenante.

Il s'était préparé à faire la connaissance d'une jeune femme qui était aussi passionnée de mécanique et de recherche que lui, il s'était retrouvé face à une femme brune de peau et de cheveux, fort légèrement vêtue d'une sorte de maillot de bain violet orné de paillettes, surmonté d'une ceinture de cuir noir retenant une dizaine de fins couteaux de lancer.

Reeve était resté un instant immobile, pétrifié par la surprise, désorienté par cette vision qu'il n'attendait pas.

Adara lui avait adressé un regard moqueur.

\- Vous voulez ma photo ? Avait elle lancé avec ironie. Je me change et on y va. Ce n'est pas parce que nos parents ont décidé que nous devions absolument nous marier que vous êtes dispensé de me faire la cour.

Elle avait tourné les talons, sans attendre qu'il lui réponde et il s'était retrouvé seul, planté comme un idiot dans ce couloir étroit. Il avait détesté cela, et plus encore l'insolence dont elle avait fait preuve envers lui.

Il ignorait de quelle famille elle était issue, mais elle ne brillait visiblement guère par son éducation. Lui, lui faire la cour ? Et puis quoi encore ! Il était forcé à cette union, dont il ne voulait pas, il ferait ce qu'il était censé faire, mais il allait bien faire comprendre à cette insolente péronnelle qu'il n'était pas du tout attiré par elle.

Adara ne tarda pas à revenir, à peine plus vêtue. Elle avait troqué son maillot violet pour une robe d'un rouge vif, à la jupe très courte et aux manches arrivant au coude, en plis élégants, qui sembla tout d'abord convenable à Reeve, jusqu'à ce qu'elle le dépasse et qu'il réalise que la robe en question découvrait largement le dos.

Reeve avala péniblement sa salive.

\- Vous avez perdu une partie de votre robe en l'enfilant ? Questionna t'il avec mauvaise humeur.

Adara lui jeta un regard par dessus son épaule.

\- Non.

\- Et je suppose que retourner en chercher une plus couvrante n'est pas envisageable... grogna Reeve.

\- Vous supposez bien. Répondit Adara d'un ton suave. Vous êtes libre de ne pas l'apprécier, mais tant que ce sera mon corps qu'elle couvrira, ce sera mon avis qui primera.

Reeve réprima un juron, ne laissant passer qu'un murmure indistinct entre ses dents serrées. Cette femme ne lui convenait définitivement pas.

Il emboîta le pas à la jeune femme qui s'éloignait sans se retourner.

\- Je peux savoir où nous allons comme ça ? Demanda t'il au bout d'un moment.

\- J'ai faim, je pensais aller au Fabuleux.

Reeve leva les yeux au ciel.

Le Fabuleux était l'un des restaurants les plus chers de la région.

\- Je n'ai pas d'argent à dépenser pour ce genre de choses... grogna t'il.

Adara se retourna pour lui faire face.

\- Rien ne vous oblige à manger. Mais moi, comme je viens de le dire, j'ai faim et je vais manger dans ce restaurant.

\- Et vous comptez me laisser l'addition... compléta Reeve avec humeur.

Adara éclata de rire.

\- Vous laisser l'addition ? Vous plaisantez j'espère. Je suis une Gileski, je n'ai pas besoin de l'argent d'un avare fauché pour me nourrir.

\- Un avare fauché ? Un avare fauché ! Je ne suis pas un avare fauché !

\- Inutile de vous énerver pour si peu, il n'y a pas de honte à cela. Tout le monde ne peut pas avoir la chance de bien gagner sa vie. Ne vous en faites pas, vous êtes encore jeune, cela viendra, vous trouverez un métier rentable. Allez, pour vous consoler, c'est moi qui invite.

\- Je peux très bien payer mon repas. Maugréa Reeve.

\- Merveilleux, nous pouvons donc y aller.

Sur ces mots Adara se détourna et se remit en route.

Reeve la suivit sans dire mot, ressassant sa rancune.

Il ne se dérida pas en passant les portes du restaurant, malgré l'accueil irréprochable du maître d'hôtel. La salle au décor d'un blanc immaculé lui déplaisait au plus haut point. Tout ce blanc lui faisait penser à un hôpital. Sols en marbre blanc, tapis blancs, nappes blanches, tapisserie blanche, vaisselle blanche... il en frissonnait presque. Il suivit cependant Adara jusqu'à la table qui leur était attribuée. La jeune femme était une note de couleur bienvenue dans cet univers pratiquement monochrome. Les clients étaient tout aussi incolores que le reste nota t'il au passage avec un mélange d'horreur et de fascination.

Il espérait que cela n'était pas un code vestimentaire imposé... sans doute pas, on ne les aurait pas laissé entrer si tel était le cas.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Adara une fois qu'ils furent installés.

\- Non... répondit Reeve avec la plus parfaite mauvaise foi qui soit.

Adara laissa échapper un nouveau rire, plus discret cependant que le précédent.

\- Allez, vous pouvez le dire, c'est terriblement blanc pas vrai ? C'est pour cette raison que je porte toujours de la couleur, j'en ai besoin pour ne pas avoir l'impression d'être en train de perdre la vue.

Reeve s'efforça de ne pas sourire, il ne voulait pas laisser d'espoir à la jeune femme. Il n'avait aucun intérêt pour elle, le message devait être bien clair.

Le maître d'hôtel déposa deux menus devant eux, comme le voulait la tradition, celui qu'avait reçu Adara ne comportait aucun prix, alors que celui de Reeve les mentionnait. La jeune femme lui tendit vivement son menu et fit mine de lui prendre le sien. Cette fois il ne l'entendait pas ainsi et lui bloqua le poignet.

\- Il n'en est pas question, je n'ai jamais fait payer une femme, je ne vais pas commencer aujourd'hui.

Adara hocha la tête et le laissa faire.  
Reeve se décida pour le menu dégustation, sans même en regarder le prix. Ses parents lui avaient laissé assez d'argent pour assurer. C'était le moins qu'ils puissent faire après tout, puisqu'ils voulaient absolument qu'il fasse bon figure.

Quelques minutes après qu'ils aient fait part de leur choix, le serveur dévolu à leur table déposa deux assiettes de petits fours. Sur la porcelaine blanche étaient disposés des mets tout aussi blancs. Reeve considéra avec un peu de perplexité les toasts surmontés de minuscules grains blancs, les fines lanières de chair blanche soigneusement pliées en forme de fleur, et les petits éclairs au glaçage salé d'un blanc brillant. Deux flûtes de champagne blanc de blanc leur furent servis en même temps.

\- Caviar d'escargot, sabre fumé et éclairs au crabe des neiges et gelée de citron caviar. Annonça le serveur d'un ton onctueux.

Reeve se mura dans un silence prudent. Il ignorait totalement ce qui était dans les assiettes, mais la seule chose qui importe était probablement que cela soit comestible.

Il attendit qu'Adara se soit servie pour en faire autant.

Pour son plus grand soulagement, les petites bouchées étaient bonnes à manger.

La première entrée, qui suivit de peu l'apéritif, consistait en des asperges blanches et un velouté de fenouil aux carottes blanches. La seconde en des coquillages qu'il ne connaissait pas et des crustacés tout aussi inconnus de lui. Les plats s'enchaînaient, chacun accompagnés d'un verre de vin différent. Il cessa d'essayer de savoir ce qu'il mangeait ou buvait, il se contentait d'en profiter sans se poser de questions. Il ne reviendrait jamais dans cet endroit, autant ne pas trop se faire de souvenirs.

L'assortiment de desserts, aussi blancs que le reste, le fit soupirer de soulagement, bientôt il pourrait quitter les lieux.

Lorsque le serveur leur proposa du café, il accepta volontiers, pour autant qu'il le savait, le café n'était pas blanc, c'était noir, il fut donc fort surpris de découvrir les tasses emplies d'un liquide couleur crème d'où s'élevait un parfum de café surprenant.

Il le but avec résignation, ainsi que le petit verre de digestif qui l'accompagnait. Tout avait été blanc, et lui commençait à être quelque peu gris... il était temps pour lui de prendre congé avant de se rendre ridicule. Il regarda avec un peu d'irritation la jeune femme en face de lui. Adara Gileski avait bu autant que lui, et elle semblait ne pas s'en ressentir le moins du monde. C'était pour le moins vexant.

Adara, occupée à savourer café, digestif et petits fours sucrés servis en accompagnement, elle raffolait des meringues et celles du Fabuleux étaient délicieuses, surpris son regard et réprima un sourire. Elle avait bien remarqué qu'il ne tenait pas aussi bien l'alcool qu'elle et s'en amusait beaucoup. Elle le soutint discrètement lorsqu'ils se levèrent, en faisant mine de s'accrocher à lui pour partir.

Reeve rougit et la laissa faire, ne se sentant pas très assuré sur ses jambes. Le maître d'hôtel prit la carte confiée par ses parents et les escorta jusqu'à la sortie en leur souhaitant une bonne fin de journée.

Adara leva le bras pour attirer un taxi et lui en ouvrit la portière.

\- Bon retour chez vous et bonne sieste. Dit elle avec malice avant de refermer la portière pour l'empêcher de répondre.

Le taxi démarra sans lui laisser le loisir de réagir.

Il se laissa aller contre le dossier en soupirant.

Ce n'était clairement pas son jour...

Une sensation de morsure assez douloureuse le tira de ses souvenirs moroses. Il laissa échapper un cri de douleur, porta la main à son oreille droite et fusilla Adara du regard.

\- Mais ça ne va pas ? Tu m'as fait mal !

\- Mais au moins tu es de nouveau avec moi. Rétorqua Adara. Je peux savoir où tu étais cette fois ?

\- J'étais au Fabuleux si tu veux tout savoir. Grommela Reeve avec mauvaise humeur.

\- Au Fabuleux ? Oh, tu veux parler de CE jour ? Questionna Adara en riant. Tu n'as pas assuré une seule seconde ce jour là.

\- J'ai tout de même payé ! Protesta Reeve vexé.

Adara secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Non, ce sont tes parents qui ont payé.

Reeve laissa échapper un soupir de profonde irritation.

\- J'étais jeune... je me suis rattrapé depuis, non ?

\- On va dire ça...

Devant le regard sombre de Reeve Adara tendit la main et lui caressa le visage.

\- Tu sais que j'adore te taquiner. Tu es trop sérieux parfois... soupira t'elle. Je sais que tu fais ce que tu peux, que tu as des responsabilités et que notre accord stipule que nous restons libres, chacun de notre côté, sans demander de comptes à l'autre, mais tu manques à Riley. J'aimerai que tu prenne plus de temps pour lui. Je ne dis pas que tu es un mauvais père, il ne manque de rien au niveau matériel, mais ce n'est pas ce dont il a le plus besoin à l'âge qu'il a. Si tu ne veux pas qu'il soit comme toi plus tard, sans attaches envers toi, comme tu l'étais vis à vis de ton propre père.

Reeve se figea, il n'aimait pas entendre parler de son père, qui était parti sans se retourner, qui vivait depuis des années sur la station spatiale, il était vrai qu'ils n'avaient jamais été proches. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, son père était trop pris par son travail pour avoir du temps à lui consacrer, hormis lorsqu'il avait des reproches à lui faire. Dans ces moments là, il trouvait toujours du temps.

Il serra les dents.

\- Je ne suis pas comme lui. Dit il d'un ton glacial. Je suis bien plus présent qu'il ne l'a jamais été. Je fais mon possible pour venir border Riley dans son lit tous les soirs.

Adara soupira, elle ne pouvait pas dire le contraire. Elle évita de verser du sel sur la plaie en soulignant le fait que souvent lorsqu'il le faisait, Riley dormait depuis longtemps.

Elle ne savait que trop que Reeve en voulait à son père, pas tant d'avoir été un père absent pendant son enfance, que d'être parti sur la station en laissant son unique enfant derrière lui après la mort de son épouse. Elle n'avait pas connu le couple, mais elle était persuadée que le père de son compagnon avait fuit parce qu'il peinait à surmonter son chagrin d'avoir perdu la femme qu'il aimait. Reeve n'avait jamais pardonné et refusait d'entendre quoi que ce soit à ce sujet.

Elle, qui était très proche de sa famille, trouvait cela terriblement triste et elle espérait qu'un jour prochain, elle réussirait à convaincre Reeve de se rendre avec Riley et elle dans la station, qu'ainsi il pourrait renouer avec son père et avoir enfin une discussion franche avec lui. Elle ne voulait pas que Riley grandisse, coupé d'une part de sa famille, de ses origines. Elle estimait que cela serait préjudiciable, et pas qu'à leur fils. Malgré ses dénégations et son obstination, elle était persuadée que Reeve aussi avait besoin de son père. Cela faisait des années qu'elle réfléchissait à un moyen de les réunir. Elle espérait que les derniers événements lui en fournirait l'occasion.

\- Je te laisse à ton travail... essaie de rentrer pour le coucher de Riley, demain soir. Dit elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Reeve ne chercha pas à la retenir. Il était trop mal à l'aise depuis qu'elle avait mentionné son père. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas abandonné l'idée de les réunir, lui par contre, ne pensait pas du tout la chose possible.

À suivre


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

**Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite directe du Temps des gardiens.**

* * *

**Le temps du renouveau**

**Chapitre 31**

_An 2012 _

Lucrecia se réfugia dans le cristal, mais elle n'y resta pas longtemps, elle ne tenait pas en place. Une fois au dehors elle hésita sur la conduite à suivre.

Alors qu'elle se tenait auprès du cristal elle sentit la présence de Gaïa. L'âme de la planète ne tarda pas à se matérialiser à ses côtés.

Lucrecia se tourna vers elle, partagée entre l'angoisse et l'espoir. La planète lui avait laissé entendre qu'elle pourrait l'aider, le moment venu, était il temps ?

Gaïa ne parla pas tout de suite, se contentant de l'observer longuement avec une attention accrue. Mal à l'aise devant cet examen Lucrecia réprima avec peine une forte envie de se mordre les lèvres.

\- Je peux vous rendre à la vie, je peux même vous fournir un corps de l'âge qu'il aurait si votre vie n'avait pas été interrompue. Vous pourriez ainsi retourner auprès de votre époux légitime et du fils que vous avez eu avec lui. Dit finalement Gaïa.

Lucrecia cilla, elle ne pensait pas que la planète allait parler de Merrick et de Jayden. Elle croyait que son passé sur la station spatiale était inconnue d'elle.

Issu de la même génération qu'elle, Merrick lui avait été attribué pour époux par l'ordinateur central alors qu'ils n'étaient que des enfants, leur comptabilité étant très forte d'après lui. Ils n'avaient pu protester, ils avaient donc été mariés et avaient engendré, puis elle avait été envoyée sur Gaïa, tandis que Merrick, devenu l'un des médecins de la station, y restait.

Elle ne les avait jamais revu Jayden et lui, pas plus qu'elle n'avait revu Lucian, son frère jumeau que l'agoraphobie rendait incapable de gagner Gaïa.

Elle n'avait jamais vu Jayden, il était né en cuve de procréation, comme tous les enfants conçus sur la station, avait été ensuite pris en charge par des personnes dont c'était le travail. Chaque personne présentes sur la station avait un rôle à jouer et devait s'y consacrer totalement. Elle ne savait même pas à quoi il ressemblait, ni ce qu'il avait eu comme rôle une fois en âge de travailler.

Elle resserra les bras autour de son torse. Elle n'avait aucune envie de retourner sur la station. Elle était certaine que Merrick avait filé tout droit dans le lit de Clara, celle qu'il aimait depuis toujours et n'avait aucune envie de la voir revenir.

\- J'ai le droit de refuser ? Demanda t'elle avec prudence. Ils appartiennent au passé pour moi. Mon fils ne me connait pas, quand à mon soit disant mari, il est sans doute très heureux avec sa Clara bien aimée.

\- Et qu'en est il de votre frère Lucian ? Lui aussi il appartient au passé pour vous et n'a aucune envie de vous voir revenir ?

Lucrecia ferma les yeux, pour retenir ses larmes.

\- Ne parlez pas de mon frère... nous n'avions que dix-sept ans lorsqu'une simulation ratée a détruit son esprit et l'a privé de l'avenir brillant qu'il aurait du avoir, je l'ai perdu ce jour là. Lorsque les techniciens ont réussi à le sortir de l'appareil devenu fou, il n'était plus celui que je connaissais et ne l'est jamais redevenu. Il s'est terré dans sa chambre pendant des mois, lorsque j'ai gagné Gaïa il ne parvenait toujours pas à sortir de son appartement.

\- Je sais qu'il vous a repoussée, et que cela vous a fait terriblement souffrir, mais il ne parvenait pas à endurer votre présence, pas alors que vous étiez toujours capable de faire ce que lui ne pouvait plus accomplir. Dit Gaïa doucement. Il n'a pas choisi.

\- Il a choisi de me rejeter ! Cria Lucrecia.

Cette fois, elle ne parvenait plus à retenir ses larmes. Lucian et elle formaient un duo exceptionnel, quand il était à ses côtés elle avait l'impression d'être capable de tout. Elle ne voulait personne d'autre près d'elle. Elle n'avait aucune envie de se marier, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était être avec son jumeau. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Du jour au lendemain, elle s'était retrouvée seule, sans personne pour la stimuler. Elle avait eu le soutien de Merrick et de Clara, mais cela ne l'avait pas vraiment soulagée. Lorsque L'ordinateur avait décidé de l'unir à Merrick et de mettre en couple Lucian et Clara elle avait su que rien ne pourrait plus jamais être comme avant. Elle avait appris avec soulagement qu'elle était envoyée sur Gaia, elle s'y était rendue avec empressement, aussitôt que cela avait été possible.

Travailler avec le père de Vincent lui avait ouvert des perspectives nouvelles, elle avait commencé à croire qu'elle pouvait avoir une vie meilleure, sur ce monde. La mort de celui qui lui avait apporté cet espoir l'avait replongée dans le chagrin. Lorsqu'elle avait, quelques temps plus tard, été mise en présence de Vincent, alors qu'elle commençait à être courtisée par Hojo, elle avait eu peur. Peur de le perdre lui aussi si elle cédait à la tentation. Avec Hojo elle savait ne courir aucun risque, il n'y avait aucun véritable amour entre eux, s'il s'intéressait à elle, c'était uniquement pour s'assurer qu'elle continuerait à travailler pour lui.

\- Je vous laisse réfléchir. Déclara Gaïa.

Elle se retira, Lucrecia se retrouva seule face au cristal brillant. Elle y appuya la main, espérant y trouver un peu de réconfort.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait encore, une voix s'éleva derrière elle, celle d'un homme d'âge mûr.

\- Tu n'as pas changé, tu es toujours aussi belle. Disait il.

Lucrecia frissonna et se retourna lentement. Un homme de grande taille, aux cheveux noirs grisonnant sur les tempes se tenait à quelques pas. Son regard gris et sérieux ne la quittait pas.

\- Merrick... souffla t'elle.

\- Cela faisait longtemps... sourit Merrick en se rapprochant d'elle.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Questionna Lucrecia.

Elle pâlit et porta les mains à sa bouche, soudain affolée.

\- C'est Lucian ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à mon frère ? Tu es venu me l'annoncer ?

Merrick perdit son sourire et la regarda avec ébahissement.

\- Mais enfin, que vas tu t'imaginer ? Pourquoi serait il arrivé quelque chose à Lucian ? Il est en parfaite sécurité sur la station.

\- Il était censé l'être aussi lors de la simulation, on a vu le résultat. Rétorqua Lucrecia.

Merrick soupira et secoua la tête avec accablement.

\- C'était un accident, et depuis tout le monde est aux petits soins pour lui. Clara et moi veillons tout particulièrement sur lui.

\- Ah oui, Clara, son épouse, celle qui aurait du être la tienne. Comment va t'elle ? Elle a été autorisée à engendrer ?

Le regard de Merrick se fit plus sombre.

\- Non, et tu sais très bien que cela n'était pas envisageable. L'ordinateur n'aurait jamais autorisé que deux personnes fragiles comme elle et ton frère engendrent.

Lucrecia rougit et baissa la tête.

\- Je suis navrée, je pensais qu'elle et toi vous auriez été autorisés à avoir un enfant.

\- Mais comment as tu pu imaginer une chose pareille ? Elle est l'épouse de ton frère, pas la mienne !

\- Pourtant, c'est elle que tu aimes. Je suis certaine que vous couchez ensemble.

Merrick la regarda avec incrédulité.

\- Quel rapport avec le fait d'engendrer ? Les rapports sexuels ne permettent pas d'avoir un enfant.

Lucrecia s'empourpra fortement, elle avait oublié que Merrick n'avait aucune idée de la réalité des choses, il vivait sur la station, pas sur Gaïa. Il ignorait qu'une femme pouvait tomber enceinte et mettre au monde un bébé. Comment allait elle se tirer de ce mauvais pas ?

Devant son trouble Merrick fronça les sourcils.

\- Lucrecia, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrai savoir ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussée à des mots aussi surprenants ? La vie sur ce monde est elle donc si différente de celle que nous avons sur la station ?

Lucrecia se mordilla les lèvres.

\- Les choses ne se passent pas de la même façon en effet. Il n'y a pas d'ordinateur pour décider qui a le droit d'engendrer. Affirma une voix amusée.

Lucrecia et Merrick se tournèrent dans la direction dont elle venait.

Kael se tenait dans l'ombre, les bras croisés. Il fit un pas en avant lorsqu'ils lui firent face.

\- Vous êtes ? Demanda Merrick en se plaçant entre lui et Lucrecia.

\- Un habitant de Gaïa. Répondit simplement Kael.

Il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer que l'arrivant semblait vouloir protéger Lucrecia et il trouvait cela encourageant. Même s'il était clair qu'il avait une autre femme dans sa vie, il n'en était pas moins attaché à celle à qui il avait été uni.

\- Je sais que vous êtes venu parce que votre amie se faisait du soucis pour l'avenir de votre épouse et de sa descendance de Gaïa. Il est tout à votre honneur de vous comporter de la sorte. Affirma t'il ensuite.

Lucrecia considéra Merrick avec surprise.  
\- Est-ce vrai ? Tu es venu à la demande de Clara ? Elle a eu une vision me concernant ? Questionna t'elle.

Merrick hocha la tête.

\- Oui, elle t'encourage vivement à choisir de revenir à la vie. Mais ce n'est pas pour toi que je suis venu, je suis ici pour prévenir ton fils et son compagnon, ils ne doivent pas rester proches trop longtemps. Clara a vu que s'ils le faisaient, cela finirait mal. Leurs natures profondes les pousseraient à s'attaquer mutuellement. Je n'en sais pas plus... comme toujours, ses visions ne sont pas claires et disparaissent très vite de son esprit, elle n'a eu que le temps de me dire qu'ils se feraient du mal avant de perdre connaissance, à son réveil elle avait tout oublié.

Lucrecia frissonna d'angoisse. Clara était capable de prédire l'avenir parfois, ce qui la rendait précieuse pour la station malgré sa santé précaire et sa quasi cécité. Tout comme Ajilu, elle était née albinos, comme lui, elle n'y voyait pratiquement pas, mais là s'arrêtait les ressemblances, elle n'était pas une dragonne, seulement une humaine possédant quelques dons.

\- C'est ce que je redoutais. Avoua Kael sombrement.

\- Vraiment ? Questionna Lucrecia.

\- Oui. Mon fils et le votre sont des êtres puissants, Sephiroth est un dragon par nature, même si pour l'heure il n'est pas en mesure de se transformer. Vincent lui est certes d'une autre nature, mais ils ont en commun des pulsions protectrices très fortes, que leurs grossesses respectives ne font que renforcer. Même s'ils sont très liés l'un à l'autre, ils se sont affrontés, se sont vus comme des ennemis pendant un temps, cela sera problématique à l'avenir. Leur instinct va les pousser à protéger les enfants qu'ils attendent. Les dragons ne restent pas proches de leurs semblables lorsqu'ils vont engendrer, même si ceux de mon espèce n'ont pas un instinct aussi puissant, Vincent se sentira menacé par la tension grandissante qu'il percevra en Sephiroth au fil du temps. Il risque de perdre le contrôle et d'augmenter le stress de son compagnon, ce sera un cercle vicieux qui ne pourra que mener à un affrontement préjudiciable. Pour leur bien et celui de leurs enfants, nous allons devoir les séparer.

Lucrecia se mit à pleurer, consciente qu'autant son fils que Vincent, allait être affecté par cette nécessité de rester loin l'un de l'autre. Elle était plus tourmentée par cela que par l'information concernant la nature de dragon de Sephiroth. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'Hojo était le fils d'un dragon, elle n'était donc pas surprise que Sephiroth en soit un.

Merrick, qui ne comprenait pas tout, intervint avec perplexité.

\- Si c'est le fait d'engendrer qui est la cause de ce dont vous parlez, pourquoi les séparer ? Ne suffit il pas de les éloigner des enfants jusqu'à ce que ces derniers viennent au monde ? À moins que cela perdure ensuite...

\- Ce n'est hélas pas possible, sur Gaïa les enfants ne sont pas conçus dans des machines, sauf très rares exceptions, ils naissent de façon naturelle. Expliqua Kael avec douceur.

\- De façon naturelle ? Répéta Merrick qui ne comprenait toujours pas.

\- Ils se développent dans des matrices, dans les corps de ceux qui les engendrent. reprit Kael. Les femmes, et dans certains peuples, les hommes également, portent en eux, dans leurs ventres, l'enfant à naître. Si cela ne se produit pas là où vous vivez, c'est parce que les femmes sont stérilisées sitôt en mesure de procréer, au cours de cette procédure leur matériel génétique est prélevé et mis en réserve. Vous avez sans doute procédé à des opérations de ce genre, puisque vous êtes médecin...

Merrick vacilla, il avait effectivement effectué des procédures de préservation du matériel génétique féminin, mais il ignorait que cet acte rendait les femmes stériles, que si cela ne leur était pas infligé, elles seraient en mesure de porter des enfants.

Il regarda Lucrecia avec des yeux agrandis par le choc qu'il venait de ressentir.

\- Mais... toi, tu n'as pas subi cette procédure... l'ordinateur a décrété que cela n'était pas souhaitable... balbutia t'il.

\- Non, en effet, je n'ai pas été stérilisée, admit Lucrecia. J'ai porté et mis au monde Sephiroth et son jumeau Malachi. J'aurai aimé porter leurs frères cadets, malheureusement, mon état ne m'a pas permis cela, j'ai du laisser une autre les mettre au monde à ma place.

Merrick frissonna. Pour lui qui avait toujours vécu avec des certitudes faussées, la découverte d'une réalité très différente était pour le moins rude.

Il regarda le ventre de Lucrecia, ce ventre qui avait abrité des êtres en gestation, qui les avait mis au monde... ce ventre qui aurait pu porter leur fils, si les lois régissant leurs vies sur la station n'en avait pas décidé autrement.

Peut être aurait il du se sentir écœuré de cette réalité primitive, de ce retour à des comportements que certains là haut qualifieraient sans doute de bestiaux, mais il n'en était rien. Il se sentait fasciné, floué, mais en rien révulsé par la chose. Comme l'avait dit Kael, c'était naturel. Cela n'avait rien de révoltant, ni d'honteux, c'était ainsi que cela devait se passer, c'étaient ceux de la station qui avaient perdu tout lien avec la nature.

Il sentit ses joues se couvrir de larmes.

\- Merrick ? Appela Lucrecia avec inquiétude.

Il tourna la tête vers elle, sans chercher à essuyer ses joues humides. Elle semblait sincèrement s'en faire pour lui, à juste titre, elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer avant ce jour.

Il esquissa un faible sourire.

\- J'aurai aimé te voir porter notre enfant... murmura t'il.

Lucrecia s'empourpra une fois encore. Elle avait toujours été sensible au charme de Merrick, et la trentaine d'années de séparation n'y avait rien changé. Il était toujours aussi séduisant, mince et finement musclé, avec la haute taille des hommes de la station. Un effet de la vie là haut, si les femmes ne grandissaient pas plus que la norme, du fait de leur stérilisation, les hommes eux avaient tendance à être très grands, avec des corps moins massifs que leurs semblables nés sur une planète.  
Elle aurait aimé qu'il la considère comme une partenaire à part entière, et non comme la compagne que l'ordinateur gérant la station lui avait imposée. Même si elle avait toujours clamé haut et fort que seul Lucian avait de l'intérêt pour elle, qu'elle ne voulait personne d'autre que lui auprès d'elle, ce n'était pas l'exacte vérité. Elle aurait bien voulu avoir Merrick, mais elle avait toujours su qu'il aimait Clara et avait préféré ne rien espérer de lui.

\- Vous le pourrez. Affirma paisiblement Kael. Lucrecia va revenir à la vie, à l'âge qui lui conviendra. Pour ce qui est de vous, je peux vous rajeunir si vous le souhaitez. Mais cela signifiera pour vous ne pas retourner là d'où vous venez.

Merrick hocha la tête. L'offre était tentante, mais ce n'était pas une décision à prendre à la légère. Il allait devoir y réfléchir...

Ne plus jamais retourner sur la station, cela signifiait couper tous liens avec ceux qui y vivaient. Ne plus jamais voir Clara, Lucian... être classé comme disparu ou déserteur...

Il ferma à demi les yeux.

Jayden et la femme qu'il aimait, Mira, avaient eu ce courage voila quinze ans déjà... était il capable d'en faire autant ?

Il regarda Lucrecia, se demandant comment lui annoncer cela.

\- Vous devriez le lui dire. Dit doucement Kael.

\- Me dire quoi ? Demanda Lucrecia.

\- Jayden a fuit la station avec la femme dont il était amoureux. Souffla Merrick avec réticence.

\- Quoi ! S'exclama Lucrecia d'un ton choqué. Tu as laissé notre fils disparaître ?

\- Je n'ai pas laissé Jayden disparaître, il a pris la décision tout seul et s'y est employé avec succès.

\- Et tu as tenté de le retrouver ?

Merrick fronça les sourcils.

\- Le retrouver ? Je suis médecin, pas enquêteur, et même si je l'avais été, non, je n'aurai pas tenté de les retrouver, pas en sachant que s'ils revenaient, lui et Mira seraient séparés et unis à d'autres.

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela est un problème, c'est ainsi depuis toujours... répliqua Lucrecia. Nous même...

Merrick secoua la tête avec accablement, un pli amer aux lèvres.

\- J'aurai cru qu'après toutes ces années, tu aies enfin changé. Dit il avec froideur. Mais non, tu es toujours la même, tu ne vois que ce que tu veux bien voir. Oui, j'ai des sentiments pour Clara, elle est ma meilleure amie depuis toujours. Oui, il m'est arrivé de coucher avec elle, parce, contrairement à la femme avec qui l'ordinateur m'avait uni, elle n'avait rien contre.

Lucrecia le regarda avec ébahissement.

\- Mais...

\- Non, pas de mais ! Plus de mais ! Je sais que tu es persuadée que l'ordinateur a fait une erreur en nous mettant en couple, mais je n'ai jamais pensé comme toi. J'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour toi, depuis l'enfance, j'ai essayé de te le faire comprendre, mais tu n'as jamais écouté, tu ne pensais qu'à Lucian, puis à partir vivre sur Gaïa !

Lucrecia cilla nerveusement, choquée par la virulence dont il venait de faire preuve envers elle. Jamais encore il n'avait levé la voix contre elle.

\- Je... je n'avais pas le choix... l'ordinateur...

\- L'ordinateur n'est pas un dieu tout puissant Lucrecia ! Même s'il donne des indications, qu'il fixe des objectifs, rien ne nous oblige à les suivre. Jayden et Mira se sont enfuis, ils ont osé braver sa volonté, et sais tu ce qu'il a fait ? Rien ! Strictement rien ! Il s'est contenté de retirer leurs noms de la liste des occupants de la station ! J'ai pris un appareil aujourd'hui, et personne n'a cherché à me retenir. La seule chose qui t'a toujours retenue, c'est toi, et uniquement toi !

Merrick se détourna avec humeur.

\- D'ailleurs, ton nom aussi a été retiré. Pour l'ordinateur tu n'existe plus depuis des années. Tu es libre et je le suis aussi à présent, libre de refaire ma vie. Merci de m'avoir délivré Lucrecia. Tellement d'années passées à espérer... c'était vraiment stupide de ma part. Heureusement, j'ai pu te revoir et enfin faire mon deuil de l'épouse dont je rêvais.

Kael posa une main sur l'épaule de Merrick.

\- Bienvenue sur Gaïa. Venez, je vais vous conduire dans un endroit où vous serez à la fois en sécurité et où vous pourrez vous rendre utile. Vous pourrez peut être même vous occuper des fils de votre épouse, si cela ne vous dérange pas, ils auront besoin de votre aide.

Merrirck hocha la tête.

\- Je n'ai rien contre eux. Ils ne sont pas elle. Affirma t'il.

\- Non, c'est exact. Sourit Kael. Mais ne croyez pas qu'ils seront faciles à approcher pour autant. Vous allez sans doute devoir vous armer de patience.

\- J'ai attendu leur mère pendant plus de trente ans, je crois que j'aurai la patience nécessaire. Répondit Merrick avec un sourire.

_À suivre_


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

**Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite directe du Temps des gardiens.**

* * *

**Le temps du renouveau**

**Chapitre 32**

_An 2012 _

Lucrecia réalisa brusquement que si elle ne faisait rien, Merrick et Kael allaient partir, la laissant derrière eux, comme si elle n'avait plus aucune importance.

Cela lui fit mal. Merrick avait affirmé l'avoir attendue pendant plus de trente ans, et il était prêt à s'en aller, comme cela, tout simplement...

Non ! Ce n'était pas acceptable ! Ce n'était pas admissible ! Il ne pouvait pas débarquer ainsi, lui sortir son petit discours et décider seul que tout était fini ! Il ne pouvait pas lui faire payer ses erreurs de jeunesse !

Portée par son indignation, elle se révolta brutalement, faisant appel aux pouvoirs obtenus pendant la contamination et son séjour dans le cristal.

On avait peut être éradiqué Jenova, mais on n'avait pas effacé les traces qu'elle avait laissé en elle, encore moins ce qu'elle avait gagné en restant dans le cristal.

Elle n'était peut être pas devenue särne, mais elle n'était plus non plus une humaine comme les autres.

Des plantes jaillirent du sol, et s'enroulèrent autour des deux hommes, les empêchant de faire un seul mouvement.

Lucrecia n'était pas dupe, elle savait très bien que Kael pouvait se délivrer en un clin d'œil, mais cela lui était égal. Il ne semblait pas désireux de le faire pour l'heure, elle aurait donc le temps de leur dire sa façon de penser.

Vibrante d'indignation elle se plaça devant Merrick, les poings sur les hanches. Son expression médusée aurait pu l'amuser, à une autre époque, mais là elle n'avait aucune envie de rire. Elle était bien trop en colère pour cela à présent.

\- De quel droit viens tu me sortir ton petit laïus pour ensuite t'en aller Merrick Crescent ? Il me semble que tu as oublié quelques petits points de détail dans ton exposé, entre autre le fait que je n'étais qu'une adolescente de dix sept ans lorsque l'ordinateur m'a expédiée sur Gaïa. Une adolescente encore sous le choc de l'accident et du rejet de son jumeau. Alors oui, je n'ai peut être pas été l'épouse de tes rêves, mais ni toi, ni la machine qui gérait la station ne m'avaient laissé l'occasion de l'être !

Elle secoua la tête avec rage. Merrick ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

\- Je n'ai pas fini ! Il y a autre chose dont je me souviens, et que tu as visiblement oublié, c'est que je n'étais pas voulue, ma conception était accidentelle, la personne en charge des fécondations s'est trompée dans les dosages de ma cuve et au lieu d'avoir deux garçons comme prévu, ils ont eu une fille et un garçon. On m'a laissé vivre pour ne pas gaspiller de précieuses ressources, mais on ne m'a jamais caché que je n'étais pas souhaitée. J'ai grandi dans l'ombre de Lucian, mon exceptionnel jumeau, si doué, si parfait... je me souviens aussi que j'étais le plus souvent laissée à l'écart, aussi bien par les adultes que par les autres enfants...

Elle réprima un frisson au souvenir de cette enfance solitaire. Même si elle était bonne élève et qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour être sage et obéissante, cela ne suffisait pas à la mettre en valeur, bien au contraire. Elle s'était toujours sentie fade et insignifiante. Lucian était le plus brillant, Merrick et Will, les deux autres garçons nés à la même période qu'eux étaient costauds et volontaires, tout comme Stella, Clara elle était une petite fille à la beauté étrange et fascinante.

Lucrecia n'avait rien de tout cela.

Elle s'était raccrochée à Lucian, espérant ainsi profiter un peu du prestige dont il bénéficiait. Elle éprouvait un peu de réconfort en faisant son possible pour soutenir et aider son frère. Puis, d'un seul coup, même cela lui avait été arraché... elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'en remettre, on l'avait mariée, on lui avait prélevé de quoi concevoir un enfant, puis on l'avait expédiée sur Gaïa, seule.

Elle baissa la tête quelques secondes, puis la releva et foudroya Merrick du regard. Elle fit ensuite disparaître les lianes retenant les deux hommes, aussi facilement qu'elle les avait fait apparaître.

\- Je ne vous retiens pas messieurs. J'ai bien mieux à faire qu'endurer votre compagnie. J'ai déjà eu plus que ma dose de comportements de ce genre. Vous ne voulez pas de moi ? Cela me convient. Je n'ai plus l'intention de me soumettre à qui que ce soit !

Merrick fut arrêté par Kael avant de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

\- Je crois qu'il n'est pas temps. Dit il en posant la main sur l'épaule de Merrick. Laissons la en paix, le temps pour vous et elle de réfléchir à cet échange que vous avez eu.

Il emporta l'homme avant que ce dernier ait pu protester.

Une fois dans le complexe, Merrick lui fit face, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est ce que ce monde a fait d'elle ? Demanda t'il d'un ton nerveux. Elle n'était pas ainsi... et ces pouvoirs, comment ?

\- Ce monde ne lui a rien fait. Corrigea fermement Kael. Ce sont des hommes qui sont responsables, entre autre celui qu'elle a épousé afin d'accomplir au mieux sa mission. Elle a été si bien formée à obéir qu'elle l'a suivi malgré la folie de ses attentes.

Merrick le considérait, les sourcils froncés.

\- Vous semblez en savoir beaucoup sur son destin, dites moi.

\- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on a envie d'entendre. Dit Kael sombrement.

\- Laissez moi en juger, dites moi. Persista Merrick.

\- Comme vous voudrez. Répondit Kael, avant de lui dire ce qu'il en était.

Lorsque le silence retomba, Merrick était pâle et tendu.

\- C'est monstrueux... j'étais loin de me douter... murmura t'il.

\- Maintenant, vous savez. Dit sobrement Kael. Bien, je vous laisse, n'ayez crainte, quelqu'un va venir vous prendre charge, vous ne serez pas seul longtemps.

Il s'éclipsa sans attendre, estimant en avoir fait assez.

Merrick soupira, il était un peu nerveux de se retrouver dans un lieu inconnu, à attendre il ne savait qui...

Lorsqu'un bruit de pas se fit entendre derrière lui il se retourna vivement et fut surpris de voir que la personne qui approchait n'était qu'une enfant d'une dizaine d'années, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts.

Elle souriait et lui sauta au cou sans hésiter, s'accrochant à lui en riant.

\- Papy Merrick ! Je suis tellement contente que tu sois enfin venu ! Papa et maman vont être tellement heureux ! Quand papy Hiyu m'a dit que tu arrivais et que je pouvais aller t'accueillir, j'ai été trop contente !

Merrick ouvrit de grands yeux surpris et la reposa par terre. La fillette gloussa devant son air surpris.

\- Qui es tu ? Demanda Merrick.

\- Moi ? Je suis Jade, ta petite fille. Affirma l'enfant en souriant. J'ai neuf ans. Mon papa, c'est ton fils. C'est aussi le frère des petits fils de papy Hiyu. Papy Hiyu, c'est pas mon vrai papy comme toi, mais comme c'est celui du frère de papa, alors c'est pareil.

\- Tu es la fille de Jayden ?

\- Ben oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire, non ? J'ai des frères et sœurs, mais c'est moi que papy Hiyu a envoyé ! Parce que je suis la plus mignonne !

\- Tu es surtout une petite peste qui a filé en courant. Corrigea un garçon plus âgé en les rejoignant.

Merrick se tourna vers lui. Le garçon le salua avec respect.

\- Bonjour grand-père. Je suis Mercure, j'ai 13 ans. Heureux de faire votre connaissance.

Trois autres enfants, dont une autre fillette, tenant un jeune garçon par la main s'approchaient sans hâte.

Mercure attendit qu'ils soient à leur hauteur pour les présenter.

\- Voici Leucite, Luciole et Mica. Ils ont 11 et six ans.

Merrick considéra le petit groupe d'enfants, le cœur étreint par l'émotion. Même s'il avait espéré que son fils et sa compagne s'en sortent, il n'aurait jamais rêvé d'être aussi comblé. Non seulement le couple avait réussi à trouver sa place sur Gaïa, mais en plus il avait engendré cinq beaux enfants.

Il considéra plus attentivement Leucite et Luciole, il était clair qu'ils étaient jumeaux, cela se voyait au premier regard, ils avaient la même forme de visage, les mêmes yeux gris et la peau claire.

Cela lui fit froncer les sourcils, alors qu'il repensait à l'affirmation de Lucrecia, concernant sa conception ratée. Si vraiment cela avait été le cas, alors comment expliquer ces deux enfants jumeaux ? Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que naissent des jumeaux si la conception de Lucrecia avait été le fruit d'une erreur... se pourrait il qu'il y ait une autre explication ?

\- Papy ? Papy, tu vas bien ? Demanda Jade en s'accrochant à son bras pour le secouer et attirer son attention.

Merrick battit des paupières et la regarda.

\- Tout va bien ? Questionna Mercure avec prudence.

\- Oui, tout va bien... je réfléchissais... répondit Merrick. Désolé de vous avoir inquiété.

\- Ce n'est rien, mais on devrait y aller, papa et maman nous attendent. Ils ne peuvent pas quitter leur poste pour le moment, mais ils aimeraient te saluer avant qu'on te montre ton appartement.

\- Que font ils ? Demanda Merrick.

\- Ils surveillent des gens très très malades. Répondit Jade d'un ton sérieux.

\- Des gens très malades ? S'étonna Merrick.

Mercure hocha la tête, un air sérieux sur son jeune visage.

\- Oui, des gens qui ont été utilisés pour des expériences. Ils sont en cours de soin, les médecins et les savants d'ici essayent d'inverser ce qui leur a été fait. Certains sont dangereux, donc papa et maman les surveillent.

Merrick fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas tranquille à l'idée de savoir que des gens dangereux puissent se trouver à proximité d'enfants.

Entraîné par les enfants, il arriva très vite à l'endroit où se trouvait Jayden. Le jeune homme se tourna vers lui, le visage crispé par une visible appréhension.

Il était clair qu'il était sur ses gardes, ce dont Merrick ne se formalisa pas.

Jayden se contenta d'un signe de tête en guise de salut. Il ne chercha pas à se rapprocher, ni à l'étreindre. Comme tous les enfants de la station, même s'il avait su très jeune de qui il était issu, il n'avait pas grandi à ses côtés, mais parmi les autres enfants, ainsi que le voulait l'ordinateur qui gérait tout à bord.

Il avait très tôt fait preuve d'un esprit d'initiative et d'un caractère très marqué, tout comme celle qui était devenue sa compagne. Merrick ne saurait dire combien de fois il l'avait retrouvé devant sa porte, après que le garçon, Jayden n'avait que cinq ans lors de sa première évasion, se soit enfuit de la nurserie.

Les règles instaurées réprouvaient ce genre de choses, les enfants et les adultes, en dehors bien entendu de ceux qui avaient pour rôle de les élever, ne devaient pas se fréquenter, cela était un frein au travail.

Merrick avait été surpris, et touché, la première fois, il avait tenté de faire valoir que son travail ne serait pas trop perturbé par la présence de l'enfant, après tout, il était médecin, il n'avait pas des patients à voir à longueur de journée, il avait donc du temps libre, qu'il pouvait très bien consacrer à son fils. Sa demande avait été rejetée sans appel. L'ordinateur ne tenait pas à voir les choses changer, encore moins autoriser un précédent qui pourrait inciter d'autres géniteurs à faire de même.

Jayden lui se moquait totalement des règles et de la productivité, il voulait être auprès du seul parent qu'il lui reste et s'obstinait à filer chaque fois que cela lui était possible. Ni les remontrances, ni les punitions ne parvenaient à le faire changer d'avis.

Lorsqu'enfin Jayden et sa compagne avaient fuit la station, Merrick avait ressenti comme un vide, avec eux son dernier lien avec Lucrecia disparaissait. Jayden lui avait proposé de venir avec eux, mais à l'époque, il n'avait pas eu le cran de le faire.  
Il s'était réfugié derrière des excuses, son travail, ses habitudes... pour masquer la réalité, le fait qu'en vérité c'était la peur de l'inconnu, de ce monde si proche et pourtant totalement ignoré d'eux, qui le poussait à rester.

Il se souvenait du dernier regard que lui avait lancé son fils avant de partir, un regard déçu et empli de reproches, qui n'était pas très différent de celui que Jayden posait sur lui à présent.

Il se rendit compte que les enfants étaient repartis, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, ils étaient désormais seuls son fils et lui.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? Questionna Jayden d'un ton qui masquait difficilement un peu de rancune.

Merrick prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre, ce n'était pas une question à prendre à la légère. Il ne voulait pas mentir, mais il se doutait que Jayden n'allait pas apprécier sa réponse.

\- Clara m'a chargé de faire passer un message. Répondit il finalement.

Il se tendit ensuite, attendant la réaction de Jayden, se préparant à des reproches.

\- Un message... répéta Jayden. Pour qui ?

\- Pour ton frère Sephiroth et son compagnon. Dit Merrick.

Le regard de Jayden se fit plus sombre.

\- Sephiroth n'est pas mon frère, il n'est le frère de personne. Dit il avec un peu de hargne. On voit que vous ne le connaissez pas, ni vous, ni Clara. Si vous le connaissiez, vous n'auriez pas pris le risque de venir, ce risque que vous avez refusé de prendre pour moi.

\- Jayden... que reproche tu à cet autre fils de ta mère ? Questionna Merrick alarmé par les propos.

Jayden haussa les épaules.

\- La même chose que la plupart des habitants de Gaia, ce dont il s'est rendu complice. Ce n'est pas un saint, il a fait du dégât, et il a été celui qui symbolisait la SHINRA.

Il secoua la tête avec agacement.

\- D'autres vous diront sans doute que c'est du passé, qu'il a des excuses, mais cela ne changera pas les faits, ne fera pas disparaître les conséquences. Peut être sera t'il pardonné par ceux de ce monde, comme il a été pardonné par la déesse et la planète, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que j'ai envie de voir en lui un frère.

Son regard froid se riva à celui de Merrick, le défiant ouvertement.

\- Après tout, je n'ai pas vraiment eu de parents, pourquoi est-ce que je voudrai m'encombrer l'esprit d'un frère qui ignore mon existence ? J'ai bien assez à faire avec ma compagne et nos enfants. Si j'ai envie d'avoir des frères, je me tournerai vers Shane et Malachi.

Merrick cilla nerveusement, se demandant s'il avait une part de responsabilité dans ce comportement. S'il avait été plus présent, s'il avait suivi le couple, Jayden serait il différent ?

Il ne saurait le dire, mais il y avait plus important à faire pour l'heure, il devait trouver les autres fils de Lucrecia. Il devait leur parler, leur expliquer qui il était et pourquoi il était là. Cela lui permettrait de les découvrir et de déterminer comment ils étaient. Il était trop prudent pour se fier aux seuls propos de Jayden, qu'il sentait pour le moins partial sans savoir pourquoi.

Il se détourna de son fils, décidé à aller trouver le dénommé Sephiroth, c'était de son point de vue la personne à voir en priorité, outre le fait que c'était pour lui et son compagnon qu'il avait quitté la station, il était visiblement celui qu'il fallait aborder en premier, ne ce fut-ce que pour en apprendre plus à son sujet.

\- Je peux savoir où vous allez ? Questionna Jayden avec brusquerie.

\- Voir Sephiroth. Répondit Merrick franchement.

Même si Jayden avait ouvertement admis qu'il avait du ressentiment envers son aîné, il était en droit de le savoir.

\- Vous n'avez donc rien écouté de ce que je vous ai dit ? Ragea Jayden. Cet homme est dangereux.

\- Je doute qu'il tente de m'assassiner sans raisons, et je ne vois pas lesquelles il pourrait invoquer. Commenta Merrick avec calme. De plus, son compagnon sera à ses côtés je pense, je ne risque donc rien.

\- Je sera là également. Affirma Kael en les rejoignant. Je confirme que vous serez en sécurité.

Jayden haussa les épaules, non sans un regard furieux dans leur direction.

\- Faites comme bon vous semble... maugréa t'il.

Merrick et Kael se mirent en route, pour gagner l'endroit où se trouvaient Sephiroth et Vincent. Chemin faisant, Merrick tourna un regard soucieux vers celui qui marchait à ses côtés.

\- Les mots de votre fils vous inquiètent ? Questionna Kael.

\- Je l'admets. Il a toujours eu une opinion très tranchée sur les sujets lui tenant à cœur, mais je suis tout de même surpris de ses propos. Il s'en dégageait tant d'animosité... comme si celui dont il parlait lui avait personnellement fait du mal.

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, je peux vous l'assurer, ils n'ont jamais été en contact. Votre fils se base sur ce qu'il a entendu dire à son sujet. Il n'est pas le seul dans ce cas malheureusement. Nous avons commencé une campagne de réhabilitation, mais cela prendra du temps avant que les mentalités changent.

\- Ce ne sont pas des conditions idéales pour mener une grossesse à terme... murmura Merrick, les sourcils froncés par l'inquiétude. Je n'ai jamais assisté à une gestation de ce genre, l'idée même qu'un enfant puisse se développer dans un organisme est nouveau pour moi, mais j'ai déjà eu à surveiller des conceptions et je sais que les enfants à naître sont très tôt sensibles à leur environnement. Un rien les stresse et peut nuire à leur bon développement.J'imagine que ceux qui les portent en eux doivent également avoir besoin de calme.

Kael posa sur lui un regard appréciateur. Malgré ce que lui avait dit Jayden, il restait avant tout un médecin et se souciait d'abord du bien être d'éventuels patients. Il serait parfait pour la prise en charge des deux hommes s'apprêtant à mettre au monde des enfants.

Même s'il ne savait rien de ce genre de conception, il avait l'esprit ouvert, il était intelligent, il apprendrait avec eux et ses connaissances sauraient palier aux manques par ailleurs.

\- Je partage votre avis, c'est pourquoi j'ai bien l'intention de conduire mon fils et celui de votre épouse en des lieux plus paisibles. Il est heureusement des refuges où ils seront à l'abri des troubles à venir, du moins un certain temps.

\- Des troubles sont à venir ? S'alarma Merrick.

Kael hocha la tête et lui fit face, le visage grave.

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, Gaia est menacée par un être puissant, qui attend son heure pour s'en prendre à elle et à ses habitants. Il est pour l'heure emprisonné, mais il agira bientôt... nous ne savons pas quand, ni où, nous espérons que cela ne se produira pas avant que les bébés soient venus au monde... mais rien ne nous permet d'en être certain. Je comprendrai si vous changiez d'avis et décidiez de retourner chez vous.

Merrick soutint son regard. Sa décision était déjà prise et il n'avait pas l'intention de changer d'avis. Gaïa était la patrie de son fils et de sa famille, de son épouse également, il n'allait pas en partir.

\- Rentrer chez moi ? Aller me terrer dans la station alors que vous pourriez avoir besoin d'un médecin supplémentaire ? Je crois que ce serait faire preuve d'une déplorable lâcheté. Là haut, on m'a sans doute déjà rayé des listes et remplacé, mon retour ne ferait que déranger la routine bien établie de la station. Pour le bien de tous, il vaut mieux que je reste sur Gaïa, là où je pourrai me rendre utile. J'ai hâte de commencer, en rencontrant votre fils et celui de mon épouse, nous continuons ?

_À suivre_


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

**Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite directe du Temps des gardiens.**

* * *

**Le temps du renouveau**

**Chapitre 33**

_An 2012 _

\- En vérité, je ne vais pas vous conduire auprès d'eux pour le moment, il y a un autre patient que je voudrai vous confier. Une personne que ceux qui travaillent ici ont quelque peu malmené. Il a besoin d'un médecin extérieur et impartial pour prendre soin de lui. Je vous rassure, il n'est ni gravement atteint, ni dangereux. Il ne nécessite qu'une surveillance et un peu de bienveillance.

Merrick le considéra avec un peu de surprise, il ne s'était pas attendu à cette demande.

\- Un autre patient ?

\- Un adulte en apparence, mais né depuis peu. Son organisme semble mature, mais je tiens à ne prendre aucun risque.

L'intérêt de Merrick fut aussitôt en alerte. Même s'il se doutait que cela était du domaine du possible, avec un matériel adapté, cela ne se faisait pas sur la station. Il était toutefois un peu surpris.

\- Est-ce quelque chose qui se fait beaucoup sur Gaïa ? Demanda t'il.

\- Non. En vérité, seuls Malachi et lui ont été ainsi traités. Ce n'est pas quelque chose très bien vu. Malachi le doit aux choix navrants de son géniteur.

\- Et le patient que nous allons voir ?

\- De lui, nous ne savons que très peu. Répondit Kael avec prudence.

Même s'il en savait plus qu'il ne voulait le dire, il considérait que ce n'était pas de son ressort de le dévoiler.

Merrick fronça les sourcils.

\- Comment cela ?

\- Il a été trouvé dans un laboratoire illégal. Nous n'avons pas d'informations sur ses origines. Expliqua Kael.

Merrick hocha la tête, il avait le sentiment que celui qui était avec lui ne lui disait pas tout, mais il tendait à lui faire confiance.

\- Très bien, allons le voir, mais ensuite, ce sera le tour de votre fils et de celui de Lucrecia. Dit il fermement.

Kael approuva d'un signe de tête et se remit en marche. Ils furent rapidement auprès de la structure, où Karion était désormais seul.

Merrick s'arrêta pour la contempler avec fascination.

\- C'est impressionnant... je ne m'attendais pas à un tel niveau de technologie.

\- Croyez moi, ici, vous vous sentirez comme chez vous, nombre de ceux qui travaillent dans ce complexe sont issus de votre station, beaucoup descendent de personnes l'ayant quitté.

Merrick hocha la tête, n'ayant aucun doute sur la véracité des dires, ce qu'il avait sous les yeux ressemblait beaucoup à ce qu'il avait toujours connu sur la station.

Karion entrouvrit les yeux et les considéra, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le sas. Kael s'arrêta devant l'entrée.

\- Je vous laisse poursuivre seul, vous n'avez pas besoin de moi pour le rencontrer. Nous nous verrons ensuite, lorsque vous vous serez fait une idée à son sujet.

Merrick hocha la tête et passa la porte du sas. La procédure de désinfection terminée il marcha d'un pas assuré vers le lit où se trouvait son patient.

\- Me permettez vous de vous examiner ? Demanda t'il d'un ton un peu hésitant.

Karion inclina la tête en signe d'accord et le laissa le découvrir.

Merrick fronça brièvement les sourcils en se rendant compte que celui qui reposait là était nu sous les draps. Qu'est ce que cela signifiait ? Pourquoi avoir laissé cet homme ainsi dévêtu ? Son état justifiait il cela ou y avait il une autre raison ?

Il examina rapidement le corps dénudé et le recouvrit avec soin. Il n'avait rien remarqué d'alarmant, l'homme était visiblement en bonne santé.

La seule chose qui puisse être de nature à l'alarmer, outre la nudité, était le regard empreint de tristesse. Pour un être censé être né depuis peu, son patient avait un regard qui semblait indiquer une longue et douloureuse existence.

"Merci." émit doucement Karion en refermant les yeux.

\- Ne me remerciez pas, j'ai prêté serment de soigner. Murmura Merrick avec embarras. Je vais faire mon possible pour vous procurer des vêtements.

Karion resta silencieux, même s'il n'était en rien gêné par le fait d'être nu, il appréciait que le médecin se soucie assez de lui pour penser à le vêtir.

Merrick quitta la structure et avisa la première personne à portée de voix.

\- Excusez moi... appela t'il d'un ton posé.

L'homme qu'il venait de héler se tourna vers lui, le visage fermé.

\- C'est à moi que vous parlez ?

\- Je ne vois personne d'autre. Répondit Merrick. Donc oui. J'ai besoin qu'on m'indique où trouver des vêtements pour mon patient.

L'homme haussa les épaules.

\- Pas de mon ressort. Cherchez quelqu'un d'autre.

Il fit mine de s'éloigner, mais Merrick ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- Restez ici ! Je ne sais quel genre de comportement est admis ici, mais je n'ai pas l'intention de me laisser traiter de la sorte. Même si cela n'entre pas dans vos attributions, je présume que vous savez qui en est responsable et vous allez me conduire à l'endroit où je peux le trouver. Déclara t'il d'un ton plus sec.

L'homme lui fit face, plus crispé encore, les sourcils froncés, le détaillant avec un dédain manifeste que Merrick décida de ne pas relever. Au terme de cette inspection l'homme eut un reniflement nettement perceptible et indéniablement méprisant. Il fit mine de s'éloigner,à nouveau mais une fois encore Merrick ne le laissa pas faire plus de deux pas, il lui barra la route sans hésiter.

\- Vous ne partirez pas tant que je n'aurai pas eu une réponse valable ! Peut être que d'ordinaire ceux à qui vous avez à faire acceptent que vous les traitiez ainsi, mais moi, je n'en ai pas l'intention. Je vous ai demandé quelque chose, quand bien même vous n'êtes pas en mesure de me fournir des vêtements, je suis certain que vous devez bien avoir une idée de l'endroit ou des personnes à qui je pourrai m'adresser.

L'homme lui fit face à nouveau, plus crispé encore, les sourcils froncés.

\- Pourquoi je devrai faire cela ? Je ne vous connais pas.

\- Non, en effet, vous ne me connaissez pas. Rétorqua Merrick. Si vous me connaissiez, vous sauriez que je ne suis pas de ceux qu'il est bon de contrarier. Je suis médecin, je sais ce qui guérit ou non...

\- C'est une menace ? Gronda l'homme.

\- Une menace ? Bien sur que non... je ne faisais que me présenter, qu'allez vous imaginer ?

L'homme grommela, puis lui fit signe de le suivre. Il le guida jusqu'à une porte qu'il désigna avec humeur.

\- Voila, vous y êtes.

\- Merci pour votre aide et votre compréhension. Sourit Merrick avant de frapper à la porte.

L'autre s'en alla en maugréant encore.

La porte ne tarda pas à s'ouvrir sur une jeune femme qui considéra Merrick avec perplexité.

\- Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- J'ai besoin d'habits pour un de mes patients, vous le connaissez sans doute sans l'avoir vu, il s'agit du second occupant de la structure.

La femme hocha la tête, faisant voler sa chevelure blonde.

\- J'en ai entendu parler en effet... je n'ai pas ses mesures par contre. Répondit elle.

\- Si vous me montrez des habits, je pourrai vous dire si cela pourrait convenir.

\- Entrez dans ce cas... ne faites pas attention au désordre, j'étais en train de vérifier les stocks. Votre patient est de votre taille ? Plus grand ? Plus petit ?

\- Plus grand. Pas de beaucoup, mais tout de même.

La femme s'écarta pour qu'il puisse entrer et il découvrit une vaste salle emplie d'armoires et de tables surchargées d'habits.

La femme se dirigeait déjà vers l'une d'entre elles et commença à y fouiller. Elle en tira bientôt une combinaison noire qu'elle tint devant elle.

\- Je crois que cela conviendra. Affirma t'elle.

\- Je pense aussi. Approuva Merrick.

Il remercia avec politesse et gratitude puis s'empressa de retourner vers son patient, pressé de lui remettre la tenue.

oOo

Au même instant, quelque part dans le complexe, une créature sortait du sommeil dans lequel elle avait été plongée par des scientifiques longtemps avant. Il s'agissait d'un mâle, que ceux chargés de sa surveillance pensaient endormi pour un moment encore.

Il cilla, s'agita, son corps lui semblait lourd, il répondait mal à ses attentes, il lui semblait étrange... comme changé...

Un grondement contrarié lui échappa, et là encore, sa voix lui sembla différente, comme appartenant à quelqu'un d'autre.

Les odeurs qui lui parvenaient étaient déplaisantes. Il y avait des humains pas loin...

Il gronda à nouveau.

Les humains étaient mauvais, ils avaient attaqué sa meute, semant la terreur parmi elle, avant de le capturer.

La meute ! Comment allaient les siens ? Avait il eu des pertes ?

Paniqué il tenta de contacter les autres membres de sa meute en passant par le biais du lien qui les unissait tous.

Encore trop faible, il échoua et sombra dans l'inconscience avec angoisse, terrifié à l'idée d'être seul désormais.

Il sombra sans savoir que sa meute avait perçu son appel, mais que d'autres créatures, ennemies de sa race, l'avaient aussi capté et convergeaient vers lui, ayant senti sa faiblesse, voyant en lui une proie facile, emplis du désir de le tuer.

oOo

Lorcan s'éveilla en sursaut, réprimant un cri d'angoisse. Une fois de plus il avait été visité par une vision d'un futur très proche et ce qui lui avait vu n'avait rien de rassurant.

Un flot de rats écailleux s'apprêtait à attaquer, ils avaient senti la présence d'un de leurs ennemis naturels et entendaient bien le mettre à mort. Hargneux et décidés, ils ne reculeraient devant rien avant d'avoir atteint leur but.

Il se leva vivement, il devait prévenir les autres de la menace qui approchait, il n'avait que peu de temps...

Aurait il seulement le temps ? Les rats écailleux étaient rapides, ils seraient rapidement aux portes du complexe.

Réprimant son angoisse, il se hâta en direction d'un endroit où il savait qu'il pourrait trouver quelqu'un qui serait à même de préparer la défense des lieux.

Akio se tourna vers lui, alarmé par son expression.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Nous allons subir l'assaut d'une horde de rats écailleux. Expliqua Lorcan.

Akio ne chercha pas à le questionner, ni à remettre en doute son affirmation, c'était un sujet bien trop sérieux pour qu'il s'agisse d'une mauvaise plaisanterie.

Il se prit à regretter qu'Hiyu et Shane soient déjà partis, ils étaient bien plus doués lorsqu'il s'agissait d'organiser la défense.

Il ne perdit pourtant pas de temps et déclencha la procédure d'urgence, une alarme se mit à retentir à travers le complexe. Toutes les personnes en âge de se battre présentes cessèrent ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire pour prendre les armes. Les enfants filèrent se réfugier dans les endroits sécurisés prévus pour ce cas de figure.

Bientôt, la vision de Lorcan devint une réalité, les rats écailleux étaient arrivés et ils avaient réussi à entrer, ils se répandirent dans les couloirs, à la recherche de leur proie.

Tirés du sommeil par le bruit strident, Sephiroth et Vincent se levèrent vivement.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de leur chambre, ils virent passer des hommes armés qui semblaient en proie à une certaine tension.

Vincent en stoppa un en lui saisissant le bras.

\- Que se passe t'il ?

\- Des rats écailleux attaquent le complexe, tout ceux en mesure de se battre sont réquisitionnés. Vous n'avez pas d'armes, restez en sécurité dans votre chambre.

L'homme se libéra d'un geste brusque et reprit sa course.

Vincent et Sephiroth échangèrent un regard.

\- Je vais les suivre. Affirma Vincent. Je peux me rendre utile.

Sephiroth ne chercha pas à le retenir, il le regarda s'éloigner, la mort dans l'âme. Non seulement il n'était pas en état de se battre, mais en plus il n'avait plus son arme de prédilection... combien elle lui manquait à présent... pourtant, lorsqu'il l'avait rendue à Ren-Qing, il avait pensé que cela était une bonne idée.

"Je peux vous aider." lui dit une voix dans sa tête.

Sephiroth commença par se raidir, avant d'identifier la personne à peau brune qu'il avait déjà rencontré. Intrigué il dirigea son esprit vers lui.

"Comment ?"

"Je peux vous donner la force de combattre ces créatures, je peux même vous fournir une arme."

Sephiroth n'hésita pas une seule seconde, la proposition était trop belle pour qu'il la refuse.  
"Faites."

Il sentit immédiatement des forces nouvelles l'envahir et quelques secondes plus tard une arme, qui ressemblait beaucoup à Masamune, à la différence qu'elle était entièrement noire et que sa garde s'ornait d'une pierre d'ambre, se matérialisa devant lui.

Il referma les doigts sur elle et fut satisfait de sentir qu'elle était du même poids que Masamune, elle était parfaite pour lui.

Il se lança à son tour en direction de la menace et ne tarda pas à se retrouver au cœur de l'action. Les rats écailleux ayant réussi à entrer étaient des plus agressifs, aussi gros que des chats, avec des dents aiguës et redoutables, des griffes tout aussi aiguisées, ils étaient très résistants et malgré toute son adresse, Sephiroth avait bien du mal à faire face. Plusieurs fois des rats réussirent à refermer leurs mâchoires sur sa lame noire, mais l'énergie qui s'en dégageait les fit lâcher prise.

Au bout d'un moment, les rats écailleux furent décimés, les rares survivants rebroussèrent chemin et les défenseurs des lieux soupirèrent de soulagement.

Sephiroth s'adossa à un mur et ferma les yeux, lorsqu'il les rouvrit l'arme qu'il tenait un instant plus tôt avait disparu.

"Je l'ai reprise. Je vous la rendrai si le besoin s'en fait sentir." lui dit Karion.

Merrick, qui avait été cantonné dans l'un des refuges avec les enfants, retrouva sa liberté d'action et se dirigea vers la structure.

Lorsqu'il y entra, il fronça les sourcils. Une odeur de sang planait, pourtant, aucun rat n'aurait pu entrer. Le corps de son patient était recroquevillé sur le lit, frissonnant de douleur. Lorsqu'il écarta la couverture il découvrit des plaies fraîches sur la peau brune.

Alors que Merrick hésitait sur la conduite à tenir, Kael se matérialisa près du lit. Sous les yeux ébahis du médecin, les plaies se refermèrent sans laisser de traces. Kael se tourna ensuite vers Merrick, le visage grave.

\- Vous devez me promettre de ne parler de cela à personne.

\- Je peux vous demander pourquoi ?

\- Tout ce que je peux vous répondre c'est que certains secrets se doivent de le rester, autant que cela est possible.

Merrick le fixa avec étonnement, se demandant pourquoi les plaies devaient être cachées de la sorte. Même s'il était tenu par le secret, il était tout de même surpris par les propos. Ce n'étaient pas des blessures graves, elles étaient seulement surprenantes car incompréhensibles.

Il préféra ne pas poser plus de questions, s'il s'agissait d'un secret délicat, il préférait ne rien savoir. On ne peut trahir ce que l'on ignore.

\- Je vous laisse, on a sans doute besoin d'un médecin en d'autres lieux. Dit il avec calme, tout en se détournant pour partir.

"Merci" émit Karion doucement.

Merrick secoua la tête et s'en alla, ne sachant que répondre. Il était mal à l'aise, il avait le sentiment que ce secret n'était pas la meilleure chose.

Une fois Merrick sorti, Karion et Kael échangèrent un regard, puis Kael se retira, laissant Karion à ses pensées.

Ils savaient tous deux pouvoir compter sur la totale discrétion de Merrick, le médecin n'était pas homme à parler sans réfléchir.

Kael était soulagé d'avoir gagné un peu de temps, Karion ne partageait pas totalement ce sentiment. Son soulagement se teintait de chagrin. Sephiroth ne saurait pas ce qu'il en était vraiment de l'arme qu'il avait eu en main. Il ne saurait pas le lien qui existait entre eux.

Fermant les yeux, il se réfugia dans ses souvenirs, revoyant mentalement la personne dont il était amoureux depuis une éternité. Un être qu'il retrouvait et perdait régulièrement, pour le retrouver plus tard, pour le perdre à nouveau. Toujours à la fois semblable et différent... mais toujours doté du même caractère, de la même force... qu'il reconnaissait toujours.

Là où il se trouvait, Sephiroth contempla quelques secondes sa main désormais vide. Le contact rassurant de l'arme lui manquait déjà. Il aurait aimé la garder avec lui, même s'il comprenait que l'autre la récupère une fois la lutte finie.

Il se sentait étrangement affecté, sans trop savoir pourquoi. L'arme lui avait été précieuse, mais il avait le sentiment curieux que cela n'aurait pas du être... que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de rejoindre Vincent, il vit arriver Kadaj, lequel avait les sourcils froncés et le regard assombri.

Aussitôt sur ses gardes, Sephiroth le fixa en silence, se demandant pourquoi il arrivait ainsi et ce qu'il pouvait bien lui vouloir.

Connaissant Kadaj il s'attendait à des propos déplaisants, mais son plus jeune frère se contenta de lui faire signe de le suivre.

Comme il ne faisait pas mine de lui emboîter le pas, Kadaj se tourna vers lui et laissa échapper un soupir agacé.

\- Tu veux bien te bouger un peu ? Nous n'avons pas toute la journée non plus... je dois te montrer un truc sur les vidéos de surveillance. C'est important et si nous tardons trop, ça risque de disparaître.

Sephiroth, intrigué, le suivit jusqu'au centre de surveillance, où Sand et Soren montaient la garde après avoir fait partir ceux qui s'y trouvaient.

De plus en plus intrigué, Sephiroth observa Kadaj, tandis que ce dernier, visiblement à son affaire, manipulait les appareils afin de trouver ce qu'il entendait lui faire voir.

Finalement, Kadaj s'écarta et le laissa contempler les images à l'écran.

Sous le regard surpris de Sephiroth, la structure qui avait abrité Malachi et qui était censée être le refuge de l'autre "nouveau né" dévoilait ses intérieurs désertés. Plus personne ne s'y trouvait, pas même celui qui n'aurait pas du pouvoir la quitter. Brusquement, le corps de l'homme à peau brune se matérialisa sur la couche et s'y recroquevilla. Malgré la distance, Sephiroth vit clairement les blessures ensanglantées sur la peau brune de l'individu.

Surpris par cette vision il le fut plus encore, lorsque, quelques instants plus tard, Kael fit disparaître toute trace de blessure sur le corps de l'homme.

Il n'y avait pas de son, il ne pouvait donc pas entendre ce qu'il se disait, mais il était désormais clair dans son esprit que quelque chose se tramait et que Kael en savait long sur le mystérieux occupant de la structure.

\- Comment tu as su ? Questionna t'il Kadaj.

L'autre argenté haussa les épaules.

\- Je l'ai su, c'est tout. Répondit il. Je peux pas t'en dire plus, mais je crois que tu ferais bien de te creuser un peu la tête.

\- Si c'était pour me mettre en garde contre cet individu aux origines douteuses, ce n'était pas nécessaire, je me méfiais déjà. Même si j'ai accepté d'utiliser l'arme, je ne lui fais pas aveuglément confiance pour autant.

Kadaj le regarda avec un air de pitié des plus désagréables.

\- T'es toujours autant à côté de la plaque... marmonna t'il avant de le laisser.

Sephiroth ne chercha pas à le retenir.

Il quitta le centre de surveillance à sa suite, préoccupé par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Quel but poursuivait Kadaj cette fois ? Ce n'était visiblement pas pour le mettre en garde contre l'homme à peau brune... alors, pourquoi lui avoir dévoilé cette vérité ?

Pourquoi l'homme était il blessé ? Avait il combattu lui aussi ?

Non... cela n'était pas envisageable... il n'était pas en mesure de se battre... son corps n'était pas censé pouvoir se mouvoir de façon assez efficace pour qu'il puisse lutter... mais comment avait il été blessé alors ? Il avait visiblement été mordu par les rats écailleux... où donc était il allé pour que cela soit possible ?

Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de le découvrir, aller le voir.

_À suivre_


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

**Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite directe du Temps des gardiens.**

* * *

**Le temps du renouveau**

**Chapitre 34**

_An 2012 _

Peu après avoir quitté Sephiroth, Kadaj se heurta presque à Lochan qui arrivait en sens inverse. Lochan lui bloquant le passage, Kadaj fut obligé de s'arrêter et considéra avec méfiance cet autre fils de son père qu'il connaissait encore si mal. Il n'était pas sans savoir que Lochan n'était pas seulement le fils de Vincent, il était également celui de l'homme à peau brune, ou du moins il l'avait été et s'en souvenait.

Relevant le menton avec défi, il se prépara à endurer des critiques, mais à sa grande surprise, Lochan ne lui en fit aucune, bien au contraire, il l'enlaça doucement et le serra contre lui.

Kadaj se raidit d'avantage, mal à l'aise. Ce comportement imprévu le déstabilisait totalement.

Lochan restait silencieux, se contentant de le tenir contre lui.

Il ne lui en voulait pas de ce qu'il venait de faire, même si cela n'était pas la meilleure des choses à faire... il comprenait qu'il l'ait fait. Lui n'aurait pas eu ce cran. Il se trouvait dans une position inconfortable, il savait certaines choses, que Kadaj avait également découvertes visiblement, et en était fort mal. Qu'il parle ou se taise, quelqu'un allait souffrir. Kadaj n'avait lui visiblement pas eu d'hésitation à mettre Sephiroth sur la voie de la vérité. Lochan admirait son courage.

\- Tu ne crains pas leurs réactions ? S'ils découvrent la réalité des choses... murmura t'il finalement à l'oreille de Kadaj.

Kadaj frissonna de tout son corps.

S'il ne craignait pas leurs réactions ?  
Lochan était loin du compte... il les redoutait au contraire, mais il préférait les voir lui en vouloir que de les laisser dans l'ignorance. Ils méritaient de savoir, quitte à en souffrir. Kadaj était persuadé qu'ils préféreraient savoir, même si cela pouvait les blesser.

Baissant la tête, il repensa aux visions qu'il avait eu, d'un lointain passé, où Sephiroth et l'homme à peau brune étaient en couple. Il revit l'amour qui les unissait, un amour semblable à celui qui unissait désormais Vincent et Sephiroth.

Un amour qui avait joué sur l'attirance que ressentait Sephiroth pour Vincent. L'homme à peau brune avait toujours eu cette apparence, cette chevelure noire, indisciplinée, ces yeux d'ambre, il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Vincent, mais il y avait tout de même des similitudes.

Sephiroth était différent à l'époque, mais Kadaj savait qu'il s'agissait bien de lui. C'était une autre vie, très ancienne, très lointaine, mais dont il subsistait des traces.

Kadaj avait le cœur serré de penser qu'à travers Vincent, c'était son ancien amour que cherchait à retrouver Sephiroth.

Il n'était pas tranquille d'avoir lancé Sephiroth sur la piste de la vérité, il ne savait pas comment les choses allaient tourner, mais il voulait se délivrer de la souffrance que cela lui causait. Savoir, voir que les concernés ne s'en rendaient pas compte, le torturait.

Bien sur, il avait conscience qu'ils n'allaient pas lui faciliter les choses, l'homme à peau brune, ainsi que Vincent, avaient en commun plus que des ressemblances physiques, ils avaient le même caractère, la même tendance au sacrifice... même lorsque cela n'était pas nécessaire.

Il espérait qu'une fois en possession de tous les éléments, Sephiroth ferait le bon choix. Qu'il ne blesserait personne. S'il le faisait, ce serait la preuve qu'il était vraiment le dernier des idiots. Il avait été à deux doigts de faire sa vie avec Vincent et Cloud Strife, qui n'avaient pas grand chose en commun, s'il ne parvenait pas à en faire autant avec deux hommes si semblables, il ne méritait aucun des deux.

Non loin d'eux, caché par l'angle du couloir, Vincent ne perdait pas un seul mot de leur échange. S'il avait tout d'abord pensé dévoiler sa présence, ce qu'il se disait non loin, l'avait convaincu de n'en rien faire. Silencieux et attentif il écouta jusqu'au moment où les deux hommes furent sur le point de se séparer et s'esquiva sans se montrer.

Alors qu'il était à l'origine en route pour regagner sa chambre, endolori et inquiet pour son compagnon, il n'en avait plus la moindre envie.

Ce qu'il venait d'entendre avait ranimé de vieux souvenirs. Des souvenirs de sa lointaine enfance et des histoires que Kael lui racontait lorsqu'il était très jeune.

L'une d'entre elles avait marqué son esprit juvénile, celle d'un homme devenu le dirigeant d'un peuple sans avoir d'autre choix, et qui, malgré toutes les épreuves, avait su s'imposer et devenir un souverain respecté. Un homme qui pour atteindre ses objectifs n'hésitait pas à se sacrifier ou a braver sa nature profonde, quitte à en souffrir et qui, au terme de son existence, avait choisi de reposer sur le sol de Gaïa. Un homme dont Kael lui avait montré l'apparence, ayant eu la chance de le rencontrer. Un homme dont Chaos avait choisi de s'inspirer lorsqu'il s'était incarné sous une forme humaine. Un homme dont il avait la chevelure sombre et l'allure générale.

Vincent en tremblait presque.

Malgré sa crainte de retrouver Sephiroth près de la structure, ses pas s'y dirigèrent instinctivement.

Il s'arrêta près de la paroi la plus proche de l'endroit où était l'homme à peau brune. Ce dernier dormait profondément. Vincent l'étudia longuement, en retenant son souffle. La longue chevelure noire... l'apparence semblable à la sienne... comment avait il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Cet homme était le héros de son enfance... celui qui avait déterminé son physique actuel... celui à qui il voulait ressembler était là, non loin de lui et il était l'objet des attentes inconscientes de Sephiroth.

Il ferma les yeux, douloureusement frappé par cette réalité.

S'il avait su retenir l'attention de l'argenté, c'était justement parce qu'il ressemblait à cet homme... s'il avait été différent, il n'aurait eu aucune chance.

Il rouvrit lentement les yeux, fixant toujours le dormeur.

Il se raidit en sentant des bras s'enrouler autour de son torse. Trop pris par ses souvenirs et ses craintes, il n'avait pas perçu l'approche de Sephiroth.

\- Mon pyrope... est-ce que tout va bien ? Questionna l'argenté qui n'avait pas manqué de remarquer son air tourmenté.

Vincent fut tenté de lui mentir, d'affirmer que tout allait bien. Un seul regard sur le dormeur de l'autre côté de la paroi, l'en dissuada. Jamais cet homme n'agirait de la sorte. Il n'était pas un menteur... comment prétendre vouloir lui ressembler et choisir de taire la vérité ? Il ne le pouvait pas.

\- Non... murmura t'il. Je viens de comprendre...

Il se retourna pour faire face à Sephiroth et plongea son regard dans le sien.

L'argenté se raidit à son tour, l'expression de Vincent lui faisait redouter des révélations pénibles.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu parler, l'esprit de celui qu'il pensait endormi toucha Vincent.

"Vous faites erreur, il m'est arrivé de taire certaines vérités. Si je pensais que cela était préférable à une douloureuse franchise."

Vincent ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'était une réponse qui démontrait la grandeur d'âme de l'autre, et qui dévoilait qu'il n'ignorait pas la réalité des choses.

"Je ne suis qu'une pâle copie de l'homme que vous étiez." répondit il."Sephiroth est en droit de le savoir."

"Je ne suis moi même qu'une copie de celui que j'étais." répliqua Karion doucement.

Son esprit effleura celui de Vincent avec tendresse, comme une caresse.

"Je ne crois pas que votre amant, le géniteur de vos enfants autant que vous l'êtes, soit homme à s'arrêter à ce genre de détail. Poursuivit il. Je suis certain qu'il vous aime, que ses sentiments ne disparaîtront pas de sitôt et que ma présence n'y changera rien. Je suis certain qu'il ne vous aime pas pour votre apparence, mais pour ce que vous êtes."

Encouragé par les propos du héros de son enfance, Vincent se lança courageusement.

\- Tu as du remarquer les similitudes entre lui et moi... dit il à Sephiroth. Elles sont de mon fait. Lorsque j'étais enfant, mon père me racontait son histoire, il était mon héros... en prenant forme humaine, j'ai choisi de lui ressembler.

Sephiroth se détendit visiblement, il s'était préparé à une révélation bien pire.

Il se prit à imaginer l'enfant qu'avait été Vincent, écoutant les paroles de son père, sagement couché dans son lit, les yeux brillants d'enthousiasme, puis s'endormant pour rêver à celui qu'il tenait pour un héros.

\- Je suis certain qu'il sera honoré de l'apprendre. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on rencontre quelqu'un qui nous admire assez pour vouloir nous ressembler. Il n'aura pas à rougir de t'avoir pour semblable, tu es aussi valeureux qu'il semble l'avoir été. Dit il avec calme.

Vincent rougit légèrement et Sephiroth qui trouvait cela charmant ne put s'empêcher de l'embrasser. Vincent répondit tout d'abord timidement, puis avec plus d'assurance.

Karion replongea dans le sommeil, soulagé de les savoir sereins.

Sans être vraiment flatté par le choix de Vincent de lui ressembler, il était heureux de cette ressemblance, Elle lui laissait une chance de trouver sa place auprès d'eux.

Il s'efforça de ne pas sourire, pour ne pas dévoiler sa satisfaction, il était trop tôt encore pour y croire vraiment.

Tout en sombrant dans le sommeil, il se prit à imaginer un futur où il aurait la chance d'être en compagnie des deux hommes.

Il se replia sur lui même, pour dissimuler son visage et l'expression qui s'y peignait. Même si pour l'heure les deux autres étaient en attente d'enfants, cela ne durerait qu'un temps et après la naissance des petits, lorsque ces derniers auraient un peu grandi, il pourrait profiter de leurs charmes à son tour. S'il connaissait déjà les aptitudes de Sephiroth en matière de relations sexuelles, il s'interrogeait encore sur celles de Vincent et sur ce que cela éveillerait en lui.

Alors que le sommeil l'envahissait, il sentit les deux autres s'échauffer à quelques mètres de lui, le baiser en entraînait d'autres et les amants en oubliaient tout ce qui n'était pas eux. Leurs mains s'égaraient sous leurs vêtements, recherchant fiévreusement la peau nue.

Toute envie de dormir envolée, Karion resta immobile, n'en perdant pas une miette sans se dévoiler.

Même s'il n'était revenu à la vie que depuis peu, il n'en était pas moins assez mature pour s'émouvoir de ce qu'il se passait non loin de lui. De par ses origines il était doté d'un naturel sensuel et ne pouvait rester de marbre.

Alors que leurs sens s'enflammaient, les deux amants furent soudain interrompus par l'arrivée d'Akio. Ce dernier, embarrassé, marqua un temps d'arrêt, gêné de les interrompre, mais il avait besoin que Sephiroth vienne avec lui.

Il toussota, pour attirer leur attention et les deux amants se séparèrent à regret. Vincent était rouge de honte, Sephiroth lui fusilla l'intrus du regard. Akio baissa la tête devant le regard de l'argenté, mais ne recula pas.

\- Hiyu veut vous parler... dit il avec un calme qu'il était loin de ressentir vraiment.

Sephiroth le suivit en maugréant, Vincent était sur le point d'en faire autant, lorsqu'un détail attira son attention. De l'autre côté de la paroi, l'homme semblait s'agiter dans ses draps, comme en proie à des convulsions.

Inquiet pour lui, Vincent s'empressa d'entrer afin de le rejoindre et de lui venir en aide si cela était possible.

Lorsqu'il arriva à proximité du lit, il réalisa son erreur. L'homme ne convulsait pas, il était en train de laisser libre cours à des pulsions sexuelles.

Karion bascula sur le dos, renversa la tête en arrière et riva son regard ambré sur celui de Vincent. Nulle surprise, ni le moindre embarras, ne marquait ses traits. Il se contenta de sourire et poursuivit ce qu'il faisait.

Il n'était pas fâché que Vincent soit témoin de son acte, bien au contraire, c'était le meilleur des tests qui soit pour déterminer leur compatibilité.

Vincent sut immédiatement ce que signifiait ce regard, le défi s'y lisait clairement et il ne pouvait pas y rester insensible.

Cependant, il n'avait aucune envie d'y répondre dans cet endroit exposé aux regards.

\- Si nous allions dans une chambre ?

Karion inclina la tête en signe d'accord et le laissa faire. Vincent le souleva avec précaution, puis les transporta dans une chambre encore libre.

Même s'il était désireux de découvrir jusqu'où entendait aller l'autre, il ne l'était pas au point de le faire dans celle qu'il partageait avec Sephiroth. Pas encore du moins.

Une fois étendu sur le lit, Karion le regarda, sans faire le moindre geste. Son regard ambré ne quittait pas Vincent. Son corps dénudé s'exposait totalement et Vincent ne se priva de l'étudier en détail. Si ce n'était la couleur plus sombre de la peau de l'autre, leurs corps étaient vraiment semblables, Plus que Vincent l'avait imaginé. Sa réussite était vraiment totale.

Il repensa à l'affrontement qui les avait opposés Sephiroth et lui, aux mains de l'argenté sur son corps, aux réactions qu'elles avaient si bien su éveiller en lui.

Il contempla la poitrine de son modèle, se demandant si elle serait aussi sensible que la sienne, s'il réagirait comme lui.

"Tout ce qu'il vous plaira." émit Karion doucement.

Vincent frissonna, sans le savoir, l'homme avait prononcé les mêmes mots que lui. Une invitation irrésistible.

Se coulant sur le lit, il rapprocha ses mains de la poitrine offerte et effleura les mamelons bruns.

\- Caressez vous. Murmura t'il d'une voix un peu rauque.

Karion ne se fit pas prier et referma les doigts sur son membre, il entreprit de faire ce qu'il venait de lui demander avec application, les yeux mi clos. Vincent le regarda faire, tout en poursuivant de son côté les caresses qu'il avait entreprit.

Karion laissa libre cours à sa nature, ne réprimant aucun frisson, ni aucun murmure, jusqu'à atteindre le plaisir. Vincent le regarda faire avec fascination. Son plaisir répandu, Karion se laissa aller sur les draps, les yeux fermés, haletant.

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il tendit un bras en direction de Vincent, en une invitation un peu timide. Vincent y répondit volontiers et s'étendit près de lui.

Ils n'avaient ni l'un ni l'autre l'impression de tromper Sephiroth. Ce qu'ils venaient de faire leur semblait naturel.

\- Je ne vous imaginais pas ainsi... murmura Vincent pour chasser le silence qui menaçait de s'installer.

Karion laissa échapper un rire amusé mais en rien moqueur et tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Déçu ? Demanda t'il avec un peu de malice. Je ne correspond sans doute pas à l'image que l'on se fait d'un héros.

Vincent secoua la tête en signe de négation.

\- Soulagé. Je n'ai aucun besoin d'un héros auprès de moi. Répondit il.

\- Tant mieux, parce que je n'en suis pas un.

Vincent le regarda avec surprise, étonné par cette réponse. Karion soupira.

\- Il y a loin entre les récits et la réalité... ceux qui racontent disent avant tout ce qu'ils espèrent vrai.

Vincent ferma les yeux à demi, réfléchissant à ces propos.

Karion se redressa sur un coude et le regarda gravement, avant de baisser les yeux vers son ventre. Même s'il s'en défendait, il était fasciné par la vie qui avait germé dans l'organisme de Vincent.

\- Puis-je ? Demanda t'il doucement.

Vincent accepta d'un signe de tête.

Karion posa la main sur le ventre encore plat; ému de cette autorisation qui lui était accordée.

La petite vie qui pulsait là était paisible, elle se développait correctement.

\- Vous ne semblez pas surpris. Remarqua Vincent.

\- Je ne le suis pas. J'ai moi aussi porté des enfants en temps que mâle, lorsque celui qu'était Sephiroth ne le pouvait pas à cause de ses importantes fonctions.

Vincent se demanda quelles fonctions pouvaient être si importantes qu'elles ne permettaient pas d'avoir des enfants. Il n'osa cependant pas poser des questions.

Dans le bureau où l'avait conduit Akio, Sephiroth prit l'appel d'Hiyu avec un peu d'inquiétude. Il avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas pour le saluer que son aïeul l'avait fait demander.

\- Que se passe t'il ? Demanda t'il sans attendre, préférant entrer directement dans le vif du sujet.

\- Je me dois de vous demander de venir, ton compagnon, tes frères et toi. Le conseil des dragons tient à vous connaître.

\- Mes frères ? Répéta Sephiroth en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Akio, Shane et Malachi. Les fils de ton compagnon ne sont pas concernés... à part peut être Kadaj, mais pour lui, rien ne presse. Ses fils sont encore très jeunes, trop pour que j'accepte de les exposer à trop de curiosité.

Sephiroth secoua nerveusement la tête. Il n'était pas certain d'apprécier la demande. Il ne connaissait pas ce conseil dont il était question. Il ignorait ce qu'il voulait et n'entendait pas exposer les siens.

\- Ai-je le droit de refuser ? Demanda t'il d'un ton qui se voulait calme.

Il entendit Hiyu soupirer.

\- Je voudrai pouvoir te répondre que oui, mais trop de choses sont en jeu. Vous devez venir sans attendre.

\- Cela reviendrait à exposer nos enfants à naître. Commenta Sephiroth avec froideur.

\- Bien au contraire, les dragons respectent les enfants à naître, ils les tiennent pour précieux, ils ne feront rien qui puisse leur nuire.

Sephiroth ne chercha pas à argumenter, il était clair dans son esprit que cela serait du temps perdu.

\- Comment sommes nous censés vous rejoindre ? Demanda t'il avec réticence.

\- Quelqu'un viendra vous chercher. Répondit simplement Hiyu.

La communication terminée, Sephiroth resta un moment immobile et silencieux. Préoccupé par ce qui se préparait. Il n'aimait pas du tout l'imprévu et encore moins l'idée de se rapprocher de Wutaï, il doutait y être le bienvenu.

Finalement, se secouant, il quitta la pièce et découvrit Kadaj qui semblait l'attendre. Il le fixa avec un peu de méfiance. Kadaj lui fit face.

\- Pas la peine de retourner vers la structure, ils n'y sont plus. Ils ont eu une subite poussée de fièvre, ils ont donc filé dans une chambre libre afin d'y remédier.

Sephiroth se raidit. Vu le ton de Kadaj, il ne pouvait y avoir aucun doute sur la nature de la fièvre en question.

\- Je peux savoir quelle chambre ils occupent ?

Kadaj lui tendit un morceau de papier sur lequel était dessiné un plan grossier.

Sephiroth se mit en route, décidé à retrouver les deux autres et mettre les choses au point avec eux.

Localiser la chambre ne lui prit pas longtemps. Lorsqu'il en ouvrit la porte, il découvrit Vincent et Karion blottis l'un contre l'autre. Une odeur reconnaissable flottait dans l'air et la main brune de Karion reposait sur le ventre exposé de Vincent. Sephiroth les regarda quelques secondes, puis tourna les talons, sans écouter leurs appels.

Il ne savait que penser, ni comment réagir. C'était trop soudain, trop rapide... il n'était pas prêt.

Il avait vu les traces sur la peau brune de celui qui l'attirait, la complicité qui semblait s'être déjà tissée entre son amant actuel et celui qui était soit disant un amant passé. Il était perturbé par ce qu'il avait ressenti en ouvrant la porte et en les voyant. Son premier sentiment avait été la joie de les voir tous les deux, mais très vite la jalousie était venue, suivie par le dépit.

Dans la chambre, le premier choc passé, Vincent se leva afin de rejoindre Sephiroth et Karion resta seul, se replia sur lui même, les larmes aux yeux.

Le bonheur ressenti aux côtés de Vincent était balayé par le regard qu'avait posé sur eux l'argenté. La réalité reprenait ses droits. Il n'était pas voué au bonheur mais au sacrifice, il savait ce qu'il convenait de faire. Le bonheur des deux autres primait sur ses désirs.

Il laissa libre cours à ses larmes un bref instant, puis les essuya avec soin et se concentra pour contacter mentalement Sephiroth.

"Je vais vous offrir l'épée, si vous désirez la garder à jamais, retirez la pierre d'ambre. Elle restera entre vos mains."

_à suivre_


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

**Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite directe du Temps des gardiens.**

* * *

**Le temps du renouveau**

**Chapitre 35**

_An 2012 _

Avant que Sephiroth ne puisse réagir, l'épée noire se matérialisa devant lui. Flottant à hauteur de son visage. Il n'avait plus qu'à tendre la main pour s'en emparer. La gemme d'ambre brillait à la lumière des lampes.

Il la fixa, le cœur étreint par une angoisse qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il avait le sentiment que le choix qu'il s'apprêtait à faire serait irréversible.

Alors qu'il fixait l'arme, son esprit fut traversé par un souvenir, l'image d'un bouclier tout aussi sombre, lui aussi orné d'une pierre d'ambre. Un bouclier qu'il avait eu en main, qu'il avait reçu pour sa protection, dans une autre existence, très lointaine.

Il se souvint d'avoir posé la main sur la pierre et de l'avoir senti palpiter comme un cœur qui bat.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il effleura la gemme d'ambre et la sentit pulser. Les pulsations étaient rapides, bien trop rapides, comme les battements frénétiques du cœur d'un être bouleversé.

Des larmes qu'il ne parvenait pas à réprimer se mirent à rouler sur ses joues.

Il ne se souvenait pas de tout, mais il se souvenait de cela, de cette vérité, de ce qu'était vraiment l'épée.

Il enlaça l'épée avec précaution, appuyant sa joue contre la pierre.

"Tu es cruel... me faire cette proposition alors que je ne me souvenais pas... ne tiens tu toujours pas à la vie ? Je te l'ai dit combien de fois au cours de nos existences passées ? Ton existence compte autant que la mienne..."

Vincent le rejoignit et le considéra avec surprise, étonné par ses larmes et sa façon de tenir l'arme, presque comme s'il enlaçait un amant.

\- Sephiroth, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... nous ne te trompions pas... se risqua t'il à , allons en parler avec lui...

Sephiroth ne bougea pas.

\- Il est inutile de retourner à la chambre, il n'y est plus. Il est ici. Murmura t'il.

\- Ici ? S'étonna Vincent.

\- Oui. Il ne me donne pas l'épée, il est l'épée. La pierre d'ambre, c'est son âme. La retirer reviendrait à l'arracher de son corps.

Vincent sentit un frisson d'angoisse l'agiter. Il fixa l'épée que tenait Sephiroth avec un mélange d'horreur et de fascination.

\- Il t'aime à ce point... murmura t'il. Comment puis-je espérer l'égaler ?

\- Ce n'est pas une compétition ! S'emporta Sephiroth. Ne lui fais pas insulte de la sorte !

Vincent baissa les yeux, honteux.

\- Karion, tu veux bien reprendre forme humaine ? Appela Sephiroth. Je crois qu'il est plus que temps.

L'épée lui échappa et disparut dans une brume sombre, le corps nu de Karion se matérialisa devant eux. Son visage trahissait son émotion. Pour la première fois depuis leur réunion, Sephiroth l'avait appelé par son prénom.

Sephiroth sourit et lui tendit les bras.

\- Viens, Ji'y'ah, je ne me souviens pas de tout, mais je me souviens de ton amour et du mien.

Karion laissa échapper un bref sanglot et se précipita entre les bras tendus.

Ji'y'ah. Jih'yen'ah, cœur ambré, le surnom qui était sien jadis.

Il y avait si longtemps que son amant ne l'avait pas nommé ainsi.

Sephiroth l'embrassa avec tendresse, puis se tourna vers Vincent. Dégageant l'un de ses bras, il le tendit vers son autre amant.

\- Ne reste pas à l'écart, viens. Appela t'il doucement.

Vincent se rapprocha avec lenteur, fasciné par la façon dont ils s'étaient retrouvés, et craignant d'être de trop.

La main de Karion caressa son visage avec tendresse.

"Tu ne seras jamais de trop." assura t'il.

\- Et toi non plus. Ajouta Sephiroth. Mon aïeul m'a commandé de venir avec mon compagnon, je crois qu'il va devoir se faire à l'idée que j'en ai deux, et ceux qui veulent nous rencontrer également.

Karion et Vincent le fixèrent avec des yeux ronds.

"Comment cela ?"questionna Karion.

\- Qui veut nous rencontrer ? Ajouta Vincent nerveusement.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, Hiyu a parlé d'un conseil, sans doute composé de dragons. Je vais avoir besoin de vous.

Il sourit devant leurs expressions alarmées et les attira un peu plus près de son torse.

\- Mais pour l'heure, la personne qui doit nous emmener n'est pas encore arrivée, et elle attendra que nous ayons refait connaissance.

Il les entraîna sans attendre vers la chambre.

Karion et Vincent se laissèrent faire sans protester. Même lorsqu'il les poussa sur le lit avec autorité.

Debout devant eux, les poings sur les hanches, il les dévisagea avec une fausse sévérité.

\- Kadaj m'a informé que vous avez eu une poussée de fièvre. Je tiens à m'assurer que vous ne risquez pas de faire une rechute.

Karion et Vincent échangèrent un regard, puis sourirent et Karion entreprit de dévêtir Vincent, sans plus se préoccuper de Sephiroth.

Bientôt, Vincent fut lui aussi nu et se livra aux mains de Karion avec docilité. L'homme à peau brune, reprit son exploration du corps offert avec application.

Au bout d'un moment, réalisant que ses deux amants ne faisaient plus attention à lui, Sephiroth fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous n'êtes pas en train d'oublier quelque chose ? Demanda t'il avec un peu d'humeur.

Deux regards se tournèrent vers lui, l'un rouge et l'autre ambré, exprimant la même innocence simulée.

\- Je ne crois pas. Répondit sobrement Vincent.

\- Moi non plus, tu nous as demandé de te prouver que nous ne sommes plus fiévreux. Il se trouve que nous le sommes encore, cela ne se résout pas seul, nous ne pouvons rester ainsi, et il n'y a que peu de remèdes à ce genre de fièvre... ajouta Karion, un peu plus prolixe sur le sujet.

\- Et je suis censé faire quoi ? Questionna Sephiroth.

Les deux autres échangèrent un regard. Ils percevaient clairement le début de frustration de Sephiroth, mais ils n'entendaient pas lui donner satisfaction trop vite, pas après la façon dont il les avait regardé un peu plus tôt. Qu'il soit revenu à de meilleurs sentiments n'excusait pas tout, loin de là. Ils voulaient le punir un peu du mal qu'il avait failli causer, même s'ils admettaient qu'il ne l'avait pas fait volontairement et qu'il avait su se rattraper. Ils ne voulaient pas être trop durs envers lui pour autant, seulement le taquiner un peu, le faire languir quelques instants.

\- Seulement regarder ? Se risquèrent ils à dire.

Sephiroth fit la moue et secoua la tête. Il n'était pas du tout disposé à se plier à leur volonté. Les deux autres étaient bien trop complices, il se devait de s'imposer face à eux. S'il ne protestait pas sans tarder ils continueraient à le tourmenter et il n'avait aucune envie de l'endurer une seconde de plus.

\- Je ne crois pas, non, je crois que je vais devoir m'assurer de votre état de façon plus radicale.

Il entreprit de se dévêtir.

\- Ce qui veut dire me rapprocher et être en mesure de ressentir toute trace de fièvre.

Une fois déshabillé il se coula sur le lit, se glissant entre ses deux amants.

Vincent et Karion l'entourèrent aussitôt.

Sephiroth remarqua très vite qu'ils étaient parfaitement accordés. Leurs gestes étaient en harmonie, comme s'ils n'étaient qu'un seul homme dans deux corps.

Sephiroth se laissa emporter par les sensations qu'ils éveillaient en lui.

Si ses précédentes expériences avec d'autres avaient su le combler, il réalisait qu'elles n'étaient rien comparé à ce qu'il ressentait à présent.

Retrouver celui qui avait été son amant dans de nombreuses vies le comblait, mais avoir en plus Vincent avec eux était tout aussi important pour lui. Alors qu'ils se laissaient aller sur les draps, leurs corps alanguis et les sens apaisés, il enlaça ses deux compagnons. Il avait besoin de les sentir contre lui encore.

Vincent et Karion se nichèrent contre lui sans se faire prier. Il sentit leurs têtes s'appuyer sur ses épaules.

Il referma les yeux, savourant le poids pesant sur son corps. C'était à la fois plaisant et rassurant. Il y puisait un indéniable réconfort.

Même s'il expérimentait une relation à trois pour la première fois, Cloud ne leur ayant pas laissé le temps de parvenir à trouver leur équilibre, il avait la sensation que cela était la chose qui leur manquait.

Non qu'il n'aurait pas été heureux avec Vincent pour seul compagnon. L'immortel aux yeux rouges le comblait totalement, seulement il avait avec Karion un long passé commun qu'il n'entendait pas renier. Il ne se souvenait pas encore de tout, mais le peu de souvenirs qu'il avait retrouvé lui suffisait. Il savait que l'homme à peau brune lui avait toujours été fidèle.

Vincent et Karion échangèrent un regard en le sentant s'endormir. Ils étaient soulagés qu'il ait accepté aussi vite et aussi bien qu'ils soient désormais ensembles. Cela leur donnait confiance en l'avenir. Quoi qu'il puisse arriver, ils feraient face tous les trois.

Ils joignirent leurs doigts sur le ventre de Sephiroth avant de fermer les yeux eux aussi et de se laisser entraîner par le sommeil.

oOo

Kael se tourna vers Minerva. La déesse le regardait avec un mélange de regret et de réprobation.

\- Je sais... ce qui va suivre ne te plait pas, mais nous ne pouvons pas l'éviter. Soupira t'il. J'ai essayé de repousser l'échéance et tu le sais. Je ne peux rien faire de plus. Je ne peux pas attenter à l'existence d'un être que Gaïa elle même a pris le temps de ramener à la vie.

\- Je t'avais prévenu que cela était une erreur d'exaucer le souhait de Chaos, de prendre cet être pour modèle pour son corps humain. Même si vous avez fait en sorte qu'ils ne soient pas identiques, les ressemblances sont bien trop nombreuses. Cela va être préjudiciable à l'avenir. Cet être a toujours attiré la convoitise, comment crois tu que ceux qui en ont après lui réagiront lorsqu'ils comprendront que ton fils est comme lui ?

\- Nous aviserons si cela se produit. Pour l'heure aucune divinité avide ne traîne dans les parages. Aucune qui sache ce qu'il en est du moins.

\- Et quand cela se produira ? Demanda Minerva avec humeur.

\- Quand cela se produira, si cela se produit, je crois que nous ferons face, pour les protéger tous, comme nous l'avons toujours fait. Répondit Kael. Celui que tu te refuse à nommer mérite bien d'être protégé à son tour.

\- Il n'a pas été conçu dans ce but. Maugréa Minerva.

Le regard de Kael étincela. Il s'efforça de garder son calme. S'emporter contre Minerva n'arrangerait pas ses affaires et pourrait nuire aux intérêts de celui dont il était question.

\- Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Répondit il en se détournant. Je ne veux pas m'engager dans un débat avec toi, je sais d'avance que nous ne parviendrons pas à nous entendre sur ce point.

\- Kael...

\- Non Minerva. Je ne veux pas. Ma nature est et sera toujours plus proche de la sienne que de la tienne. Je ne dis pas que je le comprends totalement, mais je sais mieux que toi ce qu'il est et ce qu'il peut ressentir. Je sais ce que c'est d'être utilisé et laissé de côté à cause de mes origines.

Minerva secoua nerveusement la tête. Même si cela n'était pas faux, elle ne parvenait pas à accepter qu'il parle ainsi.  
\- Kael, il est bien plus ancien que nous, que tous ceux que nous connaissons... sa véritable nature...

\- Sa véritable nature est bénéfique et tu le sais. Coupa Kael. Même s'il a été condamné, à plusieurs reprises pour ses actes qui enfreignaient les règles, il ne l'a jamais fait dans un but mauvais. Ses actes ont toujours été motivés par le désir d'aider ou de sauver. Tu ne le vois comme une menace que parce que tu ne le connais pas.

\- Tu ne le connais pas d'avantage ! S'agaça Minerva.

\- Non, en effet... je n'ai jamais eu l'honneur de le contempler sous sa véritable apparence, mais j'espère le pouvoir un jour.

Minerva souffla d'irritation et secoua la tête.

\- Et tu es aussi d'accord avec cette idée saugrenue qu'ils se rendent sur le territoire des dragons ?

\- Oui. Je trouve cette idée excellente en vérité. Ils y seront obligés de se confronter à des êtres qui peuvent les aider à s'accepter totalement.

\- Cela pourrait leur coûter leur humanité. Objecta Minerva.

\- Leur... humanité ? Répéta Kael sombrement. Mais à quoi juge t'on de l'humanité ? Tu peux me le dire ? Je suis curieux d'entendre ce que tu as à dire à ce sujet.

Minerva ne répondit pas.

Kael n'insista pas, il n'avait aucune envie de partir dans une discussion déplaisante. Il préférait s'éloigner, ce qu'il fit sans attendre.

Tout en marchant à grandes enjambées sans véritable but, dans un couloir qu'il ne regardait même pas, il s'efforçait de réprimer la sourde angoisse qui le taraudait depuis un moment déjà. De repousser l'impression déplaisante que son père n'était pas loin.

Il ne savait que trop que cela n'était pas de l'ordre du possible. Chronos n'était probablement plus, il avait du être englouti par Cronos, ou n'était pas loin de l'être et ce dernier n'était pas encore en mesure de briser les scellés qui le retenaient loin de cet univers.

Sans doute s'imaginait il cela parce que son père lui manquait toujours autant... qu'il avait terriblement envie de le revoir, même si cela n'était que brièvement. Il souhaitait tant pouvoir lui parler à nouveau, et lire dans son regard qu'il faisait sa fierté. Qu'il n'était pas une déception pour lui, qu'il avait agi ainsi que Chronos l'espérait, qu'il était devenu celui que son père voulait qu'il soit.

Il n'aurait probablement jamais cette chance, mais, parfois, dans ses moments de faiblesse, il se plaisait à imaginer leurs retrouvailles. Les bras forts de son père autour de son corps, son regard sans âge plongeant dans le sien, approbateur et satisfait, sa voix grave et calme s'adressant à lui.

Il se prit à tendre la main, comme si cet espoir était une réalité et cilla nerveusement, avant de laisser retomber son bras.

Chimères que tout cela... pas même une possible réalité. Il n'était plus temps de rêver, il était temps d'agir et d'observer.

Observer... oui... observer encore, agir un peu, si peu... bien peu en regard de ce qu'il rêvait d'accomplir. Parce qu'il y avait des règles et qu'il n'était pas disposé à les enfreindre, du moins, pas pour le moment. Un jour peut être, si la situation devenait désespérée...

oOo

De là où il se trouvait Arieh ne perdait pas une seule seconde des événements en cours. Il avait assisté avec satisfaction aux actes de Sephiroth et de Vincent. Savoir l'un de ses protégés en sécurité auprès d'eux le comblait. Même s'il n'avait jamais eu goût pour les relations à plusieurs, bien qu'ayant eu plusieurs compagnes au cours de sa vie précédente, il avait toujours eu qu'une seule femme à ses côtés. Il était fidèle à sa façon.

Que Karion accepte une relation différente ne le surprenait pas vraiment, il avait examiné Vincent et compris ce qu'il en était.  
Il était plus soucieux des manières de la déesse locale. Minerva risquait de poser problème par la suite. Elle n'était pas d'un abord facile, avait bien changé au cours des ans.

L'enfant rieuse et généreuse qu'il avait rencontré dans un lointain passé avait visiblement laissé place à une femme plus dure. Il espérait que cela n'était pas du à ce qu'il avait fait alors... Non, ce que celui qui lui avait laissé ses souvenirs et ses pouvoirs avait fait...

Il ferma les yeux, les sourcils froncés, et se prit la tête à deux mains.

Son esprit s'embrouillait encore... le fardeau des souvenirs de celui à qui il devait d'être encore en vie pesait lourd en lui, il primait parfois avec les siens. Tout se mélangeait dans sa mémoire, à tel point qu'il ne savait plus trop où il en était, qui il était vraiment...

Celui qui l'avait choisi pour accomplir ce qui devait être fait avait il mesuré l'impact que cela aurait sur lui au final ? Avait il su qu'il peinerait à rester lui même ? Qu'il en viendrait à se confondre avec lui par moment ? L'avait il prévu ou était-ce quelque chose qui échappait à ses prévisions ?

L'esprit de sa compagne caressa le sien, l'aidant à reprendre le contrôle. Il la remercia avec gratitude.

"Merci ma douce... sans toi, je ne sais pas si je parviendrai à tenir bon..." soupira t'il en se laissant tomber dans un fauteuil.

Il rouvrit les yeux et se frotta les tempes.

Il était inquiet, malgré sa force et sa puissante volonté, parviendrait il à résister ou la personnalité de celui qui lui avait fait confiance prendrait le dessus sur la sienne, jusqu'à la remplacer totalement ? Disparaîtrait il, pour laisser place à une copie du Dieu disparu ?

Tout son être se révoltait à cette idée.

Lorsqu'il avait été approché par le Dieu, qu'il avait prêté l'oreille à ses propos, entendu sa proposition, il était encore très jeune, il avait été séduit par ce qu'il entendait. Pouvoir vivre plusieurs vies, avoir des pouvoirs exceptionnels... qui n'en aurait pas rêvé ? Il était aussi un adolescent bouleversé à l'époque, dont le meilleur ami était entre la vie et la mort et qu'aucun médecin ne parvenait à sauver. Un ami dont on lui avait annoncé le décès prochain, ce qu'il refusait obstinément. Il était alors un garçon révolté, prêt à tout pour que vive son meilleur, pour ne pas dire son seul ami. Il n'avait pas hésité longtemps, il avait accepté l'offre, il était devenu le réceptacle du Dieu, en quelque sorte sa sauvegarde.

Ce Dieu, qu'il ne nommait jamais, se savait menacé, il était prévoyant, il avait donc agi pour préserver une partie de son être en lui. Une part qui attirerait le reste de son essence lorsque ce qu'il redoutait se serait produit.

Cela avait du avoir lieu, puisque, peu à peu, l'essence du Dieu se mêlait à la sienne.

Il comprenait à présent qu'il avait peut être été dupé, que l'offre était trop belle et qu'il allait devoir payer le prix de sa naïveté.

Un sourire tout d'abord amer, puis satisfait, se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Après tout, quelle importance ? Il avait eu une belle et longue vie, il avait construit un véritable empire, aimé de nombreuses femmes, jusqu'à trouver sa compagne idéale, eu des enfants, en avait adopté d'autres... il était mort comblé et revenu à la vie, tout aussi déterminé qu'avant. Il avait débuté une autre existence, différente de la première et cela l'avait conduit jusqu'à ce monde.

Si cela devait s'y terminer, s'il devait disparaître au profit du Dieu, alors, qu'il en soit ainsi. Il n'avait rien à regretter, il avait eu plus que sa part dans l'existence et il s'effacerait avec la certitude que son être poursuivrait un dessein grandiose.

Il l'espérait du moins, ce serait décevant que de disparaître pour que s'accomplisse quelque chose de médiocre.

Il laissa échapper un rire et, tendant la main, se servit un verre de vin, qu'il vida d'un trait.

Pour l'heure, il était toujours conscient, il était toujours présent et il pouvait profiter de la vie, il entendait donc le faire. Il ne s'opposerait pas aux desseins du Dieu, mais il résisterait le plus possible pour en être acteur, ou du moins spectateur.

N'avait il pas gagné ce droit en offrant son corps en réceptacle au Dieu ?

Il se cala confortablement contre le dossier de son siège.

Que pouvait il faire en attendant que vienne l'heure d'agir selon la volonté du Dieu ou de lui laisser la place ? Pouvait il se mêler à la population de ce monde à nouveau ? Il l'avait fait par le passé, avant de sombrer dans un long sommeil, afin de planter quelques graines sur ce sol hostile.

Il avait si fort la tentation d'aller voir ce qu'elles avaient donné...

_à suivre_


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

**Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite directe du Temps des gardiens.**

**Petit mot à l'intention de Suu Kuni : C'est une langue inventée pour le peuple Adari. Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements cela fait vraiment plaisir.**

* * *

**Le temps du renouveau**

**Chapitre 36**

_An 2012 _

Arvo entrouvrit les yeux et Storm, qui le surveillait, assis sur le bord du lit, se pencha immédiatement vers lui.

\- Comment te sens tu ? S'enquit il d'un ton soucieux.

Arvo prit le temps de ressentir ce que lui disait son corps avant de répondre. Il ne se sentait plus si fatigué, ni en proie à un froid que rien ne semblait pouvoir dissiper, mais il n'était pas pour autant totalement remis. Il n'osait pas espérer vraiment qu'il soit en bonne voie pour guérir.

\- Mieux... je crois... dit il d'un ton un peu hésitant.

Storm soupira de soulagement. La façon dont son lié s'était endormi brutalement, à peine s'étaient ils retrouvés, lui avait fait redouter le pire, mais à présent, même s'il ne voulait pas se bercer de faux espoirs, il constatait qu'un peu de couleur était revenu sur les joues du jeune homme, son regard était plus vif également, sa peau plus chaude sous la sienne.

\- J'ai l'impression que tu vas un peu mieux. Mais tu vas devoir te reposer encore, prendre des forces, tu n'es pas totalement remis... dit il d'une voix tout aussi peu assurée que celle d'Arvo.

Un temps de silence, s'installa, Arvo fut le premier à le rompre.

\- Je peux te voir sous ta vraie forme ? Demanda t'il d'une voix tremblante.

Storm le regarda avec surprise, étonné par cette demande imprévue.

\- Tu es certain de vouloir ? Je n'ai pas changé depuis notre rencontre... murmura t'il.

\- Je crois que j'en ai besoin. Répondit Arvo.

Storm hocha la tête, se recula un peu et se transforma en un clin d'œil. Arvo se redressa lentement et s'appuya à la tête du mur afin de l'observer attentivement.

Le corps souple du dragon, aux écailles bleu vert, se lovait sur le sol devant lui. Les griffes de ses pattes avant s'entrechoquaient dans un léger bruit, trahissant sa nervosité.

Arvo tendit la main et effleura le côté de la tête de Storm du bout des doigts. Il s'attendait à ce que les écailles qu'il touchait soient froides, mais elles étaient tièdes et douces sous sa peau.

Malgré la visible nervosité du dragon, qui tremblait presque à son contact, il n'avait pas peur.

\- Tu es magnifique... souffla t'il. Je n'avais pas réalisé...

Storm frissonna et le regarda droit dans les yeux, lui dévoilant son angoisse. Arvo déplaça sa main sur son front avec lenteur.

\- Tu peux reprendre forme humaine ?

Storm le fit sans attendre, soulagé de ne pas devoir rester plus longtemps sous son autre forme. Même s'il se sentait bien lorsqu'il était un dragon, il avait l'impression qu'Arvo aurait plus de facilité à l'accepter s'il avait un aspect plus familier.

Arvo réprima un bâillement, Storm l'aida à se recoucher et le regarda plonger à nouveau dans le sommeil. Cette fois, il n'était pas inquiet, il sentait que les choses étaient en bonne voie.

oOo

Esryan hésita, puis, presque à regret, il se tourna vers Keltyr. L'ancien commandant de la garde royale était immobile, couché sur le sol, sa chevelure sombre répandue autour de lui. Ses yeux gris et brillants rivaient sur lui un regard douloureux.

\- Je sais que je n'ai probablement pas le droit de te dire ces mots... mais j'attendais... j'attendais Esryan, que tu fasse le premier pas... que tu parle franchement au lieu de me tourmenter comme tu le faisais... j'attendais et j'avais mal, de plus en plus mal... je redoutais de me tromper à ton sujet et d'être rejeté si j'osais aller vers toi. Tu me rendais fou... à chaque fois que je trouvais une nouvelle preuve de ton passage, toujours en mon absence, j'étais en proie à l'espoir et à la souffrance...

Comme Esryan restait silencieux, incapable de prononcer un seul mot, tant la détresse de Keltyr lui serrait la gorge, l'ancien commandant des gardes ferma les yeux, espérant que son tourment prenne enfin fin.

Il avait espéré si longtemps... mais cette dernière souffrance était de trop. Il n'en pouvait plus.

oOo

Sephiroth se réveilla en sursaut, la gorge serrée, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il avait le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas... qu'un danger rodait. Sans bouger, pour ne pas troubler le sommeil des deux autres, il regarda autour de lui. Il ne voyait rien d'anormal, ni de dangereux, mais son impression ne changeait pas. Il avait du mal à respirer.

Malgré lui, un frisson l'agita et éveilla Vincent et Karion qui se redressèrent pour le regarder avec soucis.

\- Que se passe t'il mon sphène ? Questionna Vincent.

\- Je ne sais pas... souffla péniblement Sephiroth.

Karion posa une main sur son front et soupira.

\- Tu es lié à un membre de la race dont tu as les ailes. Malheureusement, le lien est en train de se rompre et lui est en train de s'éteindre. Dit il avec tristesse.

Sephiroth le considéra avec perplexité.

\- Comment cela ? Demanda t'il.

Telfer les rejoignit, le visage crispé. Il savait ce qui était en train de se jouer et même s'il affectait de ne pas se préoccuper de celui à qui il devait d'avoir vu le jour, il était chagriné de le savoir en train de s'effacer.

Il aurait bien demandé à Kadaj de faire quelque chose, mais le jeune homme n'était pas en état de rendre la vie à Keltyr, il n'avait pas encore recouvert totalement ses forces. Lui demander cet effort serait une erreur qui pourrait avoir des conséquences fâcheuses.

Surtout, même s'il n'avait pas approché son géniteur, il l'avait observé de loin et jugé de son caractère. À n'en pas douter, Keltyr refuserait que leur jeune souverain s'épuise pour le sauver. Il fallait que quelqu'un d'autre intervienne. Mais... à qui demander cet effort ?

Karion le regarda et se redressa vivement.

\- Conduisez nous à lui. Dit il de sa voix calme.

Telfer inclina la tête et tendit la main vers lui, sans prendre garde à sa nudité. La pudeur ne lui importait que peu, pas alors que la vie de son père était en jeu.

Il n'attendit pas que qui que ce soit proteste et les mena dans la pièce où étaient Esryan et Keltyr.

Keltyr était au bord de l'inconscience, il accueillait sa fin prochaine avec soulagement.

Le souvenir du moment pénible où, alors qu'il était en quête d'Esryan, ainsi que sa fonction l'y obligeait, après le décès du roi sans ailes les lois voulaient que l'intendant partage le sort des gardes ayant failli, il avait découvert le corps sans vie de ce dernier. Sachant ce qui l'attendait, Esryan avait choisi de mettre fin à ses jours pour ne pas endurer le supplice d'une lente mise à mort.

Lorsqu'il l'avait trouvé, l'intendant reposait au pied d'un arbre, paisiblement adossé au tronc, le visage serein. La fiole de poison qu'il avait absorbé se trouvait encore dans sa main gauche.

Keltyr n'oublierait jamais cet instant où il avait posé les yeux sur lui et su immédiatement qu'il arrivait trop tard.

Lui, qui avait espéré pouvoir le sauver, quitte à y perdre son honneur, il n'avait pu que s'agenouiller près de lui et le prendre dans ses bras, le cœur dévasté par le désespoir.

Ce jour là, une fois encore, Esryan ne lui avait laissé aucune chance, il avait agi sans l'attendre, sans rien espérer de lui... Il l'avait abandonné.

Malgré lui, il céda au désir de rouvrir les yeux, de contempler une dernière fois celui qui avait su le captiver.

Alors qu'il le fixait, un autre souvenir, plus ancien, lui revint, celui de leur première rencontre.

Il venait tout juste d'arriver au palais, pour avoir secouru le roi sans ailes lors d'une escapade de ce dernier, il avait retenu son attention et été nommé à la tête de la garde royale sans l'avoir demandé, ni même souhaité. Le roi sans ailes lui avait semblé farfelu, mais inoffensif, jusqu'à ce que, lors d'un repas, pendant que les serviteurs s'affairaient pour servir les convives attablés, le roi ne s'emporte sur un tout jeune serviteur qui avait frôlé son verre et manqué le faire tomber. Seuls les réflexes de l'intendant, qui surveillait le jeune garçon de près, avaient évité la chose. Cependant, quelques gouttes s'étaient répandues sur la nappe, la marquant d'écarlate, déclenchant la fureur du souverain.

Avant que le roi ne frappe l'enfant, l'intendant s'était interposé, le jeune garçon s'était agrippé à ses habits en tremblant, tandis qu'il faisait face au roi en colère.

Le roi sans ailes l'avait considéré avec une expression proche de la haine, sans parvenir à lui faire baisser les yeux ou reculer.

Malgré le nombre d'années écoulées depuis, Keltyr se souvenait toujours de chaque détail.

La tenue noire, sobre, de l'homme protégeant l'enfant, sa longue natte soignée, son regard clair qui ne cillait pas.

Le roi avait grondé de fureur.

\- Il a commis une faute ! Avait il hurlé. Il doit être puni.

\- Majesté, il n'a pas encore douze ans, il est trop jeune pour endurer un châtiment. Laissez moi prendre sa place. Avait répondu l'intendant.

Un sourire malsain s'était posé sur les lèvres du roi sans ailes.

\- Qu'il en soit ainsi. Avait il dit avec une visible jubilation.

Le châtiment qui avait suivi avait eu lieu en présence de nombreuses personnes. Bien qu'humilié, mis entièrement nu et frappé sans ménagement, l'intendant, dont Keltyr ignorait encore l'identité, avait gardé son air digne jusqu'à la fin. Jusqu'à ce que le roi se retire, suivi de sa cour. Seuls étaient restés quelques serviteurs qui s'étaient empressés autour du châtié pour le détacher et le soigner, visiblement soucieux pour lui. L'un d'entre eux, un véritable colosse, l'avait soulevé entre ses bras afin de le reconduire dans ses quartiers.

Pour la première fois, Keltyr avait ressenti la morsure de la jalousie, à les regarder s'éloigner, ainsi que celle du dépit. Pas une seule fois celui qui venait d'être puni n'avait regardé vers lui.

Il aurait voulu être celui emportant l'intendant, prendre soin de lui, mais avant de céder à ses pulsions, il se devait de découvrir les raisons de la haine que le roi semblait vouer à son intendant.

Il n'y parvint jamais, Esryan ne s'ouvrait jamais sur ce sujet, et le roi n'était pas de ceux que l'on questionne.

\- Tu peux me le dire à présent ? Demanda t'il soudain, prenant Esryan par surprise.

\- Te dire quoi ? S'étonna l'ancien intendant.

\- Les raisons de la haine du roi à ton encontre.

Esryan se troubla et referma nerveusement les doigts de sa main gauche sur son bras droit.

\- Est-ce vraiment important ? Balbutia t'il.

Angeal entra dans la pièce, sans prendre la peine de frapper à la porte, quelques instants plus tôt, un appel de Genesis l'avait prévenu de ce qui était en train de se produire. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à le croire, il ressentait au plus profond de son être le malaise qui tenait celui à qui il était lié par ses gênes. Esryan se tourna vers lui et baissa la tête pour éviter son regard, trop honteux pour le soutenir. Dans le même temps, il était pourtant soulagé de cette arrivée qui lui évitait de répondre à la question de Keltyr.

Angeal considéra les deux esprits ailés avec un peu d'angoisse, lorsque Genesis l'avait prévenu de la situation, il s'était précipité, mais il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il convenait de faire.

Keltyr le regarda avec un peu d'agacement. Son arrivée l'ennuyait, le lien entre lui et Esryan avait beau être rompu, il n'en restait pas moins celui qui avait eu l'honneur de se voir attribué son âme.

\- Vous voulez quoi au juste ? Questionna t'il avec froideur. Si c'est seulement pour nous regarder comme des bêtes curieuses, la porte que vous venez de passer s'ouvre aussi dans l'autre sens.

\- Keltyr, sois plus poli, il est mon ancre. Protesta Esryan.

\- Non, il ne l'est plus. Grogna Keltyr. Tout comme Sephiroth n'est plus le mien. S'ils l'étaient, nous ne serions pas en train de disparaître.

Cet échange poussa Angeal à intervenir. Il ne pouvait pas leur rendre la vie, mais il pouvait renouer le lien brisé.

Tendant les mains vers Esryan il se lança, le cœur un peu étreint par l'émotion. Il ne connaissait pas encore celui qui était là, qui le regardait avec appréhension, mais il voulait avoir le temps de le découvrir.

\- Je suis venu pour rétablir le lien, si cela vous convient. Dit il en efforçant de maîtriser son stress.

Esryan le regarda avec un mélange d'espoir et d'incrédulité tandis que Keltyr se reculait nerveusement. Il ne voulait pas priver Esryan d'une chance de survie, mais il n'en souffrait pas moins. Lui n'avait rien à attendre de celui à qui il avait été lié. Quand bien même Sephiroth saurait, il ne ferait rien, pourquoi ferait il quelque chose ? Il avait bien assez avec ses deux compagnons et ses anciens amants. Il n'avait pas besoin d'un lié. D'ailleurs, pourquoi étaient ils là ? Il n'avait pas besoin d'un public à son agonie.

oOo

Sephiroth fut brusquement séparé des autres et posa les yeux sur le décor imprécis de la rivière de la vie et il réprima un soupir. Ces convocations surprises commençaient à être vraiment pénibles...

\- Désolé, mais c'est nécessaire. Affirma Kael en le rejoignant.

\- Nécessaire, je n'en doute pas, mais pour qui ? Répliqua Sephiroth.

\- Pour nous tous. Je dois m'assurer que vous mesurez bien la portée de ce que vous vous apprêtez à faire. Renouer le lien brisé n'est pas anodin.

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils.

\- Je dois avouer que ne comprends pas bien, je suis revenu à la vie, le lien n'aurait il pas du se reconstruire de lui même ?

\- Ce n'est pas si facile. Expliqua Kael. Si lors de votre conception le consentement n'était pas nécessaire, il l'est par la suite, lors que le lié vivant décède et revient à la vie, il se doit alors de donner son accord pour que le lien renaisse aussi.

\- J'accepte de renouer ce lien, mes compagnons y sont favorables, je suis prêt à assumer les conséquences. Affirma Sephiroth d'un ton assuré. Par contre, je n'apprécie pas d'avoir été séparé d'eux de la sorte.

\- Je sais cela, eux non plus, ils ne vont d'ailleurs pas tarder. Affirma Kael paisiblement.

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que Karion et Vincent les rejoignaient. Kael leur expliqua la situation en quelques mots.

Ils s'apaisèrent, non sans lui lancer un regard réprobateur, avant de se tourner vers Sephiroth.

\- Tu vas bien ? Lui demandèrent ils d'une seule voix.

Sephiroth réprima un sourire. Il n'était pas surpris de leur question, pas d'avantage de la façon dont ils s'exprimaient à l'unisson.

\- Je vais bien, mais vous ? Vous êtes d'accord pour que je renoue le lien avec celui qui se meurt ?

Karion et Vincent hochèrent la tête en silence, en signe d'accord. Sephiroth les regarda avec affection et fierté.

\- Même si cela veut dire que je vais devoir lui consacrer du temps, que vous n'aurez pas ? Les taquina t'il.

Deux paires d'yeux, presque aussi dorés l'une que l'autre, le fixèrent avec un peu de réprobation.

\- Nous saurons nous en arranger. Répondit finalement Karion, ayant perçu la taquinerie. Après tout, nous serons tous les deux, nous nous consolerons mutuellement de ce temps que tu ne nous donneras pas.

Vincent le regarda d'un air incertain, tandis que Sephiroth se mettait à rire, amusé par la réponse. Cela était plaisant de voir Karion répliquer de la sorte, lui qui avait été si longtemps réservé et peu enclin à l'audace.

Devant l'expression de Vincent, Karion et Sephiroth l'enlacèrent pour le rassurer.

\- Tout va bien mon pyrope, ce n'est que de l'humour. Affirma doucement Sephiroth.

Vincent s'empourpra légèrement, baissant la tête une seconde, gêné de ne pas l'avoir compris. Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, mais Sephiroth ne le laissa pas faire et le fit cesser d'un baiser.

Lorsque Vincent osa le regarder à nouveau, il lui sourit.

\- Tu vas devoir t'y faire. Ajouta t'il.

Vincent hocha la tête en silence, tandis que Karion se tournait vers Kael qui les observait de la position où il s'était placé, s'étant reculé un peu pour les laisser discuter.

Ils échangèrent un regard, l'espace d'un instant Kael eu le sentiment que Karion lisait son âme comme un livre ouvert, ce qui était probablement le cas, celui qui était là avait des pouvoirs qui surpassaient les siens.

Puis le regard ambré se détourna, un sourire un peu triste passa sur les lèvres de l'homme à peau brune et l'espace d'un instant, ils ne furent plus auprès de Vincent et Sephiroth, mais très loin de là, dans cet endroit à la fois familier et inconnu où Kael aimait à se rendre et qui n'était visiblement pas connu de lui seul. Cet endroit où vivaient des êtres sans noms dont il valait mieux éviter la compagnie. Il se tendit instinctivement et se prépara à fuir, pour éviter ceux qu'il ne voulait pas voir, et son regard se posa sur celui qui l'avait conduit en ces lieux sans lui demander son avis.

Karion avait laissé place à Adar, la divinité primordiale se dressait devant lui, dans toute sa splendeur inhumaine.

Bien qu'ayant été témoin de choses fabuleuses, Kael ne put réprimer un gémissement et s'inclina instinctivement, plaçant un genoux en terre, tandis que l'être fabuleux le considérait de ses yeux d'un vert tendre. Kael le regardait sans oser le fixer ouvertement, ému d'avoir l'honneur de le découvrir sous sa véritable apparence.

La peau brune de l'être était sillonnée de fines racines, qui sortaient de sa chair par endroits et s'y enfonçaient à d'autres. A sa chevelure noire se mêlaient de souples branches de saules, qui jaillissaient de son front avant de retomber gracieusement dans son dos, des branches de sapin émergeaient de son dos, juste en dessous de ses épaules, formant comme des ailes végétales, des lianes de glycines s'enroulaient autour de ses bras, partant de ses épaules d'où elles jaillissaient, elles allaient jusqu'à ses poignets. De l'eau ruisselait sur son corps tout entier, coulant jusqu'à terre. Il était nu, mais les plantes qui couvraient son corps dissimulaient son bas ventre et l'arrière de son corps depuis les hanches.

Très grand, bien plus grand que Kael, qui pourtant n'était pas petit, il n'avait plus grand chose d'humain. Sa présence impressionnante était cependant tempérée par la bonté de son regard.

Cette vision ne dura que le temps d'un battement de cœur, ils furent très vite de retour auprès des deux autres et Karion était à nouveau Karion. Un être humain banal, qui n'osait pas soutenir son regard.

Kael se reprit avec effort, retenant ses larmes. Il savait pourquoi Karion n'osait pas le fixer, la valeur du présent qu'il venait de lui faire.

Cette apparence, il en avait été dépouillé des millénaires auparavant, la lui montrer était un luxe qu'il ne se permettait qu'en prenant de gros risques, qui pouvait lui valoir de nouveaux châtiments.

Vincent et Sephiroth ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de leur absence momentanée. Karion les rejoignit sans un mot, se contentant d'être auprès d'eux, s'efforçant de ne plus penser à ce qu'il venait de faire.

Cela lui avait semblé nécessaire, Kael était comme lui, obligé de se dissimuler, de vivre selon les règles de gens qui n'acceptaient pas volontiers ce qu'ils étaient. Ils se reconnaissaient l'un dans l'autre, même s'ils n'avaient ni le même âge, ni les mêmes origines.

Pour l'heure, il ne voulait plus que penser à ce que Sephiroth devait faire, à ce qui restait à faire pour les esprits ailés dont Kadaj était le nouveau souverain.

Tant d'entre eux étaient encore à ressusciter... Karion s'en attristait. Peut être pourrait il faire quelque chose...

_à suivre_


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

**Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite directe du Temps des gardiens.**

* * *

**Le temps du renouveau**

**Chapitre 37**

_An 2012 _

Kael se rapprocha, ne voulant pas perdre de temps, il savait que chaque seconde comptait à présent, s'ils voulaient sauver Keltyr ils devaient agir immédiatement.

Il lança un regard à Sephiroth, lequel comprit sans peine le message et s'arracha aux bras de ses compagnons pour le rejoindre.

\- Allons faire ce qui est nécessaire.

Ils s'habillèrent et rejoignirent Angeal et les deux esprits ailés. Angeal soupira de soulagement, se doutant de la raison de leur venue, Esryan reprit espoir, mais Keltyr se fit plus sombre et fixa Sephiroth avec une expression proche de l'hostilité.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié. Cracha t'il.

Sephiroth comprenait fort bien ce genre de réaction, il avait eu les mêmes jadis, il resta sans réaction, Kael ne commenta pas, Angeal non plus, mais Esryan lui eut une réaction des plus imprévues, rejoignant Keltyr il le gifla aussi fort que cela lui était possible.

Keltyr porta la main à sa joue meurtrie et leva vers lui un regard ébahi. Esryan le soutint, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Comment oses tu dire ce genre de chose ? Tu as une dernière chance de survie et tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de tout gâcher... tu prétendais que je ne t'ai pas laissé la moindre chance, mais quelle chance te laisse tu à présent ?

Telfer se détourna pour masquer un sourire, il ne lui déplaisait pas de voir quelqu'un faire sentir à son père qu'il s'égarait.

Keltyr était peut être celui à qui il devait d'avoir existé, mais plus il le regardait agir, moins il avait envie de se rapprocher de lui. Il n'était pas vraiment déçu, n'ayant jamais rien espéré de lui, mais il n'en était pas loin.

\- Ne nous égarons pas. Intervint Kael fermement, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, d'autres attendent. Renouons donc ce lien et poursuivons ce qui doit être fait.

Le regard de Sephiroth se fit plus sombre. L'espace d'un instant il avait oublié que le conseil des dragons attendaient après eux. Il n'était pas tranquille à l'idée de cette rencontre, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Il suivit cependant docilement les instructions de Kael et rétablit le lien entre lui et Keltyr, son lié et lui échangèrent un bref regard, avant de se détourner l'un de l'autre. Pour l'heure il était bien trop tôt pour qu'ils aient envie de se rapprocher plus. Il était bien trop tôt pour que le lien entre eux soit plus qu'une ancre. Peut être plus tard...

Revenant vers Karion et Vincent, il les attira à nouveau entre ses bras, puisant du réconfort et de la force dans leur présence.

\- Partons... nous devons prendre du repos avant de partir pour le territoire des dragons. Murmura t'il.

Les deux autres approuvèrent en silence.

Ils regagnèrent leur chambre sans un mot de plus et s'étendirent à nouveau sur le lit, Vincent et Karion entourant Sephiroth dont ils percevaient la tension.

\- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de nous y rendre. Affirma Vincent d'un ton un peu hésitant. Nous ne leur devons rien.

Sephiroth aurait aimé pouvoir faire écho à cette affirmation, mais il savait que rien n'était moins faux. Même si, effectivement, ils ne devaient rien aux dragons, Hiyu en était un, il était même un dragon important, il ne pouvait pas lui faire faux bond, pas alors qu'il était en train de faire son possible pour assurer sa position, et la leur par la même occasion. Ce serait une grave erreur stratégique. Il ne voulait cependant pas en parler, pas pour le moment.  
\- Dormons, nous en parlerons plus tard. Murmura t'il en réponse à l'affirmation de Vincent.

Vincent n'insista pas, finalement soulagé qu'il n'abonde pas dans son sens.

Ils se rapprochèrent un peu plus les uns des autres, fermant les yeux, feignant de dormir, mais sans vraiment parvenir à trouver le sommeil.

Ils avaient tous trois conscience que des moments délicats les attendaient sur les terres des dragons. Certaines choses ne s'effacent pas si facilement.

oOo

Pendant qu'ils essayaient de trouver le repos, Hiyu lui parcourait d'un pas rapide l'un des couloirs du palais où il avait été admis. Malgré les années écoulées depuis son départ, rien ne semblait y avoir changé, ce qui ne l'étonnait en rien, pour les dragons les traditions se devaient d'être respectées, les choses ne bougeaient que peu.  
Il marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de pousser la dernière porte, richement ornée, celle qui donnait sur une chambre qu'il connaissait par cœur... il y avait passé tant de nuits, à veiller sur le sommeil d'un enfant que le décor choisi par sa propre mère remplissait d'une angoisse terrible.

Lorsqu'il entra enfin, son regard se posa sur le décor inchangé de la chambre royale. Les tableaux qui terrifiaient tant Makura enfant étaient toujours aux murs, les statues grimaçantes encadraient toujours le lit.

Hiyu serra les dents, il lui semblait encore entendre la jeune voix de l'enfant, Makura n'avait que cinq ans lorsqu'il avait été installé dans les lieux, c'était un enfant timide et sensible, que le décor rendait nerveux en journée et qui se cachait sous ses couvertures pour ne plus rien voir une fois la nuit tombée.

Il avait plus d'une fois tenté d'intercéder auprès de la mère de l'héritier du trône pour que le décor bien trop impressionnant pour un enfant aussi sensible soit changé, mais en vain. La femme estimait qu'il fallait que son fils s'endurcisse, et bien qu'en étant le géniteur, Hiyu n'avait pas son mot à dire sur le sujet.

Makura avait du se faire à ce qui l'entourait, dans la douleur et les larmes, sous les yeux impuissants d'Hiyu il avait continué à trembler de nombreuses nuits, jusqu'à ce que, finalement, avec le temps, il cesse d'avoir peur.

Mais ce temps là était révolu, et ce décor l'était également. Hiyu n'entendait pas le conserver plus longtemps. Maintenant qu'il était admis parmi la noblesse, parmi les héritiers, il allait procéder à certains changements.

Se retournant vers ceux qui le suivaient, certains à contre cœur, d'autres avec plus de curiosité que d'envie de le servir, il leur désigna les lieux d'un geste vif.

\- Je veux que cet endroit soit vidé et redécoré de façon plus simple et fonctionnelle. Je vous donne jusqu'à ce soir pour exécuter mes ordres. Dit il d'un ton impérieux.  
Il en vit plus d'un se tendre devant cette demande qui remettait en question l'équilibre auquel ils étaient habitués, mais personne n'osa protester.

Alors qu'il regardait, avec une satisfaction qu'il ne cherchait même pas à dissimuler, les travaux progresser, il sentit plus qu'il entendit, quelqu'un s'approcher de lui.

Le parfum familier qui lui parvint fit accélérer son rythme cardiaque.

Sans se retourner il savait déjà qui était là, à quelques pas de lui, il ne connaissait que trop bien cette odeur. C'était celle de la veuve de Makura, une femme qu'il avait vu grandir, qu'il aimait et à qui il n'avait jamais rien avoué, par respect pour celui à qui elle était promise puis mariée.

Il retarda autant qu'il le put le moment de se retourner, même lorsqu'elle posa la main sur son bras, doucement.

Elle n'exigeait rien, ne parlait pas, elle se tenait juste derrière lui, une main simplement posée sur sa manche.

Il baissa les yeux sur cette main aux ongles soignés mais laissés au naturel, aux longs doigts fins qui ne faisaient qu'effleurer le tissus, sans s'y agripper. Il se retourna avec lenteur, en retenant son souffle.

Elle n'avait pas changé, même si elle avait troqué ses robes vertes pour une robe d'un gris clair tirant sur le mauve, ornée de broderies blanches représentant des motifs géométriques. Sa chevelure noire était tressée avec soin, au lieu de tomber librement sur ses épaules comme c'était le cas avant qu'il ne quitte la terre des dragons. Ses yeux gris le fixaient avec un mélange d'espoir et de chagrin. Il pouvait voir des larmes briller au coin de ses paupières.

Il s'inclina légèrement devant elle.

\- Dame Renge...

Les yeux de Renge cillèrent, elle baissa la tête, ses lèvres se crispèrent, puis elle retira sa main avec tristesse.

Elle le salua à son tour, puis se détourna en silence. Lorsqu'elle avait su qu'il était de retour, elle s'était empressée d'aller le trouver, il lui avait tant manqué pendant toutes ces années. Elle avait beau savoir qu'il s'était marié de son côté, qu'il était veuf et avait perdu le seul enfant qu'il ait eu avec son épouse, elle avait voulu croire que quelque chose était encore possible entre eux. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une petite fille, même s'il n'avait jamais rien fait pour l'encourager dans ce sens.

Elle fit quelques pas, puis se retourna brusquement. Elle n'allait pas renoncer, pas alors que Makura n'était plus un obstacle entre eux, qu'il ne voudrait pas l'être. Elle refusait de laisser Hiyu continuer à se laisser guider par des préceptes d'un autre temps.

Désignant d'un geste la chambre où s'activaient les employés.

\- Alors, comme cela, il est acceptable de changer le décor, mais pas ce qui compte vraiment ? Makura ne voudrait pas cela. Dit elle d'un ton contrarié. S'il était là, il dirait que notre union n'a jamais été autre chose qu'une de ses responsabilités. Des responsabilités dont il ne voulait pas et dont il s'est délivré avec soulagement. Il avait certes de l'affection pour moi, mais nous n'étions pas amoureux.

\- Comment pouvez vous dire cela ? Makura vous adorait, au point de m'en vouloir des sentiments que vous aviez pour moi. Protesta Hiyu.

\- Il s'en était convaincu, parce que c'était là ce qu'attendait de lui sa mère, et parce qu'il souffrait, mais son obsession pour moi n'aurait pas duré si je ne m'étais pas montrée indifférente à ses sentiments. J'espérais le décourager, c'est tout le contraire qui s'est produit. Peut être aurai-je pu m'attacher à lui, s'il n'y avait pas eu le vol de notre œuf... je ne sais pas et ne le saurai jamais. Mais je sais qu'il a fini par guérir de cette obsession, lorsque enfin il s'est éteint, il était en paix. J'étais à ses côtés, je sais ce qu'il en est.

Le ton assuré de Renge prouvait qu'elle ne mentait pas, elle disait la vérité, sa vérité. Hiyu ignorait si cela était également celle de Makura, mais c'était sans importance, comme elle l'avait si bien souligné, il n'était plus là pour en témoigner.

L'approche des personnes chargées de transformer le décor de la chambre les obligea à s'écarter, mais Renge n'entendait pas cesser si vite leur discussion. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle lui fit signe de la suivre.

Malgré la tension qu'il ressentait, il lui emboîta le pas.

Il était temps pour eux de faire la paix avec leur passé et de mettre enfin les choses à plat concernant ce qui les avait rapproché et écartés tour à tour.

Il l'accompagna jusqu'à un salon où elle avait toujours aimé à se tenir.

Elle prit place contre la fenêtre, regardant dehors, comme elle l'avait fait pendant des années. De sa position elle avait une vue parfaite sur les jardins du palais. Des années plus tôt, alors qu'elle était en deuil de son enfant volé, elle regardait de cette position les jeux des autres enfants de son époux. Même si cela lui tordait le cœur à lui donner envie de hurler, elle ne cessait d'y revenir.

Sans les approcher elle avait appris à les connaître et elle avait vite su que l'autre fils de son mari n'était pas heureux, que les autres jeunes dragons se complaisaient à le tourmenter et cela ne lui avait pas plu.

Elle avait tenté de s'en ouvrir à Makura, mais ce dernier n'avait pas d'intérêt pour sa progéniture et il n'avait pas voulu l'écouter, lui intimant le silence. Elle n'avait pas insisté, mais avait trouvé un autre moyen pour préserver l'enfant, même si ce dernier lui en voulait encore pour ce qu'elle avait fait en ce but.

Parfois, lorsqu'elle y repensait, elle avait un peu honte de la méthode utilisée, mais elle se consolait en songeant qu'il avait eu une vie bien meilleure loin des dragons.

Il ne tarderait pas à revenir, elle le savait, elle avait le don de voir parfois l'avenir, même si ses capacités étaient des plus restreintes. Elle pourrait alors lui parler à nouveau, et cette fois, elle entendait bien lui dire la vérité.

Puis, elle sentit la vibration familière qui envahissait son cerveau et se tendit, prête à fuir comme elle n'en avait l'habitude à chaque fois que cela se produisait.

\- Je dois partir... murmura t'elle.

Hiyu la regarda avec étonnement, surpris par ce brusque changement d'attitude.

Renge s'efforça de rester impassible, de masquer son état, elle n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : rejoindre ses appartements et s'y enfermer, le temps de prendre l'infusion qui lui permettait de stopper le phénomène.

Hiyu la laissa partir, surpris, mais ne voulant pas s'imposer à elle.

\- Je reviens dans un moment, affirma Renge avant de passer la porte.

Hiyu resta à côté de la fenêtre, regardant pensivement au dehors. Il avait le sentiment qu'elle ne s'était pas tenue là par hasard. L'espace extérieur était désert pour l'heure, mais à le regarder, il se souvint que lorsqu'il vivait encore en ces lieux, les enfants y jouaient souvent. Peut être se plaçait elle là pour les regarder.

Son cœur se serra alors qu'il l'imaginait, seule et triste, mère privée de son enfant, regardant ceux d'autres femmes en train de jouer.

Comme elle l'avait dit, Renge revint, au bout d'un assez long moment. Avant même de se tourner vers elle Hiyu sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une odeur se dégageait de Renge, une odeur qu'il avait déjà senti par le passé, lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'on l'avait conduit auprès du dernier dragon oracle, afin que ce dernier lise son avenir. L'oracle, un très ancien dragon blanc, était déjà terriblement vieux, son pouvoir le torturait tellement, qu'il se droguait entre les séances. L'odeur de la drogue, qu'il consommait beaucoup, planait en permanence dans la salle où ils avaient été mis en présence.

Renge réalisa qu'il savait et se recula, les lèvres tremblantes. Elle était la reine, l'épouse de Makura, personne ne se permettait de se questionner sur ses actions, personne n'osait lui dire quoi que ce soit, ni même la regarder ainsi qu'il le faisait à présent. Personne ne se préoccupait du fait qu'elle ait recours à ces plantes. Nul ne se doutait qu'elle était une oracle, ou personne ne voulait le savoir. Pour les dragons, les oracles n'existaient plus, même s'il y avait encore des dragons des rêves, ils étaient rares et peu puissants, aucun n'avait l'envergure nécessaire pour affirmer être un oracle.

\- Renge, es-tu une oracle ? Demanda doucement Hiyu.

La lueur d'angoisse qui traversa le regard de Renge fut une confirmation suffisante, tout comme sa protestation véhémente.

\- Non ! Cria presque Renge.

Hiyu soupira. Il comprenait sa peur, être un oracle n'était pas chose facile, ceux qui portaient ce fardeau étaient appréciés mais encore plus craints, ils étaient isolés, approchés avec réticence. On souhaitait les entendre, mais on redoutait également ce qu'ils avaient à dire, ce qu'ils pouvaient voir.

Se rapprochant, il prit doucement Renge dans ses bras, sachant que l'infusion préservait cette dernière pour un temps.

\- Dis moi depuis quand. Dit il simplement.

Renge frissonna, tout d'abord raide et réticente, elle se laissa finalement aller contre lui.

Jamais encore elle n'avait parlé de ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait trop peur d'être enfermée dans un rôle dont elle ne voulait pas.

\- Il n'y a rien à dire... souffla t'elle nerveusement.

\- Renge, je ne dirai rien à personne, à moins que tu ne m'autorise à le faire. Mais je crois que tu as besoin d'en parler. Insista doucement Hiyu. Je sais que c'est un lourd fardeau. Je me souviens du précédent oracle, de la souffrance de son regard, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive la même chose.

Renge ferma les yeux.

\- Il est déjà trop tard... souffla t'elle.

\- Comment cela ? Que t'est il arrivé ? Questionna encore Hiyu.

Renge secoua la tête avec chagrin, rouvrit les yeux à regret.

\- Un jour que je venais manipuler mon œuf dans le nid qui lui avait été attribué dans la salle d'incubation, j'ai vu qu'il allait disparaître, qu'un enfant mâle en sortirait, mais que je devrai attendre très longtemps pour enfin faire sa connaissance. J'ai su qu'il aurait la chance de grandir à tes côtés. J'ai tenté d'empêcher cela de se produire, mais personne n'a voulu me croire, la salle d'incubation était un lieu sacré pour les dragons et ceux travaillant pour eux. Nul ne pouvait oser s'y introduire pour accomplir un tel sacrilège, voler un œuf de dragon...

Elle s'agrippa de toutes ses forces au vêtement d'Hiyu. Cette fois, son expression neutre s'était envolée, il voyait la femme brisée de chagrin qu'elle était devenue après la perte de son enfant.

\- Dis moi ce qu'il en est de mon fils... de mon Akio... tu l'as élevé, parle moi de lui.

Hiyu ne pouvait pas refuser. Il mesurait l'erreur qu'il avait fait en ne prenant pas contact avec elle lorsqu'il avait découvert l'acte d'Hojo. La honte et la culpabilité qu'il avait ressenti alors l'avaient dissuadé de prendre contact avec les dragons. Il se sentait coupable de ce que son fils avait fait, ne savait comment prévenir son peuple. Une foule de questions l'avait torturé sans relâche à l'époque, sans qu'il parvienne à en trouver les réponses. Les dragons l'écouteraient ils ? Sauraient ils pardonner ? Même si Hojo le rejetait, il n'en restait pas moins son fils, il espérait encore le voir changer et prendre une meilleure voie. Il avait choisi de se taire au final, par lâcheté et il s'en voulait.

Renge leva la main et lui caressa la joue.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu as fait ton possible et tu n'étais pas responsable des actes de ton fils. Certes, tu n'as pas ramené l'enfant qu'il avait volé, mais tu as fait en sorte qu'il survive et qu'il ait une vie convenable. Tu ne peux pas porter à jamais le poids des erreurs de tes fils.

Hiyu soupira tristement.

\- Alors, tu sais pour mon autre fils...

\- J'ai toujours su. Ce n'est pas parce que la plupart ici font comme si tu n'avais aucun lien avec lui, qu'ils ignorent tous ce qu'il en est. Ils savent aussi que seul ton sacrifice a permis à Makura d'être un dragon noir sa vie entière. Désormais, ils savent que ton dragon est revenu à toi, et ils ne pourront pas s'opposer à ton avènement.

\- Je ne suis pas encore roi, corrigea Hiyu, je ne suis pas le seul héritier en âge de régner... il y a ton fils, son frère et le dernier héritier des précédents souverains...

Renge le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule, nous savons tous les deux qu'aucun d'entre eux ne veut le trône. J'ai bien peur que tu ne doives te résoudre à assurer cette fonction, du moins jusqu'à ce que le petit fils de Makura soit assez âgé pour décider s'il veut ou non prendre la suite.

Hiyu ne pouvait pas protester, Renge disait vrai, ni Akio, ni Ren-Qing, encore moins Taï, ne voulait monter sur le trône. Il ne restait que lui, en attendant que le fils de Ren-Qing soit en âge de faire valoir sa volonté.

Il en avait conscience avant même d'arriver en ces lieux, et tous ceux dont il avait croisé la route le savaient aussi. Bon gré, mal gré, il allait devoir régner pendant plus d'une dizaine d'années. Ce ne serait pas chose facile, bon nombre de dragons n'appréciaient pas qu'il prenne la suite de Makura, pour certains, qu'il ait renoncé à son dragon, même s'il l'avait récupéré, le rendait indigne d'eux.

_À suivre_


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

**Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite directe du Temps des gardiens.****Le temps du renouveau**

* * *

**Chapitre 38**

_An 2012 _

Ingrid se détourna avec effort de sa mère, elle commençait à avoir un peu de mal à continuer à la regarder, non qu'elle ne soit pas heureuse de sa présence, mais plus parce qu'il lui était pénible de la voir en robe de mariée. Même si la robe était rouge, elle n'en était pas moins une robe de mariée, nul ne pourrait s'y trompait. Ingrid ressentait une pointe de jalousie devant cette tenue bien plus belle et seyante que celle qu'on lui avait fait porter. Leur ressemblance incroyable rendait la chose plus pénible encore. Elle avait fait de son mieux pour en faire abstraction, mais elle n'y parvenait plus.

Sa mère, qui n'entendait pas voir sa fille suivre les pas de son frère, la retint par le bras. Son étreinte était douce, mais ferme. Ingrid ne chercha pas à s'en défaire, mais ne se retourna pas tout de suite.

\- Ne te détourne pas de moi ainsi ! Il est déjà bien assez désagréable de savoir Rufus parti, je ne vais pas te laisser nous tourner le dos toi aussi. Lui dit sa mère d'un ton un peu sec après un moment d'attente, voyant qu'elle ne semblait pas décidée à la regarder à nouveau.

Ingrid fit face immédiatement, les sourcils froncés, elle n'entendait pas laisser qui que ce soit critiquer son frère, pas même leur mère.

\- Je ne crois pas que vous soyez en droit de juger de ses actes, ni de parler de lui, vous ne le connaissez pas. Dit elle avec froideur.

Leurs regards se heurtèrent sans ménagement.

Reno réprima un sifflement admiratif, il savait qu'Ingrid avait du caractère, mais il n'aurait pas cru pour autant qu'elle tiendrait tête à sa propre mère. Il les regarda avec fascination. Elles étaient si semblables, cela promettait des moments délicats. Des moments qui seraient délicieux à observer pour lui, s'il avait la chance d'être présent à leurs côtés.

Comme pour lui donner raison, les deux femmes se tournèrent vers lui, le fixant avec la même réprobation, visiblement outrées par le sifflement qui, malgré ses efforts, avait été audible. Il grimaça et leva les mains en signe de regret. Il voulait être observateur, pas la cible de leur tempérament.

\- Désolé, pas fait exprès...

Ingrid et sa mère ne furent pas convaincues le moins du monde, mais elles avaient mieux à faire pour l'heure que de se soucier de son comportement.

Le regard de la mère d'Ingrid s'adoucit, alors qu'elle le reportait sur sa fille. Elles venaient tout juste de se retrouver, elle ne voulait pas se brouiller avec elle.

\- Si tu me disais ce qui te tourmente. Demanda t'elle avec douceur.

Ingrid hésita, rougit, baissa les yeux. Sa mère l'obligea à la regarder à nouveau en glissant une main sous son menton.

\- C'est cette robe... murmura finalement Ingrid avec réticence.

Sa mère la regarda avec surprise, avant de comprendre et de l'enlacer.

\- Chérie, pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dit avant ? Je vais la retirer.

\- Je crois que le problème n'est pas là. Intervint Lazard.

Les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il était resté si longtemps immobile et silencieux qu'il avait fini par être oublié. Il ne s'en vexa pas, il comprenait. Il était déjà heureux de ne pas avoir été renvoyé à son état premier.

\- Comment cela ? Demanda la mère d'Ingrid, intriguée par son intervention.

\- Vu comment s'est déroulé son premier mariage, je crois que le regret ne l'a pas quitté depuis. Dit Lazard. Elle a sans doute en elle le désir que les choses se soient passées autrement, celui de vivre ce jour autrement.

Ingrid s'empourpra à nouveau, maudissant silencieusement la perspicacité de Lazard. Les conséquences de ses propos ne se firent pas attendre.

Sa mère se tourna immédiatement vers son époux.

\- Tu as entendu ? Nous devons absolument faire quelque chose pour la consoler de ce désastre ! Il nous faut lui organiser de nouvelles noces sans attendre.

Ce dernier approuva d'un signe de tête. Il était partant pour quelque chose de ce genre, il regrettait de n'avoir pu assister à la première union de leur fille, organiser une nouvelle cérémonie lui semblait une très bonne idée. Ce serait un très bon moyen pour eux de renouer avec leur fille, mais aussi de faire la connaissance de son compagnon et des enfants qu'elle avait mis au monde.

Ingrid réprima un soupir. Elle ne pouvait se tromper sur leurs attentes, elles se lisaient clairement sur leurs visages. Elle n'avait pas le cœur de leur refuser ce dont ils semblaient avoir tant envie, même si elle n'était pas quand à elle particulièrement ravie de la façon dont tout se précipitait. Elle rêvait de revivre son mariage en mieux, mais elle n'avait pas envisagé que cela se fasse aussi vite. Angeal et elle s'étaient retrouvés depuis peu, elle avait conscience qu'il leur restait pas mal de choses à régler avant d'être prêts pour une nouvelle cérémonie. Elle n'avait malheureusement pas l'impression que ses parents entendaient patienter.

De l'endroit où il se tenait, Reno se délectait de la situation. Tout cela devenait de plus en plus passionnant. Pour lui qui aimait être distrait, qui fuyait la routine, rien n'aurait pu être plus attractif. Il entendait bien y mettre son grain de sel. Après tout, il avait réussi à organiser une fausse cérémonie en moins de trois heures, en préparer une vraie ne devrait pas être plus difficile.

\- Je peux faire revenir l'officiant de tout à l'heure, après tout, c'est un vrai, il sera parfait pour célébrer un véritable mariage. Dit il avec entrain.

\- Nous n'aurons pas besoin de faire revenir les gens, leur présence n'est pas nécessaire, il nous faut seulement le marié. Continua la mère d'Ingrid.

\- Il nous faut aussi une robe digne de ce nom. Continua son époux, visiblement exalté par l'idée.

\- Et un repas, pas de mariage sans bon repas. Reprit Reno. J'ai des adresses, je peux vous trouver de quoi se régaler.

\- Il faut surtout le marié. Intervint Lazard, tandis qu'Ingrid, désorientée par ce qui était en train de se passer sous ses yeux, restait silencieuse.

\- Ah, oui, le marié... dit la mère d'Ingrid en se tournant vers son mari. Tu t'en occupes mon chéri ?

\- Tout de suite, cela me laissera le temps de faire sa connaissance.

Cette fois, à entendre ces mots, Ingrid sortit de la torpeur mêlée d'incrédulité qui s'était emparée d'elle peu à peu. Entendre ses proches organiser son mariage sous ses yeux était déjà une chose curieuse, et pas vraiment agréable, mais qu'en plus ils décident d'impliquer Angeal... c'était plus qu'elle ne pouvait accepter. Bien qu'elle ait véritablement envie de vivre une meilleur cérémonie, elle savait qu'il était bien trop tôt pour cela. Après la façon dont elle s'était comportée vis à vis de Sephiroth, Angeal n'était probablement pas du tout prêt à accepter de s'unir à nouveau avec elle.

Elle se secoua, tendit la main vers son père, dans l'intention de le retenir, mais son mouvement arriva trop tard, il était déjà parti.

Accablée, elle ne put que regarder avec impuissance l'endroit où il s'était tenu.

Qu'avait elle fait ? Elle aurait du parler plus vite, expliquer ce qu'il en était. Stopper cette action qui se précipitait bien trop. Qu'allait il arriver à présent ? Comment se passerait la rencontre entre son père et Angeal ? Elle redoutait sans trop savoir pourquoi la façon dont son père allait aborder son mari. Les souvenirs lointains de l'enfant qu'elle avait été lui montraient un homme imprévisible, capable de tout.

Sa mère se rapprocha d'elle, les sourcils froncés.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Ingrid ? Nous allons trop vite à ton goût ?

\- Un peu... avoua Ingrid. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'Angeal veuille encore de cette union, avec le poids du chantage j'ai fait des erreurs... je n'avais pas trop d'autre choix, mais je lui ai dit des choses déplaisantes, pour ne pas dire blessantes... je ne sais pas s'il voudra encore de moi, me pardonner.

Sa mère lui entoura le visage de ses mains, la regardant avec gravité, mais sans jugement.

\- Ingrid chérie, si cet homme t'aime vraiment, il saura pardonner, tout comme tu sauras lui pardonner ses erreurs. C'est aussi cela être un couple. On se doit d'accepter que l'autre ne soit pas parfait, on peut lui en vouloir parfois, lui faire des reproches, mais seulement si ensuite on s'en fait pardonner. On peut ne pas être d'accord, s'opposer, du moment que l'on sait aussi se retrouver et partager aussi bien le meilleur que le pire. Ton père et moi ne sommes pas toujours d'accord, il m'en a voulu de préférer la vie sur Turmoil, mais il a compris mes raisons, m'a pardonné et n'a pas cherché à m'imposer une vie qui ne me convenait pas, il a adapté la sienne... aujourd'hui, mes fonctions là bas ne sont plus si importantes, je peux me permettre de quitter ce monde pour venir plus souvent par ici, ce sera désormais à moi de faire les déplacements.

Ingrid hocha la tête, elle comprenait ce que sa mère essayait de lui faire passer comme message. Cependant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que sa propre situation était différente. Elle s'était vraiment mal comportée envers Angeal et son ami...

Sa mère lui caressa doucement le visage.

\- Garde confiance en l'avenir ma chérie, il n'y a pas de situation si désespérée qu'elle ne trouve de solution. Quand bien même ton époux refuserait de revenir vers toi, Gaïa ne manque pas d'autres hommes, tu pourras sans doute trouver quelqu'un d'autre avec qui vivre et élever tes enfants.

\- Il n'y aura personne d'autre qu'Angeal ! Affirma Ingrid avec empressement, presque avec violence.

Sa mère sourit devant sa véhémence, tandis que Reno ne pouvait réprimer une grimace.

\- Sympa pour moi... et pour Yazoo... content d'avoir la confirmation que nous ne sommes toujours que des donneurs de sperme à tes yeux. Grommela t'il d'un ton mauvais.

Ingrid se tourna vers lui sans tarder. Cette fois, elle n'allait pas laisser passer l'occasion de le remettre à sa place.

\- Ce n'est pas la vérité Reno, répliqua t'elle, tu étais un donneur de sperme, Yazoo lui, ce n'était pas prévu. Je ne regrette pas d'avoir porté vos enfants à tous deux, c'est effectivement ce que je voulais, mais je te déconseille de prononcer ces mots, aussi vrais puissent ils être. C'est insultant.

\- Cela l'est, indéniablement. Grogna Reno. D'autant plus que tu ne te donne même plus la peine de nier et que tu dis les choses crûment.

\- Aurais-tu l'audace de me tenir rigueur d'employer les mêmes mots que toi ? Mes propos te choquent ? Riposta Ingrid. Je suis désolée de heurter tes sentiments, mais les faits sont là, tu étais le meilleur choix possible, du fait de ton passé.

La mère d'Ingrid regarda Reno avec fascination. Si leur échange l'avait amusé, elle n'avait pas manqué l'information la plus importante.

\- Vous avez donc fait des enfants à ma fille ? Je l'ignorais... et quel est donc ce passé qui faisait de vous le candidat idéal pour une conception de ce genre ?

\- Ce n'est pas important maman, c'est du passé. Intervint Ingrid un peu embarrassée.

Même si elle avait voulu faire comprendre à Reno qu'il n'avait pas intérêt à passer les bornes, elle n'avait jamais eu à l'idée de l'exposer à la curiosité.

Reno se redressa de toute sa hauteur, le menton levé et les yeux brillants d'insolence.

\- Je suis un ancien prostitué madame, j'étais venu donner des cours à quelqu'un concernant ce domaine d'activité précis. On s'est retrouvés logés dans la même maison que votre fille, elle s'est dit qu'elle pouvait en profiter pour engendrer à nouveau. Je ne dis jamais non à quelqu'un qui me demande de faire un tour entre les draps. Bon, par contre, j'aurai aimé avoir mon mot à dire niveau conception, mais ça, ça n'entrait pas dans ses projets. Pas à l'époque du moins. J'dis pas qu'elle m'a volé ma gosse, elle ne me l'a pas caché, elle m'a laissé la voir aussi souvent que possible, mais bon... c'était tout de même un sale coup. J'suis peut être un turk, en plus d'être un ancien prostitué, mais j'ai tout de même quelques principes et ce qu'elle a fait, ce n'est pas bien, pas bien du tout.

La mère d'Ingrid le regarda pensivement, elle n'avait pas manqué de remarquer son regard insolent, et l'expression sur son visage, qu'il prenait à plaisir lorsqu'il voulait se faire passer pour plus bête qu'il n'était. Elle sentait bien la malice des propos, mais percevait également, en dessous de la provocation, la blessure qu'il tentait de cacher. Ingrid lui avait vraiment fait mal, plus qu'il n'entendait l'avouer.

Elle resta un moment silencieuse, ne voulant pas le rabrouer, ni lui donner raison. Il passait un peu les limites, c'était certain, mais il avait de bonnes raisons pour le faire.

\- Nous en reparlerons jeune homme. Lorsque j'aurai fait la connaissance de votre fille, ma petite fille, et des autres enfants de la mienne. Je sens que nos discussions futures seront pleines d'intérêt. Dit elle finalement.

Reno s'efforça de masquer sa surprise, ce n'était pas là la réaction qu'il escomptait. Il considéra la mère d'Ingrid avec plus de respect.

\- Oui madame. Répondit il.

La mère d'Ingrid le regarda quelques instants sans rien dire, puis se détourna de lui. Elle avait tout son temps pour poursuivre avec lui. Pour l'heure, c'était de sa fille et de son mariage dont elle voulait se préoccuper.

Elle détailla le corps d'Ingrid avec attention. Elles étaient vraiment semblables, lui trouver une robe de mariage serait vraiment facile. Elle avait sans doute une toilette qui conviendrait parmi ses affaires.

\- Occupez vous de l'officiant et du repas, ordonna t'elle à Reno, ma fille et moi avons quelque chose de très important à faire sans tarder. Nous reviendrons une fois que nous en aurons fini avec cette importante tâche.

Prenant la main d'Ingrid dans la sienne, elle l'entraîna vers la porte.

Ingrid la suivit sur quelques mètres, avant de se risquer à la questionner.

\- Je peux savoir où nous allons ?

\- Dans l'appareil qui nous a ramené ton père et moi, je ne voyage jamais sans un choix suffisant de tenues, il y en a que je n'ai encore jamais porté, je suis persuadée que parmi elles nous trouverons ton bonheur. Si toute fois tu n'exige pas une robe trop volumineuse, j'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir ce genre de choses dans mes affaires.

Ingrid repensa une fois de plus à l'affreuse robe dorée de son premier mariage et frissonna d'angoisse à l'idée d'en porter une autre du même genre.

\- Je ne veux surtout pas de quelque chose d'encombrant. J'ai déjà donné, je veux une robe simple.

Sa mère approuva en souriant.

\- Nous allons te trouver cela.

Elles furent rapidement dans l'appareil, devant la riche garde robe qui n'attendait plus qu'elles fassent leur choix.

Ingrid resta un moment immobile, fascinée par le nombre. Elle n'osait pas faire un pas de plus. Même si elle n'était pas à plaindre en ce domaine, elle était loin d'en posséder autant, et n'y avait même jamais pensé. Elle n'était pas vraiment un personnage public, même si elle était une Shinra, elle avait toujours été dans l'ombre, elle n'avait donc pas besoin de beaucoup de vêtements. Elle découvrait avec fascination que sa mère elle était très différente. Pour avoir autant d'habits, elle devait être habituée à se montrer.

Surprise de son immobilité sa mère l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Elles ne te plaisent pas ? Nous pouvons en faire concevoir une si tu le souhaites, mais cela retardera la cérémonie.

\- Mère...

\- fermement sa mère.

\- Maman, je te l'ai déjà dit, Angeal...

\- Je crois que ton père va se charger de le convaincre. Dit doucement sa mère.

Ingrid n'osa pas lui dire que c'était justement là ce qui lui faisait le plus peur. Même si son père lui avait beaucoup manqué, qu'elle savait très bien qu'il n'était en rien semblable à l'imposteur qu'elle avait du traiter comme son géniteur, elle redoutait ce qu'il pouvait faire pour parvenir à ses fins. Il n'était pas celui que tous voyaient comme le président, mais il était tout de même un Shinra et ce n'était pas à force de gentillesse que leur famille s'était hissée à la position qui avait été la leur pendant des siècles.

Elle avait beau savoir que son mari était de taille à se défendre, lui aussi n'était pas arrivé à sa position à force de gentillesse, elle redoutait pourtant cette confrontation qui ne tarderait pas, si elle n'avait pas déjà débuté, et qu'elle ne pouvait ni éviter, ni surveiller.

Pour se donner une contenance, elle avança de quelques pas et commença à admirer les tenues de sa mère. Cette dernière l'entraîna vers la section contenant celles qu'elle n'avait encore jamais porté.

Ingrid en écarta plusieurs, qui ne lui semblaient pas convenir à un mariage, et s'arrêta finalement devant une robe blanche au corsage plissé par un drapé élégant et à la jupe s'évasant joliment jusqu'à frôler le sol. Des broderies dans les tons de bleu l'ornaient à intervalles réguliers, sans pour autant la surcharger. Elle caressa l'une des fleurs de soie du bout des doigts.

Sa mère lui sourit.

\- Un très beau modèle, et un excellent choix. Elle avait été conçue pour une soirée qui a finalement été annulée. Je l'ai gardée en souvenir.

\- Vous devez assister à de nombreuses soirées, il y a beaucoup de tenues ici... souffla Ingrid.

\- En effet, je suis une sorte d'ambassadeur là où je vis. Prendre soin de mon apparence est primordial. Les gens que je rencontre sont très attentifs aux détails.

Ingrid n'osa pas lui poser de question. Le visage de sa mère s'était durci alors qu'elle parlait, ce qui n'incitait guère à se montrer curieux.

Sa mère décrocha la robe du portant et se tourna vers elle.

\- Si nous passions à l'essayage ? Il est capital de s'assurer qu'elle te va bien. Je crois que cela sera le cas, mais deux précautions valent mieux qu'une.

Ingrid la suivit jusqu'à sa chambre, se doucha rapidement par délicatesse, puis passa la robe avec précaution. La tenue lui allait parfaitement, elle tombait gracieusement le long de son corps, le mettant en valeur.

Elle se regarda en silence quelques instants, dans le grand miroir qui se trouvait face à elle. Elle n'aurait pu mieux trouver que cette robe, elle était à la fois élégante et simple, sa blancheur et ses ornements faisaient d'elle la robe idéale pour un remariage.

Sa mère l'aida à la quitter et à se rhabiller puis la prit dans ses bras à nouveau.

\- Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu t'aider à trouver ta tenue. Nous ne pouvons pas revenir en arrière, être présents pour ton frère et pour toi, mais nous pourrons au moins assister à ta véritable union. Je n'oublie pas que ton Angeal et toi avez déjà été unis, mais au vu des circonstances, et du peu de temps qui vous a été accordé, je crois qu'on peut considérer que celle que nous préparons sera la seule valable. Même si vous avez déjà eu la bénédiction d'un enfant, vous pourrez repartir sur de meilleures bases.

Ingrid inclina la tête, émue jusqu'aux larmes.

Elle espérait que sa mère ne se trompait pas, qu'Angeal et elle pourraient renouer de véritables liens et que leur union serait plus qu'une union de convenance.

Sa mère lui sourit avec douceur.

\- Tu aimes cet homme n'est ce pas ? Même s'il t'a pratiquement été imposé, et qu'il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix, tu as des sentiments sincères pour lui. Je crois qu'il t'aime aussi. N'est il pas revenu vers toi ?

\- Si... murmura faiblement Ingrid.

_À suivre_


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

**Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite directe du Temps des gardiens.**

* * *

**Le temps du renouveau**

**Chapitre 39**

_An 2012 _

Angeal se trouvait dans la chambre qui lui avait été allouée lorsque brusquement, un homme sorti de nulle part lui tendit une arme, tira la sienne du fourreau et le salua brièvement, avant de se mettre en garde. L'intention était claire et Angeal ne s'y trompa pas une seconde, l'autre était là pour se battre contre lui et s'il avait visiblement la courtoisie de lui laisser le temps de se préparer à la lutte, cette dernière était sans nul doute inévitable.

Il avait pris l'épée tendue, par pur réflexe, et à présent, il allait devoir s'en servir, alors qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée des raisons poussant l'autre à vouloir l'affronter. Ils ne se connaissaient pas... du moins, Angeal n'avait pas le moindre souvenir du mince homme blond qui se tenait face à lui, l'épée levée, prêt à en découdre.

Gardant la sienne baissée, pour indiquer clairement qu'il n'entendait pas entamer la lutte avant d'avoir eu une explication, il posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi ?

Elle lui semblait amplement justifiée et méritant une réponse.

L'autre le fixa, sourcils froncés, puis inclina la tête, en signe de compréhension et d'accord.

\- Pour ma fille Ingrid, je ne peux pas la laisser entre les mains d'un homme qui ne la mérite pas. Répondit il d'une voix vibrante.

Angeal resta un instant figé par la surprise. Cet homme, qui ne lui semblait pas plus âgé que lui prétendait être le père d'Ingrid ? Cela n'avait aucun sens... et pourtant, à mieux le regarder, il ne pouvait manquer une certaine ressemblance avec le défunt président de la SHINRA.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus avant sur la question, l'homme, lassé d'attendre, se lançait à l'attaque. Angeal n'eut que le temps de relever son arme pour parer le coup qui menaçait sa poitrine.

À partir de cet instant, l'autre ne lui laissa aucun répit, enchaînant les attaques sans faiblir, mais sans ruser non plus. Même s'il ne retenait pas ses coups, il ne frappait pas en traître, il attaquait franchement, de face, et était facile à parer ou esquiver.

Angeal prit rapidement conscience qu'il s'amusait plus qu'autre chose, il ne semblait en tout cas pas vouloir vraiment vaincre. Son sourire et son expression détendue semblaient le démontrer. Angeal ne se relâcha pas pour autant, l'homme en face de lui jouait peut être avec lui, mais ses coups n'en étaient pas moins redoutables et la moindre erreur de jugement de sa part pourrait lui valoir une sérieuse blessure.

Au bout d'un moment, après une ultime attaque, l'homme hocha la tête, baissa enfin son épée et considéra Angeal d'un œil satisfait.

\- Vous vous défendez bien, c'est au moins cela... dit il.

Il n'était qu'à peine essoufflé, Angeal lui ne fut pas fâché de voir ce combat prendre fin. Même s'il n'était pas beaucoup plus haletant que celui qui l'avait ainsi assailli pendant de nombreuses minutes, il ne devait qu'à son entraînement rigoureux d'avoir pu lui tenir tête.

Il ignorait si l'homme disait vrai, s'il était effectivement le véritable père d'Ingrid, ou s'il s'agissait seulement d'un imposteur, mais au vu de son comportement, il avait tendance à le croire.

Tout en reprenant son souffle, il ne quittait pas l'autre des yeux. Même si pour l'heure le combat semblait être terminé, il ne tenait pas à baisser trop vite sa garde.

Comme son assaillant ne semblait pas désireux de reprendre, il se risqua à l'interroger.

\- Sans vouloir vous manquer de respect, même si vous êtes effectivement son père, celui qui lui en tenait lieu ne l'a en rien forcée à me choisir. Elle était libre de porter son choix sur un autre. J'ai eu la chance d'être celui qu'elle a élu. Votre remplaçant a validé ce choix. Si c'est à ce point de détail que je dois votre attaque, je ne vous cache pas que je trouve cela injuste. Certes, je ne suis pas le meilleur choix qu'elle aurait pu faire, j'en ai conscience, mais je suis celui qu'elle a pris pour mari.

Le père d'Ingrid l'écouta, les sourcils froncés.

\- Vous n'êtes en effet pas un choix que je me serai attendu à voir valider mon remplaçant. Je me serai attendu à ce qu'il opte pour quelqu'un de plus riche ou de plus influent... vous êtes une surprise pour moi et je n'aime pas les surprises. Pour autant que j'ai pu en juger, vous n'avez pourtant pas cherché à profiter des richesses de ma famille... être uni à Ingrid aurait pu vous permettre un meilleur train de vie, mais vous avez continué à vivre comme vous le faisiez avant ce mariage.

Angeal, piqué au vif par le propos, réagit sans tarder.

\- Je ne suis peut être pas issu d'une riche famille, ou d'une famille influente, mais je suis le fils de personnes possédant des valeurs. J'ai toujours vécu en ayant peu d'argent, j'ai appris à m'en passer et ce n'est pas le fait d'épouser votre fille qui allait me changer sur ce point. Cet argent dont vous faites mention n'était pas mien, je n'en avais ni envie, ni besoin.

Le père d'Ingrid sourit, appréciant les propos. Il aimait les gens de caractère, ceux qui ne se laissaient pas écraser par son identité ou sa fortune...

Il remit son arme au fourreau et croisa les bras pour prouver qu'il n'entendait pas reprendre le combat.

Angeal posa la sienne, la gardant à portée de main par habitude.

Il se sentait nerveux, et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il découvrit le sourire qu'affichait l'homme.

Quelque chose céda en lui, le poussant à réagir d'une façon qui ne lui était pas habituelle.

Si cet individu disait la vérité, alors il était le véritable dirigeant de la SHINRA. Il était à l'origine de tout, y compris de sa venue au monde, de celle de Genesis et de Sephiroth.

Il tenta de refouler la brusque flambée de colère qui menaçait d'exploser en lui.

Qu'il l'ait voulu ou non, c'était cet homme qui était à l'origine de ce qu'on leur avait fait... c'était à cause de lui qu'ils étaient des monstres...

\- Pourquoi nous avoir fait concevoir ?

Le père d'Ingrid le regarda avec surprise, visiblement étonné par cette question.

Angeal le fixa avec colère.

\- Ne faites pas l'innocent, vous savez très bien de quoi je parle. Vous savez très bien que nous avons été conçus par des hommes à vous, Sephiroth, Genesis et moi, avec les gênes d'une créature qui n'avait rien d'humain. Vous savez très bien que nous sommes des monstres. Est-ce que c'était ce que vous vouliez ? Est-ce que nous n'avions dès notre naissance pour vocation de devenir des armes à votre service ?

Le père d'Ingrid secoua la tête, en signe de négation. Il était ébahi par les propos. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi l'époux de sa fille parlait de la sorte.

\- J'ai en effet approuvé votre conception, mais pas pour faire de vous des armes... et vous n'avez jamais été des monstres, vous étiez... vous êtes l'espoir.

Angeal laissa échapper un rire grinçant.

\- L'espoir ? Vous avez dit vous même que vous ne pensiez pas que je sois un bon choix pour votre fille. Comment pourrai-je être un espoir dans ce cas ? Genesis et Sephiroth ont fait du dégât, mis en péril Gaïa... c'est cela que vous nommez l'espoir ?

\- Vous n'avez pas encore réalisé votre potentiel véritable. Rétorqua le père d'Ingrid. Je suis déçu de vos propos et de votre amertume. Ce ne sont pas vos gênes qui ont fait de vous ce que vous êtes, c'est votre façon de voir les choses. Vous avez choisi d'être des monstres, nul n'aurait pu vous forcer à en être si vous aviez eu le désir de ne pas y croire.

Angeal le fixa en silence. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser aux souffrances passées, celles de Sephiroth, de Genesis, les siennes et celles de tous ceux ayant souffert par leur faute.

\- Comment aurions nous pu nous voir autrement ? Dit il au bout d'un moment. Personne ne nous avait dit ce qu'il en était vraiment de nous... nous avons grandi en nous pensant humains... pour recevoir la réalité, notre réalité, en pleine figure une fois adultes... nous n'étions pas préparés à cette vérité. Nous avons brutalement appris qu'on nous avait menti, que nous n'étions pas ce que nous pensions être...

Le père d'Ingrid soupira.

\- Nous n'aurions jamais imaginé que vous puissiez réagir de la sorte. Nous pensions vous protéger. Même si pour nous vous étiez l'espoir, nous savions que d'autres ne verraient pas les choses du même œil. Nous ne pouvions pas non plus contrôler totalement ceux qui vous ont fait naître... certaines dérives ont eu lieu, des plus regrettables. Angeal, vous permettez que je vous appelle Angeal ?

Angeal donna son accord d'un signe de tête et le père d'Ingrid reprit aussitôt.

\- Merci Angeal, je disais donc que nous tenions à ce que vous grandissiez en vous pensant humains, pour que vous preniez conscience que même si vous aviez en vous des gênes différents, vous n'étiez pas moins humains. Ce ne sont pas les gênes qui font des gens ce qu'ils sont. Sur Gaïa sont réunis de nombreux peuples, très différents, certains ne sont pas du tout semblables aux humains par le physique, mais cela ne veut pas dire pour autant qu'ils sont des monstres. Vous devriez peut être passer du temps parmi certains d'entre eux, cela vous ouvrirait sans doute les yeux.

Angeal prit le temps d'analyser les propos. Ils se tenaient, mais cela les désignait aussi comme coupables, Genesis, Sephiroth et lui. Il n'appréciait pas vraiment.

\- Donc... nous sommes seuls responsables de ce qu'il s'est passé ? Questionna t'il avec un peu de froideur.

\- Pour être franc, oui, vous êtes responsables de vos choix et de vos actions. Je n'ai pas étudié vos cas en détail, mais le peu que j'en ai vu tend à me faire penser que vous portez une grande part de responsabilité. Dans le cas de Sephiroth, qui a été élevé depuis son plus jeune âge d'une façon que je réprouve et que je n'aurai pas permis si j'avais été présent à la tête de la SHINRA, les choses sont un peu différente, je l'admet. Mais Genesis et vous avez eu des enfances classiques, vous avez choisi librement d'entrer au SOLDAT.

Le père d'Ingrid le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Pouvez vous me dire pourquoi vous avez choisi tous les deux de suivre cette voie ?

Angeal soutint son regard.

\- La réponse tient en un seul mot, un nom. Sephiroth.

\- Vous vous sentiez attirés par lui ou c'est uniquement l'attrait de la gloire qui semblait l'entourer ?

Angeal hésita à répondre. Il trouvait la question assez personnelle. En ce qui concernait Genesis, la réponse était clairement l'attrait de la gloire. Lui par contre, n'avait que faire de la gloire, l'argent aurait pu être une motivation, mais ce n'était pas pour cette raison qu'il avait choisi de s'enrôler.

\- Vous ne répondez pas ? Insista le père d'Ingrid.

\- Genesis l'a fait pour la gloire.

\- Et vous ?

\- Je l'ai fait pour être avec eux.

Le père d'Ingrid hocha la tête, c'était la réponse qu'il attendait. C'était ce qu'il espérait. Lorsqu'il avait permis la naissance de plusieurs spécimens, il l'avait fait dans l'optique que quelque chose de ce genre se produise. Il était satisfait de voir que ses attentes avaient été comblées. Même si le sort s'était acharné à tout gâcher par la suite, il avait la confirmation que cela était possible. Cela était la preuve qu'ils attendaient. Le projet avait pris une tournure imprévue, ils n'avaient plus rien de Jenova à exploiter, mais ils avaient encore sa fille Genea. Ils pourraient reprendre le projet, dans quelques temps... ou l'abandonner totalement. Il n'avait pas encore pris sa décision, il lui restait pas mal de documents à consulter et de données à analyser avant de le faire.

Ce dont il était certain par contre, c'était que les spécimens du départ, et ceux qui leur étaient apparentés, n'étaient plus concernés par les recherches, même s'ils avaient été conçus pour cela, ils méritaient d'être laissés en paix.

\- Laissons ce sujet pour le moment. Je crois qu'il est temps de nous mettre en route. Dit le père d'Ingrid.

\- Nous mettre en route pour où ?

\- Pour la boutique de mon tailleur favori... il n'exerce plus, mais je me suis laissé dire que son fils, qui a pris sa suite, est aussi doué que lui.

\- Je ne crois pas que vous ayez besoin de moi pour vous rendre chez votre tailleur. Fit valoir Angeal qui n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une boutique de ce genre, et qui n'en avait pas vraiment envie de commencer.

\- En vérité, votre présence est même indispensable, vu que c'est pour vous faire confectionner un costume.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un costume.

\- Bien sur que si, tous les mariés ont besoin d'un costume.

Angeal se figea quelques secondes, puis le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je vous demande pardon ?

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je fais cela pour le bonheur de ma fille. Elle veut renouveler votre union, je ne peux pas faire moins que de vous offrir un costume.

Le regard d'Angeal se fit sombre. Sa fierté naturelle ne le poussait pas à accepter une chose pareille. Même s'il admettait qu'il avait besoin d'un costume pour une cérémonie de renouvellement, il n'avait aucune envie de laisser son beau père lui en offrir un.

\- Je vous remercie, c'est très généreux de votre part, mais je suis tout à fait en mesure de l'acheter moi même et il n'est pas utile de faire appel à un tailleur. Dit il avec fermeté. Ne jouez pas la carte du supérieur, même si je veux bien admettre que vous soyez effectivement à la tête de la SHINRA, et que j'en ai fait partie, cela ne concerne en rien mon union avec Ingrid.

\- Elle est ma fille. Vous faites partie de la famille.

\- Dans ce cas, je vous serai gré de bien vouloir respecter ma volonté.

Le père d'Ingrid capitula avec un soupir agacé.

\- Du moment que votre tenue est convenable, après tout, ce n'est pas de mon mariage qu'il est question.

Le père d'Ingrid se retira avec mauvaise humeur. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui tienne tête quand il estimait avoir raison, et que ce soit l'un des spécimens qu'il avait fait concevoir l'agaçait un peu plus. Il n'avait cependant pas dit son dernier mot. Angeal Hewley ne le connaissait pas encore, mais il allait apprendre.

Une fois hors de portée des oreilles indiscrètes, il tira un appareil de communication de sa poche et composa un numéro.

\- C'est moi. Je vais avoir besoin que le réseau d'informateurs se mette au travail, je veux un recensement de toutes les boutiques fournissant des costumes pour hommes. Je veux savoir laquelle a les faveurs d'Angeal Hewley, Une fois que vous aurez l'information, faites en sorte que mon gendre ait un costume sur mesure digne de ce nom et non un habit au rabais.

Il raccrocha sans attendre, certain d'obtenir ce qu'il avait demandé. Le réseau qu'il avait mis en place des années avant était des plus efficaces. Angeal Hewley aurait une tenue digne d'Ingrid.

Une fois seul Angeal se laissa tomber sur le lit et se prit la tête à deux mains.

Il avait réussi à faire bonne figure, mais l'échange qu'il venait d'avoir avait fait remonter en lui une foule de souvenirs, qui n'étaient pas tous des plus agréables.

Le père d'Ingrid n'avait pas tort. Ils avaient fait leurs propres choix, Genesis, Sephiroth et lui, ils devraient vivre avec les conséquences et les regrets.

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il en était de ses amis, mais en ce qui le concernait, son plus grand regret était d'avoir déçu Zack, de l'avoir forcé à le tuer. S'il avait eu le pouvoir de revenir en arrière, c'était sans doute la seule chose qu'il aurait choisi de changer. Ne pas faire porter ce poids au jeune homme.

Malheureusement il n'avait pas cette faculté. Même si Zack lui avait pardonné, s'ils avaient pu en parler, il en portait toujours le poids.

La sensation de ne plus être seul lui fit redresser la tête. Celui a qui il était en train de penser se tenait à quelques pas, un large sourire aux lèvres.

\- Félicitations ! Lança joyeusement Zack. Je suis venu aussi vite que possible. Un remariage c'est vraiment une bonne chose, faut dire que le premier, c'était du grand guignol, je le sais, j'y étais, comme la majeure partie de ceux de la SHINRA. La robe de votre fiancée était atroce, et vous aviez l'air d'un gars qu'on aurait laissé trop longtemps dans le cratère nord.

Angeal songea qu'effectivement, ce jour là il se sentait effectivement dans la peau d'un gars resté trop longtemps dans le cratère nord, aussi gelé et maladroit.

\- Zack, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment tu as su ?

\- J'ai des amis qui avaient les oreilles qui traînaient... ils m'ont aussitôt transmis la bonne nouvelle.

\- Et ils t'ont transmis quoi d'autre ? Questionna Angeal avec méfiance.

\- Oh, deux trois petits trucs sans importance. Inutile d'en parler, il y a bien mieux à aborder. Va falloir se préparer à une nouvelle fiesta monstre. Avec une robe digne de ce nom et de ta charmante épouse et un costume que tu auras choisi cette fois, pas quelque chose trouvé par Genesis.

Angeal le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait apprécié que ses amis lui trouvent un costume à l'époque, il avait porté le même lors de la réception et du mariage.

\- Ce qui veut dire ? Tu as un problème avec mon costume ?

\- Non, non, aucun problème, c'était un costume parfait, tout à fait selon les goûts de Genesis. Pour un remariage il va falloir trouver quelque chose qui te ressemble plus.

\- C'est aussi l'avis de mon beau-père. Maugréa Angeal. Il était prêt à me traîner chez son tailleur pour qu'il m'en fasse un sur mesure.

\- Et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de refuser... sérieux Angeal, tu peux pas mettre un peu ton honneur en sourdine parfois ? C'est le directeur de la SHINRA, le vrai de vrai, même si l'imposteur a merdé dans les grandes largeurs et foutu le bazar au point de débuter la chute et que Rufus a continué, je suis certain que ce gars a planqué ses billes un peu partout et qu'il lui suffit de claquer des doigts pour les ravoir. Si j'étais toi, j'irai le trouver pour lui dire que j'ai changé d'avis.

\- Je n'ai jamais mis les pieds chez un tailleur et je ne vais pas commencer aujourd'hui.

\- Même pour Ingrid ? Allez quoi Angeal, elle aurait pu refaire sa vie ou te rire au nez lorsque tu es revenu dans sa vie, au lieu de cela elle est en train d'organiser un second mariage. Tu ne crois pas que cela mérite un passage chez le tailleur ? Elle a élevé votre fille seule, tenu tête à un type qui se faisait passer pour son père et a même été jusqu'à retomber enceinte pour éviter qu'il la force à se remarier... franchement, se laisser habiller par beau papa, ce n'est pas un prix si terrible à payer je trouve. Après, c'est ton mariage, comme tu as su si bien lui dire, pas le sien et c'est ton costume, c'est toi qui le portera devant tout le monde. Moi, je n'en aurai pas besoin, vu que je suis mort et pas vraiment revenu à la vie, et je le regrette. J'aurai bien aimé épouser Aeris dans les règles de l'art, me faire confectionner un costume chez un tailleur, l'admirer dans une robe qu'elle aurait pris le temps de choisir dans une boutique... mais ça n'arrivera pas.

À suivre


	40. Chapter 40

****Disclaimer : Les personnages de Final Fantasy 7 appartiennent à leurs concepteurs, je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.****

**Avertissement : cette histoire est la suite directe du Temps des gardiens.**

* * *

**Le temps du renouveau**

**Chapitre 40**

_An 2012 _

Angeal fixa Zack avec incrédulité. Il devait être en train de rêver, Zack ne pouvait pas lui avoir sorti une tirade qui ressemblait furieusement à de la manipulation.

\- J'espère avoir mal entendu, ou avoir mal compris, ce que tu viens de dire n'était pas une tentative éhontée de me manipuler ?

\- Moi ? Tenter de te manipuler ? Jamais de la vie ! Voyons Angeal, tu me connais mieux que cela, je ne saurai pas me livrer à quelque chose d'aussi bas.

Angeal le fixa d'un air soupçonneux. Le ton innocent du jeune homme ne le trompait pas du tout. Il décida cependant de ne pas relancer le sujet.

\- Donc, tes amis qui ont les oreilles qui traînent t'ont raconté notre échange, mais en entier ou seulement la partie concernant le mariage ?

\- Ils ne m'ont parlé que du mariage. Tu peux te détendre, ils n'auraient pas osé me répéter des choses trop privées ou délicates.

Angeal fronça un peu plus les sourcils. Ces mots étaient loin de le rassurer. Zack semblait en savoir bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

Une fois encore, il décida de ne pas continuer dans cette direction.

\- Quoi que tu aies pu entendre, je te prierai de bien vouloir le garder pour toi. Grogna t'il.

\- Je serai aussi muet qu'un mort. Assura Zack avec un large sourire.

Angeal grimaça, ces mots confirmaient plus encore ses craintes, ils n'engageaient strictement à rien, les morts de Gaïa ayant une fâcheuse tendance à se montrer aussi bavards qu'indiscrets...

\- Bon, j'ai compris, qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange de ton silence ?

Le sourire de Zack se fit plus large encore.

\- Je pourrai être l'un de tes témoins ? Je suis bien assez âgé à présent.

Angeal songea qu'avec ce qu'avait fait Genesis, il n'aurait plus que Sephiroth à ses côtés pour cet événement qui s'annonçait... si toutefois l'argenté ne partait pas avant.

Son regard se fit plus sombre.

Il ne pouvait pas demander à Sephiroth de retarder son départ... et un mariage ne s'organisait pas en un claquement de doigts.

Le sourire de Zack se fana. Posant son bras sur l'épaule d'Angeal il le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Angeal, tu ne peux pas savoir avant d'avoir demandé. Souffla t'il avant de disparaître comme il était venu.

oOo

Shane, qu'Ezeckiel avait prié de revenir, et qui avait quitté sa famille à regrets, s'arrêta brusquement sur le seuil d'une des salles de contrôle du complexe.

Un homme s'affairait sur l'une des consoles, de sa position Shane voyait ses doigts voler sur les touches du clavier, les yeux de l'autre ne quittaient pas l'écran qui lui faisait face, écran sur lequel défilaient des données, trop rapidement pour que Shane puisse lire. Quoi qu'il en soit, ce qu'il voyait ne plaisait pas du tout à Shane. De son point de vue Kadaj n'avait rien à faire dans cette salle, et il n'était pas rassurant de le découvrir en pleine action sur l'ordinateur contrôlant les robots de défense.

\- Je peux savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? Demanda t'il avec froideur.

\- Cela ne se voit pas ? Je suis en train de reprogrammer les robots de défense afin qu'ils émettent des ondes répulsives efficaces sur les rats écailleux. Nous n'avons pas besoin d'une nouvelle attaque de ces créatures.

\- Parce que vous vous y connaissez en robots ? Comment avez vous eu connaissance de leur existence d'ailleurs ? Qui vous a parlé d'eux ? Quel est l'idiot qui vous a dit où se trouvait l'ordinateur qui les dirige ?

\- Je m'y connais mieux que vous, je les ai conçus. Personne ne m'a dit où était l'ordinateur, il est également le fruit de mon travail. Répondit Kadaj d'un ton distrait.

Shane se raidit, pour autant qu'il le savait, les robots et les ordinateurs avaient été conçus bien avant la naissance de Kadaj. L'argenté ne pouvait donc pas être le concepteur, il mentait donc, mais pourquoi ?

Shane tira son arme et la braqua sur la nuque de l'argenté.

\- Vous allez vous lever très lentement et vous écarter de cette console.

Kadaj immobilisa ses doigts sur le clavier et tourna la tête vers lui, les sourcils froncés et une expression contrariée sur le visage.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je n'ai aucune confiance en un menteur. Ces machines sont plus âgées que vous. Je vais vous ramener à votre chambre et ensuite je reviendrai avec un véritable technicien vérifier que vous n'avez pas fait trop de dégâts.

Kadaj haussa les épaules et se leva du siège.

\- Comme vous voudrez, de toute façon, j'ai terminé, un peu de repos ne sera pas de refus, je ne suis pas en très grande forme...

Ils franchirent la distance qui séparait la salle de contrôle de la chambre de Kadaj et Soren dans un silence pesant. Shane avait baissé son arme, mais la gardait en main par prudence.

Parvenu à destination Shane frappa deux coups à la porte. Soren ne tarda pas à entrouvrir la porte.

\- Ce n'est pas le moment, Kadaj dort, je ne veux pas qu'on le réveille, il est bien trop fatigué. Murmura t'il sans même regarder au dehors.

Shane cilla devant cette affirmation. Si Soren disait vrai, si Kadaj dormait dans la chambre, alors, qui était celui qu'il escortait ?

\- Désolé du dérangement. Dit il en fermant la porte avant que Soren n'aperçoive celui qui était avec lui, il ne tenait pas à ce que le dragon se fasse du soucis.

Il leva ensuite son arme et visa à nouveau celui qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Maintenant, fini de plaisanter, qui êtes vous ?

L'autre le regarda avec surprise. Il n'avait pas entendu le murmure de Soren et ne comprenait pas la raison de cette question.

\- Je croyais que cela était évident. Je suis Kadaj, le plus jeune fils de Vincent Valentine et accessoirement, celui qui a su comment préserver ces lieux d'une nouvelle attaque des rats écailleux.

\- Assez de mensonges ! Vous n'êtes pas Kadaj, son compagnon vient de me dire qu'il dormait dans cette chambre. Ragea Shane.

L'autre écarquilla les yeux, avant que Shane puisse réagir, il s'était précipité et avait ouvert la porte, son regard se posa sur le lit où Kadaj dormait profondément. Soren laissa échapper un cri de surprise et le fixa avec méfiance.

L'intrus ne bougeait plus, il fixait avec ébahissement le dormeur, puis il porta les mains à sa tête.

\- Ce n'est pas possible... je suis Kadaj... je ne comprends pas...

Ezekiel les rejoignit alors et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Calme toi Milan, tout va bien, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. Tu vas pouvoir te rendormir, tu as fait du bon travail. Je te remercie pour ton action, programmer les robots comme tu viens de le faire était une très bonne idée. Je suis content de voir que tu n'as pas oublié ton savoir malgré ton état.

Shane les regarda, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tu le connais ?

\- Je le connais en effet, j'aurai du te parler de lui, mais il était tombé dans le coma bien avant que tu nous rejoigne. Je n'ai pas jugé bon de te t'encombrer l'esprit.

\- Mais, et son apparence ?

\- Milan est un särne, son corps change en fonction de l'esprit qu'il copie.

Ezekiel soutint Milan dont les forces diminuaient.

\- Viens, je te ramène à ta chambre... tu dois te reposer. Lui dit il avec douceur.

Shane les suivit, intrigué. Ezekiel guida Milan jusqu'à ses appartements et l'aida à se coucher.

Milan ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Son apparence se modifia aussitôt, sa chevelure devint noire, sa peau s'assombrit légèrement, les traits de son visage se firent plus accusés.

Shane avait attendu dans le couloir, il n'était pas vraiment rassuré, même si Ezekiel connaissait l'homme, il n'en restait pas moins que le dénommé Milan n'avait pas pris n'importe quelle apparence, il avait choisi celle de Kadaj et ce n'était pas quelque chose qui plaisait à Shane, mais alors, pas du tout.

\- Tu es certain qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? Il a tout de même pris l'aspect de Kadaj... dit il d'un ton préoccupé.

Ezekiel soupira.

\- Je sais que cela ne te plait pas, mais nous n'avons rien à craindre. Tu te fais une idée fausse de ce garçon, il n'est pas le danger que tu t'obstine à voir en lui. C'est même une chance pour nous que Milan ait perçu son désir de mettre cet endroit en sécurité et y ait répondu. Grâce à eux, nous sommes déjà plus en sécurité. La nouvelle programmation des robots va garder les rats écailleux à l'écart.

Shane ne se départit pas de son air maussade. Il n'était pas convaincu, mais ne voulait pas faire part de ses doutes à Ezekiel. Il préférait aborder le pourquoi de sa convocation.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir demandé de revenir aussi vite ? Questionna t'il.

\- Je voulais mettre toutes les chances de notre côté, en cas de nouvelle attaque de ces créatures. Tu es un bon guerrier, tu sais motiver les gens, ton aide n'était pas de trop.

Ezekiel était soulagé que Shane soit passé à un autre sujet, il ne lui avouerait pas, mais il n'avait pas dit la vérité en ce qui concernait Milan, il ignorait sa véritable nature. Milan était l'un des protégés de Bugenhagen, ce dernier l'avait trouvé lors d'un de ses voyages, enfant sauvage aux origines mystérieuses. Il l'avait apprivoisé et éduqué. Milan s'était montré un élève attentif et doué dans de nombreux domaines. Sa vive intelligence lui avait permis de se spécialiser dans les domaines techniques, mais sa faculté de métamorphose et de télépathie avaient attiré sur lui la curiosité des scientifiques qui auraient bien aimé faire de lui un sujet d'expérience. Bugenhagen avait par bonheur réussi à le protéger.

Pourtant, Milan, poussé par certains opportunistes, qui avaient su faire jouer la corde sensible, avait accepté de se prêter à des expériences visant à déterminer sa puissance. Malgré les conseils de prudence de Bugenhagen, il s'était laissé convaincre d'aller toujours plus loin, de pousser ses capacités jusqu'à leurs limites, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient franchies et qu'il en paye le prix par un coma que les médecins pensaient irréversible.

Dans la chambre Soren se rapprocha du lit, ce qu'il venait de vivre l'inquiétait beaucoup. S'il ne s'était pas alarmé du sommeil prolongé de Kadaj, à présent il commençait à se faire du soucis.

Il se pencha sur son compagnon, hésita quelques secondes, puis posa une main sur l'épaule de Kadaj. Ce dernier ne broncha pas, lui qui se réveillait d'ordinaire sans attendre. De plus en plus inquiet Soren le secoua, tout d'abord doucement, puis plus vigoureusement. La tête de Kadaj roula sur l'oreiller, mais il ne s'éveilla pas.

Ne sachant que faire, Soren se décida à aller chercher de l'aide. Il gagna sans attendre la chambre où étaient Vincent, Sephiroth et Karion.

Les trois hommes dormaient, mais ils se redressèrent très vite et le regardèrent d'un air encore ensommeillé.

Vincent fut le premier à se lever, alarmé par l'expression du dragon.

\- Que se passe t'il ? Questionna t'il avec un calme qu'il ne ressentait pas vraiment.

\- Kadaj ne se réveille pas... avoua Soren.

Sephiroth fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que son frère avait bien pu faire pour en arriver là ?

\- Allons le voir. Dit Karion en se levant à son tour.

Sephiroth suivit le mouvement, même s'il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Il ne voulait pas laisser ses compagnons seuls face à la situation, quelle qu'elle soit.

Une fois dans la chambre, tandis que les autres regardaient Kadaj sans s'en approcher, Sephiroth s'adossa à un mur et croisa les bras. Il ne voyait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire et par conséquent, préférait rester à l'écart.

Le seul point positif qu'il voyait à ce qui arrivait à Kadaj était sans nul doute que cela allait retarder leur départ.

Karion se rapprocha un peu plus de Kadaj, les sourcils froncés, il posa la main sur le front du dormeur et ferma les yeux.

Soren se tendit, mais Vincent lui fit signe de ne pas intervenir.

Au bout d'un instant Karion rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers eux.

\- Il est normal qu'il ne se réveille pas, son esprit n'est plus là. Expliqua t'il.

Soren se mit à trembler. Comment avait il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ? Il était vraiment en dessous de tout... une chance que pour le moment leurs enfants soient auprès de celui que Kuro avait choisi pour protecteur.

Sephiroth secoua la tête avec ennui. Cette fois, la situation se compliquait vraiment. Où est-ce que l'esprit de Kadaj avait bien pu foutre le camps ? Sans doute dans la rivière de la vie... l'autre question était indéniablement : y était il de son plein gré ou par la volonté de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Vincent, parvenu à la même conclusion soupira.

\- Je vais aller le chercher. Murmura t'il.

Il se rendit sans tarder dans la rivière de la vie. Salva l'y attendait et le regarda d'un air désolé.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu voudrais entendre, mais ton fils n'est pas ici. Tu devrais en parler à celui qu'on nomme Ezekiel.

Vincent n'insista pas, il ne voulait pas perdre un temps précieux à la questionner, Ezekiel lui fournirait sans doute les réponses voulues.

Il retourna auprès de Soren et de ses compagnons.

\- Alors, il était là ? Questionna Sephiroth. Il va revenir à lui dans combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas encore, je ne l'ai pas trouvé, avoua Vincent, ma mère m'a dit d'aller voir Ezekiel.

Sephiroth cilla. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'Ezekiel était le fils de Niula. L'idée d'aller le trouver le rendait nerveux.

Comprenant ce qu'il ressentait Vincent et Karion l'entourèrent.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de venir si cela t'est trop pénible. Dit doucement Vincent.

Sephiroth se mordit les lèvres. Il était tentant d'accepter et de rester au chevet de Kadaj avec Soren, mais il se devait d'affronter la réalité, Ezekiel n'était pour rien dans l'horreur de sa conception. Le premier choc passé, Niula était allé le trouver, ils avaient passé un long moment tous les deux. Ce qu'ils s'étaient dit, Sephiroth l'ignorait et ne chercherait pas à le savoir. Cela ne le regardait pas. Pendant ce temps, il faisait la connaissance de Saül, lequel s'était montré réservé et ne s'était pas attardé, préférant retourner auprès de celui à qui il s'était lié. Sephiroth n'avait pas cherché à le retenir, le choc qu'avait été pour eux leur réunion n'était pas encore passé, il leur faudrait du temps pour s'y faire, ils en avaient tous deux pleinement conscience. Sephiroth se réjouissait que Saül soit plus semblable à Niula qu'à lui, même si la voix de leur fils était identique à la sienne.

À présent, Niula se reposait, lui et le jeune Charme se trouvaient à bord de l'appareil de Cid, en compagnie de Saül. Ils entendaient visiblement rester quelques temps, pour apprendre à connaître les autres fils de Niula.

Sephiroth se demanda si Cloud allait les rejoindre. Cette idée le tourmentait un peu. Ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en très bons termes, revoir le jeune homme serait également source de stress. Il ne pouvait pas s'opposer à la venue de Cloud, si ce dernier souhaitait rencontrer ses aînés, mais il redoutait des tensions ou des accrochages.

Karion et Vincent échangèrent un regard.

"Il ne sait pas ?" questionna Karion en faisant en sorte que Vincent soit le seul à percevoir sa question.

"Non, il ne sait pas. Confirma Vincent. Cloud ne veut pas qu'on lui dise ce qu'il en est. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec lui, mais je respecte son désir et je te demande d'en faire autant."

Karion ne relança pas la discussion, il ne tenait pas à le faire, il comprenait la position de Vincent, et s'il n'approuvait pas, il ne se sentait pas le droit de passer outre. Il garderait donc le silence sur la réalité du jeune homme dont il était question. Il espérait tout de même que Sephiroth découvrirait la vérité avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Réprimant un soupir, il songea avec tristesse, que si Gaïa ne lui avait pas interdit de le faire, il aurait pu délivrer Cloud Strife du mal qui le rongeait et lui permettre de retrouver sa place auprès des siens. Il ignorait pourquoi la planète ne tenait pas à ce que le jeune homme soit guéri, mais elle avait sans doute de bonnes raisons, qu'il découvrirait tôt ou tard.

En attendant, il y avait mieux à faire, comme se rendre auprès d'Ezekiel et découvrir ce qu'il en était de Kadaj.

Sephiroth s'écarta du mur auquel il s'adossait et se dirigea vers la porte. Puisque de toute façon ils allaient devoir sortir de là, autant prendre les devant. Ce n'était pas que rester auprès de Kadaj et de son dragon lui déplaisait, pour une fois que Kadaj se taisait, il était même assez satisfait d'être présent pour le voir, mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'éterniser.

Ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire, qui ils devaient voir, où le trouver, pourquoi perdre plus de temps ?

Il quitta la chambre sans se retourner.

Par dessus tout, il n'avait pas manqué le regard qu'avaient échangé Vincent et Karion. Il n'avait que de vagues soupçons, mais il avait cependant le sentiment d'être passé à côté de quelque chose d'important. Ses deux compagnons avaient visiblement des secrets à échanger, qu'ils ne tenaient pas à partager avec lui. Cela ne lui plaisait pas trop. Ce n'était pourtant pas le genre de Karion de lui cacher des choses, et il n'aurait pas imaginé que Vincent soit ainsi. Il n'était pas déçu, mais il était troublé. Que pouvaient ils bien avoir à se dire qu'il ne puisse pas entendre ? Il espérait que cela n'était rien de grave, rien qui soit de nature à altérer leurs rapports à l'avenir du moins.

Karion le rejoignit et lui entoura le torse de ses bras.

\- Ne t'éloigne pas de nous... murmura l'homme à peau brune.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Vous vous éloignez bien de moi, vous.

Karion cilla nerveusement, il aurait du se douter que Sephiroth ne manquerait pas de remarquer qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose. Même s'ils avaient fait en sorte de garder leur échange pour eux, il était assez attentif pour se rendre compte de quelque chose.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que nous faisons Sephiroth. Nous ne faisions qu'échanger sur quelque chose qui ne nous appartient pas de révéler. Je suis désolé que nous t'ayons déçu, mais il s'agit d'informations sensibles et nous ne voulons pas trahir la confiance des concernés. Toi même, tu as des secrets n'est-ce pas ? Que tu ne souhaites pas voir révélés.

\- Je n'ai pas de secrets pour vous. Répondit Sephiroth. Mais je comprends que s'il s'agit d'un secret qui ne vous appartient pas, vous ne soyez pas libres de m'en parler. Cela ne me plaît pas, mais je comprends.

Karion soupira, sans que Sephiroth puisse déterminer si c'était l'expression de son soulagement ou d'autre chose. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir, Vincent venait de les rejoindre.

\- Soren ne vient pas ? Questionna Sephiroth en voyant que le dragon ne suivait pas.

\- Non, il reste avec Kadaj, pour veiller sur lui. Répondit Vincent.

Avant de s'éloigner, Sephiroth prit le temps de regarder en direction du lit. Kadaj était toujours immobile, pâle et avec une respiration si lente qu'il lui fallu attendre un peu avant de voir sa poitrine se soulever. Un peu de honte lui vint devant cette vision. Si Kadaj ne s'en sortait pas... serait il passé à côté de quelque chose ? Comment Vincent le vivrait il ? Il se força à se détourner, tous les regrets du monde ne changeraient pas le passé, il allait devoir faire en sorte que son cadet s'en tire. Il aviserait ensuite

_À suivre_


End file.
